


Propriety, Murder and Time Travel

by Kelkat9



Series: Victorian Verse [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1920s, Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Historical, Humor, Mystery, Pete's World, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 106,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to An Unexpected Victorian Holiday.  After returning from Victorian London, the Duchess and Rory must acclimate to modern London while the Doctor and Rose realize their relationship was much easier when stranded in time and not facing the expectations of a more domestic life.  Adventure is once more afoot as they realize the escaped werewolf is attempting to alter the future. The only solution is to track it through time and stop it from destroying the world the Doctor has grown to love. With Rose, his son, the Duchess and Rory in tow, he travels back to the 1920s to stop it and maybe even prevent a murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait until I was completely done but Fogsblue twisted my arm. This is not betaed but I intend for the rest of it to be betaed. Posting as a Christmas present to all my readers. Thank you so much for reading and commenting on my stories! It really means a lot to me. Thank you all of you and I hope you enjoy the holidays!
> 
> * * *

 

   
It was much easier for two twenty-first-century women and a human Time Lord Metacrisis to settle into life in Victorian London than it was for a certain Victorian couple to acclimate to life in twenty first century London. This was a fact that a certain Time Lord Metacrisis failed to take into account.

It seemed like such a simple thing. Rescue Amy and Rory from the werewolf and a fiery death in a burning house in Victorian London and whisk them away in the Tardis back to modern times. After all, it wasn’t uncommon for the Doctor to pick up companions in many different time periods and levels of technology and plop them down in cultural situations completely out of their comfort zone. It had always worked for him in the past. At least, as far as he knew. But, that was before he settled down with Rose and their son, Asher in a house with carpets, windows, doors and a Tardis in the basement and being tethered to one particular time period.

He was under the assumption they would just adapt and fit right in. Unfortunately, that was not what happened. Not that he was around much to observe said cultural shock and anachronistic bewilderment. It would seem the Tardis suddenly required the majority of his time so he would pop in, babble a mile a minute, thrust some new information or modern technology at Amy and Rory and then escape before the emotional and psychological fallout leaving Rose to handle the messy details. In this case, messy details included teaching Rory and Amy about everything from how to operate the loo to clothing options, modern culture and attitudes, music, history and technology.

Saying Rory and Amy were overwhelmed was an understatement. Each day seemed to bring some new almost unbelievable concept or piece of technology into their life. Residing at Grantham Manor, which they knew from Rose and the Doctor’s time in Victorian London, helped comfort them; however, being in such a modern time period was still intimidating and they were still in mourning for their old life. With Rose’s help, they eventually began to come to terms with the fact that this was now their home and they had to adapt to this new life. Acclimatizing to this time made Amy and Rory gain a new appreciation for how Rose, Jackie and the Doctor had fit into their society and it gave them the courage to accept this new life. Of course, Amy may have embraced it a little easier than Rory.

This became quite apparent when Rose and the Doctor decided to bring them to a family dinner at the Tyler Mansion. Rose had put off telling Pete about how they had rescued Amy and Rory and brought them to the future to live out their lives in this time period. She couldn’t avoid it forever. She decided the best thing to do was to tell Pete over dinner so she phoned her mum to let her know that she and the Doctor would join them for dinner and would be bringing two guests. When her mum asked her who, she’d stuttered a bit and said it was a surprise. When she rang off, she sighed. This would be a surprise all right. She just hooped they all survived it.

The car ride to the Tyler mansion was interesting, to say the least. The Doctor was his typical fidgety self, constantly fiddling with the radio, interior lighting, air conditioning and anything else he could get his hands on. Rose would periodically slap his hands. Poor Rory was in the back seat with Asher and Amy and seemed to flinch whenever Rose took her hands off the steering wheel to bat at the Doctor.

There was no question that Rory was having a far more difficult time adjusting than Amy. Amy was constantly peppering the Doctor with questions as her face was practically glued to the window watching as they passed people, buildings and sights. Rory, on the other hand, sat quietly and tensely gripped the seat, his eyes occasionally staring in shock at women in short skirts or the multitude of different cultures including restaurants of all cuisines they passed. The one calming factor seemed to be Asher who sang quietly between Rory and Amy, oblivious to any tension in the car.

When they arrived at the Tyler Mansion, Rory bolted from the car and leaned back against it while he looked around at the house. Being away from the city seemed to calm him and he helped Rose with Asher while the Doctor and Amy continued chattering about automobiles, zeppelins and the architecture of this new modern city. Rose walked up to the door with Asher in her arms while the Doctor stood off to the side with Amy and Rory. Rose muttered, “coward,” at him as she rang the doorbell.

Her mum greeted her at the door to Asher’s bright and happy “Nana!”

“There’s my boy!” Jackie greeted, taking him from Rose’s arms. “Look at you growing up so fast,” she cooed and turned to give Rose a hug. “Hello, sweetheart! It’s so good to see you. Honestly, I don’t know why you let him keep you locked away in that musty old house.”

Before Rose could say anything, Jackie’s eyes lit on Amy and Rory. “Duchess Amy! Dr. Williams!” she’d exclaimed in shock and then looked at Rose angrily. “What the bloomin’ ‘ell is goin on here?” she demanded.

Asher, still in her arms, shouted, “Supwise!”

“Hullo, Jackie!” the Doctor called out but not stepping too close to her. “Lovely day out, isn’t it?”

She looked hard at the Doctor and then Rose. Her face softened as she looked at Amy and Rory. “I’m sorry, Duchess, Dr. Williams, do come in. They didn’t tell me it was you who were comin’ for supper. Why don’t step inside and get comfortable.”

Amy and Rory walked in nervously, shooting questioning looks at the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor just smiled and rocked back on his heels like nothing was wrong. Rose nodded her head encouragingly as they walked into the grand house. After they were inside, Jackie turned to the Doctor and Rose. “Don’t think this is over. You have a lot of explainin’ to do,” she whispered harshly at them, Asher still in her arms.

“Uh oh, looks like twouble,” Asher sing songed.

Jackie looked at him. “You said a mouthful, sweetheart.”

She walked them into the living room, and everyone sat down. Jackie handed Asher back to Rose who pulled some sonic blocks out of her knapsack for him to play with. Jackie informed them she was going to let Pete know they were here and would be back with refreshments. She left shooting glares at the Doctor and Rose.

“Rose, if we are imposing on your family….” Amy began to say.

“What? Oh, no, no, no, you’re not imposing,” the Doctor said as he walked around the room picking up bric a brac and opening books.

Rose sighed. “No, Amy, really you’re fine. Mum loves having you here. It’s just a shock is all. It’ll be okay. I’ll explain everything to them.”

Rory seemed fascinated by a digital picture frame that cycled through photos of Jackie, Tony, Pete, Rose and the entire family.

When Jackie and Pete returned with drinks for everyone, Rose knew Pete was agitated. He stared for a moment at Amy and Rory before walking over and introducing himself. He then turned hard eyes on Rose.

“Rose, do you want to explain what’s going on to me?” he asked, not smiling.

The Doctor who had been quietly sonicing something in the corner, perked up. “I might be able to shed a little light on our current situation,” he said and plopped down next to Rose on the sofa and looked Pete in the eye.

“Go on, enlighten me, Doctor. Please tell me how plucking two people out of the past and bringing them here is not a bad thing.” Pete turned to Amy and Rory. “No offence.”

“None taken, and I completely understand,” Rory said, nodding his head.

“Well, you see, Pete, it all started with Sir James and the Torchwood archives and a little message he left for Rose and I. Really quite cheeky and arrogant of him, an alien working for Torchwood in Victorian London of all places.”

“Wait a minute,” Rory inserted. “Alien?”

“Oh, I saw this on the telly. Rose showed it to me. It means a creature from the stars who lives on another planet. Correct?” Amy asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Yeah, that’s about it, sort of,” Rose answered nervously.

“Yes, well, alien Sir James had access to technology far in advance of that time period and was keeping track of anything that didn’t belong like our nasty alien wolves and wellll, Rose, Jackie and I.”

“Sorry, did you say alien wolves?” Rory asked.

“Oh, didn’t I say that before?” the Doctor asked, scratching his head.

“No, you did not,” Amy tartly replied.

“Oops,” the Doctor said with a naughty grin and bumped shoulders with Rose, who was rubbing her face.

“Doctor,” Pete sternly reminded.

“Yes, sorry. Anyhow, Sir James left us a message about Amy and Rory here. He made special note of when and where they disappeared, providing us with a data chip recording unusual energy readings which I most brilliantly identified as being caused by artron energy or basically, time travel. It was clear that Rose and I must have been there. The records stated that Amy and Rory disappeared in the fire, a fire that Torchwood set to destroy the wolves. Amy and Rory were considered acceptable casualties of war; except, they never found any bodies or any evidence they survived. So, Rose and I went to see for ourselves.”

“You swanned off in that box without tellin’ me! What about Asher?” Jackie shouted.

“We took ‘im with us, Mum. He was perfectly safe and besides, we had to go save Rory and Amy and I wasn’t leavin’ him behind,” Rose defended.

“Have you lost your bloomin’ mind! You took the baby in that…that thing!” Jackie said loudly.

“That thing is the Tardis, and it’s the safest place in the universe for him. Besides, he’s a bit fond of the Tardis, and it’s part of who he is. I don’t expect you to understand, just accept that it’s part of our life, our family. It’s who we are. You know that,” the Doctor inserted.

“And what if somethin’ happens? What if you get stuck somewhere again?” Jackie asked in an emotional voice.

“Then we’ll be together. I’m not leavin’ Asher behind and besides, if anything happens to the Doctor and me, the Tardis is programmed to bring Asher home to you,” Rose explained.

Jackie stared hard at them for a while. “I suppose that’s it, and you’ve made up your minds then.”

“The Tardis is part of our life, Mum. I’m not sayin’ we’re gonna just disappear. I want Asher to know you and Pete and Tony, to have a life on Earth too. But, I’m just not gonna deny him the Doctor’s heritage either. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“So you’re sayin’ that you and himself will live on Earth and just take trips then,” she said, sounding like she didn’t entirely believe Rose. “What happens if he mucks it up and comes back a year or more late again? Then what?”

“Oi!” the Doctor said indignantly. “One time. Just one time and I never hear the end of it.”

Jackie glared at him, and he sat back on the sofa with a pout and his arms crossed in front of him.

“We won’t. I won’t let him. He’s bein’ much more careful now. I promise, Mum, we won’t disappear and you can always reach me on my mobile. It’s tied to my present timeline so no matter where or when I am, you can reach me,” Rose explained, trying to calm her mum down.

Jackie sighed and shook her head. “I s’pose it’s too much to ask to keep you settled in one place.”

Pete who had been sitting back absorbing this sat up and took hold of the conversation. “So, you’re saying that this was meant to happen just like I knew what would happen to you because of the archive records?”

“That’s it, Petey, my good man! You’ve got it! They’re here because we were meant to rescue them and good thing we did too! They were in a bit of pickle with a most disagreeable wolf creature and that’s where it gets complicated.

“That’s where it gets complicated?” Pete asked sarcastically.

“Yeah,” Rose acknowledged and continued the explanation. “One of those wolf things got hold of a vortex manipulator which means it could go to anytime in our history and muck about. If we hadn’t been there checking up on Amy and Rory, we’d have never known. Now that we do, we can track it down and stop it from altering history or takin’ over the world.”

That caught Pete’s attention. He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip, sitting back and staring hard at them. “Why didn’t you come to me about this? I should have been informed and Rose you know that.”

“Don’t blame Rose, Pete. I didn’t know what we’d find when we got there and wasn’t sure about Amy and Rory. It became quite clear when we arrived and I went to check around the house. That trip put a strain on the Tardis and I’ve been working on her since we returned home. I’m trying to pinpoint where in time the wolf landed and it hasn’t been going as smoothly as I like.”

“I’m sorry, Pete. I know I should have told you but we really didn’t know what we’d find and then we had Rory and Amy here and I’ve been tryin’ to help them get used to this time period. I promise as soon as we know more about where the wolf went, we’ll tell you.

Pete sighed and shook his head. “Rose, you know how complicated it is bringing someone who doesn’t exist into this world. You should have called me the minute you brought them here. You know Torchwood has resources.”

“Torchwood!” Amy said with sharply. “Torchwood brought me nothing but pain, Mr. Tyler. I don’t want them anywhere near me or Rory,” she lectured in her best aristocratic voice.

Pete raised an eyebrow at this. “Pete, that’s the other part of this. You see, Victorian Torchwood was horrid to Amy. She was practically a prisoner and subjected to all sorts of restrictions and constant interrogations. You know how Torchwood was before you took over and fixed it. Can you blame Amy and Rory for not wanting anything to do with them?”

Pete looked at Rose and seemed to process this information. He looked at Amy who was sitting ramrod straight and looked every inch the Victorian Duchess she was. “Amy uh Duchess is it? I seem to recall Rose mentioning you as the Duchess of Rutland.”

“Amy is what my friends call me. Are you my friend, Mr. Tyler?” she asked.

Pete smiled at her and felt respect for this young woman who had been through so much yet still emanated strength and courage and who had stood by both Rose and Jackie. “I’d like to think I am your friend, Amy. I promise you that this Torchwood will not abuse your friendship should you choose to extend it and I hope both you and Dr. Williams will.”

Amy looked at Rory who had been quiet throughout tis exchange. “Can you assure Amy’s and my safety, Mr. Tyler? I cannot allow Amy to be placed in any further danger. Can you give me your word of honor as a gentlemen that she will be treated with respect and not as a criminal?”

Pete smiled warmly at Rory and was beginning to understand why Rose was so protective of these two. They were both remarkable individuals. “Yes, Dr. Williams. You have my word as Director of Torchwood and as a member of this family and your friend.”

Rory nodded his approval.

“Right, so it’s settled then,” Jackie announced. “Rory and Amy are stayin’, and the world ain’t comin’ to an end. I’d say it’s time for dinner.” With that she stood up and led them to dinner. Rory stood and formally took Amy’s arm and followed Jackie. Rose had to smile. Even though Amy was dressed in some of her jeans and jumpers and Rory was wearing an altered suit of the Doctor’s, they still acted as if they were in fine Victorian dinner attire. Rose picked up Asher and found the Doctor holding out his arm in a similar manner and grinning at her.

“Dame Tyler, may I?” he asked as Rose adjusted Asher on her hip and looped her arm through his.

“You may, Sir Doctor,” she said, grinning. Perhaps things would work out after all, she thought. Unfortunately, that thought did not take into account that they were having dinner with Jackie Tyler or what that would mean for Amy and Rory.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=48906>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to beta babe extraordinaire who_in_whoville!

Dinner was just as tumultuous as Pete’s interrogation during cocktail hour only this time, it was led by Jackie. The only relief was that Tony and Asher were there to act as a buffer. At least, Rose thought they would be a buffer but this was Jackie and she had a way of speaking her mind.

“Honestly, you two. You can’t keep the Duchess and Dr. Williams locked up in that manor house forever and dressin’ them in hand me downs of all things. They need to make their own life, see London and meet people,” Jackie lectured.

“Mum, we’re just tryin’ to give them time to get acclimated to this time period. Just like we did. You remember how hard that was,” Rose explained.

“And we did just fine and so will they. Although,” she said and paused looking at them. “They could use a bit of help with fashion,” Jackie said tsking. “Least I can do is help get ‘em set up.”

Pete inserted, “Torchwood will arrange for identifications and background, but we really need both Amy and Rory to give statements. I’m also quite sure a few of the archivists would like to ask a few questions. After all, Amy and Rory are a valuable resource of information about that time period.”

Rose turned to them. “Amy, Rory, you okay with that?”

“I’m not sure about any of this,” Rory said slowly. “As much as I appreciate everything you all have done for us, going to Torchwood, the place that caused us so much anguish… it feels wrong. I can’t put Amy through that. All of this has been enough trauma for her.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rory,” Amy said curtly and looked toward Pete. “Mr. Tyler has already given his word we would be treated with respect and courtesy. I believe he has pure intentions, and Rose doesn’t seem too worried about this Torchwood. I trust Rose. If we are to live here, we need credentials and papers. That is important in this world, yes?” she asked Rose.

“Yeah, I’m afraid it is,” Rose acknowledged but could see Rory looking unhappily at Amy. It had not escaped her observation that as much as he enjoyed her intellect and independence, he still was a Victorian gentlemen raised to believe it was his duty to protect her.

“Maybe, it would be best if the Archivists could come to the Manor to talk to Amy and Rory? They could record everything there?” Rose suggested.

Pete nodded his head. “Of course. I don’t see any problem with that.”

“Well, they’re not doin’ that until we have them settled in first. They need clothes and shoes and the basics. I’ll take them shopping first thing in the morning. It’s the least I can do after everything you did taking care of Rose when I wasn’t there,” Jackie announced.

“Sh…shopping?” Rory stuttered and then looked at Rose as if pleading for help. The Doctor remained silent and almost slouched in his chair, hoping to escape this particular adventure.

Rose immediately knew what to do. “Know what, why don’t Mum and Amy go shoppin’ and I can sort Rory out. That way we’ll get done faster and Amy doesn’t need to worry ‘bout Rory the whole time. What do you think, Amy? You and Mum could have a real nice time and Mum’s really up on all the latest.”

“Are you sure, Rose? I don’t want to impose?” Amy asked politely.

“Positive. I already help the Doctor out with the essentials.”

“Oh don’t worry Amy, Rose is used to dealin’ with difficult blokes and clothes shoppin’. It’s not like the Doctor’s any picnic, always insisting on wearing the same type of suit over and over again and you’d think the world would end to see him in something casual,” Jackie lamented, shaking her head.

“Oi, I’m the tip top of fashion!” the Doctor said, looking insulted and finally being unable to keep quiet any longer.

Rose rolled her eyes and Amy agreed this was a sound plan, and almost looked a bit relieved to have some away time from Rory. There was a slight tension between the two of them which Rose chalked up to their unusual situation. She didn’t doubt they cared for one another, but she could see that Amy was itching to go exploring, while Rory was more determined to not lose his Victorian morals and ways.

After that, Tony, not happy with all the adult talk, took the opportunity to pull out his latest toy, a rocket ship modeled after a popular cartoon. Jackie chastised him for having it at the table, but Asher’s eyes had lit up.

“Daddy,” he called out. “It needs sonic!” he called out in delight, bouncing up and down on Rose’s lap. Rose tried to stifle a smile while Jackie rolled her eyes and then glared at the Doctor who was reaching into his pocket, but stopped when he saw Jackie’s eyes on him.

“What?” he questioned, looking innocent. “Can I help it if my son is brilliant and inventive?” He then winked at Tony who grinned at him.

Tony knew his brother-in-law was always in trouble with his Mum, and he loved him for it. It was always exciting when the Doctor and Rose were around. He was even growing fond of his little nephew, even if he was a bit strange, and too small to play with. Jackie had put her foot down and told all the children, Doctor included, that there would be no toys at the dinner table.

Asher just grinned and very charmingly told Jackie he loved her.

Rose had leaned down and whispered in his ear, “That’s my boy.”

The rest of the evening was spent with Amy and Jackie discussing fashion and design. Eventually, Jackie and Rose took Amy upstairs to show her Jackie’s closet, hair products and all sundry of fashion accessories. Amy was delighted and fascinated by some of the modern conveniences like hair dryers, flat irons, hair products and the myriad assortment of make-up, soaps and lotions Jackie showed her. She, Jackie and Rose spent hours discussing a variety of topics about current trends in society. They covered modern fashion, a society where women had freedom to do as they pleased including their choice of clothing, whom they married, education and the kinds of occupations that a woman could now have that in Victorian times would not have been tolerated. Rose knew by the end of the night her mother and Amy would have a lovely time shopping, and were getting on like a house on fire, throwing words around like, posh, stilettos, long legs, enhancing your assets, and gorgeous with your ginger hair.

Rory, the Doctor and Pete were downstairs watching Asher and Tony play, and discussing the effect of the wolves in history, modern politics and education. Truthfully, the Doctor was on the floor playing with Tony and Asher, while Pete and Rory talked over after dinner drinks, every once in a while inserting an opinion here and there.

Rory seemed to find this setting comforting. This was more in line with what he was accustomed to. During his own era; gentlemen often retired to a drawing room to sit over glasses of sherry and discuss the state of society affairs, or their business interests. Although having children present was a different concept for him, he accepted it and looked on fondly at the Doctor on the floor with children. It tugged at his heart a bit. A part of him very much wanted to enjoy what the Doctor had with Asher.

By the end of the evening, Rory was feeling more at ease with Pete and the overall situation. He had admitted to Pete his issues with how things were in this modern world. He and the Doctor had a few clashes over modern attitudes about marriage, politics and religion. He was scandalized by this society’s casualness, and a lack of propriety as he saw it. However, seeing Pete, a man of intellect and influence, had calmed him slightly. Pete had shared an insight into how Rory’s time period had influenced what their country had become in current times. Rory even found himself equating Pete with what a modern gentleman was. He still found some concepts jarring, and was not sure if he could ever embrace the casual attitude, but at least he felt more like he could find a place here in this modern era.

After that night, Jackie whisked Amy away on several marathon shopping trips while Rose took Rory to meet with a tailor to see to his needs. Meeting Pete’s quiet, professional tailor was yet another comfort to Rory. It was nice to see some professions had carried forward from his time. He was slightly more resistant to more casual clothing, and Rose didn’t push him but did pick up a few things for when he was ready. Although, the Doctor did convince him to try out some trainers.

Torchwood called on them at the Grantham Manor. Pete sent a team consisting of Jake, as lead field agent to discuss the wolves with them, an archivist, a psychologist, and administrative specialists to help with their paperwork. Any nervousness was soon dispelled by Jake who poured on the charm. Pete had briefed him on how sensitive Amy and Rory were about Torchwood, so Jake did his best to show them this Torchwood was different. They spent several hours discussing everything from their personal backgrounds, experiences with the wolves, Torchwood, daily life for them, to questions about their time period.

At the end of the day, Torchwood had arranged each of them to have new identities. Amy would be known as Amelia Pond, a young woman from Leadworth who was educated abroad, with a degree in history and Rory would be known as Rory Williams, a young medical intern working toward his final medical degree. Even though Rory was a doctor in his time, due to medical advances, he would have to retrain. He wasn’t too upset about this and actually was looking forward to this training. By the end of that day, both Amy and Rory were exhausted.

Of course, there was still more for them to learn and Rose continued as their mentor. The Doctor, for is part, was absent during much of the modernization of Rory and Amy, although he seemed to magically appear when Rose instituted film night. Both Amy and Rory seemed fascinated by acting and films and modern story telling in general. Motion pictures had been discussed in their era, but were not something available to the public yet. Movie night was the first time Amy proved how delighted she was with the more advanced society she found herself in.

Although Rory enjoyed the films, Amy’s continued enthusiasm for what he considered inappropriate behavior and evidence of a less refined society appalled him. Rose would never forget the icy atmosphere that followed Rory declaring how the immodesty of women was not progress, and how he found the rather forward and outrageous behavior unbecoming and shameful. Amy had retorted she found it refreshing that a woman could speak her mind, and be heard instead of ignored or shuffled away; that women were more than just wives and mothers. She had a mind and she intended on using it.

Rory hadn’t stayed much longer after that, and from that point forward holed himself up in the library with history, philosophy, art and science books trying to understand and come to grips with this new, strange world he found himself in. Amy had stared at the library door longingly for a few days before deciding she’d had enough.

“Doctor!” she shouted, looking for him in the house.

He was just coming up the stairs from the basement when she found him. “Good morning, Duchess!” he called out to her, knowing it would annoy her.

Amy glared at him. Dressed in her denim mini with black tights, knee high boots, a purple jumper and denim jacket with her ginger hair loose about her face, she still had the ability to give him a look of aristocratic disdain. “I wish to see the city,” she informed him.

“All right,” he answered. “Uh, where’s Rose,” he said looking around.

“She’s busy with Asher. Besides, I want you to take me on a tour and teach me about this place. I want to understand how this city came to be the way it is since my time.”

“Okaaayyy,” he said, not sure what she was getting at. “And Rory, where’s he at?”

Amy’s face fell and she looked off toward a window. “Rory is…in the library. He feels the best way to understand is through books.” Amy looked back at the Doctor with a fiery rebellious look in her eyes. “I want to see it, experience it firsthand. I want to see these people and how they live. Jackie has shown me some aspects of it but you…you’re a time traveler. I want you to show me through your eyes.”

A huge grin lit up his face as he thought about what Amy was asking. He’d always loved exposing companions to new places and experiences. He’d missed it being planet bound lately. Perhaps watching Amy’s face light up as she learned about this world and delighted at all it had to offer were just the things to help him clear his head so he could focus on Tardis repairs and tracking down the missing wolf. Of course, it never occurred to him that if he was feeling tied down, perhaps Rose was too, and this was a mistake that would come to haunt him.

“All right, Amelia Pond. If it’s an adventure you want, an adventure you will have! We’ll do it the old fashioned domestic way like one of the masses of London. Come along, Amelia,” he shouted as he led her out of the house and toward adventure.

While the Doctor and Amy went adventuring in London, finding mischief along the way, Rory hid away in the library, reading everything he could get his hands on and even daring to experiment with the laptop. He became quite adept at finding his way around the Internet. Unfortunately, a few times he found things that made him jump backwards away from the laptop as if Satan himself were bursting forth to drag him down to Hell. Some of what he found online caused his face to burn with embarrassment, and he never mentioned it to Rose, the Doctor or Amy. He eventually overcame his revulsion at mistakenly clicking on sites promoting pornography or sexually explicit material. This was another affirmation that the era they now lived in was filled with what he considered abhorrent behavior. It made him want to grab Amy and run away to some remote country house and protect her from the evil prevalent in this society.

Of course, it wasn’t all horrible and he did have to admit there were good and decent people in this world. He was pleasantly surprised to find news articles about charities and missionaries doing good and important work. There was also evidence of acts of human kindness to one another and spirituality along with faith that seemed prevalent in this world. It was a contradiction that confused him, but also lent him hope and encouraged him to continue learning about this world. After days of this reclusive behavior, Rose decided it was time to have a chat with Rory.

“Rory, can I have a moment with you?” she asked gently.

He looked up and smiled. “Yes Rose, of course.”

Rose sat down in one of the comfy leather sofas in the old library. “How are you doin’, Rory?” she asked.

“Fine, I’m…just fine,” he answered quietly.

“Oh Rory,” Rose sighed. “Sorry, but I really don’t think you are. Is it Amy or just everything in general?”

Rory stared at her for a few moments and looked down at the book he had been reading, A Critique of the Theory of Evolution by Thomas Hunt Morgan. “Amy appears to be quite happy here. I mean, she’s always off with the Doctor doing all sorts of things,” he said with a slight bitter tone.

“Yeah, she is,” Rose acknowledged. “She wants to see London and especially the parts she knew. It’s important for her to make a connection,” she explained, wishing she was having some of the adventures the Doctor and Amy were enjoying.

These last few months had been difficult for her too. It seemed like she spent her time consulting with Torchwood, watching over Asher, helping Amy and Rory and running ragged. Some days it seemed like she only saw the Doctor over tea and at night, and even then sometimes not. She worried that something was wrong and the Doctor was avoiding her more than working on the Tardis. But, she knew how important it was for him to repair the Tardis and work on their missing alien werewolf. Then, there was Amy and Rory. They needed help and she wanted to help them the way they had her. She’d never forget how accepting and kind they had been which is why she couldn’t sit by and watch Rory hide himself away.

“It’s not as if I don’t want her to be happy or find a place here,” Rory said quickly. “I mean, I understand that is important and I need to do that too, want to do that…some day. It’s difficult, of course. Knowing it’s the same place yet different at the same time and everyone I knew is gone.”

Rose nodded her head sadly. “I know, Rory. I really do. I was happy to make it back here and see my family again but…I left people behind too. The house staff, they were my family back then as were the ladies in the garden club and some of the university wives. To be back here and know they were gone…it was hard.”

Rory looked up at her, compassion and understanding in his eyes. “I’m sorry. It never occurred to me that you lost people too, that you’d understand.”

“Rory, I know it’s not the same for you but you have Amy here and she loves you. She wants to find her place here. That’s all. You do know she’s not leaving you behind. She’s missing friends and family too.”

“She doesn’t seem to,” Rory said angrily. “The way she flaunts herself about in totally immodest attire and runs around London like some wild thing. She never used to be that way. She’s lost herself in this decadent world.”

“Rory, I promise you she hasn’t lost herself. Yeah, she’s enjoying some freedom. Before she was a prisoner of Torchwood, constantly watched and judged and treated a bit badly by other women in society. Here, no one knows her and she can walk down the street without bein’ judged. She’s enjoying that. Maybe she did go a little overboard with the fashion but I just think she’s tryin’ to fit in. Also, I think maybe she’s doin’ it for you too.”

“Me?” Rory retorted with disbelief.

“Yeah, you. She wants to help you fit in here. She’s tryin’ to show you how. You do know she misses you, right?”

He snorted and looked away. “Rory, I know she does. You’re hidin’ in here and it drives her barmy. She’d much rather be out with you than the Doctor.” That caught his attention. “It’s time for you to step out of the library and face the world Rory. And trust me, it’s a lot easier with a hand to hold.”

Soon, Rory took her advice and Rose arranged for him and Amy to spend some time exploring London together. It was tumultuous in many ways for both of them but soon, they were regaining the rhythm of their friendship. Rose had arranged for a driver to take them wherever they wanted to go, and even set up a date night for them where Amy could dress up in a long gown, and Rory could be in a tuxedo, for a night at the opera and dinner at one of the more posh restaurants. When they had returned home and Rose saw Rory kiss Amy’s hand, she had a warm feeling inside, like everything would be all right. Of course, she also noticed Amy’s look of longing as she wished Rory would be less proper. Still, it was a step in the right direction for both of them.

Unfortunately, focus was about to shift from adapting to modern life to solving a rather dire time travel situation when the Doctor announced he knew where the wolf was, and there was trouble coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know what people will think of something I write. A bit clueless I am! I have received some comments elsewhere about the tone. The first few chapters are setting up how the characters settled in after Victorian and their relationship to one another. I promise it is not angsty the whole story - adventure starts in chapt 4. For who_in_whoville who is going through some tough RL stuff.

The Doctor had been working nonstop on Tardis repairs, modifications and trying to track the wolf's temporal signal. Of course, his spending his every waking moment in the Tardis was more than just dedication to the project; it was reconnecting to the life he knew. He loved Rose and Asher and having them a part of his life was something he never thought he'd have, but being settled in one place was setting him on edge. This was different from being trapped in Victorian times. This was a choice to stay in one place and time. It was jarring to a Time Lord used to being constantly on the move with all of space and time at his disposal. The Tardis was a comfort to him and reminded him that he was still a Time Lord, albeit one who no longer could regenerate and whose life was substantially shorter.

Rose was busy with Asher and helping Rory and Amy adapt as well as running interference with Jackie so the Doctor could focus on his work. Jackie couldn't seem to help but snip at him about the fact that he and Rose had Asher and weren't married. When this came up in conversation at the Tyler mansion, Amy and Rory had been shocked. It had been an uncomfortable and tension filled dinner after that. Rory kept shooting the Doctor disapproving and condemning looks as Jackie kept wittering on about how her only daughter had run off with an alien to end up up the duff and with no ring on her finger.

That had induced a second gasp from Amy and Rory.

"What do you mean alien?" Amy had demanded, staring pointedly at the Doctor. Rory was too stunned to say anything and had paused with his fork half way to his mouth.

Rose's head was in her hands before she looked up at Jackie. "Mum!" she said with a chastising tone.

"What? How am I s'pose to know what you tell people? I mean they are livin' with you and they've seen that Blue Box of his," she said, defending herself.

Rose quickly stepped in, sensing the Doctor's aggravation with her Mum. To be honest, she was annoyed herself. Her mum had been on a tirade that evening and she was fed up with hearing about it.

"Look, Amy, Rory, the Doctor, he's complicated. He's sort of part human and part Time Lord. They're this brilliant species that evolved thousands of years before us humans and are a bit different. It doesn't change anything. The Doctor is still your friend and really not that much different from us except for he's lived a lot longer, seen all of time and space and understands things you couldn't imagine."

"And when were we going to be informed of this!" Amy demanded in a chastising tone.

"We didn't want to overwhelm you anymore than you were," Rose reasoned. "And besides, like I said, it doesn't change anything. He's still the Doctor, your friend who cares about both of you. He's still Asher's father and a part of this family."

"And this doesn't bother you?" Rory asked, giving the Doctor some suspicious looks.

"No, course not. I traveled with him for a couple of years before we were separated and found each other again. I love him for who he is, a good man who cares and wants to help and do the right thing. I promised him forever and I intend to give it to him whether or not he puts a ring on my finger," she said and then shot her mother a condemning look. She turned back to Rory. "The universe is a big place, Rory, you've not seen anything beyond this planet. It's filled with all sorts of people, some good, some bad, some looking for answers and others just wantin' to know they're not alone. It's not so different to what you find on Earth, just bigger. The Doctor showed me that, showed me how much more life can be and how we can make a difference," she said and smiled at the Doctor who grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles.

He looked up at Amy and Rory. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way," he said, refusing to look at Jackie, who by this point realized she had pushed things too far. "Rose is right. You've had a lot to take in between Torchwood, the wolves and traveling in time. We've already discussed that Sir James was not human. Is it so difficult to accept that I am from some place other than Earth?"

"You lied to us," Amy said tartly and with just a hint of hurt to her voice.

"How have we lied, Amy? I am the same man I was a few minutes ago. I don't see how my being different is a lie. Are you saying my biology suddenly makes me less?" the Doctor answered calmly, knowing that he needed to be steady and answer Amy's questions.

"No, but you should have told us. You know everything about us," she affirmed in her aristocratic way.

"Do we?" the Doctor answered with raised eyebrows. "I really know very little about your background, Amy. You never speak of your family or parents and I respect that. I find it difficult to talk about my family and people as well. And Rory, he never speaks of his time at school, his training, his time in London. All I know of him is what happened to his family and that he is devoted to you. What I know about the two of you is what I observed in how you treat those around you, how you feel toward one another, that you're intelligent and courageous and that I admire you."

"But you're not like us," Rory said strongly. "How can we trust someone not of this Earth, not of God?" Rory demanded.

"You sayin' God doesn't exist in the rest of the universe?" Rose asked.

"Well, no of course not. I mean…well, he's alien so how can he…" Rory stuttered, now beginning to think about it.

"The point is if I'm entrusting my life to you, Doctor, I need to know the truth. How can I trust someone who harbors such secrets," Amy continued, determined to make a point.

"Because he's always been there to help you and never asked anything in return," Rose said passionately. She was just about past her limit on this conversation. She and the Doctor had done everything to help this pair and they were sitting there judging them and it was beginning to anger her.

"How many times has he saved your life, saved the lives of everyone on Earth with no thanks. Don't you dare sit there and judge him. He's lost everything for people like you, sacrificed his life and the lives of his people just so you can be safe and have a life. I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you, any of you," Rose said and looked at her mum and Pete, "judge him because he's a little different. We're all living creatures with minds, emotions and morals and it's about time we stopped bein' prejudiced toward one another," she finished emotionally, stood up and left the room, tears beginning to bloom on her face.

The Doctor stood up next. "Amy, Rory, if my being who I am disturbs you that much, you're welcome to leave any time you wish. You've always been welcome to come and go as you please. I won't stop you." He turned to Jackie. "Thank you Jackie, for such an enlightening dinner." He turned and left, going after Rose and leaving them in silence.

Amy turned to Rory. "Rose is right. It was very prejudicial of us, especially considering how Torchwood treated me and what the Doctor and Rose have done for us."

"But he's an alien. He's not like us," Rory responded, still a bit flummoxed by the whole idea.

"Is anyone like us, Rory? Look around at where and when we are. Perhaps we're the aliens here."

Later, Rory and Amy found Rose and the Doctor sitting in the garden holding each other and looking up at the stars. The two couples sat and talked. Rose told Amy and Rory everything about meeting the Doctor, traveling in time and space, meeting aliens, regeneration and being separated by a universe. They were both amazed. It was Amy who summarized it. "Love, is enduring and crosses all boundaries," she said as she held Rory's hand. They two couples reached an unsaid understanding that night. Jackie even apologized, although she said she still wanted her daughter properly married.

Of course, even though they reached an understanding, that didn't mean that Amy didn't continue to pepper the Doctor with questions or that Rory wasn't caught staring at him a few times. Thus, the Doctor hid in his Tardis as much as possible avoiding the barrage of questions about his past and the nonstop wedding references. It wreaked of domestic and although, he didn't mind being domestic with Rose and Asher, their type of domestic and what all this was turning into were two different things.

So, he avoided what he felt were humany domestic issues by embroiling himself in Tardis repairs and upgrades. The problem with hiding in one's Tardis though, was that eventually, it meant he saw less of Rose since she was the one who then had to take care of said domestics.

He soon learned that all that responsibility was wearing on her and that she too was unhappy being tied down and having to be the responsible one. She resented it and their relationship suffered as a result. It was almost a relief when the Tardis was able to help him pin down the wolf's trail to 1924. He never thought he'd be happy to find temporal tremors and paradoxical eddies marring the timeline. The alien wolf was definitely up to something and it wasn't good. The Tardis was in a state of disarray and out or sorts with the timeline issues. There was only one solution to this and he needed to talk to Rose.

Rose was on the phone with Jake, helping him sort out a case of a meteor that fell to Earth and was oozing out a gelatinous substance that was similar to a case Rose had worked on before the dimension cannon project took off. Unfortunately, the ooze was a sign of an alien parasite about to emerge from hibernation, hungry and cranky. She told Jake to be sure to have fire extinguishers handy as they would calm it down and make it easier to detain.

Rose rang off and looked over at Asher on her hip who was listening intently to her as he played with a sonic toy the Doctor had made him. "Yabbowats are hungwy today?" he asked with a grin, his brown hair as disarrayed as his fathers.

"Very hungry," she said, nodding and smiling at him. He was ten months old and already had quite a vocabulary, even if he mispronounced a word or two. He was like the proverbial sponge with the amount of information he absorbed and not just absorbed. He was beginning to be able to piece things together besides just remembering them. Rose was amazed at how fast he was growing up. He was a runner, literally and it was all Rose could do to keep up with him some days. Asher had little fear of anything and an insatiable curiosity. Rose swore he was ten months going on ten years. "What about you?" she asked. "You hungry?"

"Mmmmm, yes!" he said, happy and smiling at her. That was one of the true blessings of her son. He was usually happy and had outgrown crying at an early age. Jackie had often shaken her head, telling Rose she didn't' know how lucky she was.

As Rose walked toward the kitchen, the Doctor popped his head around a corner. "Rose! There you are!"

Rose was surprised to see the Doctor. He'd been spending almost all his time in the Tardis and she rarely saw him except for enforced family dinners and occasionally when he crawled in bed with her. Even when she and Asher went into the Tardis to see him, they really only saw a pair of trainers sticking out from under the console, heard mumbling and requests for tools. It was like pulling teeth to get him to actually converse and Rose wasn't happy. She felt that he was not only avoiding Amy, Rory and her family but herself as well. She missed him. There was also Asher. He was a special child and needed his father.

They'd had one particularly nasty row about it. The Doctor kept assuring her Asher was fine and that he shared a telepathic bond with him so technically he was always available to his son even if he wasn't in the same room with him. Rose didn't think that was enough and demanded the Doctor spend at least an hour a day with their son. This often meant that Asher would be in the Tardis with the Doctor while Rose ran errands or just enjoyed some alone time.

Asher seemed happy enough with this arrangement and the Doctor was delighted when he noticed the Tardis reacting to Asher's presence. He admitted this to Rose one day he not only left the Tardis but went into town for fish and chips which brought back to Rose as a peace offering. He even went so far as to ask Rory and Amy to watch Asher so he and Rose could have a picnic in the garden. Rose appreciated the gesture but for her, it was only a start. She still felt like something was missing between them.

So, seeing the Doctor in the middle of the day was a surprise, although a welcome one. "Doctor, is everything all right?" Rose asked, half expecting him to tell her to run or that something was going to explode.

"Oh, everything's fine. Better than fine, really."

"Okay, well, Asher and I were about to have some lunch. Wanna join us?" Rose asked, not expecting him to say yes. The Doctor noticed. He and Rose still shared a mild telepathic bond. Her pregnancy with Asher had strengthened their connection. They couldn't talk to each other without being in close proximity but he could feel her emotions quite clearly and right now, he was feeling her doubt. It cut him to the quick.

He had been justifying his recent behavior and separation from her by how important it was to get the Tardis up to speed and finding the wolf, but the there was more to his self-imposed seclusion in the Tardis. He just didn't want to think about it too much. However, feeling Rose's doubt and worry made him realize that he needed to start talking to her. Although part of him was haunted by demons from his past, the darkness within him and wanted to protect her from that darkness, another part wanted to get back to life on the Tardis, the life both he and Rose loved and wanted to share with Asher. He wanted to be with her and be a family. It was a contradiction within himself that he had yet to reconcile.

Over lunch, which he cooked for her, he explained what he'd found regarding the wolf and how important it was that they find it before it could do permanent damage to the timeline. Rose listened to him and a certain light lit her eyes. He loved that light, her zest for life and adventure. She asked smart questions about the time period, how to detect changes and if they could find anything in the history books. The two of them brainstormed a plan and were both sparkling with excitement which Asher soon picked up on. Of course, when he started singing Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, both of them turned their heads slowly to look at him. He stopped singing, smiled, and announced, "Time to save the world!"

Sometimes their son even surprised them but then again, he was their son so it should make sense he'd be ready to dive into anything. Rose knew they couldn't just leave even if that's what the Doctor wanted to do. She had a gut instinct about this and decided to invite Pete and her mum to have dinner with Amy, Rory, she and the Doctor. Of course, the Doctor was less than enthusiastic about this plan.

Dinner went quite smoothly. Rose's plan was to wait until they were relaxing in the living room to talk to everyone while while Tony and Asher were off playing. After the Doctor had poured them all a glass of brandy, Rose cleared her throat.

"There's something the Doctor and I need to talk to you all about."

"You're gettin' married!" Jackie shouted with a big smile.

The Doctor sputtered and coughed. Rose smiled and patted him on the back. "No, Mum. The Tardis is workin' again and, well, the Doctor discovered somethin' about that alien wolf."

Jackie's face fell. This was not something she wanted to hear. Pete was instantly focused as were Amy and Rory. The Doctor explained about his findings and the importance of finding the creature and preventing it from damaging the timeline. Pete nodded in agreement and was already formulating his own plans.

"What can we do?" he finally asked.

"I'm not sure there's much you can do," Rose explained. "It's like findin' a needle in a haystack tryin' to pinpoint this thing's exact location. I've searched the Torchwood database and haven't come up with much more than one strange energy reading noted in an old log. Nothin' else weird pops up. We're gonna have to go there and try and track it down."

"But surely if there's an alien wolf wandering around, there would be some records somewhere that indicate something," Rory pointed out. "You told me that's how you found out about Amy and I…because there was an account of it."

"Yeah, but this time, there's no Torchwood reports like that. No suspicious police reports or news articles or anything," Rose reported. Torchwood's records during this time are a bit dodgy. There was some messy politics going on at the time and Torchwood wasn't exactly popular.

"It could be because Rose and I are meant to go back and sort this," the Doctor explained, squeezing Rose's hand. "Could be we stop it before things get too noticeable. It would account for some of my readings which indicate the potential for a paradox if we don't go."

"But you can't just leave," Jackie pleaded. "You've got Asher now and it's not responsible just to take off adventuring like that."

"I'm not leavin' Asher behind. I told you before, Mum, Asher comes with us," Rose said, a stubborn look in her eyes.

"Actually, Jackie may have a point," the Doctor mused. "It might be best to leave him with Amy and Rory while we get this sorted," the Doctor said and nodded at Jackie, trying to make some sort of peace with her.

"No!" Rose said strongly and glared at him. "I'm not leavin' my baby behind only to come back and find I've missed seein' him grow up 'cos of some weird time thing. That's not gonna happen. He's comin' with us."

"But Rose, the Doctor's right. What if something happens," Jackie pleaded, trying to get Rose to see some reason. Her biggest fear was them disappearing and she would never see them again or show back up with her grandson fully grown and missing out on being grandmum to him.

"She wouldn't be alone in watching over Asher, Jackie," Amy finally said. "I'll be there with her." Everyone turned and stared in shock at Amy. "I'm not going to stand by while one of those things is loose terrorizing my world. I've seen first-hand what they can do and I refuse to sit safely here while there's even a chance of one of those foul creatures hurting my friends or destroying my home. I'm going," she announced in a no nonsense tone.

"Amy!" Rory shouted. "Have you lost your mind! Good God woman, they are talking about traveling back in time and battling the very beast that almost killed us and took over our country. This creature is the reason we lost everything! How can you even consider this…this madness!" he shouted.

Amy turned to Rory. "I can consider it because Rose and the Doctor are quite correct. Sometimes you have to take a stand and do what's right. Besides, I have experience with those things and Rose is taking Asher. I refuse to stand by while they risk their family to save us. I am going and that is final," she announced firmly.

Rory stood up and left the room. Rose stood up to follow him. "Don't," Amy asked. "Let him go. Rory is upset that these creatures have invaded our life again. They took his family. Please let him have time to think."

Rose nodded and sat back down and looked at the Doctor who stared into her eyes. He could see her determination not to lose him or her family and he nodded. This was the strong stubborn woman he'd fallen in love with. He wasn't going to change her mind and he knew it.

Rory marched back into the room with a determined look on his face. "If Amy is doing this, so am I. I'm not losing her," he announced and sat down beside her, a stubborn look on his face as her hand found has and squeezed to reaffirm to him she was there.

Jackie looked sadly at all of them knowing nothing she could say would change their minds. "So you're set to do this then," she asked Rose unhappily, looking off to the side where Asher and Tony were playing.

"Yes," Rose answered softly. "It'll be all right, Mum, we'll have the Tardis, Amy and Rory and my mobile so we can stay in touch and this time we can prepare for spending time in that era. It won't be like last time when we ended up stuck with nothin'. I promise you, we'll be safe and come home." Jackie sighed and looked resigned. Rose knew Jackie would not be happy. She hated worrying her like this and knew Jackie would be thinking about their time stuck in 1865. It was why she did her best to reassure her. Finally, she leaned over and hugged her mum and promised her again it would be all right.

The Doctor looked over at Rory and Amy who looked determine but nervous and then at Pete, who was watching Jackie and Rose. When he was a full Time Lord and took companions with him, it was always a tremendous responsibility but now, it was even more so. When he looked up at Pete he noticed the hard look in Pete's eyes.

"I expect you to stay in contact with me," Pete ordered, but the Doctor knew that deep down, Pete was warning him to take care. Rory and Amy were now extended family. Pete Tyler had grown accustomed to an ever expanding and sometimes cobbled together family and he didn't like the thought of losing any of them.

The Doctor nodded. "Of course, and you need to let me know if you find anything in the archives that points to alien activity."

"Agreed," Pete said, nodding his head. "Just bring them home safe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big hug and thank you for a_who_in_whoville and callistawolf and the ladies at bwr chat for holding my hand through this chapter which went through numerous revisions! Just a reminder that this is Pete's World and history in this verse is slightly different as I established in my last story. I have taken liberties and tweaked history to fit my verse. The majority of this story will be set in 1924. Thank you again for reading.

After the family meeting about the temporal anomalies and traveling back in time to find the wolf, things were tense between Amy and Rory. Truth be told, they were not the only ones with a tense relationship. The Doctor was camped out in the Tardis avoiding the tense atmosphere, muttering about cranky Victorian companions and nutter mothers. Rose was still irritated with her mum for pushing the marriage thing. After marching into the Tardis and leaving Asher with the Doctor, she decided it was time for her and her mum to have a heart to heart. After sitting down for tea, Rose got straight to the point.

"Mum, about the Doctor and me, I know you want to throw us a big ta-doo, but it's just not us."

Jackie sighed and sipped her tea. "Sweetheart, I'm not tryin' to make you do something you don't want. I'd be just as happy to see you get married in the back garden with just us, Amy and Rory. It's just, you're my only daughter. I want to see you settled. You deserve it, and what about Asher?"

"You know the Doctor isn't comfortable with weddin' stuff. He's there for me and Asher, and that's enough. You saw him when we were stuck back in time. He was always there for us, all of us, you included."

"Yeah, but what about now? I'm worried for you, sweetheart. I'm not blind. I see what's happenin. He's got his blue box and he can take off whenever he wants without a care in the world."

"That's not gonna happen," Rose assured her, although internally she wasn't so sure about that. Jackie had brought up a subject that was becoming a growing concern in Rose's mind and one she wasn't ready to say out loud yet.

"Rose, he may be alien and all but he's still a bloke. If he loves you, then it shouldn't be any big deal to show you."

"He shows me every day, Mum. He shows me by just bein' here with me. We never thought we could have this, living our lives together and havin' Asher. That's enough for me," Rose said and sipped her tea, trying to convince herself as much as Jackie.

Jackie was no fool. She could see the strain between the Doctor and Rose but it was Rose's choice to live like this. It wasn't like Jackie didn't love the nutter Doctor. Quite the contrary, she'd considered him family long before she and Rose were trapped in this universe. She never forgot the promise he made to her to keep Rose safe and how he kept that promise. Now they were leaving again, traveling to someplace danger and this time taking her sweet grandson with them. She knew he loved them, it was clear in his eyes but what they did was dangerous. Jackie had even pulled him aside to extract another promise from him which after rolling his eyes, he'd given.

Of course, Jackie didn't leave it at that wouldn't let him go without a lecture which he endured while looking for an escape. She couldn't help but smile at this. She did like to wind him up on occasion, but that was out of affection. Harassing him about being alien or every day living or marriage had become almost a sport to Jackie, just to see his reaction. Although, part was also serious. Jackie did want to see Rose safe and properly settled. And, after all, what mother didn't want to see her daughter married? Then, there was Asher. He deserved married parents. However, she knew she couldn't force them into anything. They were both too stubborn and free spirited. It was their lifestyle and it worried her to no end that they could just up and leave with Asher and end up anywhere or any when. In the end, she knew she had to trust them. They had always come home to her, even if his rubbish driving made them more than a bit late.

"All right, sweetheart. I can't promise I won't ask about settling down or if you've reconsidered, but I won't make an issue out of it. Just promise me if the alien git ever goes off without you, you'll let Pete and I know. I don't want you to feel like you're alone or you have to raise Asher by yourself."

"Mum, that's not gonna happen. The Doctor and me are gonna be fine. I appreciate you lookin' out for me but it's okay, really," Rose assured her. In the back of her mind though, a little voice was whispering about how much time he spent in the Tardis and how he could leave and come back and she'd never even know he was gone. Rose tried to dismiss that paranoid voice but she couldn't entirely quiet it.

Rose ignored the niggling doubts festering in the back of her mind and instead distracted herself with the issues between Rory and Amy. Both were committed to traveling with the Doctor and Rose but it was obvious Rory was only going because of Amy, not because he found it exciting. While Amy was bubbling with enthusiasm and would sit in the Tardis with the Doctor asking questions and, in some cases, bickering with him, Rory was studying the latest in medical advances, history or taking long walks on the grounds. He almost seemed determined to avoid anything to do with preparing for their journey back in time.

Rose watched quietly but wasn't sure what to do. It appeared that despite her efforts to get them out together exploring London, her friends' relationship had not progressed any further than it was back in Victorian London. It was obvious that Rory wanted more but he was holding back just as he had then. Amy shot a few longing glances at him but she had grown accustomed to being denied what she wanted most and did what she had always done, remained strong and moved forward. Amy clearly wanted to live her life and see the world around her. Rose suspected she was still afraid of losing her freedom and being locked away as she had been with Torchwood. Rose couldn't blame her for that.

Yet, even though they danced around each other, both were faithful to one another. It was obvious they were in love but Rory wanted to settle down into a traditional relationship and Amy wanted to run, see and explore. That was the crux of the problem. Perhaps this trip was what they needed to find common ground that would bring them together. At least, that's what Rose hoped. Of course, there was also a danger it would tear them apart.

Rose was determined to see the former rather than the latter happen. She'd experienced enough of her own heartache and didn't want that for either of her dear friends. Traveling had brought her and the Doctor together and she hoped it would do the same for them. Part of her was also hoping that maybe this trip would be good for her and the Doctor too as they appeared to experiencing a few of their own relationship pitfalls of late.

In the meantime, Rose decided to keep Amy focused and busy preparing for their trip. Pete had pulled Rose aside and told her that no matter what the Doctor said he could do, Torchwood couldn't stand by idle. This was a threat to the planet and this was their job and Rose was still technically an agent, even if only part time.

Rose decided Torchwood could be helpful and perhaps it might be wise to have Rory and Amy help her with the necessary research and reporting to Torchwood. They were slightly resistant but in the end, Rory appreciated the need to document things and maybe even the slight comfort knowing Pete would be there to support them so he wouldn't have to rely solely on the mad time traveling Doctor.

Rose was the primary point of contact and kept Torchwood apprised of what was happening and in return, Pete arranged for Torchwood to supply them what they needed, within reason of course. Rose immediately asked Jake to be her contact inside of Torchwood along with some of the archivists who would feed her any additional information they found regarding the Wolf and any other odd occurrences they came across. Rose even made a few trips to Torchwood to nick a few bits of alien tech here and there.

The Doctor had made great progress with the Tardis but one never knew what could happen. Although slightly hesitant to accept anything from Torchwood, when Rose mentioned that she might have picked things up without anyone knowing, the Doctor seemed to change his mind as if stolen parts were more morally acceptable than donations from Torchwood. Either way, it didn't matter to Rose. She liked giving the Tardis presents and she was under the impression that the Tardis seemed to appreciate her nicked bits and bobs as well.

The Doctor had assured everyone the Tardis was ready and there was no need for fussing or Torchwood. Rose knew he was annoyed and she had to make him see reason. Although the Tardis seemed ready to travel, she was still young and growing. She was not as large or well-equipped as the Tardis in their original universe. This meant there was no wardrobe or cupboards brimming with clutter and things collected by the Doctor over the centuries and quite frankly, the kitchen pantry was empty.

Even though the Doctor had made remarkable progress with making her flight ready and had cobbled together parts and components from twenty first century items, there was still a need for much more. The goal had always been to get her safe enough for them to travel to other time periods and planets to procure what else they needed. Unfortunately, those plans were put on hold with the Wolf crisis they now faced.

In addition to parts and alien tech she brought for the Doctor to use, Rose had taken it upon herself to begin filling the Tardis with other things she borrowed from Torchwood's alien artifacts room along with a few odd items to remind them of their first old girl.

She and Amy also had decided to begin amassing things for their own wardrobe room, picking up coats, shoes, boots, hats, gloves and all manner of attire from second hand shops around London. It was fun and something that brought them closer together. Pete also may have snuck Rose a few things such as jewelry or currency just in case they found themselves in need while in the past. It wasn't long before the Tardis was beginning to look lived in and reminding Rose of the Tardis she knew.

The Doctor, unfortunately, didn't agree with Rose's plan to fill the Tardis with the things she was collecting. He huffed and sniffed disdainfully whenever she brought something on board.

"We never worried about supplies before. We just took off and survived on our wits," he said grumpily as Rose and Amy carried boxes into the Tardis while Asher sat on the grating next to his father playing with some spare wiring.

"Yeah, well before we hadn't gotten stuck in 1865 with nothin' but the clothes on our backs, no Tardis, a dodgy mobile and wolves muckin' about. We also didn't have a baby with us," Rose reminded him as she made her way down the corridor.

"And everything went fine. Piece of cake, molto bene," he retorted as he soniced some wires together to the delight of Asher who shouted out, "Tetrizionic amplifier. Check!" He grinned at his son and ruffled his brown hair. "That's my boy!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I do not believe things were, as you say, Fine. Your son was threatened by that horrid Bransen woman, you were pursued by wolves and Torchwood and you were shot and bleeding, barely escaping with your life. Not to mention, Rory and I were forced to flee like criminals in the night and lost everything. I shall not allow your rather cavalier and laissez-faire attitude to endanger Rose and Asher," Amy lectured. "Also, it would seem your ship appreciates us filling her with supplies despite your cranky, ungrateful attitude," Amy tartly informed him.

The Doctor whipped around and glared at her. "Cranky, who's cranky?" he demanded.

Asher giggled. "Cranky Time Lords are no fun," Asher recited, repeating what he had heard his mother say more than a few times of late.

Amy smiled at that. "What a bright and observant child," she noted, smirking as she walked away to deposit her supplies.

The Doctor scowled. "And how do you know what my ship likes?" he called after her.

Rose walked back in. "Rose, would you care to explain to me why the Duchess thinks the Tardis appreciates being filled with all these…things," he said, waving his hands and saying things as if it was something bad.

Rose walked over to the console and set her hand down on the coral. "Because she's a part of our old girl back in the other universe. I think she remembers what that was like to be filled to the brim with books and bric-a-brac from throughout all time and space. Maybe she knows it makes it feel like home. Isn't that right, girl?" Rose said softly and the ship responded to her.

The Doctor stared at Rose. It would never cease to amaze him how she and Asher had developed a relationship with his ship. Humans shouldn't be able to do that but then again, she was slightly telepathic. "You want to tell me about these conversations you're having with my ship? I mean, you've never talked about it."

Rose looked down at him. "You know we can't talk. It's not even like what you or Asher have with her. I can just feel when she's happy is all." Rose knelt down beside him. "Doctor, I know all you want to do is run off and all of this is drivin' you barmy, but the Tardis is our home and this is just me, makin' it more comfy is all. You've done your part gettin' her ready and she's doin' the best she can to get us there safe. This is my part, makin' her more like she remembers bein' in the other universe and besides, I saw you already into some of the stuff I brought from Torchwood. You know you were itchin' to see what alien tech was in those boxes."

He smiled and shrugged and focused on some loose wires hanging out of the console and then looked at Asher weaving wiring together into shapes as he sang to the Tardis. He sighed and looked back at Rose. "It's just…what was in the old girl, that was my stuff and all this is just Torchwood and humany and…"

"No, it's not all Torchwood or humany for that matter," Rose interrupted, beginning to sense what this was about. He loved this Tardis and building her had filled him with immense satisfaction but he still missed the old girl too. He'd spent centuries on her and she was filled with bits and pieces of all his lives.

"Some of what I moved into the Tardis is from Torchwood but some things were things you and I picked out together or you cobbled together tinkerin' or was stuff Amy and I picked up so we can dress up when we get back in time or so you can fill your pockets with whatever it is you put in there," she said, eyeing his pockets. "Point is, your Tardis was filled with stuff you collected. This Tardis is about us, our family and we're gonna fill it with things from our life together."

He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Rose Tyler, I don't tell you nearly enough how brilliant you are," he said, pleased at her logic. He hadn't meant to be so cranky with her. Despite the appearance of this present body, he was still very old and set in his ways and that was something that he knew was a problem. He loved her, no question about that but sometimes, the past weighed him down.

"No, you don't say it nearly enough but I still love you," she said, grinning at him.

He smiled at her. "All right. I s'pose I can endure a bit of stuff moved in. I like stuff as long as it's not too boring or domestic."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Doctor, we are many things but boring isn't one of them and domestic for us on the Tardis isn't like it is out there on Earth. I think you'll survive. Isn't that right, Asher?"

"Yep," he acknowledged, popping his ps. "Look, Daddy! It's a partakino molecule in phase two!" Asher shouted in glee, holding up his wire sculpture.

Rose shook her head. "See, definitely not boring."

The Doctor grinned and then leaned over and kissed Rose. "Thank you," he said softly to her and they bumped foreheads.

"Do you mind?" Amy announced as she walked back in. "I believe we should establish some guidelines regarding public displays of intimacies," Amy announced, showing her Victorian sensibilities.

"This is my Tardis, and if I want to snog my Rose, I will," the Doctor answered.

"Be that as it may, Rory and I also reside here and will not tolerate your lewd behavior. Now then, I believe we are fully packed. Perhaps you should see to our departure. I will go collect Rory." With that, Amy exited, missing his snarky "Yes, Duchess" remark.

The Doctor turned to Rose. "Can't we just leave them here?"

Rose smiled and caressed his face. "We promised Mum we'd take them and let them help." He sighed dramatically and Rose leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Watch Asher while I go make final prep. Can't leave without a proper supply of tea now can we?" she called over her shoulder as she headed out.

"Oi, or bananas!" he shouted and turned back to Asher. "Now where were we with your Tardis lessons. Oh yes, the temporal stabilizer relay configuration. You're gonna love this!" he explained to Asher as he put on his glasses and pulled his son next to him under the console.

dwdwdwddwdw

 

Later that day after Rose had called her mum to let her know they were leaving and endured another lecture and plea for Asher to which Rose reiterated she would not leave her son behind, they assembled in the Tardis. Everyone except the Doctor was dressed for the 1920s. The Doctor stubbornly refused to change from his chocolate brown pinstripe suit which wasn't too out of style anyway. Rose and Amy, on the other hand, had embraced the 1920s fashion. Rose had on a soft pink dress with typical dropped waist skirt at mid calf. It had longer sleeves and an embellished modest neckline with buttons the same color as the dress. She even had a cloche hat and Mary Janes to match. Amy was in a similar style except her dress was mint green with a pleated skirt and bold white stripes outlining her neckline. She also had a matching hat and shoes. Rory didn't mind changing into era appropriate clothing, especially since Amy had picked out everything for him. He wore a three piece brown pinstripe suit lighter in color and far less tailored than the Doctors. His coat was longer and he wore a bow tie along with a fedora. He also opted for leather loafers instead of the Doctor's trainers. Rose even had little Asher dressed up for their trip.

As they readied to leave, Rory stared suspiciously at the console and leaned against one of the three pilot seats the Doctor had installed. Asher was in the special seat with temporal shielding the Tardis had set aside just for him. Rose and Amy stood beside the Doctor at the console. The Doctor began flipping switches and had such a twinkle in his eyes. "Ready?" he asked.

Amy and Rose were bouncing with excitement and the Doctor hit the dematerialization switch while Asher shouted out, "Allons-y!" They were hurled into the vortex and back in time. The journey was a little rough and they clung to the console or support struts for dear life. Asher bounced happily in his seat while the Doctor laughed and danced around the console. Amy squeaked as she held on while Rose grinned broadly and hit the few dials and buttons she was responsible for until they landed with a thump.

Rory groaned and pulled himself off the grating, glaring at the Doctor. Rose and Amy stood and dusted themselves off. "1924!" the Doctor shouted. "Out there you will find a London in the midst of a recovery from the worldwide economic crash due to mistrust and tension amongst the countries due to our wolfy rebels causing so much mayhem. People were afraid the wolves were among them and paranoia ran rampant. There were curfews, trade embargos and travel restrictions which are now being lifted. Frightened people had turned toward religion in attempt to feel more secure and were shouting that the werewolves were the devils work. Soon, religious zealots were trying to crack down and implemented the temperance movement which is still the law out there. Torchwood was blamed for letting things get out of hand and lost some of its power and is now a reduced presence. This is the era when everything changes after years of moderation and fear.

"So," the Doctor said, clapping his hands together. "Who wants to go first?"

Amy's eyes lit up and she was at the door. She turned and looked over at the Doctor and Rose who was pulling Asher out of his seat. Rory looked worried. "Amy, I think it would be prudent to let the Doctor…"

"Oh, come on, Rory! Where's your spirit and sense of adventure?" the Doctor called out. "This is half the fun of traveling! Go on, Amy, open the door."

Amy grinned and pulled the door open, ready for adventure and paused just to take it all in. It was 1924 London and the streets were filled with fancy roadsters, more conservative sedans and lorries zipping to and fro. The people on the street were dressed far more formally than in the modern times they had just left. Men were dressed in suits similar to Rory's with fedoras or in shirtsleeves, braces and sturdier trousers with boots and flat caps. Women wore dresses with skirts covering them to their calves, scandalously showing their ankles and wearing Mary Janes or other heeled footwear along with various hats on their heads but nothing so large as in Amy's Victorian era.

The color scheme of the attire seemed to have shifted as well. Men now wore lighter colored suits and women were dressed in far more vibrant pastels and wore shorter bobbed hair styles. There was very little expensive, ostentatious jewelry sparkling in the sun and women seemed to prefer layers of pearl necklaces which hung in various layers, some dipping down well below the bust line. Many women walked alone and unescorted which was also something different from Amy's time when it would have been considered slightly scandalous.

The automobiles and motorcycles were almost like moving sculptures with shiny black, white or beige exteriors with ornate chrome tubing around the outside of the vehicles along with spiffy details that had little to do with the streamlined or boxy versions Amy and grown accustomed to in Rose's time. These vehicles moved much faster than any of their Victorian counterparts but were slow compared to the super highways of the twenty first century. It was a comfort and a bit of a thrill that she could see the influence of her time period in the vehicles that honked and zoomed down the street seeming to barely miss pedestrians crossing their paths.

The motorcycles appeared to be the most popular with ornate designs made of chrome and copper with curves and swirls decorating them almost like moving artwork. Even the people driving them appeared to be dressed in a particularly different style with long leather coats, leather hats wrapped around their heads and ornate sunglasses with unique designs protecting their eyes.

The buildings were very similar to Victorian times in brick and block style with some detailed relief work on the buildings but some now had large ornate signs affixed to them, some lit up and many of the buildings had brightly colored awnings over their front doors. Streets were now lit with electricity instead of the gas lights she was accustomed to seeing in her era and there were no horses. A few children dressed in trousers with braces, knee length socks or dresses and rompers ran by giggling and playing as did a mother pushing a pram and chatting with a friend. A zeppelin floated over the city but it was very different from the zeppelins in the era she had just left. It was large and cumbersome and you could see smoke or steam floating out the back and it made a loud buzzing noise.

Rory and the Doctor walked up beside her. Rory gripped her hand as he looked out on this London that was still not his London but less jarring than the London he left. He looked at Amy who smiled at him and he couldn't stop the smile blossoming on his own face. Seeing Amy like this, dressed in more feminine clothes and with that sparkle in her eyes reminded him of how they were in their own era and especially after meeting the Doctor and Rose. It was almost a shock to him when he realized how much the Doctor's and Rose's appearance in their life had altered his relationship with Amy. He had spent so much time blaming them for losing their old life that it hadn't occurred to him that their presence had allowed him and Amy to spend far more time together in a more relaxed setting separate from Torchwood. They had gone on picnics, attended parties and intimate dinners with their new friends and done things they never would have if the Doctor and Rose hadn't come into their lives.

He was a little ashamed at being so blinded to this fact and it now occurred to him that perhaps he had also judged this new adventure too harshly. Maybe this is what he and Amy needed away from the distraction of settling into a modern world to reaffirm their affection for one another. He was ready to formally declare his intentions toward her but with the shock and trauma of adjusting to modern times, he felt lost and less confident and decided to wait. He didn't want to push Amy when they were already acclimating to a new situation. He was also afraid. She had embraced that modern world and he…he just couldn't. But being with her like this…in this time period, it reminded him how much he loved her. Rose was always saying love could conquer anything, that love endures and is patient. He finally was beginning to see that.

The Doctor peeked his head out beside Amy. "Will you look at that! Now that's a zeppelin!" he said, grinning as the giant gray balloon with leather and wooden structure or navigation cabin hung beneath it.

"Doctor, all these people, they're just walking by us as if we're not here. How can this be? This blue box appears on a street corner with people standing inside of it and they just pretend we don't exist?" Amy asked, still observing everything happening on the street before her.

"Oh, that's easy! It's a perception filter. Makes them sort of not see us. Besides, humans have a tendency to shrug things off. Your little minds simply reject the impossible and you move on along."

Amy stiffened and glared at him. "Rude," she chastised him. "And as I recall, Rose explained you are part human ergo, you have insulted yourself. You should mind your tongue better or one day you might lose it!"

The Doctor scrunched up his face and then unconsciously touched his tongue.

"But if we step out onto the street, they can see us, correct?" Rory asked as he watched a man and woman holding hands with children walk by them.

"Yep! We might sort of appear to them but they'll shrug it off and won't even be able to see the Tardis. There primitive minds will make something up for them."

"Doctor," Amy chastised, glaring at him again. He grinned back at her not the least bit sorry.

"All right, that's enough bickering you two. Honestly, what are Rory and I to do with you? Now come help me find Asher's pram. It's gone missing," Rose informed them as she held Asher in her arms.

The Doctor turned to Rose with cocky grin and with hands in his pockets rocked back on his heels. "You don't think I'd allow my son to be pushed around in some boring humany pram do you?"

Rose sighed. "Doctor."

He snapped his fingers and a pram rolled out of the corridor. It was rectangular and looked like the Tardis. It was blue with paneling and even said police public call box on it. The Doctor aimed his sonic at it and a hood slid out from around the edges into over part of it. It sat on four large wheels with silver spokes and had a single chrome handle one end. Rose shook her head and walked over to look inside. It was, of course, bigger on the inside with blue cushions imprinted with golden Gallifreyan symbols. There were even some of Asher's toys laying within the very posh and very Doctory pram. Rose put Asher inside and he laughed and immediately picked up his favorite toy which was a globe that glowed with different images which the Doctor had made for him.

"Doctor, are you sure it's a good idea to have some of the Time Lordy toys lying about? I mean, what if someone sees 'em and starts askin' questions?"

The Doctor's grin widened and he tapped the pram with cocky glee. "Comes with its own perception filter and a few extras."

Rose crossed her arms and stared hard at him. "Doctor," she said in a warning tone. "Tell me this thing isn't gonna take off with our son or teleport him to the other side of the planet?"

"What? No, nothing like that. Well, unless we need to send him back to the Tardis for safety reasons but it has to be activated by the sonic for that."

Rose stared at him for a moment and then walked over and hugged him. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I am good, aren't I," he murmured to her.

Rose looked up at him and kissed him lightly. "Don't get cocky." She turned and began wheeling the pram toward the door, looking at Amy and Rory. "Well, we're not gonna find that wolf standing here and wheeled Asher out the door followed by the Doctor who looked very pleased with himself.

"Right," Rory said. "I had almost forgotten what life was like without a pervasive air of intrigue and danger surrounding us."

Amy grinned up at him as they following the Doctor and Rose out. "Yes, exciting, isn't it," she said as she tugged him out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to Kahki for fixing all my grammar flubs! Also to who_in_whoville and callistawolf who are kind and put up with my worrying and whinging.

They had landed on an overcast, slightly chilly, spring day on the West End of London in a primarily shopping and business district. Soon, the four of them along with Asher in his pram, were mixing in with the crowds making their way down the street pausing periodically to admire window displays, vehicles zipping down the street, the technology of the era or the art deco architecture of some of the buildings; or for Amy and Rory, to talk about something they recognized from their era. The Doctor pulled a metal box the size of a cigar box out of one of the bigger on the inside pockets of his new brown trench coat. Rose had squealed with joy when she’d found the coat mixed in piles of clothing on one of her thrift store shopping sprees with Amy. It wasn’t exactly like the Janis Joplin coat but it was close and he had been ecstatic.

Amy was the first to comment on the gadget which he held out in front of him and seemed to be focused on. “Well, go on then. Tell us what that thing is you have in your hand,” she said, raising her eyebrows at him in inquiry.

“What, this?” he said, feigning innocence as everyone stared at the silver box with knobs, a blinking light on the side facing the Doctor, a bell on one side and a miniature TV antennae stuck on the side facing them.

“It’s nothing that explodes is it?” Rory asked, warily putting himself between the Doctor and Amy.

“No! Of course it doesn’t explode. And, it’s not like there’s anything nearby I’d like to explode anyway,” he mused, his mind thinking of the Torchwood offices and how that might be slightly amusing.

“So what does it do then, Doctor?” Amy asked.

“It goes ding when there’s stuff,” he answered, grinning at his own joke.

“And stuff would be what exactly?” Rose asked.

“Oh you know, the usual, unusual temporal readings, a proliferation of artron energy, your basic timey wimey stuff,” he blurted out.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked down at Asher who was sitting up and taking everything in. “That’s your Dad,” she whispered. “Always on the lookout for trouble.”

“Oi!” he responded insulted. “Not always. Sometimes it just finds me or you for that matter.”

Asher grinned. “Jeopawdy friendly,” he announced.

Rose smiled, looking down at Asher and whispered, “You just said a mouthful,” as she gently smoothed down some of his unruly hair thinking how much he looked like his father. He already had that look of mischief in his brown eyes and with the way his gob was developing, it was only a matter of time before he became the next trouble magnet in their family. She just hoped he’d avoided his father’s pension for exploding things. That could get awkward when he was older. Suddenly, Rose heard a decidedly “ding” sound and looked over at the Doctor.

“Ha!” the Doctor shouted, earning him some strange looks from the pedestrians around them.

“What is it?” Amy asked eagerly. “Is it the wolf?” she whispered, a sparkle in her eyes.

“Amy!” Rory chastised as she appeared to almost be jumping up and down with excitement over the possible appearance of the dangerous creature that almost ended their lives. “I won’t have you running head long into something like that. You stay with Rose and I’ll handle this with the Doctor,” he said with bravado and authority.

Amy stiffened and turned to Rory with indignation and a haughty look. “Rory Williams, I am more than capable of…”

“And this is why I stopped traveling with couples,” the Doctor moaned.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Amy asked sharply, turning and directing a venomous look at him.

“Doctor, is it nearby?” Rose said, interrupting what she was sure was to be a Doctor-Amy spat.

“Definitely close. I need to follow the signal,” he said, staring ahead and shifting around.

Rose smiled and knew he was itching to go adventuring. “Well, go on then. Asher and I will catch up with you in a bit.

He looked over and gave her a manic grin. “Just be careful, yeah? I’m not ready to lose you yet,” Rose reminded him.

“As if some mangy time traveling wolf could best me,” he retorted.

“I’ll go with him,” Rory said quickly. “You and Amy can follow and be our…back up. That is the right term, is it not? Back up, I mean,” Rory asked, shooting a glance at Amy.

Rose smiled brightly at him. “Yeah, it is and it’s a brilliant idea. Um, you better run. He’s got a head start on you,” Rose pointed out as the Doctor took off on a dead run. Rory looked up surprised, shot a quick nod at an unhappy Amy and took off running after him.

Rose could tell Amy was angry. “Don’t be too mad at him, Amy. Rory loves you and just wants to keep you safe.”

Rose smiled as they continued to walk after the Doctor and Rory at a brisk pace while Asher quietly sang about the old woman who lived in a shoe only somehow it became the Time Lord who lived in a blue box. Rose rolled her eyes and looked at him affectionately as he peeked out at the people strolling by.

“He refuses to accept I am quite capable of looking after myself. And, when I bring it to his attention, he pouts or walks away like some petulant child,” Amy raged.

“Amy, I hate to tell you this but…he’s a bloke and most of them do that. The Doctor’s the same way.”

Amy turned to her. “I disagree! He looks to you as a partner, asks your opinion and trusts you to make decisions.”

“He’s also sent me away when he was worried I’d be hurt. He’s sent me away a lot actually. Not, that I let him get his way, mind you. He sends me away and I come back and find him. You, see blokes in love have this mental block. They see something dangerous and their first reaction is to shove us away and take all the danger onto themselves. It takes awhile to drum into their thick skulls that we’re stronger together. Now you, you have it harder ‘cos of him being a proper Victorian gentlemen. It’s been drummed into him since he was a kid that it’s sort of his duty to protect you and put you on a pedestal. Not that the pedestal thing is all bad.”

“Wait,” Amy said and put her hand on Rose’s arm, pausing her and stopping them in the middle of the sidewalk much to the displeasure of the pedestrians around them. “You said Rory loves me.”

Rose smiled. “Oh Amy, you know he does. He might be raising a fuss about fittin’ into a new place and ragin’ at you for wearin’ a short skirt or whatever but he loves you very much.”

“Well then he should respect me and my choices!” Amy stated tartly. “I try to respect his choices. Except when he’s being disagreeable, stubborn and completely unreasonable,” she said, vehemently.

Rose looped one of her arms through Amy’s and they began walking again. “That’s why blokes need us Amy. They get all uptight and full of themselves and we knock ‘em down a notch or two. Remind ‘em of what’s really important. I do the same thing with the Doctor when he gets all Time Lordy and arrogant. I swear, some days, he’d lock Asher and me in the Tardis and swath us in cotton to keep us safe. It scares him you know?”

“The Doctor? But, you’re here with Asher?” Amy said confused. She saw the Doctor and Rose as an equal partnership and it’s what she was striving for with Rory.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean he resisted. He loves it when we get there and have fun but when he sees the danger he goes back to that protective worried mode. Rory is in a perpetual state of worry and he hasn’t got that whole partner thing yet. He still thinks it’s safer to settle down in a house with windows and doors and carpets. Truth is, it’s just as dangerous to do that really. Bad things can happen anywhere and any when and trust me, I’ve seen it,” she explained while thinking about what she had just said to Amy about the Doctor’s pension for sending her away. Part of her wondered if the moodiness and utter funk he’d been in while they were at the manor was partly due to some worry he had and wasn’t telling her about.

“Well, it’s frustrating!” Amy pronounced with conviction, a look of irritation on her face.

Rose smiled sympathizing with the frustration part. “Amy, it took years for me to get the Doctor to this point. He was one stubborn alien, I can tell you that. Rory’s a lot more reasonable, trust me.”

“He doesn’t seem reasonable to me. Do you know when I told him I wanted to work, he actually told me absolutely not as if I was some useless or incapable girl!”

“Give ‘im time. He’s still getting used to all this. It’s what people do in the modern world, you know. We date or court, you might call it. We spend time getting to know each other and understanding and appreciating each others strengths and weaknesses.”

“But I know Rory or at least I thought I did. But, that was before all this,” Amy said miserably.

“All of this,” Rose said looking around at the busy street with people walking by them, motorcycles zipping by, cars making their way down the street, vendors selling things, the scent of chips in the air mixed with something burning and just that pure essence of London surrounded them. “Amy, ‘this’ changes all the time. It’s like the Doctor says, time is fluid. You and Rory are still the same people who you were when you left your London. You still love each other and are dancing around each other the same way you always were and that’s the problem. Each of you is holding back. He’s afraid you’ve outgrown him and you’re afraid he will try and control you. You need to find common ground and the only way that’s gonna happen is if you spend time with each other and figure it out together. Runnin’ away doesn’t help. Trust me, I know. I’m livin’ with the king of runnin’,” Rose said and mentally sighed as she felt like that is exactly the present situation. He might be in the same universe and physically near her but some days it was like he was itching to get away.

“Perhaps you are right and we need to spend more time together courting and less time fighting about fitting into some new society,” Amy agreed.

“It’s a good start,” Rose said, nodding her head as they made their way forward toward the direction that the Doctor and Rory had run off to. She could feel a slight telepathic pull indicating the Doctor and Rory might be bickering which was never good so she picked up the pace.

“Rose, may I ask you a question?”

“Sure, anything.”

“Does it not bother you that the Doctor has not married you? I mean, even in your time, it seems proper to be married and raise a child rather than live in…” Amy didn’t finish what she was going to say as she didn’t want to offend Rose.

Rose looked down as they walked. She could care a less about a piece of paper or a label but, Amy had hit a sore spot. It was the commitment, or lack of it, that bothered Rose. Any time she’d asked the Doctor to do coupley things or anything family related, he’d shut down and leave. Rose had not missed how he hid away in the TARDIS avoiding not only family but her, too. Sometimes, Rose worried that he felt tied down and suffocated and blamed her for it. She worried that one day she’d go looking, only to find him gone and never know if she’d see him again.

The TARDIS and time travel was his life and he’d been forced to settle down. He hadn’t even chosen to have a child. Asher had just happened. She didn’t doubt he loved his son and he seemed to love her and want a life with her but…the domestics were driving home to him how real this new human life was to him. Once they escaped their Victorian side trip and returned to London, the day in and out of life seemed to wear on him. Rose often wondered if his focus on working on the TARDIS was due to Amy, Rory and the wolves or because he just wanted to escape this life he was now stuck with. To add to her worries over this, was how many times she’d turned around, only to find him gone or run off on an adventure without her. He might use the excuse of Asher, but that didn’t stop Rose from worrying that he was bored, or worse, bored of her.

“Rose,” Amy asked gently.

“It’s nothing. Just, the Doctor doesn’t believe in that sort of thing.”

Amy looked at Rose and knew that wasn’t all but wasn’t sure if she should push Rose further. They both had problems with their men. Amy couldn’t help but reflect on the similarities between a woman from Rose’s time and her own time. Some things, it would appear, did not change in time. Women would always have problems with men. She sighed and they walked. There was sure to be trouble ahead and they probably would have to rescue the causes of their frustration.

dwdwdwdwdwdw

Rory chased after the Doctor as he weaved in, out and around people walking on the sidewalk. In one instance, he dove through a group of protestors carrying signs about abolishing the prohibition on the sale of alcoholic substances, pausing briefly to encourage them and leading them in a chant. At least, until a group of law enforcement officers arrived to begin arresting people. He smirked and dashed off again. Rory successfully avoided the protest ruckus and finally caught up with the Doctor when he paused at an intersection and started banging on the box in his hand. Once again, Rory wondered how he found himself running after this madman.

“Doctor, shouldn’t we have a plan before we chase after this whatever.”

The Doctor looked over at him almost startled that Rory was there. “Oh, Rory! Good! We’re close, very close. Just have to get tuned in,” he murmured and started slapping the box in his hand some more.

“And what are we to do when we find it?” He leaned close to the Doctor to avoid being overheard. “I mean you saw that creature and we’re not even armed and Rose and Amy aren’t far away. We have to be responsible,” Rory lectured.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Responsible,” he scoffed. “Rory, I’ve been doing this for over nine hundred years. I know what I’m doing,” he announced and stepped into the intersection. A car came screeching at him and Rory pulled him back before he was struck.

“Right,” Rory said, staring at him pointedly.

The bell on the box began ringing and the lights were flashing. The Doctor’s eyes gleamed with excitement. “Allons-y, Rory!” The two men raced down the sidewalk, hopping over boxes in their path, ducking ladders being carried across the sidewalk, and almost tripping over bales of flowers set out for sale. They finally stopped in a less crowded area which was a bit seedier in appearance. The Doctor stopped and looked around.

“Doctor, I don’t think this is a proper place for…” Rory began to warn as he noticed some swarthy looking men grouped together down the street staring at them.

“It’s nearby,” the Doctor said interrupting him. They could see burly looking men moving crates of what they believed to be illegal liquor into a nearby building with a black and gold sign that read The Wolf Trap. They Doctor made a beeline for it trailed by Rory who looked heavenward praying for protection from the mad alien and whatever lay ahead.

“Excuse me,” the Doctor called out with a huge smile on his face. “When does this fine establishment open for business?”

Several of the men stared hard at him or ignored him. One man near the door looked the Doctor and Rory up and down as if assessing them. He was a brawny, well-dressed man, with a hard look to his face. “You here for the club then?” he asked in a cockney accent.

“Yes, yes we are. We just arrived in London and were told that The Wolf Trap is the place to be seen and enjoy the…nightlife.”

Rory just stared at the Doctor in shock. This did not look like a place that refined people would patronize and it made him nervous just being outside of it.

“You got an invitation? The Wolf Trap’s a private club,” the man said in a gruff voice.

“Oh yes, of course!” the Doctor said and whipped out his psychic paper.

The beefy man scanned and nodded. “We open at sunset.” With that the man turned away dismissively.

“Brilliant!” the Doctor called out and urged Rory to walk away. A few buildings away he stopped and ducked behind a car.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rory asked. “That place looks nefarious and quite inappropriate for ladies of virtue and refined, decent persons.”

“Oh yes, it does, doesn’t it. Our wolf has interesting taste, doesn’t he?” the Doctor commented as he gazed at his wolf detection device and surreptitiously pulled out his sonic and began scanning the box.

Rory sighed and shook his head while observing their surroundings. This area was clearly on the outskirts of some sort of entertainment district. As he observed musicians entering The Wolf Trap, his suspicions about the character of the place were confirmed. This was one of the notorious jazz clubs or drinking houses he had read about in the history books he studied in preparation for their trip back in time.

This did not comfort him. Quite the contrary, it made him grow tense and jumpy at the thought of the type of persons who worked around such an infamous place. The Doctor was oblivious as he muttered and poked at his device. Rory felt it was up to him to pay attention and make assessments of where they were. Although there wasn’t much activity now, he surmised it came to life at night with all sorts of people of questionable integrity. This did not bode well for his desire to keep Amy safe and protected from the coarser elements of society. When he turned back to look at the Doctor, he could see him frowning at the box. He had a feeling that the Doctor would want to come back that night and trouble would follow. Especially, when the Doctor popped up and pocketed the device and asked, “Well Rory, fancy an evening out on the town?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Kahki and Who_in_whoville from bailing me out of plotting and grammar issues and of course, hugs to callistawolf for shoving me along. I do not own anything Doctor Who, Pirates of Penzance or the Princess Bride :)

Rose and Amy eventually caught up with the Doctor and Rory as the two men were debating strategy, and oddly enough, the Pirates of Penzance versus the Princess Bride.

“Frederic was the most noble! He was concerned about honoring his promise to the Pirate King and he treated Mabel like the fine lady she was,” Rory lectured, gesturing with his hands passionately.

“You compare Frederic to Westley!” the Doctor almost sputtered. “Westley was even more noble and was faithful to his Buttercup, even when she doubted him. Even partly dead, he fought for her instead of running back to his life as a pirate. Not to mention, he was faithful to the friends who he gathered to save the kingdom from evil Prince Humperdinck!”

Rose started giggling before she reached them. “Are they arguing about fictional characters?” Amy asked in disbelief.

“Well, it’s better than gettin’ on the bad side of a Wolf,” Rose reminded her as Asher cried out, “Uncka Rory, Daddy!”

This made Rory smile and the Doctor gasp. “Unka Rory? Why’d he call out to Rory first?” he asked, feigning hurt as Rory looked pleased. “Daddy, chips!” was next on Asher’s agenda.

The Doctor looked at Rose and cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Rose and I saw a café a little ways back. We’ll stop there for luncheon and you can report to us what you discovered,” Amy announced, turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

“Did she just give an order?” the Doctor asked, staring at Amy’s retreating form.

“Yes, yes she did,” Rory agreed as he ran up next to Amy to properly escort her.

“Who put the Duchess in charge? I’m the designated driver and the Time Lord with the skill and experience to solve the potential temporal paradox,” he said petulantly.

Rose patted his arm and turned around the TARDIS pram with an excited Asher in it singing “All hail aunty Duchess.” Asher then proceeded to continue with quotes on manners, “The test of good mannas is to be able to put up pweasantly with bad ones. Mannas awre the fwuit of a noble mind.”

The Doctor shot him a look as he walked beside Rose. “See, the dictator duchess is a bad influence on our son,” he sniffed.

Rose just giggled. “Right, she’s the bad influence. Like she’s the one that taught him how to reprogram Mum’s mobile to play Darth Vader’s theme every time it rang.”

The Doctor, with his hand firmly entwined in Roses responded, “That’s not a bad influence. That’s passing along my superior intellect to my clever and oh so brilliant son.”

Lunch flew by quickly with Rory explaining what they’d found, Amy huffing about the lack of progress, the Doctor tinkering with his temporal anomaly detector and Rose enjoying fish and chips with Asher as well as mediating between Amy and Rory. At one point, Rose had excused herself to duck into the loo for a quick call to Jackie. Her mobile had been vibrating non-stop for the last hour with missed calls from Jackie. She knew it was best to ring her while the Doctor was preoccupied and they enjoyed a relatively quiet moment in what she knew was sure to become a nonstop running adventure.

“Rose!” Jackie exclaimed. “What took you so long? I’ve been worried sick ‘bout you!” Jackie screeched through the phone as she paced back and forth in Pete’s office. The TARDIS hadn’t been gone a day yet but Jackie’s nerves were frayed at the thought of what had happened to them in 1865. She still wasn’t happy with the thought of Asher time traveling with them. She stormed into Torchwood determined to push things along with the team that was currently pouring through history books, family records, and newspaper articles to find any clue regarding the wolf or any odd happenings.

“Mum, calm down. Everything’s fine. We just arrived and have been strolling around, getting our bearings,” Rose explained, not about to tell her mum about the Doctor’s temporal anomaly detector or the fact that they believed the wolf was hiding out in some night club.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Jackie asked, suspicious that all was not as Rose proclaimed.

“Everything’s fine, Mum. You should see it here. You’d love all the fashion with the cloche hats, gloves, stylish clothes and the blokes wearing fedoras. Amy and I had loads of fun dressing up.”

“What aren’t you telling me, Sweetheart and don’t deny it ‘cos I know that tone. You’re not tellin’ me something. Is it the Doctor? Is he still bein’ a complete git? You tell ‘im that he better not run off and leave you and Asher like he’s been doin’ here or so help me I will….”

“Mum! Stop!” Rose insisted, cutting her Mum off from what she was sure would be quite a tirade against the Doctor’s behavior of late.

“I know the Doctor’s been a bit focused on the TARDIS and maybe he’s been preoccupied and not been around much, but we’re doin’ this together. Sometimes all that domestic stuff drives him a bit barmy so he needs to get away from it. He’s not like that when we’re travelin.”

“But Sweetheart, it’s not right that he shoves all the responsibility on you. Have you talked with ‘im yet, told ‘im how you feel?”

Rose sighed. She did not want to have this discussion with her mum but if it distracted her mum from the fact that Rose, the Doctor and Asher were chasing an alien werewolf through time, she would have to give in a little. “There hasn’t been time,” Rose finally said. She could hear Jackie sighing through the phone.

“Rose…” Jackie started to lecture.

“I promise, Mum. I will talk to ‘im just not yet and besides, I don’t want to push ‘im too hard. He’s been through a lot what with the meta crisis, bein’ trapped in 1865, Asher, the TARDIS and bein’ back home. He just needs time to adjust and maybe this adventure will help ‘im.” Someone pounded on the door to the loo. “Look Mum, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, promise.”

“All right I suppose. Take care of my grandson and ‘imself even if he is bein’ a git. I love you, Sweetheart.”

“Love you too. Bye.” Rose rang off and tucked her mobile away. She looked at herself in the mirror and could see a hint of stress on her face from talking to Jackie about the Doctor and how he was acting. Rose knew she needed to talk to him but not yet. They needed more time as funny as that sounded with him being a Time Lord. Despite her worries and doubts that he was feeling trapped and bored, she just couldn’t press him on it. She was too afraid that pushing him would mean losing him and she couldn’t bear the thought of that.

Rose had put on a smile and returned to the table only to find the three adults bickering. Once again, Rose knew she had to step in and get things moving before chaos broke out. It had not escaped her notice that there were a few odd looks directed at their table, and she was waiting for the inevitable disaster to strike. The waitress arrived with their check and the Doctor had ignored her.

“Doctor,” Rose said, almost ready to thump him.

“What?’ he asked, as his glasses slipped down his nose as he continued to scan his time distortion detector. Rose looked at the waitress and the Doctor mimicked her, his face furrowed in confusion.

“You a scientist?” the waitress asked, looking at him suspiciously as she thrust the lunch bill at him. “What’s that you’re workin’ on? One of those new miniature radios they’ve been talkin’ ‘bout in the news?” she asked.

“Radio, wellll, something like that,” the Doctor answered as he looked from the bill to the waitress as if he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. Eventually, the waitress left rolling her eyes and directing irritated looks at their table.

Rose leaned over “Doctor, did you bring currency that works here?”

He looked at her. “Well, I…I’m sure I have something somewhere,” he answered, reaching into his pockets.

“You are such a cheap date,” Rose muttered and pulled out her purse.

“Are you telling me he didn’t bring money?” Amy asked with an edge to her voice as she narrowed her eyes at the Doctor.

“Not very gentlemanly,” Rory noted before he realized Amy was looking at him expectantly. He then reached into his own pocket and turned a little red as he realized that he may have left his billfold elsewhere.

“What would the two of you do without Rose and I?” Amy asked. “I’m beginning to think it is unwise to allow the two of you out on your own.”

“Oi!” the Doctor responded just as he pulled a billfold from his pocket and then everything went mad. The temporal distortion detector shrieked and every glass in the café shattered.

The Doctor jumped up excitedly. “Ha! I am brilliant!” he shouted just as the waitress began gesturing wildly to the manager and pointing at him.

“Oh, that would be our cue to run!” Rose said, throwing money she had extracted from her purse on the table, grabbing Asher and his pram and began shoving the Doctor out the door followed closely by Amy, Rory and a very perturbed manager.

They quickly escaped and made their way to a park to let Asher run and play in the grass while the Doctor continued working on his device which had ceased functioning shortly after they left the restaurant. Asher was fidgeting worse than his father from being cooped up in the pram. He did love to run and Rose was looking forward to it as well, after dealing with all the tension in the restaurant.

Rory and Amy went for a stroll partly to talk and partly to get away from the Doctor and the same tension. “Amy, I know things have been strained between us lately,” Rory began to say as they passed another strolling couple who looked very much in love.

“Strained…you mean because you kept running away to the library and trying to avoid the world we now call our home,” Amy pointed out, as she looked off at a woman wearing a bold purple and pink floral print with metallic thread woven throughout making it shimmer in the rays of sun that peeked out between the clouds on this overcast day.

Rory sighed. This was not going to be easy. “I don’t understand how you can just set aside the values we were raised with to embrace such a…brazen society,” he commented pompously.

Amy paused and turned an outraged look at him. “I have not set aside my values and I resent that you suggest I am less virtuous simply because I have chosen to wear current fashion trends.”

“It’s not just the fashion, Amy. It’s this reckless demeanor and insistence on trying to become some…some…”

“Intelligent independent woman capable of being more than an arm decoration? Or perhaps you object to my wanting to do more than stay home and raise children.”

“I have always admired your intelligence, Amy and I find this aggressive and accusatory attitude offensive. And, what’s wrong with being a wife and mother? Of allowing someone to take care of you and give you a comfortable life where you don’t have to worry about work or Torchwood or anyone judging you?”

“Nothing, but I can be a wife and mother and do other things as well. Look at Rose. She is a mother to Asher and assists her father at Torchwood. She’s a respected for her abilities. I would like to know what that’s like, to do important work and make a difference, and I can now. I am no longer under the imprisonment of Torchwood. I can do anything, Rory. Don’t you understand what that means?”

Rory was trying very hard not to lose his temper. “So this freedom to do whatever you want is the most important thing to you, is it?”

“That’s not what I said! Why are you being this way? Why can you not be happy for me, for both of us. We are free to be whoever we want to be, Rory. You can still be a doctor only now you won’t be held back by some elitist society. We can both have a life where we can be equals,” Amy pleaded with him, trying to make him understand.

Before he could respond, Rose was calling to them. The Doctor needed to get back to the TARDIS to lock onto the madly fluctuating signal and program it into his sonic so they could return to The Wolf Trap that night and find their errant alien wolf. It was a quiet walk back to the TARDIS with only Asher shouting out his observations about the city around them and peppering the Doctor with questions. Rose kept looking at Amy and Rory who were making every effort to not look at each other. The Doctor was focused on his sonic and absently answering his son’s innocent questions.

Rose sighed internally wondering how such a fun trip had become stressful and miserable. She couldn’t help but notice how the Doctor had barely said one word to her during lunch or their time in the park. Maybe her mum was right. She didn’t know how long she could wait before her emotions boiled over. She was still haunted by the worry that he was bored or feeling some Time Lord obligation to distance himself and keep her and Asher safe. There was no way she was letting him leave her out of things or leave her behind.

In the TARDIS, they decided they would enjoy dinner and a show at the Wolf Trap. Rose watched the Doctor babbling excitedly to Amy about 1920s clubs, the jazz age and how humans were embracing this fun time after emerging from the economic downturn and worldwide fear and paranoia caused by the wolves’ invasion and attempt to take over the world. Rory paced back and forth while shooting pointed looks at Rose and Asher, his Victorian prejudice clear to Rose. One did not take a baby into a 1924 private dinner club. Rose sighed and knew what was coming and walked over and knelt by Asher. “Guess it’s you me tonight, huh,” she said, her voice laced with disappointment and then she smiled at her son whose brow had furrowed at her.

“Hey now, it’s not that bad. I realize ‘m not as excitin’ as Daddy but we’ll have fun. Maybe not alien wolf kind but…I’ll find something for us to do,” she said and leaned over and kissed him on top of his head.

When she looked up, everyone was staring at her, especially the Doctor. “You’re…you’re not coming?” he asked in a soft voice with a hurt expression on his face.

“Doctor, someone has to look after Asher,” Rose reminded him.

“One does not take an infant to a dining establishment of questionable repute,” Rory lectured. “Rose understands responsibility and that family comes first,” he finished and Amy shot him a vicious look.

Oblivious to the tense and strained undercurrent between Rory and Amy, the Doctor walked over and knelt by Rose. “Rose, this is the TARDIS. He’ll be fine. Unless…you don’t want to…you know come along?”

He was tentative and looked so sad. Rose smiled and ran hand through his hair and he leaned into her. “Doctor, I’d love to but Asher’s still too young to be on his own and as wonderful as the TARDIS is, it’s a bit much for her to see to him. What if he needs a bath or is hungry?”

The Doctor looked up at her, a sparkle in his eyes. “Then we’ll just have to call on our new nanny,” he said with a smug smile.

“Nanny? What Nanny?” Rose asked, worried at whatever he’d done. He activated his sonic and Rose’s mouth dropped at what she saw walk out of the corridor.

“Impossible!” Amy gasped.

“He’s mad!” Rory said, staring and shaking his head.

“K-9, come meet Rose and Asher,” the Doctor ordered.

K-9 was nothing like the tin dog Rose had seen when she’d met Sarah Jane. This tin dog looked more dog-like. It had four mechanical legs, a more streamlined body although the head was very similar with red reflective eyes and little satellite dish ears. This K-9 was about the size of Labrador retriever and moved far more gracefully than Rose thought it would with those mechanical legs. It was soon standing next to the Doctor.

“Good Dog!” the Doctor said, pleased and preening. “Say hello to everyone.”

“Mistress, young Master, Duchess and Master Rory,” K-9 intoned in his mechanical voice.

Rose looked at the Doctor with an arched brow. She should have figured he had something up his sleeve. No wonder he’d spent so much time in the TARDIS. Now she wondered what else he’d been up to while hiding away in here. Rose looked at K-9. “Nice to meet you, K-9. So, the Doctor thinks you can look after Asher while we’re out. Are you sure about this? Babies are a lot of work, especially Time Lord-Human ones.”

“Mistress, I have been programmed with over one million, three hundred forty seven thousand, two hundred one nursery rhymes and children’s songs from across the universe; I am fluent in over one point two million languages and am adept at one hundred thousand, four hundred four games and amusements; I have been programmed to provide a variety of cuisines and sustenance options; am trained in hygienic maintenance and have been programmed with the knowledge of Earth’s most notable nannies.”

The Doctor just rocked back on his heels with a proud grin.

Asher seemed very excited. Rose was less so and looked at the Doctor and then K-9 and then the Doctor. “You want the tin dog to watch over our baby while we’re out causin’ trouble for some alien wolf?”

“Why not? K-9 is more capable than any human nanny. He can do everything: feed, bathe, entertain, educate, and protect him. He’s a virtual Mary Poppins. Well, if Mary Poppins was an automated advanced sixtieth century artificially intelligent robotic dog. Not to mention, K-9 has advanced tools to analyze any substance, neutralize threats, detect dangerous life forms that approach, deactivate energy fields, and communicate on levels well beyond anything in this century. And, he’s a good dog.”

When he saw Rose still staring at him, the Doctor continued explaining the benefits of a tin do nanny. “Rose, his primary directive is to keep our family safe, above all else.” He walked over and put a hand on her cheek. “We haven’t had time to ourselves since Asher was born. We need this time, Rose. Especially knowing he’s aboard the TARDIS in the safest place in the universe.”

Rose nodded and then looked at K-9. “K-9, if Asher gets in a bad way, do you have a way of contactin’ us?”

“Affirmative, Mistress. I am equipped with multiple communications devices. I will call your mobile.”

Rose pulled out her mobile and saw a text message from K-9. “Communication test successful,” K-9 confirmed.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this but, all right. We’ll give this a go and see what happens,” Rose agreed.

“Molto Bene!” the Doctor exclaimed and hugged her.

“Rose, are you mad?” Rory sputtered. “It’s a machine! A machine is not capable of understanding the emotional and biologic needs of an infant!”

The Doctor glared at Rory. “K-9 is not just a machine. He’s capable of logical thought and his intelligence quotient far exceeds anyone else’s on the planet. Well, except mine of course,” the Doctor said, smiling cockily.

“Rose, if you’re comfortable with this, that’s all that matters,” Amy said and walked over to Rose, staring curiously at K-9.

Rose looked at the Doctor’s hopeful face and then at Asher who was now clinging to K-9. “I think that we’re givin’ K-9 a go. I mean, it’s only a few hours and I’ll have my mobile with me in case there’s a problem. We’ll call this a test run.”

The Doctor grinned, clapped his hands, and rubbed them together. “Right, time to get ready. This place is posh so off you go to go straighten up.”

Rose scooped up Asher. “Come along, K-9. You can watch Asher while I get the Doctor and me ready,”

The Doctor’s face fell. “I do not need you dressing me. I’ll have you know I’ve been sorting myself out for over nine centuries and don’t need assistance now.”

“Yeah, right. This from the bloke who wore a leather coat and jumper to the Bryzink Cotillion and nearly started a riot cause he broke the dress code,” Rose retorted and winked at Amy.

“That wasn’t my fault!” the Doctor complained but followed her and K-9 down the corridor.

Amy paused and turned to Rory. “Are you coming?”

Rory sighed and stared at the time rotor and then rushed by Amy, still clearly perturbed by her and the whole situation. He could barely get his head wrapped around all this modern nonsense. A robotic nanny dog was just about his limit. He needed time to absorb all this and think about Amy.

Amy watched him rush away and slowly followed him. Part of her was angry at herself for not handling Rory well and unintentionally hurting him, and part of her was angry at him for being so unreasonable. As she walked back to her quarters, she thought about how Rory had treated her with Torchwood as a constant threat. He had been very protective of her then too. The main difference was at that time they weren’t in close quarters and each had their separate homes. She had looked forward to each visit from him. Now, with all this freedom, he wasn’t the only person in her life. She had Rose, the Doctor, Asher, Jackie and even some of the people at Torchwood who had extended friendship to her.

Rory didn’t seem to embrace that extended family. It startled her when she thought it through. It was a role reversal. Rory was the prisoner, not of Torchwood but of a new society that intimidated him and threatened his beliefs. Amy was the free one now. She had to find away to free him and stop him from running away from their future. If she didn’t, she might lose him forever and that would break her heart.

Rose was putting down an exhausted Asher. K-9 had proven to be quite adept at entertaining him with everything from stories to teaching him about geometry with three dimensional shaped blocks. Asher’s nursery was a special place on the TARDIS. The walls were coral and sparkled in the soft golden light of the nursery. The floor was a mixture of colors swirled together like iridescent rainbows and it was filled with all manner of toys human and alien alike. The ceiling was an ever changing night sky sparkling with stars, planets, nebulas and gaseous formations in a variety of soft colors. It was its own organic mobile in constant motion. A soft hum and tinkling sound lulled him to sleep while Rose gently traced her fingers through his hair as he lay in the ornate TARDIS blue crib the Doctor had built for him.

Rose turned to K-9 nearby. “Thanks, K-9. Just call me on my mobile if you need anything.”

“Affirmative, Mistress,” K-9 intoned, his mechanical ears moving almost in acknowledgment.

Rose walked down the corridor, her violet blue flapper dress sparkling in the golden light. The Doctor had picked it out for her so the color was no surprise. He had an affinity for blue and this was a bright jewel tone color. It was sleeveless with a sheer top, modest neckline and shimmering sequins along the lower half of the dress, which dipped just beneath her knees. There were matching blue sequins around the waist which were separated from the lower half of the dress by a swirly blue design. She wore matching satin pumps and had styled her hair so that it was swept up and held in place by a head piece of coordinating blue and gray feathers with a hint of identical sequins mixed in. It was conservative for flapper style but still daring by the morals of the more conservative element of this society. It would be perfect for their night out at the exclusive Wolf Trap.

She found the Doctor in the console room dressed in a standard black tux. He refused to cave and wear one more befitting the era and cringed when he saw the top hat that the TARDIS had produced for him. He had backed away from it, hands in his hair almost protectively. Rose had giggled and promised him she would defend his gorgeous hair from being crushed by the hat. He had grinned and swaggered over to her.

“You look perfect. As a matter of fact, if we didn’t have a rogue wolf on the loose, I would be insisting on giving you private Charleston lessons in the TARDIS,” he said in a sexy growling tone.

“Hmmm, would those be the kind that involved intimate one on one instruction showin’ me your moves?”

The Doctor’s eyes darkened and he moved around her wrapping her in his arms and whispering over her shoulder into her ear until her breath caught. “Oh yes. I definitely have moves to show you.”

Just as his lips closed on one of her earring bedazzled lobes, Amy and Rory arrived.

“Really, Doctor!” Amy said, looking at him with a haughty aristocratic disdain. “If you must engage in inappropriate behavior, kindly confine it to your private quarters.”

“Indeed,” Rory agreed. “It’s disrespectful to Rose and us.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, stepped away from Rose and shoved his hands in his pockets. Rose smiled when she saw Amy. “Oh, Amy! You look gorgeous! I love that gown on you!”

Amy smiled in response and twirled a bit in her bright red gown which was slightly more daring than Rose’s dress. She, too, wore a flapper styled dress only hers had straps which left her shoulders bared, had an exposed neckline and had fringe from the waist down with no sequins. She also had a matching scarf wrapped around her neck and had several layers of pearls dripping down her dress. She had her ginger hair tied up in a similar manner to Rose’s, Amy’s held up in combs and cocoa colored bejeweled headband with white ostrich feathers. Her shoes were the Mary Jane pump style and matched her dress.

Both women were wearing the make-up of the time which meant rouged lips and cheeks and thick eye lashes. Rory was again uncomfortable with the style, which he considered too revealing, but he admitted it was era appropriate.

The Doctor walked over and slapped him on the back. “Oh come on, Rory! Don’t look so doom and gloom. It’s not that bad. Wait till you see the fashion revolution that’s coming. Short shorts and bikinis not to mention the era of free love and women burning their brassieres. Now those were exciting times. Why, I could tell you a story of this one feminist march ending in a bonfire of brassieres that flared up due to the polyester and elastic they used and ….”

“Doctor!” Rose said loudly, interrupting him before Rory ran into the depths of the TARDIS and refused to come out, which, judging by his expression, was about to happen soon. “I think we should be gettin’ going. Don’t you think?”

“Yes, do let us get on with this. I’m curious to see this club and hear this Jazz music I’ve been reading about. Besides, we have a job to do and we should not dawdle,” Amy announced and looked pointedly at Rory.

Rory appeared startled. “Yes, of course,” he acknowledged and then saw Amy staring at a coat rack filled with coats. He immediately walked over and retrieved a calf length winter white coat trimmed with matching fur which he assumed was for Amy and helped her into it. Rose looked at the Doctor who was staring curiously at Amy’s coat. Finally she sighed and walked over to the coat rack.

“May I?” Rory asked.

Rose smiled at him. “Yes, please.” He pulled out a gold and black art deco printed coat with a black fur collar and helped Rose into it. The Doctor stared at the fur. Rose stood still and looked down at the fur trim. “Doctor, there something wrong?” she asked nervously.

“It’s…fur. As in a dead animal, Rose. Look, you can see where its little feet must have been,” he noted and ran his sonic along it as Rose looked on nervously.

“Oh for heaven’s sake!” Amy exclaimed, marched over and plucked the sonic from the Doctor’s grasp. “It’s ermine and it’s lovely. Can we leave now?” Amy demanded, holding the sonic away from the Doctor.

Rory was standing back smirking as he watched Amy keep the sonic away from a sputtering Doctor. Rose backed away toward Rory as the Doctor began whinging.

“That’s my sonic! You just don’t go getting all grabby hands with a Time Lord’s sonic screwdriver! You could put someone’s eye out!” the Doctor complained as he dashed toward his sonic which Amy was tucking behind her and moving out of his reach.

“You get your toy back when you start acting like a responsible adult and stop making Rose worry. Honestly, you’re such a child!”

“I’m a child?” he declared in outrage as he began chasing Amy around the console as she kept his sonic screwdriver out of his reach.

“Yes! Now stop making Rose concerned about a perfectly lovely coat! It’s not like they don’t have fur coats in modern times.”

As this went on, Rose turned calmly to Rory. “You look very handsome tonight, Rory.”

He smiled, straightening his jacket. He was dressed appropriately for the time in a white dinner jacket, black tie and trousers. “Thank you, Rose. It’s nice to know someone appreciates formal attire.”

Rose grinned at him and leaned over. “Maybe if we leave they’ll get the hint?” Rory smiled back at her and offered his arm which she gratefully accepted and they walked out listening to the Doctor shout, “Ha! Gotcha! Don’t worry my lovely, I’ll keep you safe from the grabby Duchess.”

“Grabby Duchess! Why you rude, impertinent…” Amy said, dressing down the Doctor. By the time they realized Rose and Rory had left and they emerged from the TARDIS, a cab was waiting to take them to the Wolf Trap and the adventure to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kahki for beta. Big hugs to callistawolf and whoinwhoville for listening to me worry and whinge about this story. Oh and thanks to yumimumi and annissag for helping with detective lingo.

With the help of the psychic paper, the four were ushered into the Wolf Trap. They walked down some dimly lit stairs behind another group of formally attired and obviously well off men and women until they emerged through some heavy, dark purple velvet curtains into a large, dark, smoke-filled room It definitely had a posh but sultry ambiance about it.

The room was dotted with small, round tables dressed with white linens and topped with simple sapphire crystal candles. The lights were dimmed but they could see purple and blue wall sconces on the pearl gray covered walls that reflected blue and purple up and down the wall in diamond designs. The floor was white and black checkerboard design reflecting the light. Lush purple, blue and silver curtains were draped around the room with gold cording around them. At one end was a shiny black stage, empty at the moment and the other end was a long black bar lit with blue and purple neon lights with rows of bottles on shelving behind it, lit up to reflect the bottles like artwork. Crystal chandeliers graced the low light gray ceilings. A group of musicians was ensconced in an alcove adjusting their instruments and beginning to play a slow, sexy beat punctuated by the sound of brass. The leader began to sing with a voice reminiscent of Louis Armstrong.

This was no middle class establishment. No one gained entry here unless you knew someone, were rich and well placed in society. This place was all about decadence with a slight edge of danger and being seen by the right people. The group checked their coats with a young, pretty blonde girl dressed in a short black and white dress and were led by a tuxedoed maître d to a table in the center of the room. The Doctor and Rory ordered drinks as menus were left for them to read. A cigarette girl walked around the room in her short fluffy skirt and black stockings, smiling and chatting with the patrons as she distributed her wares. The room was filled with the quiet murmur of conversation and tinkling of glasses mixed with the sultry music.

The Doctor scanned the room with his sonic as unobtrusively as possible. Rose observed the variety of people in the room; older, stuffy and bored or younger, exuberant and joyous. Men all wore tuxedos with either black or white sports coats and their hair was slicked back in the style of the time. Women wore a pantheon of colors, most in shorter dresses sparkling with sequins or with elaborate embroidery or silk floral designs. The hairstyles of the day were bobs or blunt cuts. This was considered quite scandalous after years of women with long hair. Many of the women also were smoking cigarettes held in long black cigarette holders and puffing smoke trying to look sophisticated while their male counterparts sipped gin and tonics and looked bored.

Amy leaned over toward the Doctor, “Well, anything?” she whispered while glancing around the room.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his face. “Not yet. Could be he’s not here yet.”

“Or we’ve missed him,” Rory inserted just as the waitress deposited flutes of champagne before them. The Doctor ordered the meal for them, part of it being in French which delighted the waitress as the chef was well known for his French cuisine. Soon, a tall, polished, middle aged gentleman with black hair and greying sideburns approached their table.

“Good evening, I am Richard Hadley the manager of this fine establishment. I understand you are guests of Lord Calloway and this is your first time at the Wolf Trap. Do allow me to extend you welcome,” he said with a polite smile and the appropriate air of formality.

“Thank you, Mr. Hadley,” Rose said with a smile.

“Yes, lovely place you have here,” the Doctor agreed. “Dr. John Smith and this is my wife Rose and our friends, Dr. Rory Williams and Ms. Amelia Pond,” the Doctor introduced.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Mr. Hadley said, inclining his head.

“Mr. Hadley, I’m curious,” Rose said, looking up at him. “Why The Wolf Trap?”

“Yes, I must agree with Rose,” Amy said, smiling charmingly at him. “There must be a story behind such an evocative name.”

Mr. Hadley smiled at them although it did not reach his cold gray eyes. “I’m afraid there isn’t much of a story behind it other than one of the owners is a hunter of sorts, has traveled the world and has an appreciation for a fellow hunter.”

Rory looked uncomfortable at this while Amy narrowed her eyes at Mr. Hadley. The Doctor smiled charmingly at their host. “Ah, well that is certainly interesting. Do pass on our compliments to the owners, Mr. Hadley, unless we may do so in person this evening?”

Mr. Hadley again plastered a rather cold and fake smile on his face. “I am afraid, the owners rarely socialize with the guests but I shall pass along your regards. Do enjoy your evening and if there is anything you require to make your evening more enjoyable, please do not hesitate to ask,” he said, inclining his head before making his way to another table.

“Did you hear that, Doctor? Obviously this has to do with the wolf. It is likely somewhere nearby,” Amy whispered as their first course, a beef consume, was served.

“Oh, I have no doubt it will be here. Mr. Hadley has the air of the type of person who would consort with our nefarious wolf,” the Doctor said as he again looked around the room and found that they were being observed by several people. He supposed it could be they were new on the social scene so people were curious, but he couldn’t help wondering if there was something more going on here.

“The Doctor’s right. He reminds me of Lord Bransen. He’s got that snooty, condescending way about him,” Rose agreed and tasted her consume, wrinkling her nose. “I don’t think I’m a big fan of consume,” she said and sipped her champagne.

“I think we should all enjoy dinner and bring as little attention to ourselves as possible,” Rory commented as he enjoyed his soup. “Is it so wrong for us to have an enjoyable evening out amidst society before we must see to this whole wolf matter?”

“Splendid idea!” the Doctor enthused.

Amy turned to him. “You want us to just have a social hour when you know there is evil lurking nearby?” Amy asked incredulously.

“Oh, why not!” the Doctor said, smiling and looking a bit like James bond as he sipped his champagne and looked around the room.

Rose couldn’t help the smile blossoming on her face. Her Doctor really did look good in a tux, even if it was bad luck. She then focused on Amy who looked perturbed they weren’t taking immediate action. “Amy, there’s almost always evil lurkin’ nearby. The Doctor and Rory are right. We’re in 1924 at a private jazz club eatin’ a gourmet meal. Might as well enjoy ourselves before we end up runnin’ for our lives.”

“Here, here!” the Doctor said and raised his glass. “To friendship and adventure,” he toasted and they all clinked glasses.

They enjoyed a cordial atmosphere after that and even Rory appeared to be having a nice time. The Doctor regaled them with some of the adventures he and Rose had been on and Rose mentioned some of the things in Victorian London that had delighted her and her hopes that they both would find similar surprises in her time. At one point, she and Amy excused themselves to the ladies room. As Rose and Amy were freshening their lipstick, they couldn’t help but notice curious glances from other women who were whispering just out of earshot. Amy was annoyed, having grown accustomed to such rude behavior in her time which was usually unflattering and directed at her.

Rose was determined to not allow this to happen and just as she was about to speak up, a woman a little older than her dressed in a long, sleeveless black gown with slightest shimmer to it sidled up to her. She reached up with one black glove encased hand and adjusted her hair. “You mustn’t pay any mind to those twittering gossips. They’re just jealous because they are no longer the center of attention with their practically vulgur dresses,” she drawled in a cultured accent.

The women in question huffed and “I nevered” as they flounced out shooting venomous looks over their shoulders muttering, “Who does she think she is!”

Rose turned to the woman who had brown hair styled in a bob and was wearing some rather expensive looking jewelry. “Thanks,” she said with warm smile. “I’m Rose Smith and this is my friend, Amy Pond. It was real nice of you to do that.”

She waived her hand in the air. “Oh that was my pleasure. I remember my first time at the club and how atrocious those vultures could be, ready to swoop in and make false and damaging accusations as they try and claw their way to the top of the social scene. I’m Jane Layton, by the way.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Layton.” Amy said with assuredness. She admired any woman who stood up to women like that, women like those that had made her life hell in her own era.

“The pleasure was all mine. It’s been a while since I was afforded the opportunity to cut those little social climbers to the quick. I rather enjoyed it.” Jane said with a smile. “Try not to let them bother you. As you can see, they aren’t made of very sturdy stuff like we are.” She applied her lip stick, tucked it away and turned to Amy and Rose, “Enjoy your evening.”

“Thanks, you too,” Rose replied as she and Amy, with huge grins on their faces, rejoined the boys who seemed to be debating the merits of cricket versus badminton but stopped the minute they arrived.

“What have you two been up to?” the Doctor asked, staring with raised eyebrows at Rose.

“Just makin’ friends and learnin’ that some things never change. You know, like there will always be evil back stabbing social climbin’ cows. Right Amy?” Rose asked.

Amy smiled broadly. “It would appear so, but there are also admirable women of great fortitude and character.”

Rory and the Doctor looked at each other worriedly and decided to focus on their meal rather than become embroiled in what was looking to be some female bonding moment. Later on, when their next course of escargot and oysters Rockefeller arrived, some of what Amy and Rose had been hinting at became obvious as the pointed whispering of other patrons along with calculated stares were obviously directed at them. The Doctor aimed his sonic underneath the table in the direction of one of their observers and furrowed his brow at it as he banged it on his leg. He was sure something was up and that these were not simply curious humans. Rory sighed and shook his head at the Doctor’s obviously odd behavior. Having spent time with Amy, none of the staring was a surprise to him and he knew it was all quite human if not a bit unpleasant.

Oblivious to the Doctor’s actions, Amy and Rose were focused on their appetizers. After they wrinkled their noses at the snails, Amy commented about them. “I don’t recall any dish quite like this at home or in your time. How does one consume the little what did you call them again?” Amy asked the Doctor.

“Oh, escargot,” he advised her and then showed her how to pry them out with a little fork but not before one shot across the room. “Ah, but not like that. A bit of hazard really, eating these but quite delicious.”

Rose rolled her eyes as she stared at her plate. “They’re snails, Amy,” she informed her friend.

Amy looked down and then over at Rory who had one on his fork and was examining it before politely sliding it into his mouth. The expression on his face was a mixture of attempting not to show his revulsion and maintain a polite countenance and was very telling to Amy; especially, as he dabbed his face with his napkin. She turned to the Doctor and glared. “Snails. You ordered us snails,” she whispered in a chastising tone.

“What’s wrong with snails?” he asked and popped another in his mouth. “They’re a delicacy when cooked in clarified butter with garlic and quite tasty. Reminds me of that dish Feelorzik on Rilx. Don’t you think so, Rose?”

“Yeah, slimy, chewy and a bit…”

“Unappetizing and not palatable,” Rory retorted and stared at the Doctor.

“It’s a specialty and quite gourmet. Why snails have been consumed by humans for thousands of years. The Romans considered escargot an elite food. It was even noted in the writings of the great philosopher, Pliny, the Elder,” the Doctor sniffed. “I can name at least a half dozen planets where a meal such as this would be reserved for only royalty.”

“You’re making that up,” Amy accused.

“I am not!” the Doctor retorted.

“Well, there’s no alien royalty here, just us humans, Doctor, and humans who prefer normal non-alien whatever. Thank you very much. And, for the record, you are not always correct,” Rory informed him.

“What? When have I been wrong?” the Doctor demanded.

“When we were watching that documentary film on steamship travel and you said the Titanic sank because of an iceberg and you were wrong. It wasn’t a luxury ship, it was a cargo ship, the Titania and it collided with one some proto type submersible boat. A submarine I believe it was called. Aliens or alien-human hybrids, as the case may be, don’t know everything after all!” Rory lectured.

The Doctor sputtered and turned to Rose, who was sipping champagne to hide her giggles. She saw him and put her glass down. “There, there Doctor, You’re not always wrong and it’s difficult bein’ in a different universe and all. It’s not your fault if you get things a little off.”

“Rose, is correct. Perhaps it is not always your fault. Just most of the time,” Amy teased and sipped her own wine, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

“Since when did you all decide to conspire against me?” he asked, looking perturbed.

“We’re not gangin’ up on you, Doctor,” Rose said and moved her plate of snails over to him since he seemed to enjoy all of his.

“Of course not,” Rory said. “Just when you misstate the facts like when you told people you’re married to Rose when obviously you are not. Perhaps you’d like to explain that.”

This annoyed the Doctor and his voice became quite clipped. “Quite clearly Rose and I have a child and in Earth society in this era it is not acceptable for us to be…they way we are. Just because you need some pathetic piece of bureaucratic certification that you have rights to another person, doesn’t mean I do. Rose and I are above that. No simple Earth ceremony could even come close to defining our relationship. Besides, weddings are rubbish.”

Amy looked across the table at Rose who was staring into her lap, keeping her feelings to herself. The truth was that she was touched by most of what he’d said. But, she still would have liked something to confirm what they meant to each other. Every time the Doctor fussed about how they didn’t need it and weddings were rubbish made her wonder why he was fighting against it so hard. Was it really so bad to have a quick ceremony and party to please her mother and satisfy Earth legalities. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was more about him maintaining a way out.

“Rose,” the Doctor called out, startling her. “Tell them we don’t need some antiquated primitive Earth ritual,” he demanded with a slight whine to his voice and looked at her expectantly. Rose looked up at him unsure and before she could say anything, his sonic flared to life in his lap.

He filed away the look in her eyes for discussion later as he was sensing this was a topic that was causing her concern. His first priority was to calibrate his sonic to fix onto the signal which was nearby. He looked up as a group of five men and one woman passed by them and were seated across the room.

Amy leaned over to him. “Well, which one is it?” she whispered.

“I can’t tell. I need to get closer,” he responded

“Closer?” Rory asked incredulously. “How do you expect to do that?”

“Oh, I’ll just walk over and introduce myself,” the Doctor explained and began straightening his black bow tie.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Rory asked as he watched the Doctor begin to make motions like he was going to leave the table.

“What is it, Rory?” Rose asked, not too keen on the Doctor getting within biting distance of an angry wolf.

“It’s seen us. It probably knows we’re here,” Rory answered and stared hard at the Doctor. “For God’s sake, man. It had Amy and I trapped in that building when you swanned in. You think it didn’t get a good look before it left?”

Amy looked at Rory impressed. “Rory has an excellent point,” she said and smiled at him. Rory sat up straighter looking pleased, reached over and kissed her hand.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “He’s not expecting to see us here and besides, we blend in.”

“Until you walk over and wave your sonic in front of his face. Then he might remember the crazy bloke who got in the way of a Rory and Amy snack,” Rose noted, arching brow at him.

“I can be discreet!” the Doctor responded, and pouted, pulling his chair back up to the table and stabbing a snail.

Amy snorted. “Right.”

“Why do you keep calling it a he anyway?” Rory asked. “I mean how do you know?”

“Good point,” Rose commented. “I mean it could be a girl wolf,” Rose teased, knowing these types of questions drove him a bit mad.

“Because I know. It had a very masculine look in its eyes and obviously there’s a group of men over there that set off the sonic.”

“But one of them is a woman. You shouldn’t be sexist about this, Doctor. Women are just as dangerous as men,” Amy noted with a slight smile and nodded at Rose who raised her champagne glass to her.

Rory looked like he was about so say something when the waitress approached them to clear their plates. “Excuse me,” Rose said cordially to her. “That group that just arrived and is seated off to the side. They look familiar but I can’t place them. Do you know who they are?”

“Oh yes, that’s Lord Raltham, Jonathon Parker of the Ares Corporation, Richard Graveson, the secretary of Commerce, the Honorable Silus Wimsey, Phileas Hartsfield, the head of Hartsfield Industries and Ms. Lucy Striker the singer.”

“How silly of me! Of course, how could I have not remembered that,” Rose exclaimed, playing along and hoping for more information from the chatty waitress.

“They’re all over the London papers. It’s always exciting when they’re here,” the waitress bubbled and then finished clearing their table.

“The domestic approach,” the Doctor muttered with a slight quirk of a smile.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Rose answered smiling at Amy and Rory. “Now, we know who they are so we can track them.

The lights dimmed and soon the stage was lit up and a dark skinned, bejeweled singer in a long sparkling silver dress with a slit up the side arrived on stage and began crooning a sultry version of the song, Tea for Two as the band played along. Everyone settled into the darkened room amongst the soft light of the glowing sapphire candles and seemed mesmerized by her soft and sexy tones. Everyone that is, except the Doctor who was focused on the table containing the hidden wolf.

Suddenly the sonic flared to life again. “Impossible,” the Doctor muttered.

“What is it?” Rose whispered close to his ear, her hand resting on his shoulder.

“It’s like another time traveler just appeared nearby,” he responded, staring at the softly glowing sonic.

“Maybe it’s picking up on us?” Rose asked.

“No, I already filtered us out.”

Amy leaned over. “Is something wrong?” she asked while a nearby patron shushed her. Amy shot the man a glare over her shoulder.

“The Doctor says the sonic’s detectin’ another signal,” Rose whispered discretely, not knowing who could be listening.

Rory peered around the room nervously. This was very not good and he was getting a really bad feeling about this place. Something dangerous was about to happen. He looked over at the Doctor who was staring at the curtained entrance. Rory turned to look at what the Doctor was staring at just as tall, muscled fair haired man in a white sports coat walked in and brushed by on his way to the table where they believed the wolf was hiding. He automatically reached over for Amy’s hand just about the time people started screaming.

Rose had practically felt the Doctor tense. He was watching a man enter the room. It was dark so she couldn’t get a really good look at him but something about him was familiar, as if she had seen the likes of the stranger before.

As the tall man passed near Rory, Rose got a better look at him. He was broad shouldered with fair hair and blue eyes with a ruggedly handsome look. Then it hit her. “James Bond” but not the James Bond of her mother’s era. No, this was definitely, the current version and he was focused on what Rose had dubbed evil wolf central. “Doctor,” Rose said and grabbed his arm.

“Oh this, this is bad,” he said before Rose’s James Bond stranger pulled out a futuristic looking gun and began firing at evil wolf central. People screamed and began running. Tables and chairs were overturned as the sizzling sound of the stranger’s laser fire mixed with bullets whizzing by and impacting furniture and walls echoed around the darkened club. The Doctor had yanked Rose beneath the table where they found Rory protectively on top of Amy who was yelling at him to move.

“Stay here!” the Doctor ordered and crawled out.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Rose said, annoyed. “You’re human now and only have one life and I’m not gonna let you waste it!” Ignoring Rory’s loud protests to not leave, Rose emerged to find flashes of light flying back and forth across the club as the futuristic weapon was being fired. The Doctor had his sonic out and lifted it up into the air to turn the lights on revealing the James Bond-like stranger fighting with one of the men at the table and a growling noise soon mixed with the fighting.

“Bugger! It’s getting away!” Rose popped up behind him and pulled him down just as a laser beam shot across the room at him.

“Rose, I told you to stay there!” he shouted at her.

“Yeah, like I’m gonna do that with you about to be shot.”

He gave her a furious look before an explosion rocked the building. “That didn’t come from inside,” he muttered. “We need to get out of here now!”

Rory’s head emerged from under the table followed by an annoyed Amy. “Party’s over!” the Doctor shouted and began pulling Rose toward the exit followed by Rory and Amy. They barely made it out of the club before a huge explosion rocked the building shattering windows and raining glass down on the street and the club patrons along with various other people lurking about.

They made their way down the street avoiding police cars and fire trucks until they found a cab willing to take them back to the TARDIS. No one said anything until the reached the park and entered the TARDIS.

“What was that?” Amy demanded as the Doctor aimed the sonic at the console to download his data into the TARDIS matrix.

“That, was someone who didn’t belong here and who apparently has issues with our wolf or his wolfy friends,” the Doctor replied

“So we’re not the only ones after the wolf then?” Rory asked.

“Apparently not,” the Doctor replied and put his glasses on as he stared at a monitor. “Oh this is bad,” he muttered.

“Bad as in end of the world bad or bad as in we’ve got another rogue alien on the loose?” Rose asked as she pulled her hair piece out and fluffed out her hair and kicked off her shoes.

“Our finely dressed, armed friend is a Lizk. They’re bounty hunters.”

“Bounty hunters. That sounds bad,” Rory commented, leaning against a support strut.

“And he wants the wolf creature?” Amy asked.

“Yes, but it’s not that simple. Lizk don’t just take any bounty. Someone has put a high price on or wolf. Lizk are known to be brutal when they set their sights on a bounty. He’ll do anything to get the wolf and apparently that means dead or alive. He won’t be very concerned about collateral damage,”

Rose walked up next to him. “Collateral damage, that means hurtin’ people, right?”

“It means that and worse. He won’t be concerned about preserving the timeline and in fact has already done some damage. The TARDIS is already feeling the repercussions for what just happened.”

“And what exactly did happen?” Rory asked

“He used his ship which is probably cloaked and in orbit to destroy the building. No one in this timeline is meant to see technology like that.”

“This bounty hunter is damaging the future and could cause things in your time to change. Can we stop this?” Amy asked.

“If the damage isn’t too severe, yes,” the Doctor replied.

“So, we have to not only stop the wolf but now this bounty hunter, neither of which gives a flip about our world and whether or not it’s destroyed,” Rose said and sat down hard on the jump seat, worried about the task before them.

“Can we not contact your Torchwood and ask for assistance? Surely they must have some records?” Amy asked as she paced around the console.

“Time is constantly moving, changing,” the Doctor explained. “We are part of events here and can’t go back to before the bounty hunter arrived so can’t alter that. And, even if we could do that, we can’t and there’s no way to reach Rose’s Torchwood now.”

“What do you mean? Explain!” Amy demanded.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his neck. “The bounty hunter has placed a sort of temporal dampening field, a sort of lock on this era preventing time travel or any trans temporal communication. He obviously knows our wolfy friend has a vortex manipulator and doesn’t want to have to chase him.”

“So we can’t use the TARDIS or my mobile?” Rose asked, thinking about how serious this had just gotten for them and knowing how being cut off from her era and Torchwood was a huge problem both for their mission and personally. Her mum would be beside herself with worry.

“I’m sorry, we can’t,” the Doctor explained staring at the console. “Maybe if the TARDIS was older or I had more equipment, but for right now, we’re grounded. We have to resolve this on our own.”

“So, you’re saying we can’t go back to the future then,” Rory confirmed and walked over to Amy who was glaring at the Doctor as if this was all his fault.

“No, not until we fix things here,” the Doctor explained, feeling the heavy weight of responsibility for not only preserving the timeline but for protecting Amy, Rory and his family.

“Will this bounty hunter talk to us? Can we work with him?” Rory asked as he put his arm around Amy to comfort her.

“His sort works alone. He won’t be too keen to learn we’re here and might view us as competitors,” the Doctor said in a tired voice.

“But we’re not competitors,” Rose reasoned. “I mean really, he can have the wolf. Not that I’m keen to hand any alien over to a bounty hunter, but it has caused damage already and we just want it off of Earth. Maybe we can negotiate?”

The Doctor scoffed. “I doubt it and even if we could, it’s like dealing with another killer, another wolf.”

“But we could try,” Rory said, agreeing with Rose. “We have to at least make the effort.”

“How will we even find this bounty hunter?” Amy asked.

“Just look for the wolf?” the Doctor answered.

Rose smiled and walked up to him and curled into his side. “Lucky for us, we know the names of everyone of our suspects. Shouldn’t be too hard to track them down, now should it?”

The Doctor’s mood lightened as he looked at his brilliant Rose and he smiled. “The domestic approach?”

“I’d say it’s time for a bit of detecting, Sarge,” Rose said flirtatiously.

“Is that so Lewis?” he returned just as flirtatiously.

Rory looked mildly uncomfortable at their flirting but Amy, ever the practical one, kept on point. “How do we begin this investigation? What can Rory and I do?”

The Doctor seemed startled from his obviously lusty thoughts about Rose. “We’ll start in the morning. The TARDIS will work on obtaining us information from the local media and then we’ll go forth and investigate, pound the pavement, scope the city, gum the shoe.”

“Old fashioned investigating,” Rose agreed. “Nothing wrong with that. First, we need to get some rest. It’s been a long day.”

“Agreed,” Rory said, nodding his head. “It makes sense to start with a clear mind and purpose.” He began leading Amy out of the console room.

Amy paused. “Are you sure we shouldn’t be out there now, looking for this bounty hunter?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about him. He’s already blown his cover and he’ll need to regroup. The wolf knows he’s here and will cover his tracks, especially his time signature. This bounty hunter will have to find another way to find his quarry and he won’t have our information. Thanks to my brilliant Rose, we now have the advantage,” he said, looking affectionately at Rose.

“I suppose,” Amy agreed. “Well then, until the morning. Good evening,” she said formally and continued down the corridor with Rory who looked back at Rose and inclined his head as he followed Amy.

Rose smiled at the Doctor. “I think those two may be all right after all.”

“All right? They’re brilliant. Maybe not as brilliant as us but who is?”

Rose grinned up at him and bumped her shoulder into his. “All right, this brilliant girl’s ready to check on Asher, get in her jim jams and get some sleep.”

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows at her as he took her hand in his and led her down the corridor. “I’d rather see her out of her jim jams,” he growled into her ear.

As they made their way down the corridor, the TARDIS dimmed its lights. The occupants of the time ship may be resting or otherwise occupied but their opponents were not. A dangerous game was being played outside of the TARDIS and one which would challenge all her occupants to extents they were not expecting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Kahki for the beta although I changed a lot of it after she looked at it. I confess to staring at this chapter and fussing with it quite a bit. Hoping it makes sense.
> 
> Also big hugs to who_in_whoville and callistawolf who continue to help me along and keep me motivated, especially given RL challenges.

The next morning, Rose stretched out in bed and smiled when she thought about the adventure of the night before and the toe curling passion she and the Doctor had enjoyed post adventure. It had been so long since she and the Doctor had enjoyed alone time much less a night of wild naked abandon. They still needed to talk, and they would eventually, but for now she would cling to words shouted in ecstasy and her own faith in the two of them. She reached over to the table next to the bed where the Doctor had left her tea, a banana, toast and jam. She enjoyed these with relish since the club had been destroyed before they had dinner last night and she was quite famished. When she heard Asher and K-9 talking over the TARDIS communications network, she knew it was time to start her day as the Doctor was most assuredly up and not wasting time hunting for the wolf.

Rose’s smile brightened as she listened to K-9 and Asher. Apparently, Asher was watching Mary Poppins while K-9 commented on the history of the setting, the improbability of flight by umbrella and the science behind Mary Poppin’s transdimensional luggage. K-9 had proven most capable and Rose was now comfortable leaving Asher with him. Granted, she wouldn’t want K-9 to watch Asher for more than a day but it was nice to have the luxury of being able to spend some social time with the Doctor without constantly being worried about Asher’s well being and safety.

She showered and dressed in another 1920s outfit, a pleated cream colored skirt that covered her legs just past her knees with a peach colored top with a rounded neckline and three quarter length sleeves made of a light cotton wool blend with orange and cream colored flower embellishments around the bottom edge. It was a typical drop waist style for this era which she wore layered with several long strands of pearls. She pinned up her hair under a cream wide brimmed hat and paired the outfit with typical low heeled Mary Janes. She twirled once in front of the mirror and then went to fetch Asher. When she entered the nursery, she immediately heard her son’s overjoyed, “Mummy!”

“Good morning, love!” she said as she picked him up and snuggled with him. “Morning K-9,” she said, looking down at K-9.

“Mistress,” he responded, wiggling his metal ears.

“Have you been havin’ fun with K-9?” Rose asked Asher.

He nodded his head. “K-9 is a good dog!”

Rose smiled brightly. “That he is.” She looked down at K-9. “Thanks, K-9. You did a brilliant job with him. Has he had breakfast?”

“Yes, Mistress, bananas and milk.”

“Well done, K-9” she said, pleased. “I think I’m going to take him out for a stroll in the park for a while. You can take a break if you want.”

“Mistress, I do not require to fracture anything. I will re-charge until my assistance is required.”

“Right, of course. You go and have fun re-chargin’ then,” Rose said, nodding her head as K-9 left the nursery. As Rose pulled out some clothes for Asher, she thought about how impressed she was with K-9. Not only had he entertained Asher, educated him and fed him breakfast, he’d even cleaned him up so he was ready to go out. Rose mused she could get used to this. The only drawback to the morning was that Asher was fussy and decidedly unhappy with the clothes she picked out. Her normally easy going son pitched quite a fit. Rose supposed she couldn’t blame him. 1920s style children’s clothes were a bit formal. Asher’s outfit was a blue cotton top and shorts that looked a bit sailorish. He screamed, “No! Don’t like! Noooooo!” the whole time she was dressing him. Not to mention, he kicked and tossed things aside as well.

“All right, that’s enough,” Rose said firmly with a calm voice and looked into the eyes of his unhappy face. “Now see here, sometimes when we’re travelin’ we have to wear clothes we don’t like. It’s not forever. Just for a bit. If you wear this, I’ll let you keep the trainers. Deal?”

He looked like he was thinking about it which amazed Rose. Most children his age were barely talking much less carrying on about what style of clothes they wore. He was definitely his father’s son. She almost dreaded the thought of when he was old enough to pick out his own clothes. Obviously, she needed to get a handle on this now before he became a fashion monster. Finally, he nodded his head.

After she had him dressed and in a more agreeable mood, they made their way out to the console room where they found Amy and Rory dressed and ready to go while the Doctor was standing before the console, his hands pulling at his hair.

“Hello!” Asher called out and then his little face scrunched up. “TARDIS sick,” he announced and then looked questioningly at Rose.

“Doctor?” Rose asked as she focused on the hum in her mind and noticed it was a bit off.

He sighed and walked over, lifting Asher out of her arms and kissing her quickly. He smiled at his son. “Look at you all in tune with our ship. Yes, she is feeling a little queasy but no worries. Daddy will make her all better.”

“What’s wrong with her?” Rose asked and walked over to gently rub a piece of coral soothingly.

“It’s the temporal restraints that our nasty bounty hunter set on this era. They’re placing pressure on the TARDIS. It’s a bit like someone forcing you down on the ground while simultaneously blinding and deafening you.”

“So, what does that mean for us exactly?” Rory asked, staring confused at the time rotor while his physician’s mind tried to correlate what the Doctor said to something he could comprehend.

The Doctor stared at him as if he’d dribbled on his shirt and handed Asher back to Rose. “A TARDIS is an organic life form that exists in multiple dimensions and is a temporally complex creature. She doesn’t see time like you do or even I do. You see time as a strictly linear progression while to her it’s a big ball of wibbly wobbly stuff constantly moving and changing. If something dampens her senses like this so that suddenly she can’t feel time moving all around her, it gives her a severe case of…wellll, temporal vertigo. Not to mention, she’s still growing and feeling out this universe and now she can barely sense the universe around her. It’s more than just disconcerting. It’s hurting her.”

Amy walked over and laid her hand on the console and then looked over at the Doctor. “You’re connected to her…you and Asher. You can feel this?” she asked.

The Doctor sighed as he looked up at the time rotor whose glow was dimmed. “Yes, a little. Asher’s too young to be able to be properly bonded. His mind isn’t developed enough so he knows she feels different but isn’t feeling the magnitude of what’s happening.”

“But you, you can feel her pain,” Amy said again.

The Doctor nodded and everyone noticed that he looked a bit pale as he walked around the console, touching a switch here and instrument there. Rose looked worried not only for Asher but the Doctor as well. Memories of his face when they had crashed into Pete’s World and when the TARDIS was burning at the crucible flashed in her mind. This was bad.

“What can we do?” Amy asked, determined to make this right.

“There’s nothing you can do. We have to remove the restraint. Once that happens, she should perk up quickly,” he explained.

“TARDIS needs nap time,” Asher announced. The Doctor looked over to him and walked slowly over to him.

“Brilliant,” he whispered. “My son is brilliant!” he repeated and looked up at Rose with a huge smile.

“We need to let her alone, let her rest,” Rose said understanding. “At least until we settle the whole wolf and bounty hunter stuff, yeah?”

“You mean we need new accommodations?” Amy asked.

“Where exactly are we to go?” Rory demanded. “We don’t know anyone and even if we did, how would we explain this? Do we even have resources?” he asked, as he contemplated living in some seedy place having to be on constant watch to safeguard Amy, Rose and Asher from the less desirable elements of society.

“Ohhh Rory! We have the biggest resource in the multiverse!” The Doctor said enthusiastically and tapped his temple with his finger. “We’re clever!”

Rose could see where this was headed and decided her input was necessary. “And we have the TARDIS. She might be a little ill but she can still help us get sorted. Right Doctor?”

He looked a little perturbed but then looked at Asher and sighed. “Well, if you want do things the easy way. I suppose she could help us find some place to live while we’re here.”

“Something appropriate,” Amy demanded as she began pacing and thinking about who they would need to be in order to get close to where the wolf was hiding. “This creature is hiding amongst fine London society. We need to fit in so we should take up residence in a place of appropriate social standing.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes at this. He should have expected the Duchess would have demands. This wasn’t like the good old days when he and Rose just winged it and would end up anywhere from a palace to a hayloft.

“Amy’s right. It needs to be a bit posh. I mean we are undercover to find this thing and we showed up at that exclusive club. We need to fit the part,” Rose told the Doctor, sensing his petulant mood.

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do. He flipped a few switches and some symbols flew across the screen. There’s a small furnished home in Holland Park that’s available. We can say we just arrived in town from traveling and rent it while we’re here,” he said, sniffing and sounding disappointed.

“And you’re going to pay for this how?” Rory asked, feeling a little more confident now that he knew they would be residing in what he considered a normal home.

“The TARDIS will arrange for our finances,” he said offhandedly while he scrutinized some readings.

“Don’t worry, Rory. The TARDIS can set us up identities and has a way for funding us. She can always use our accounts leftover from our stay in 1865. Right, Doctor?”

He muttered an acknowledgment, now focused on whatever he was doing.

“Yes, but…” Rory worried.

“It will be fine. Besides, Pete may have snuck a few resources to us in case we needed ‘em.” Satisfied she had that sorted, she turned to the Doctor. “How’s the TARDIS comin’ in finding our suspects?”

The Doctor stood up abruptly and looked at her with a perplexed look. “Suspects?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “People who might be the wolf,” she reminded him.

Suddenly Asher began singing Who’s Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf again. Rose shivered and stared at her son who was oblivious to what that might mean. The fact that he had sung it more than once was no coincidence.

“Okkkaay, that’s a bit creepy,” Rory said.

“Doctor, the wolf suspects?” Amy reminded him, trying not to think of what Asher had innocently been singing. She was anxious to get going and find this creature before anyone else was harmed by it. It had done enough to her life and she wouldn’t just stand there and wait for it to ruin anyone else’s.

The Doctor sighed and scratched his head before looking at her. “I haven’t had time to do much searching. I need to get us settled before the TARDIS starts shutting down her systems. I’ll try to perform a scan looking for any temporal anomalies and artron signatures in the area before she has to shut down completely. That should narrow things down for us.”

“Amy, why don’t you and Rory go to the local library and start researching these people, look for any articles about them, their habits, social lives, what they like to do. See if you can find any addresses in the local directories.”

The Doctor handed Amy a post it note with the names. “Try and stay out of trouble,” he said sternly before turning back to his task.

“I’m not the one who gets us in trouble!” Amy retorted.

“Don’t worry about us. You just do…whatever,” Rory announced, staring at the console. He walked up to Amy who was dressed in a sleeveless white with floral print dress with the same drop waist Rose wore and held out his arm. She turned and adjusted the brown and gold tie that matched his light tan colored suit and smiled at him before taking his arm to leave. “Yes, don’t worry about us. I’ll make sure Rory behaves,” she told Rose and the Doctor.

Rory raised his eyebrows at this and looked over at Rose, a happy sparkle in his eyes at the opportunity for he and Amy to work together.

Rose smiled back them. “Right, don’t have too much fun in the stacks now. Remember, this is just reconnaissance. Don’t be goin’ after this thing on your own. Meet us back at the TARDIS in three hours and then we’ll head over to this house and get ourselves established.” They nodded, grabbed their coats and hats as they dashed out the door.

Rose set Asher down next to the jump seat where a pile of his toys seemed to always be sitting and walked around to the Doctor.

“All right, spill. How bad is it?” Rose asked.

He looked up at her and smiled slightly. His Rose was very astute and knew him so well. Worry furrowed his brow as he considered what to tell her. “Doctor,” she said warningly and gave him the Tyler glare which he knew meant he would be in trouble if he didn’t comply with whatever demand had been made of him.

“We’re stuck until we resolve this,” he finally blurted out. “But, I’m sure it won’t be long. We’ll get this bounty hunter sorted and move on before you know it,” he said confidently even if he wasn’t quite that sure.

“Well, I s’pose it’s better than being stuck without a TARDIS and on our own with Mum,” she mused and then she looked down at Asher. She worried a bit about him and her mum’s words about travelling with Asher haunted her. Being a mum changed these adventures. Suddenly, there were new worries. It wasn’t just she and the Doctor larking about.

The Doctor noticed this and came over and pulled her into his arms. “It’s going to be all right. Like you said, it’s not that bad. We’ve been in worse trouble. I promise you, all of us will get home and look back at this and laugh.”

Rose looked at him and bit her lip. Just last night they had been tangled together in bed declaring their love for each other and promising forever and yet in the light of day, she sometimes wondered. She couldn’t get it out of her head how he refused to formalize that commitment in front of her family. She still wasn’t entirely convinced he wouldn’t run. This trip was going to be the tipping point. He’d either realize he had a family now and that changed how they lived and traveled and embraced it; or, he would feel suffocated and frightened by it and run. She still wasn’t sure and he was guarding his feelings on the subject. That was the other part worrying her. He had been so much more open in their Victorian adventure. Once they reached London and the new TARDIS, he’d not only hid himself away physically on the TARDIS but also emotionally. Rose was fearful of demanding too much and had tried to let him be. Now, after hearing him talk to Rory about his disdain for marriage and finding themselves once gain stuck in time, she worried.

“You know you’re not alone. You don’t have to bear this burden by yourself,” Rose reminded him softly.

He cupped her face, gently kissed her lips and touched his forehead to hers and just breathed her name. “You and Asher are my priority. I promise,” he said, sensing her concern.

“And you are ours,” Rose reminded him. “We won’t break you know.”

He looked into her eyes, then stepped back and turned toward the console. Oh, but he was afraid he would break them and that would just destroy him. He was in so deep now. When he was full Time Lord, he had avoided this to protect himself. He both wanted it and feared it and now here he was…with Rose and their son in a constant state of worry for their safety. If anything happened to them, he feared what he would do. There had been a glimpse of the darkness still within him when the wolves and their minions had threatened Rose and his son. Centuries of rage had erupted and were ready to be unleashed on all who threatened his family. It still frightened him when he thought about it, what he could still do. He may not be full Time Lord but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous, couldn’t lay waste to any who dare threaten those he loved. He had to keep control. If he didn’t and something happened to them, this planet may not recover from his rage.

Rose watched him withdraw and tried to reach out and send him telepathic thoughts of comfort tinged with worry. She laid a hand on his arm and he turned to her. “Why don’t you and Asher go out for a bit. It’s a lovely day out and I have a lot of work here.”

“Doctor, please don’t do this,” Rose pushed.

“Rose, I’m fine. I just have to see to the TARDIS and initiate the tracking protocol,” he assured her and leaned down to kiss her.

Rose sighed, feeling defeated. She looked over at Asher, who was watching the two of them curiously, as he chewed on the Doctor’s mobile. Rose groaned and pulled it away from him. “This is Daddy’s mobile.” He grinned at her. She looked over her shoulder to see the Doctor smirking and then turn back to his work like he hadn’t just been watching them.

She walked over and handed him the baby slobbered covered mobile. He grimaced as he held the slimy phone. “I’ll ring you if anything exciting happens. Might be nice if you keep this on you so I could, you know, tell you if we’re attacked by a wolf or somethin,” she quipped at him.

“Oh I’d know if you were trouble. Telepathy, remember,” he said, pointing to his temple and grinning cockily.

She sighed and picked up Asher and put him in the pram muttering, “You mean telepathy when you want to and nothin’ but a white wall when you’re bein’ an angsty git.”

The Doctor’s smile faded at that comment. That’s when it occurred to him how much he was hurting her by shutting her out. It wasn’t like he was unaware that she was upset with him back in twenty first century London, but now he was having to accept it went much deeper than that He watched her roll Asher out of the TARDIS waving bye to him. “I’ll be back in an hour or so. Try to not blow a hole in the universe or anything,” she said as she left.

He winced and turned back to the TARDIS who sparked at him, burning his fingers. “Ouch! That hurt and yes I know I deserved it. I know I’ve been pulling away from her and I can see now how much. I promise I’ll do better. Let’s just get everyone sorted first, including you.”

In the park, Rose rolled Asher around amongst other women walking with strollers or people having picnics and chatting quietly. It was a lovely day out and the sun was shining on the fine green grass. The cherry trees were just beginning to bloom and bees and butterflies were flurrying about the blossoms. A wren was perched in a nearby tree singing a song that reminded her of a certain garden party and herself wearing Victorian dress. She smiled when she thought of those simple times that weren’t really that simple and yet compared to what was happening now, they almost seemed to be.

Rose was so lost in thought, worrying about the Doctor, Rory and Amy, their present predicament, the wolf and the bounty hunter, that she didn’t hear when someone called out her name. Eventually, she realized someone was trying to get her attention and turned to find a woman dressed in brown skirt suit with matching hat and wearing binoculars around her neck approaching her. She was just stepping away from a group of women gathered around a tree looking up into its limbs with similar binoculars. It was Jane Layton, who had stood up for Amy and her at the club when they had been treated poorly by gossipy socialites. Rose smiled brightly at her.

“It is Rose isn’t it? From the club?” the woman

“Yes! Jane, right?” Rose asked. “I’m really happy to see you made it out okay.”

“Quite frightening business that. The police will be investigating for a while I expect. Dozens of people were injured or killed I’m afraid. I was fortunate my party was not amongst them and I’m pleased to see you appear unharmed as well.”

“Oh, we’re fine. A bit shaken up is all. Asher peaked up out of his pram. “Hello!” he said cheerfully, his brown eyes sparkling with interest.

“Well, hello there!” Jane said graciously. “Aren’t you adorable!”

Rose smiled proudly. “This is my son Asher. He’s very friendly and a bit of a flirt. He takes after his father,” Rose said laughing.

“Well, he’s quite the charmer.”

“Oh you don’t know the half of it! He’s a handful but I wouldn’t have it any other way. Do you have any kids?” Rose asked.

“No. At least, not yet. My husband and I have not been blessed nor have we had time to think about it much really. With his work and my sister’s misfortunate recently, we haven’t had time.”

“Well, Asher was a bit of surprise. A nice one though. Perhaps things will be changing for you. You never know. Things happen when you least expect it.”

“You mean like a private dining club erupting in explosions and violence,” Jane teased.

Rose laughed. “Something like that. Did they catch the man that came in shooting up the place?” Rose asked casually, trying to obtain more information.

Jane looked at her with raised eyebrows. “You saw someone with a weapon?” she asked, immediately interested and hooking her arm with Rose’s as they walked. Rose nodded “Tall, blonde, well-built bloke seemed to zero in on the table with Lord Raltham and his friends. Looked like it might be unfinished business if you ask me,” Rose said, hoping to elicit gossip from Jane.

“Hmmmm. That smells of a scandal and illicit activities and perhaps something more. It’s almost like one of those Agatha Christie crime novels that are so popular lately. You know how these work, some questionable or nefarious businessmen. Perhaps, someone with a mysterious past or an avaricious entertainer with a passion for men of power all gathering at an exclusive club catering to the wealthy and notorious and to top it all off, a possible murderer and explosion. You must admit, it really does sound like a work of fiction,” Janes said with relish in her posh accented voice.

Rose grinned. “Yeah, it does. So, any theories, detective?”

Jane giggled in response.

“What? You said you’d been around the club before. I’ll bet you’ve heard lots of stuff about people there. I’m a bit useless about who’s who here. We’ve just arrived in town after travelin’ abroad. I mean London society has always had its share of rebels but I didn’t think things had changed quite so much that people was blowing each other up,” Rose commented.

“Rebels, that’s one way of putting it,” Jane said smiling. “Well, it’s not like we don’t all have a few family skeletons in the cupboard. Of course, most of our skeletons don’t walk into dining establishments firing weapons. I must say Rose, you do add a bit of spark to what would have been a dreadfully boring night. Speaking of dreadful, my recently widowed sister, Emmaline, is hosting a bit of party this weekend. I promised her my husband and I would attend. As you’re newly arrived in London, it would be a smashing way to introduce yourselves into society. That is, if you don’t have a prior engagement?”

Rose was a bit flattered. She really liked Jane and couldn’t help but feel some kinship to her. She knew they were on the hunt for the wolf but perhaps someone at this party could give them a lead. “I’ll have to speak to my husband and friends but it sounds fun. Would it be any trouble for me to bring Asher?”

“Oh no, not at all!” Jane reassured her.

“You’re sure your sister won’t mind us showin’ up” Rose asked.

“No, not at all. You see, Emmaline lost her husband to a horrible accident, Lord George Canarvon III. He was funding an expedition in Egypt, and died while inspecting the dig when the support system failed and crushed him. Emmaline was devastated. She’s been house bound for over six months. Poor dear would wither away if we let her but we’ve convinced her that she’s too young and George would want her to continue on without him. Honestly, her house is practically a museum filled with all of George’s artifacts from the dig. It’s only right that she shares it, so she agreed to this party as long as I helped organize it. So, please, do come if you’re able. Everyone who’s anyone will be there including those notorious people at the club. If nothing else, come to share in a little intrigue. Who knows, perhaps we can do a bit of detecting together?”

Rose thanked her and they exchanged information. Jane returned to her bird watching group and Rose continued back toward the TARDIS but not before noticing she was being watched. Someone had been observing her and Jane and as she moved on, she watched him shadowing her. She gripped Asher’s pram tighter as she realized it was the bounty hunter from the club. She looked down at Asher and felt her heart race. Her Torchwood training kicked in and her mind raced as she formulated a plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to Kahki for beta duty and fixing my atrocious comma failure and hugs to who_in_whoville and callistawolf who really pushed me to keep going and finish this. Seriously, there was lots of doubt on this one pretty much from the beginning. It's looking like it will be 23 chapters total. I am working on chapter 23 now but am also editing prior chapters for posting. Thanks everyone for reading!

Rose tried to remain calm as she strolled through the park pushing Asher in his pram. She didn’t want to lead the bounty hunter back to the Tardis but she had Asher with her and the bounty hunter was dangerous so she couldn’t risk anything too confrontational. While she tried to formulate a plan, Asher had grown very quiet and was staring at her like he expected something to happen. Rose looked down at him and tried to smile and comfort him but he just continued to watch her silently. He didn’t look scared, just too still and it was un-nerving her. He had wrapped himself in a blanket and was chewing on an edge of it, his eyes big and dark like his father’s and it reminded Rose that he was only part human. She reached down and ruffled his hair and whispered. “It’ll be all right. Mummy knows what to do.”

She decided to keep to a populated area of the park and briskly wheeled Asher to a spot not far from a playground where children were playing. She paused near a bench. Afraid that the bounty hunter was telepathic, she did her best to guard her thoughts and was grateful for the telepathic barriers the Doctor had already made sure Asher had in place.

The bounty hunter didn’t appear bothered by the crowded park and soon wandered over to her dressed in a tailored navy suit with long navy coat similar to the Doctor’s brown coat. He casually sat on the bench next to where Rose was standing with Asher.

“You will not run with the child,” he stated, in an unexpected posh accent staring out across the park as if she was no consequence. Rose turned and looked at him. He definitely reminded her of Daniel Craig with his icy blue eyes, chiseled features and rugged, cut physique and natural grace. He looked just as comfortable in a fine society affair as he would in combat. She had no doubt he was lethal if he chose to be. Rose decided to respond with silence.

“It is a bold move to stroll about this primitive city with an infant. Especially when covered in as much artron energy as you are,” he said almost casually and watched Rose tense. “Don’t do anything you might regret. It would be a pity to orphan the infant when I have no quarrel with you.”

“Is that so?” Rose finally said. “You’ll have to pardon me if I’m a little tense. After all, it’s not every night you see some time travelin’ assassin swan into a posh 1924 private club and start shootin’ the place up.”

His mouth quirked slightly but he remained otherwise impassive. “Quite the coincidence that our paths should cross. I don’t much like coincidence,” he drawled

“Seen a bit of the universe, me. Don’t much believe in coincidence either,” Rose agreed, standing tall and not backing down.

He stared coldly at her. “You appear to be a somewhat intelligent creature so I’m going to be blunt. Stay out of my way. I have business to attend to and don’t need tourists in my way.”

Rose smiled at that. “Tourists? Oh, if you only knew who you were dealin’ with.”

His eyes narrowed at her and Rose stared back at him unflinching, her eyes belying that she was no simple Earth girl. He saw something in her and seemed to respect it.

When she was sure she had his attention, she continued. “Let me be blunt. We have business here, too, but probably not for the reason you’re here. You’re here for the alien werewolf, the lupine wavelength whatsit. I’m here with my friends to see that it doesn’t muck up the timeline and trust me, it’s makin’ a good attempt at it already and this isn’t the first time it and its kind have tried to alter the future of this planet. I take that a bit personal.”

“Who are you?” he demanded, looking like he was ready to spring off the bench at the slightest provocation.

It was Rose’s turn to quirk a smile and she did. “Some might call us defenders of the Earth. Others might know us as the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. Doesn’t really matter. All that does matter is that we’re not gonna let anyone muck up this timeline,” she told him in a serious voice and emphasizing anyone.

“This planet is not my concern. All that matters is the creature I hunt,” he responded still looking ready to take action if necessary.

“Yeah, well it matters to us. You may be good at what you do but your methods are rubbish. This thing you’re hunting, it knows it’s bein’ hunted now and won’t be easy to find. Thanks for that by the way,” she said sarcastically.

He looked at her and then his eyes settled on Asher. Rose protectively stepped in front of Asher and glared at the bounty hunter who looked back up at her. “Never have I seen anyone on the hunt bring along their infant offspring. And, you,” he said pausing, “most definitely appear to be hunting.”

“This isn’t exactly a hunt for us. We’re just tryin’ to preserve the timeline as quietly and peacefully as possible. Not that we won’t use stronger methods if we need to. Like I said, it’s not the first time we’ve come up against creatures like this. Our planet has a bit of a bloody history with dealin’ with them.”

“I am aware of the humans' propensity for killing these creatures. This one is different,” he intoned with little emotion.

“And that’s why you’re here. This one’s smart and may have irritated the wrong people. I can understand that. I don’t really care. Like I said, I’m just here to protect the timeline. What you do with the wolf is your business. Now any actions that affect the timeline, well, that’s my business. That stunt last night would be an example. It was sloppy and not only did you scare this thing off, you exposed this planet to tech way beyond their present means.” Rose lectured.

The bounty hunter looked furious. Rose ignored him and continued. “You probably know that it’s found a way to hide its energy signature so now you can’t track it. Of course, you did put a lock on this era so at least it can’t use the vortex manipulator, but still…you have to find it the old fashioned way now. That’s gonna be hard in primitive society like this. Isn’t it?” she said almost taunting him.

“I take it you have a point?” he asked in a hard, cold tone, his eyes boring into her.

“Maybe we can reach an agreement? We help you get your wolf and you agree not to blow up anything or introduce modern technology into this era that might muck things up.”

His eyes hardened. “I work alone. This meeting was only a warning. Stay out of my way. The Wolf is mine. Get in my way and I make no guarantees as to your safety.”

Rose didn’t back down. “Fine. You do what you have to and so will we. Good luck in finding your wolf…if you even know which one of those blokes at the club it was,” she said with a touch of snark, turned to Asher in his pram and wheeled him away without another backward glance. She had put on a brave front but inside, she was shaking not knowing how he would react and if she had just put her child in even more danger. She could almost feel his eyes following her as she continued through the park, her mary janes, clicking on the sidewalk as she walked away.

Her hands gripped the pram hard as she continued her brisk pace until Asher who had been almost too quiet spoke. “Mummy, scary man gone,” he said sweetly and reached to touch her hand. Rose stopped and looked at her concerned baby’s face and tears burst from her eyes. She quickly wheeled him over to a bench and pulled him into her arms and sat down rocking with him cuddled up to her as all the emotions she had been holding back welled up. Asher wrapped his arms around her and said softly, “No Mummy, bad man is gone. Luff you.”

“I love you too,” she said softly in a hitched voice. She heard pounding footsteps coming toward her, stood up with Asher in one arm and gripping her hand bag like a weapon in the other, prepared to do battle with anyone who dared threaten her child, only to find the Doctor, sonic in hand skidding to a stop before her. She let out her breath and dropped her handbag. “Doctor,” she breathed and sagged back down onto the bench.

“Daddy!” Asher called out. “Mummy kicked arse!”

Rose looked at Asher. “Asher! That’s not a nice word. Where’d you pick that up?” She then looked at the Doctor who was still in protect mode.

“What happened?” he demanded as he quickly looked around the park, seeking out anything that would endanger his family.

Rose felt the Doctor’s reassuring presence in her mind and calmed herself. “It was the bounty hunter. He was here in the park watching me and Asher. He…he spoke to me.”

“What?” the Doctor said darkly. Immediately, he began tapping into a part of himself he tried to bury deep within himself and keep far away from Rose. This was what he feared, that he would allow his feelings for his family, his need to keep them safe, to trigger the monster that lay inside of him. He could feel it stirring and unfurling now. It would claw its way out at the slightest hint that Rose or Asher were harmed.

Rose could see the dark, oncoming storm look in his eyes as he gripped his sonic tightly in his hand, almost like he would crush it, and felt his mind pulling away from hers. “He didn’t hurt us, just sort of warned us not to get in his way. He knew I was a time traveler, said he could detect my artron energy. He’s on the hunt for the wolf and doesn’t want any tourists, that would be us, to get in his way.”

“Daddy,” Asher called out and looked at the Doctor. “Stop.”

The Doctor looked into his son’s trusting eyes and felt himself calm. His brilliant boy knew what was happening. He may not understand it but he knew he had to get the Doctor’s attention. The Doctor fell to his knees before Rose and Asher and leaned over to kiss his son on the forehead and whispered “Thank you.” He looked up at Rose’s concerned face.

“One of these days when the world’s not about to come crashin’ down or about to explode, you and I are gonna talk about us and everything,” Rose said emphatically and reached over to cup his face.

The Doctor nodded. “Yes, I know. But, right now, I need to know you and Asher are safe.”

Rose smiled at him. “We are. You’re here,” she said and trailed her fingers over the slight scruff of his jaw. “It’ll be okay as long as we’re together. Besides, I don’t feel him watching us anymore. I think he’s gone.”

The Doctor reached up and held her hand to his face, turning slightly to kiss the tips of her fingers. “Agreed. Let’s get back to the TARDIS and talk about our next step.”

They walked through the park hand in hand, talking quietly, Rose telling him about Jane and the party and him telling her about the TARDIS and planning their next step.

********************

Amy and Rory had spent hours pouring through magazines, newspapers, social registers and any other resource they could think of. It had been a quiet and well-matched partnership between them and had driven home to each how well they worked together and how much they still had in common despite the recent turmoil in their lives. There were still differences, of course. Amy was still independent and determined and Rory still wanted to protect her but the tension that had built between them as they settled into modern London life had eased.

By the time they returned to the TARDIS, Rory was feeling a bit more comfortable regarding where he stood with Amy. He had let her take the lead at the library, speaking with authority to the librarians and using his detailed physicians mind to analyze the resources available to them. Amy, in turn, allowed Rory to direct their research, listened to his suggestions and was a little in awe of his knowledge of this era and how things worked. He had spent a great deal of time preparing for this trip and his knowledge was critical to their success in researching their wolf suspects.

She very proudly walked back to the TARDIS, prepared to sing his praises to the Doctor and Rose to make sure everyone knew how brilliant he was. When they arrived, they found the Doctor and Rose packing luggage into a large, spiffy looking white Mercedes sedan roadster.

“Awww, there you are! Molto bene, Rose and I were just getting ready to go hunt you down. Hop in!” the Doctor ordered as he finished shoving luggage in the trunk.

“Hop in?” Rory asked, looking askance at the vehicle which didn’t look like it would hold all of them and their luggage. He looked at Rose who emerged from the vehicle without Asher.

“It’s all right Rory. The Doctor’s finished with the TARDIS so we packed us all up. Sides, the bounty hunter paid Asher and I visit and it’s better if he didn’t find us with the TARDIS.”

“What!” Amy exclaimed and walked toward Rose. “All you and Asher all right?”

“Yeah, we’re okay.” Rose said quietly, but Amy could tell she was not okay and turned a glare on the Doctor for not protecting them.

The Doctor ignored her as he ran about the car, stopping to polish a fender and then turned to her. “Righty-Oh!” he said and then winced. “No, not gonna say that again. Let’s be on our way, shall we?” he suggested and put a hand protectively on the small of Rose’s back.

“But what about our things?” Rory asked, looking back at the TARDIS and being a bit flustered.

“Oh, the TARDIS, Rose and I took care of that! No worries! Now in you go,” he said and ushered them toward the car.

Rory stuck his head in and popped back out. “You…you...”

“Made it dimensionally transcendental,” the Doctor said proudly. He winked at Amy. “Bigger on the inside! Plenty of room for everyone!”

Amy rolled her eyes and stepped inside followed by a frowning Rory. Rose slipped in the front while the Doctor sat behind the driver’s side with a manic gleam in his eyes as he gazed at the steering wheel, knobs and dials. The interior looked like some ultra-futuristic version of a 1924 automobile with polished wood and black leather dashboard with shiny brass knobs and dials and bits that glowed green. The back seat interior was similar.

Rory gazed around in amazement. It was bigger on the inside for sure but that wasn’t what caught his attention. He had been in twenty first century vehicles but they would almost be called mediocre compared to this. Everything was quite ornate and might be called steampunk in style with plush quilted red velvet seats, inset clock, compass and what looked like a mini bar with bottles of liquor or other assorted things along with an ice bucket. The interior was lined in dark wood with brass insets. K-9 sat on the floor board in front of Asher who was strapped into some ornate brass, wood and red velvet baby car seat that fit well in the vehicle. Amy sat next to him examining the light inset in the ceiling which was polished brass and crystal. Soon they were thrown backwards as the Doctor took off with a giggle and Rose admonishing him to mind the other cars and remember there’s a baby in the back seat. Rory and Amy looked at each other with concern and tightened their seatbelts.

The house the Doctor rented for them was a Victorian row house. The real estate agent, a woman by the name of Frances Plotkin met them at the door and turned over the keys to the Doctor. She looked impressed by their vehicle.

“Dr. Smith, it’s such a pleasure to meet you,” she gushed as she followed them inside, removing her tan leather gloves that matched her tailored brown houndstooth suit. She carefully removed her hat and primped in front of the ornate brass gilded mirror in the foyer.

“Why don’t I show you around and then you can sign the rest of the papers,” she suggested as she looked them all up and down.

“Oh, that won’t be necessary. I’m sure we can settle in on our own. Just show me where to sign.”

“But surely, you’ll have questions. I mean, I might be able to assist you with finding your way around London,” she cooed, flirting with the Doctor despite Rose standing right next to them with Asher in her arms.

Rose was tired and her patience was at an end. “Thank you but this not our first time in London. My husband and our friends just want to settle in after a long day and I’m sure you have other clients to see. Now then, where is the lease you need us to sign?”

Frances was not pleased and glared at Rose who stared back at her imperiously. There was no way Rose was letting this bint of a real estate agent intimidate her. She’d dealt with far worse in Victorian London and had just faced down an alien bounty hunter and compared to all that Frances Plotkin was nothing. Of course, the real estate agent backed down and produced the legal paperwork which the Doctor made short work of and shooed her out the door. Rose, Asher and Amy made their way through the house while Rory and the Doctor unloaded their luggage. They would sneak K-9 in later that night when there weren’t so many curious and gossipy eyes about.

It was over dinner that evening, which the Doctor had the good sense to order out and have delivered, that they revealed how each had spent their day.

“Rory and I found an enormous amount of information about our suspects,” Amy revealed before Rose could report about her day in the park.

“This era appears quite fascinated by publishing sordid details or scandalous presumptions about society’s elite in various news print,” Rory acknowledged.

“Yes! In our time, these things were whispered and discussed under a pretense of caring and showing compassion which of course is not what happened since the person whose reputation was in question ultimately knew of the gossipers’ malicious intent. I can certainly attest to that. But here, it’s so much more in the open. For example, this Lucy Striker person, it appears she was discovered within the past few months and has shot to notoriety. Her career is being financed and promoted by the wealthy Jonathon Parker, Richard Graveson and Phileas Hartsfield,” reported Amy

“There’s also some rather unpleasant commentary about Judge Wimsey. Apparently, some of the judiciary are questioning his behavior. Especially, in relation to a case involving a young widow. It’s said that he was bribed to find in favor of the defendant in her case against a banker who committed fraud which caused her financial ruin,” Rory reported, clearly finding some truth in the accusations and finding the judge morally lacking.

“We’ve also found an abundance of gossip about Lord Raltham and his association with Wimsey, Parker, Graveson, and Hartsfield. A member of society of his standing and noble birth would not normally associate with those of lesser social standing. Not to mention, it seems odd that Lord Raltham and Judge Wimsey are anywhere near Ms. Striker. It’s almost a scandal by association,” Amy commented.

“We also have addresses for each of them. It shouldn’t be too difficult to follow them and observe their activities,” Amy continued with a little too much excitement in her eyes. Rory shook his head and sipped some wine. The thought of Amy skulking about following some notorious judge or businessmen caused him tremendous worry.

The Doctor tucked away at his Indian curry as Amy and Rory delved into their research. Rose was ultimately content listening with rapt attention to the results of Amy and Rory’s investigation while curling her toes in delight over dinner. Only the Doctor would be able to track down and persuade one of London’s first Indian restaurants to deliver dinner to them. Rose had tipped them handsomely when they’d arrived. Rory might have winced as he was not as fond of Indian cuisine, so Rose made sure he was served something milder while Amy, who had developed a taste for curry, enjoyed the spicier entrees for herself.

Finally, the Doctor patted his face with a napkin and let Rory and Amy know about Rose’s adventurous afternoon. “Brilliant work, both of you but it appears Rose has arranged for us to not only attend a posh weekend party but that said party will include our wolfy suspects.”

“A weekend party?” Amy asked.

“Yeah, before I got all up close and personal with our local bounty hunter, I ran into Jane Layton. You remember her from the club?” Rose asked Amy.

“Yes,” Amy nodded and looked delighted. “You met her at the park?”

“Yeah, she was out with her bird watchin’ club and came over to chat with me. She’s got this widowed sister Lady Emmaline Carnarvon who’s in a bad way. Her husband died in a dig in Egypt. He was financing some archaeologist and was killed while walking around some tomb. Anyway, Jane thought it’d be nice to invite a bunch of the posh people over to see all the Egyptian artifacts Lord Carnarvon collected and generally get her sister back into society. ”

The Doctor started coughing at this comment. “Did you say Carnarvon? As in Lord George Carnarvon III, Howard Carter’s patron?” he finally sputtered.

“Uh, I don’t know. Who’s Howard Carter and why’s that important?” Rose responded as she slapped him on his back.

“Who’s Howard Carter!” he exclaimed. “Howard Carter, the archaeologist that discovered King Tutankhamun’s tomb, at least in your universe. Boring fellow and rotten card player, by the way. He was funded by Lord Carnarvon. Earth legend has it that the tomb was cursed. Several people associated with the dig including Lord Carnarvon died not long after they busted into it. Rumors were flying that the pharaoh had placed a curse on anyone who dared disturb his tomb. A bit ominous that. Total pish posh of course. Humans do like their curses and especially around big finds like this. The whole thing’s a bit rubbish. I mean if Tut had just listened to me and put his tomb on the opposite side of the valley, everything would’ve been fine.”

“You met some Egyptian pharaoh?” Rory asked, fascinated yet skeptical at the same time.

“Oh, I’ve met tons of them. Even Queen Cleo. Now there was a…”

“Doctor!” Rose interrupted. “You can gossip with Rory about Cleo later. Let’s focus on this universe, yeah,” Rose said, glaring at him. It had been a long day. She was tired and cranky and didn’t need to hear all about beautiful, well-read Queen Cleo.

“Right, let’s see where were we…” he mused as he leaned back in his chair swirling some wine in his glass as he stared across the room in deep thought.

“Jane’s sister, the widow and this house party,” Amy pertly reminded him.

“Oh yes! Since your friend Jane so kindly invited us to a party and since she happened to hint to Rose that certain wolfy suspects will be in attendance and why shouldn’t they be with a bounty hunter in town hunting them, a posh party with the crème de la crème of society in the country sounds like fun. What do you say?” he asked grinning.

“A society affair at an aristocrat’s country home where all our suspects will be at one location and you want to know if we want to go?” Amy asked with an arched brow.

“With the information you and Rory dug up today, it should be a matter of just flushing the wolf out. Besides, it’d be fun to go to a fancy party. Sort of like a fancy ball that lasts all weekend,” Rose said and smiled at Amy. “We could go shopping!”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Rory looked at Amy getting excited and listened to she and Rose bubble about shopping and talking about buying gowns and he felt that warm feeling again. His Amy would be in her element. He looked over at the Doctor who was looking back and forth between Rose and Amy with a worried expression.

“So Doctor, while Rose and Amy are shopping, perhaps we should discuss our findings and work out last minute details.”

“Details?” the Doctor asked with raised eyebrows.

Rose looked at him. “Or you could come shoppin’ with Amy and I,” she suggested.

“Oh yes, details! Of course, we must work them out,” he quickly acknowledged before being corralled into a shopping trip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to move along now. This chapter you learn a bit more about our wolfy suspects. Thanks again to Kahki for beta duty. She caught a few things that had me giggling and smacking my head. Also, major hugs for who in whoville and callistawolf who I often discussed plotting with and who were moral support and generally pushed me along.

After a shopping trip the likes of which the Doctor and Rory could only gasp at, Amy and Rose declared themselves ready for the party. Their boys stared in awe as boxes and sacks of clothing and accessories were delivered to their new home. The Doctor and Rory had not been idle while Rose and Amy were off improving the economy of London shops.

They, with the help of K-9, had been charged with watching Asher. Of course, watching Asher may not have lasted long and soon the Doctor was fidgeting and itching to go exploring. Rory sighed and looked heavenward as he found himself tugged toward the door with the Doctor instructing K-9 to keep Asher entertained and not to cause any paradoxes. Rory endured the oncoming babble as the Doctor took him out on a whirlwind tour of London where he gave him a brief, well perhaps not so brief, run down of current events, political upheaval, international relations, architecture and a bit about the arts scene.

When he could get a word in, Rory provided the Doctor with more information from his research into each of their suspects. As a prelude to the weekend ahead, the Doctor talked their way, with aid of the psychic paper, into a private gentlemen’s club. They shared a few drinks with some of the gentlemen elite of London society including some of the politicians the Doctor had mentioned to Rory along with a few of the titled aristocracy that had survived the wolf’s initial assault which was now sixty years in the past. Rory was delighted to meet a fellow physician who was the descendant of one of his mentors. He found himself having to guard his words carefully as it would be awkward to tell the man he was well acquainted to his grandfather.

Rory was amazed at how easily the Doctor fit in and charmed those around him. Although there were a few awkward moments when he said something completely Doctory and bizarre, he seemed to smooth over it.

“So Doctor, you and Dr. Williams have been traveling then? Do tell us what your opinion is on the situation in the Americas. What is the perception abroad of the escalation of their military presence around the world?” a politician by the name of Edward Cavill asked while enjoying his gin and tonic.

“Well, Edward, the Americans are a bit paranoid by what’s happened on our side of the pond. You know Americans, cowboys, rebels innovative and they love new toys,” the Doctor blithely said, not quite sure how different history had made America in this world.

Rory watched this interchange, stunned at how the Doctor bluffed his way through it all and how people not only accepted him but bought him drinks. It soon be came clear to Rory that the Doctor was not entirely the nutter alien he had assumed him to be. He was clever and charming and understood something of human nature. Of course, he seemed to be oblivious about discretion, propriety and when to stop. At one point, Rory had to step in and intervene when a few people shot him an odd look when he mentioned meeting Isaac Newton.

“Doctor, I do believe you’ve confused Isaac Newton with Frances Newton, the missionary,” he quickly inserted.

The Doctor at first looked annoyed but then picked up on Rory’s facial expression and nodded his head. “Oh yes, perhaps you’re right.”

Rory then decided it was time for a little payback. “Yes, I’m sure that’s when you suffered the fever from that nasty field trip.” He turned to the other gentlemen. “Dengue fever. It sometimes affects the memory,” Rory chuckled inwardly at the outraged expression on the Doctor’s face. He’d been reading up on the medical advances during this age so was quite familiar with this disease and continued on. “I’ve been studying it and its effects.” He then met another fellow physician who it turned out was the primary physician on call for parliament and was familiar with many its members. Rory casually mentioned the incident at The Wolf Trap as there were some politicians in attendance and several men around them became ruffled.

One even sneered at Richard Graveson, declaring him a typical immoral politician and a hoodlum. It was generally agreed that it was no surprise he would be there with the Striker woman. Several more agreed that she seemed to have wormed her way into society along with the two businessmen Parker and Hartsfield, who many regarded as pirates and unprincipled scoundrels. The current bright young things, the newly moneyed wealthy were still regarded with suspicion although not excluded from the social scene. There was clearly a divide between old money and nouveau riche.

The next morning Rory enjoyed tea with Rose and Amy discussing their day of shopping and comparing their shopping trip in Victorian London to shopping in 1924. Rory sat quietly and watched the two women and thought how easy it would be to grow accustomed to mornings like this. Amy was vivacious and looked amazing with her ginger pinned up and eyes sparkling as she discussed fashion and etiquette of this time period with Rose. Rose also seemed more relaxed and at ease. It made Rory question whether Rose really did belong in the era she proclaimed as her own. She may not have been the perfect Victorian lady back in 1865 but she had a natural elegance and intelligence about her, along with a compassion that appealed to him. He genuinely enjoyed Rose’s company and approved of Amy’s friendship with her. The Doctor, on the other hand, was a complete nutter and he was never sure about him. He acknowledged the Doctor was intelligent, charming and seemed to have everyone’s best interest in mind but his morals were…questionable to Rory. And yet, Rose loved him and that said quite a bit to Rory about the Doctor’s character. He didn’t think Rose would waste her affections on a man who lacked virtues. Rory sighed. Like it or not, the Doctor was a part of his life and as difficult as it was to admit, he did have a certain respect for him.

Soon, the Doctor was calling “Allons-y” and the time travelers began packing up the car for their weekend adventure and were zipping down the streets of London with the Doctor at the wheel. Everyone winced with each acceleration and sharp turn. Well, perhaps not everyone in the vehicle. Asher, who was safely secured in his car seat, seemed quite unbothered by his father’s questionable driving skills. He sat playing with his sonic cubes and every once in a while calling out to his father about the rate of acceleration versus wind velocity or “No worries, Unka Rory. Mummy will save us.” This of course silenced any complaints from the passengers and elicited a few pointed and worried looks at Rose who was staring equally worried at her son. Meanwhile, and oblivious to the obvious tension in the car, the Doctor began to regale them all with the history of posh weekend parties.

“Weekend house parties such as Lady Carnarvon’s are what it’s all about. Guests arrive on Saturday, are welcomed, settle in, and then the festivities start. At this time of year, the popular entertainment is tennis, croquet, and maybe cricket if we’re lucky.”

“Jane told me that her sister’s home is quite large, a typical Victorian manor house with over fifty rooms. It’s called Highclerc Manor and has been in the Carnarvon family for over a century,” Rose added.

The Doctor continued, “Oh, I’ll bet they have tennis courts, grass of course. Hard courts are frowned upon by the gentile set. I’m sure they must have stables as well. Riding and hunting for sport are quite popular. Well, that is if you enjoy chasing down some poor furry creature being pursued and cornered by the hounds.”

Rose shuddered at the thought of this. Amy perked up. “Oh, I’ve been on the hunt before. I’m quite an excellent shot. Of course, it wasn’t my favorite thing so I didn’t attend many. It was a bit frowned upon for a lady to ride in the hunt, much less for her to be a better shot than many of the gentlemen in the hunting party.” Rory raised his eyebrows at this. Still, somehow he could see his Amy out there, stubbornly riding forward, proving herself, her wild red hair unbound and… He cleared his throat nervously attempting to banish such thoughts and focused instead on the countryside while the Doctor continued.

“The food will be magnificent. Breakfast should be served late and be quite the affair and luncheon will be early afternoon but casual. Perhaps there will even be a picnic. Afternoon tea will be a bit more formal and I’m sure the gentlemen will be up for a game of billiards before dinner while the ladies primp. Dinner will be posh. We’ll have plenty of opportunities to mix and mingle with the guests and narrow down our wolfy opponent.”

The rest of the drive consisted of them chatting about their backstory and topics to avoid. Asher eventually fell asleep, obviously bored listening to his father lecture about country estate parties and etiquette.

Once the Doctor completed his dissertation on the history of afternoon tea, Rory and Amy began to discuss their suspects in detail.

“Lord Richard Raltham is part of the aristocracy that survived the Torchwood Revolution,” Rory recited. “It appears that he is highly regarded in many social circles and maintains an air of propriety and appreciates decorum and a respect for social standing. He is a patron of the arts as well as the academics. His family has ties to the shipping industry and he has taken a stance against Zeppelin development.”

“He’s quite well placed on the London social register and appears as a benefactor to several charities as well as funds several historical research projects at London College. He even supported the temperance movement which is a bit ironic considering he was at that club the other night,” Amy reported.

“Which one was he?” Rose asked.

“He was the elder of the group,” Rory explained. “He wore the conservative black tuxedo with the white tie and walked with that cane with the silver ornate handle. He had that specially sculpted by a German master and shipped to him.”

“He was the one with the ruddy complexion, graying brown hair and sour expression on his face,” Amy said with a twinkle in his eyes. “He spent the night looking at everyone with a disapproving eye.”

“Oh yeah, I remember him,” Rose acknowledged, thinking he looked out of place with the rest of that group.

“Is he married or have any children? Any dodgy history?” the Doctor asked, thinking about the wolf and wondering when it landed in time. The TARDIS had tracked it here as its ultimate destination but it could have landed at another earlier point and muddled its temporal signature to avoid detection. Especially if it knew a bounty hunter was about. It would make sense that it might try and throw him off. This was a concern he didn’t want to worry the others with and there was nothing they could do about it anyway. They were a part of fixed events now and with the bounty hunter’s temporal lock in place, they couldn’t exactly go back and check on things. The wolf could have had years to tuck itself away into this society. This was not going to be easy.

“Lord Raltham is widowed but he has three children, two boys and a girl, all married,” Rory responded. “Nothing suspicious about the children or how his wife died, for that matter. He doesn’t appear to be our wolf, at least, so far.”

“Who’s next on our list?” Rose asked.

“Oh, that would be Jonathon Parker,” Amy said with a giddy look.

“Amy!” Rory warned. He hated how intrigued she was by all the salacious gossip involved with this particular suspect or how she’d stared at his picture.

Amy rolled her eyes and ignored Rory, much to Rose’s amusement. “Jonathon Parker, twenty eight years old, unmarried and quite the man about town. I suppose in your time, you’d call him a bit of a player or playboy type.”

Rose grinned and looked at Amy knowingly. “He was that handsome charmer wasn’t he? They one in the white dinner jacket with the red flower in his lapel, with that jet black hair and those blue eyes that just…”

“Oi!” the Doctor exclaimed. “Handsome charmer right here and a hundred times or more brilliant than some pretty, vain, possibly alien infected wolf poof!”

Rose giggled and patted him on the shoulder. “It’s all right, Doctor. Amy and I were just lookin’ is all. We know what we have here don’t we Amy?”

Amy smiled. “You mean our insecure men who apparently feel threatened by a rather handsome, wealthy gentlemen who seems to have a very suave way about him?” Rose grinned in agreement while the Doctor and Rory sniffed and looked insulted.

Amy looked knowingly at Rose. “Now then, if all egos have been sufficiently soothed, Mr. Parker is all over the social columns and seems to enjoy attention of the feminine persuasion. It appears he knows simply everyone. Of course, he does have a reputation, and certain people harbor a dislike of him. Even Lord Raltham has made a few cutting remarks but due to Mr. Parker’s family business, he seems to tolerate his rather brash and improper behavior.”

“And what, pray tell, is the lothario’s family business?” the Doctor asked dryly.

“Weapons,” Amy answered. “His family acquired their wealth in weapons development. They herald from an upper middle class background. Mr. Parker’s paternal grandfather was a scientist and developed several weapons used by Torchwood. Eventually, they commercialized and began selling weapons abroad. This became quite the industry during the paranoia following the wolf hysteria that spread across the world following the incident at your home at Grantham manor. Unfortunately, tragedy struck Mr. Parker’s family and his parents and sister were killed in a terrorist incident tied to Torchwood. He inherited a fortune at age sixteen.”

“Oh, I could see the wolf being interested in him if it’s not him, that is. Would be a good cover. Don’t you think, Doctor?” Rose asked.

“Hmmm. Could be,” the Doctor answered lost in thought.

“Well, there’s also Richard Graveson. He’s the President’s Secretary of Commerce. He’s risen through the ranks quite quickly. He’s from a middle class family and worked his way up to the top. He excelled at university and was recruited by one of London’s top Barristers. He’s forty-five and married a socialite by the name of Margaret,” Rory explained, paging through his notes.

“Anyone who wants to do business outside of the country can’t do so without his approval. He holds a great deal of power and is always invited to the posh events. They don’t have any children and are rarely seen together. She only appears with him at special events but otherwise leads a quiet life,” Rory continued.

“Sounds familiar,” Amy mused, a far away look in her eyes.

“Amy,” Rory said softly and reached for her hand shaking her out of her memories.

“I’m fine,” she said dismissively. “If he’s the wolf, then he has the perfect position for it. He’s highly regarded and supported. The wealthy upper class seem to like him as he does them favors or assists them with business ventures. In return, they seem to want to assure his success. He’s what you would call a rising star and a few gossip columns suggest he has ambitions for the presidency.”

That caught the Doctor’s attention. “I think we may be spending some time with Mr. Graveson this weekend. Does he have any particular hobbies or interests other than politics?”

Amy smiled coyly. “He likes to hunt, Doctor. How is your marksmanship?”

The Doctor grimaced. Rose reached over and laid a hand on his thigh. “You don’t have to go.”

“No,” he responded sharply. “I’ll do it. Just because I don’t like guns doesn’t mean I don’t know how to use one. Besides, we could hardly send Rory back there. He’s more than likely to shoot himself than our wolf,” the Doctor finally teased with an arched brow and a knowing look at Rory via the rearview mirror.

Rory sat up indignant. “I’ll have you know that I do know how to discharge a weapon. I just chose to abstain from any instrument that’s purpose is to kill. I’m a physician, I heal, not harm or kill.”

Rose watched the Doctor’s posture tense at that comment. Rory had unintentionally rubbed salt in an old wound from the Doctor’s past. He was a killer and he hated himself for it. He stared at the road and grew silent.

“Who’s next?” Rose asked, still worried about the Doctor.

“That would be the judge. The Honorable Silus Wimsey. He is a fourth generation member of the judiciary. He’s fifty one years old and married although he and his wife seem to lead fairly separate lives. It’s rumored that he’s corrupt, not that it stops people from inviting him to social events,” Amy reported tartly.

“There was one particular scandal involving a widow in a dispute with one of Mr. Parker’s companies. Apparently, her husband worked there and was killed in an accident. The company tried to blame him and deny her claim for restitution and access to his pension. The judge found in favor of the company despite a preponderance of evidence in the widow’s favor. Bribery was alleged but then a few months later the widow died in an automobile accident. Some suggest this was arranged. There are a few more allegations as well but it doesn’t seem to ever affect his social standing,” Rory said with a voice that indicated he was suspicious of this fellow.

“Any other family?” Rose asked thinking he sounded like another prime suspect.

“No, just an absent wife. No children or siblings and his family all appears to have died but there was no mention how. Most everything seemed to focus on his education, associations, cases and standing in the community.”

“Was he that bearded fellow with the wire rimmed glasses?” Rose asked.

“Yes, the gray haired, portly distinguished looking man who sat next to Lord Raltham was the Judge,” Rory confirmed.

“Phileas Hartsfield, is another one with potential for being our wolf. He’s head of Hartsfield Industries which is the country’s biggest import company. It’s rumored his father was a smuggler and bribed government officials to give him priority in trade. His mother died when he was an infant and his father died mysteriously on a trade expedition to America, leaving everything to Phileas,” Amy reported. “He’s considered a gauche noveau riche and is known to be brash, aggressive and has quite the temper.”

“Violent?” the Doctor asked, now seeming to pull himself out of his moment of self-deprecation over Rory’s comments about healing not killing.

“Well, there was a mention of a car accident where he took a crowbar to the other vehicle that hit his auto. Nothing ever came of it, though. He and the other driver reached some sort of undisclosed settlement,” Rory read from his notes. “He never married. He was the ginger haired man that sat next to the singer.”

“What about the singer, Lucy Striker?” Rose asked.

“That’s not even her real name,” Amy said with a judgmental quality to her voice. “Her real name is Lucia Russo. Her parents were immigrants who died of scarlet fever. She was raised in an orphanage. She ran away when she was sixteen and went to work as a waitress, or at least that’s what one article said. Others weren’t so flattering or suggested it was an elaborate fabrication to giver her an air of intrigue. She was allegedly discovered by the manager of a local lounge known as Club D’Oro. He heard her singing and liked her exotic look and asked her to audition. She became quite popular and was noticed by a talent scout who liked what he saw and mentioned her to Mr. Hartsfield and Mr. Parker who agreed to invest in her career,” she continued with raised eyebrows.

“Ahhhh I thought she looked to be of Mediterranean descent with that olive complexion, jet black hair and deep brown eyes. Reminds me a bit of Sophia Loren. Although, a bit younger and well, except the color of her eyes,” the Doctor mused, oblivious to the glares the women were directing at him.

“Yes, well her style is more jazz or blues. Definitely…ahem…sultry and attractive to…uh men. Not…that I fancy her,” Rory was quick to state when Amy threw a disapproving glare his way.

“Of course you don’t, Rory,” Rose inserted, looking at him expectantly. “You’re far too nice and well-mannered for that. “So, anything else about her? How old is she anyway?”

“Oh, there is definitely more,” Amy answered tartly. “She says she’s twenty three but that is up for debate. Most of the papers indicate that she’s been linked to several men of power and money, married or not. She doesn’t seem to care if she’s infringing on another woman’s husband and never stays with anyone for long. Her only long term association is with her benefactors and is often seen being escorted about to some of London’s finest establishments.”

“So basically, people think she slept her way up to the top,” Rose reasoned.

“Really Rose, I think it’s highly unfair to make such a scandalous supposition,” Rory said disapprovingly.

Amy huffed, “Well I don’t see why not! It’s not like there weren’t harlots in our day who did the same thing, setting themselves up as a wealthy or important man’s mistresses. It is a concept that is not new and has been in existence for centuries,” Amy reminded him.

“Well that doesn’t make it right nor does it make it right for us to judge someone we’ve not met,” he responded and crossed his arms defensively.

“Right,” Rose said softly and sat back in her seat, thinking of Madame Du Pompadour as an example.

The rest of the trip was made in silence and luckily they arrived at Lady Carnarvon’s estate quickly. As the Doctor turned in past the impressive double wrought iron gates, Rose couldn’t help but remember a similar trip she and her mum had taken to have tea with Lady Rotchford during their Victorian adventure. She hoped this trip would be less traumatic.

Soon, an enormous gray stone mansion rose up on the horizon. It was an almost castle-like three story home built in an English Baroque style with a main house and two wings on either side surrounding a courtyard and garden. Each wing was crowned with a low tower at each corner, topped by ornate belvederes of stone. The front was a bit overdone for Rose’s taste with elaborate, multi-paned windows embellished by scroll relief work and multiple columns all along the front with stairs leading up to a grand main entrance with Corinthian columns along the portico and massive double wooden doors painted black. The only variation from this style was the Egyptian obelisk protruding from the middle of the a pond in the center of the drive in front of the mansion. There was also another stone tablet carved with Egyptian hieroglyphics over the double doors.

A servant dressed in formal attire greeted them and opened the door to help Rose, Asher, and Amy out while more servants soon appeared for their luggage. They were escorted into the home through a grand foyer that was even more decorative than the house itself. It had towering ceilings, with arches and yet more columns along with alcoves in which many statutes of Egyptian origin were displayed. The room echoed as they were led through yet more cavernous and opulently decorated rooms with evidence of Lord Carnarvon’s obsession with ancient Egypt everywhere. There were weapons and masks affixed to the walls, enclosed cases with tablets, cartouche, pottery, coins and headpieces and various other modest items. Of course, there was also a mixture of English portraits of what Rose assumed was his family, flower arrangements in more traditional vases and typical dark wood antique furniture. All in all, Rose would say it was an eclectic mixture of Lady Carnarvon’s style and her husband’s obsession.

They were led into a grand parlor with red walls and a few more art deco pieces more in line with 1920s style. The windows were covered with bright brocades of cream and red with tassels of gold along the edges and the furniture also reflected a more modern style, still elegant velvets and silks but more plush for comfort.

Jane and her sister, Lady Carnarvon, entered the room dressed in elegant daywear gowns. Jane was dressed in an emerald green frock with a yellow and cream floral print and rounded neckline with a dropped waist. Lady Carnarvon wore a more conservative dress in gray with a sheer black overlay indicating her morning. Both women wore layers of pearl necklaces dripping down to their waists.

“Rose, Dr. Smith, Amy and Dr. Williams, welcome!” Jane called out to them and walked up to Rose who had Asher in her arms. She kissed Rose on either cheek and caressed a delighted Asher’s face. “Bird lady!” he said with delight. Jane laughed and looked at Rose. “He is a bright one! Welcome all of you. We’re so pleased you could attend.” She turned toward her sister who stepped forward. “This is my sister, Lady Emmaline Carnarvon. Emmaline, these are friends I told you about.”

Emmaline slowly approached them. She was a tall but very slight of build. She was much older than Jane with light brown hair pinned up in a conservative style. She had such sadness in her grey eyes one could not help but want to treat her gently.. There was also something familiar about her but Rose couldn’t place it. She sensed the Doctor feeling the same way as he watched Lady Carnarvon with curiosity.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for invitin’ us to your party,” Rose said, taking Emmaline’s rather limp cool hand in her own.

“Yes, it was most gracious of you to invite us into your home. Our deepest condolences on the loss of your husband,” Amy said formally.

“Yes, if there is anything we can do,” Rory said, compassionately looking at the frail woman with worry.

Emmaline thanked them for their kindness. “That is most kind of you Dr. Williams. I assure you that your presence here is much appreciated. As Jane says, it’s time for me to make more of an effort to share my husband’s legacy. George would have wanted that. Just knowing I can do that for him brings me great peace.”

“Your husband was quite the collector,” the Doctor said as he spied an artifact sitting off to the side. It was a typical ebony Anubis. He shook her hand and his smile faded slightly. I’m sorry but you look terribly familiar. Perhaps I’ve met your family somewhere?”

“I’m afraid that Emmaline and I are the only survivor of our family. Our parents died a few years ago and my brother, God rest his soul, was killed in a zeppelin accident not long after we lost them. My nephews are in charge of the family business now. Perhaps you might have met them on your travels?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Rose said compassionately as Asher began chewing on her pearl necklace.

“It was a few years ago. Our family has been involved in zeppelin design and engineering since my paternal grandfather’s work changed Zeppelin design. He invented a hydraulic system and a combustible engine still used in Zeppelin flight today, the macronometer system in particular. He and my brother also designed some of the navigation systems,” Jane explained.

Emmaline blushed daintily as the Doctor went on an enthusiastic babble about the Macronometer and how it revolutionized zeppelin design and air travel. Eventually, Rory cleared his throat when Asher started to fidget and Rose was shifting him from hip to hip.

“Why don’t we have Mr. Jameson show you to your rooms,” Jane suggested and then you can join everyone out on the back lawn for luncheon.

“That would be splendid,” Amy agreed.

Rose and the Doctor were led to their quarters first and Amy and Rory each had rooms down the hall in the same wing.

After the Doctor had made a circuit of the room which he soniced for any listening or monitoring devices as a matter of course, he turned to Rose, an excitement lighting his eyes. “This place is just brimming with history and energy. Something important either happened here or is going to happen here and I’m thinking it might have something to do with our hostess, Lady Carnarvon. It’s no accident we’re here,” he said practically bouncing. It was the most alive Rose had seen him in a very long time.

“Good important or bad important?” she asked, looking at Asher and biting her lip nervously.

“A little of each maybe. Rose, don’t worry. I’ll bring K-9 up later when no one’s about. He won’t allow anything to happen to Asher, you know that, right?”

He came over and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him and leaned back in his arms. “I know. It’s just, part of me will never forget that awful Bransen woman and how she was ready to turn our son into one of those things. Makes me a bit nervous having him so close to one,” she confessed, looking down at Asher and then turned and stared the Doctor in the eyes and brought her hand up and ran her fingers through the back of his hair. “I trust you. I want you to know that. As long as we’re together, you and me and Asher, we’re gonna be all right. Better than all right really. We’re gonna find this thing and stop it from doin’ whatever it has planned. That’s us, the stuff of legends, defenders of the universe.”

She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. He deepened the kiss and pulled her tight against him as if he couldn’t get enough of her. The truth was he couldn’t. He still loved her deeply, as he did before he regenerated or the metacrisis. Traveling with her like this was as important as breathing to him. He had almost forgotten that, being settled in London as they had been recently. He wanted to give her and Asher this life of exploration and discovery but he was a little frightened, too. She was right. It was dangerous and the thought of losing her or Asher…it triggered something dark and possessive in him. He didn’t know what frightened him more, the thought of losing his family again or what he’d become if he lost them. It made him pull away.

As he did so, he missed the worried look on Rose’s face. He was fighting an internal battle of wanting to share adventure and exploration with his family with keeping them safe. He needed to find balance. It was a bit ironic, here he was somewhat trapped in history again, although with a TARDIS this time, and he was only now beginning to realize, the domestic parts of this life with Rose and Asher were just as much an adventure. He’d been running from them since they returned from 1865. He regretted that and was determined to make things right with her as soon as they were done here. If Rose was brave enough to deal with the day to day domestics in Pete’s World, then he would be, too. Rose was right, as long as they were together, everything would be all right.

Soon, however, that would all be put to the test. Someone had been watching them, following them and this person had no reservations about doing whatever it took to achieve his goals.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, you will not be happy with TenII but I promise he's just being oblivious and the next chapter will expand on what happens at the party. Next chapter has more Amy/Rory POV and you will find out what happens with the Doctor and the lusty Contessa. TenII will face repercussions. Thanks again to Kahki for beta duty. She caught a few things that had me giggling and smacking my head. Also, major hugs for who in whoville and callistawolf who I often discussed plotting with and who were moral support and generally pushed me along.

The Doctor managed to sneak K-9 up to their room while Rose distracted the servants with requests for Asher. Poor K-9 was forced to endure being swaddled in the Doctor’s coat while the Doctor raced up the stairs with him. Once they had him set up with Asher, they made their way leisurely down the stairs with Amy and Rory, dressed for an afternoon social hour. Rose wore one of the new dresses she and Amy had purchased during the shopping trip. It was a soft yellow crème made of raw silk with short sleeves a rounded neckline, dropped waist with a pleated skirt. She wore it white Mary Janes and matching yellow wide brimmed straw hat with white flowers decorating it around one side. Amy’s ensemble was a sleeveless white chiffon dress with a pink floral print that, like Rose’s gown, hung just below her knees. She had her hair pined up with pearl encrusted combs and wore soft pink Mary Janes. Both of them wore the layered pearl necklaces that were popular at the time. Rory wore a crème casual suit with tan waistcoat and peach silk tie. The Doctor, ever the rebel, insisted on wearing his modern, fitted dark brown pinstripe suit with TARDIS blue tie and white trainers.

They could hear music and the sound of laughter floating into the house from the formal garden. As they walked through rows of white, yellow and peach colored blooming rose bushes mixed with violet blue delphiniums whose flowery stalks swayed in the gentle breeze, they emerged into a patio area They observed over a dozen finely dressed people lounging or sitting on ornate white wrought iron cushioned furniture with groups of women dressed in light and airy dresses and gentlemen dressed in light colored finally tailored suits with drinks in their hands, smoking or debating some current event. A phonograph was playing a vinyl album of Ain’t Misbehavin while a fountain further along gently spilled water into a pond. A few sculptures were dotted throughout the garden. Some were Greek inspired but most were of an Egyptian influence, be it Horace, an Egyptian cat, or a replica of a pharaoh.

The Doctor grinned at what looked to be a festive party and pulled Rose along, followed by Amy and Rory as Jane, still dressed her green dress, approached to introduce them to the other guests.

The guests at this party were of varying ages and backgrounds. From what would be considered the traditional upper class was Lord Harold Melville and his wife Olivia. They were old friends of Lord Carnarvon’s and were in their eighties. They greeted the Doctor and party with inclined heads and a haughty “A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” even though they seemed more interested in napping while observing some of the finches in the garden.

There was also a group that was closer to Emmaline’s age. Dr. Patrick Barrett, who was chief physician at London Hospital and whose light blue eyes were immediately drawn to Amy, greeted them pleasantly, shaking hands with all of them but perhaps lingering over Amy much to the consternation of Rory. Dr. Barrett was tall, broad shouldered with dark hair and graying side burns and quite unmarried. Miranda Sterling was a widow of a much older husband who died a few years past of a heart attack leaving her well placed in society, quite wealthy and sought after. She was a vivacious woman with a sun kissed complexion, dark brown hair arranged in a fashionable bob and was wearing a lavender silk floral gown draped delicately across her shoulders and a matching hat. She was flirting outrageously with Dr. Barrett. When she saw Rory, she smiled flirtatiously at him, her light green eyes sparkling with delight at a meeting a new young bachelor.

Then, there was the spectacled, brown haired Mr. Jeremy Hoskins and his mouse of wife, Agnes. He was President of the Greater Bank of London and a well known philanthropist. Both were very stiff and formal, if not a bit stand offish. They seemed uncomfortable in the festive atmosphere, and stayed seated drinking lemonade in their stiff and demure clothing. Mrs. Hoskins seemed to almost hide in her formless, navy floral print dress with enormous hat shielding her pale skin from the sun.

Of course, there was also the party crowd, a group of twenty somethings, the bright young things of this era, such as Miss. Priscilla Lane, daughter of Professor Artemis Lane who had been involved in Lord Carnarvon’s dig project in Egypt. Priscilla seemed the complete opposite of her esteemed if slightly absent minded gray haired father who was dressed in brown tweed, brown bow tie and presently immersed in the library. Priscilla reminded Rose of Christina Applegate only with light brown hair. She wore a fashionable pink afternoon dress, was laughing and seemed to love the music and was fluttering from group to group.

Perhaps the most popular young woman was Miss Marianne Forster, daughter of the billionaire Forsters who made their money in coal. She was a wild child who always had her name in the gossip columns and not in a good way. She had jet black hair in a blunt cut, wore scads of make-up popular at the time and was dressed in a scandalously short fringed frock that showed off her curves. She smiled and laughed throatily at her many admirers currently surrounding her. Marianne never lacked male attention and was used to being the center of any gathering. Presently, she was holding court with a bevy of young men in one corner of the garden. Perhaps the most attentive was Francois Vouvray who was a famous French musician. His family was important in the French wine industry and he was also quite the ladies man with his slicked back dark hair, manicured moustache and flirtatious but smooth manner. He seemed particularly keen to bend over and light her cigarette while getting a glimpse of her well endowed assets.

In competition with Francois, was Derek Linder, an American entrepreneur and adventurer. He was athletic, with golden blonde hair, a wide dimpled smile, and outgoing personality. He had just swum the English Channel and was known for other stunts such as mountain climbing in the Himalayas, motoring in a race across the Sahara and kayaking the Colorado River. He was probably more pirate than businessman if rumors were correct. He seemed amused by all the men vying for Marianne’s attention as if they were no competition for him.

The last notable introduction was Reverend Latimer Simmons. He was a young cleric in the Church of England and was a quiet, pious man who was well read and quite tolerant of the more boisterous crowd. He stayed close to Emmaline and was quite solicitous of her needs.

There were many more of the same ilk but after a while they all ran together in Rose’s mind. While the Doctor wandered off and Rory and Amy socialized, Rose found herself walking with Jane listening to gossip about each guest, watching a few of the young people laugh over a game of croquet or sneak music onto the phonograph that was considered vulgar or too forward for such a party. Of course, she was more keen on learning more about her wolf suspects but they were not due to arrive until later that afternoon. After a while, Jane had to greet more guests, leaving Rose time to observe everyone and eavesdrop on a few conversations.

Rose was enjoying one of the plethora of cocktails available at the party as she admired one of the many sculptures in the garden with another guest, a turbaned middle aged socialite wearing an elaborate caftan who seemed to find everything too overdone and enjoyed going on and on about how passé this whole Egyptian thing would be before too terribly long. Rose listened patiently but was seconds from feigning illness to escape when much to her relief, Priscilla walked up to save her.

“So Mrs. Smith, I must say your husband is quite charming,” Priscilla commented as she walked Rose away from the bored, frowning woman who was trying to monopolize Rose with her never ending prattle . “He was even able to drag my father out of the library, which was quite a feat,” Priscilla stated, looking over toward the Doctor, her father and a group of men around them drinking cocktails and talking science and progress.

“Please call me Rose,” Rose said warmly and she glanced at the Doctor and smiled. “I expect he feels quite at home with your father. The Doctor, my husband, he likes to think himself an expert at everythin’ and usually is. Well, everythin’ except social graces. He tends have a gob that gets him both into and out trouble. Mostly into,” Rose whispered with a mischievous smile as she heard the Doctor burst out in laughter with another man as he snagged an hors d'oeuvre from one of the servants and popped it into his mouth.

Priscilla laughed. “Oh Rose, I suspect you and I are going to have our hands full this weekend and please, do call me Prissy. So, you call your husband the Doctor?” she asked as she adjusted her hat against the breeze blowing through the garden.

“Oh yes, he’s a doctor of just about everything but mostly physics, astronomy, mathematical theory, engineering. You know the type, always studyin’ somethin,” Rose recounted from the story she and the Doctor had made up.

“I’m afraid I do know the type. I was raised at the university my father taught at. My mum died when I was quite young so it’s just been father and I,” Prissy explained as she led Rose out of the sun and over to the gazebo.

“I’m so sorry. That must’ve been so hard. My Dad died when I was a baby and I was raised by Mum,” Rose said compassionately and leaned against the Gazebo.

“Oh it wasn’t so bad. Actually, it meant I was quite well educated and was able to travel with my father when he lectured around the country or during any of his expeditions. He has included me in most aspects of his research and in keeping him organized. You might say, I sort of keep everything running. I’ve met some truly extraordinary people as well as some who were less than enlightened,” she said with a slight bitter tone. She then seemed to shrug it off and turned back to Rose. “From what Jane says, so have you” she said and pulled Rose away from the rest of the crowd in the gazebo toward a bench and leaned in conspiratorially. “So tell me about your adventure at The Wolf Trap. There are so many wild theories bantering about London and Jane tells me she barely escaped herself,” Prissy said as she angled herself next to Rose so she could still watch over the party and the colorful people strolling from one group to another, the men, looking warm in the sun while the ladies gently fanned themselves and tittered on about the weather and the latest fall from society grace.

Rose was a little amused that she was at this party trying to find out information about her wolf suspects and here she was being pumped for information. “Not much tell other than I did see a gentlemen brandishin’ a weapon at this table that Judge Wimsey, Lord Raltham, Mr. Parker, Mr. Graveson, Mr. Hartsfield and that singer Lucy Striker were sittin’ at. Seems there was somethin’ goin’ on there. Don’t suppose you’ve heard anything about them?” Rose asked, turning things around to see if she could dig up more information.

Prissy smiled and looked slyly around. “Oh my dear, that is quite the kettle of fish. It’s an odd sort to have joined each other over dinner based on appearances, but there’s more to it than that I think.”

“Really?” Rose drawled, hoping for more.

“London society is a sticky web of connections of late. Politicians mixing with wealthy businessmen with scandalous entertainers and ruthless aristocrats with questionable integrity,” she said with what Rose thought was a slightly acerbic quality to her voice but her face then bloomed with a sly smile. “Everyone is connected to each other just not directly. As that Hungarian theorist Karinthy suggested, six degrees of separation or that any person is six steps away, by way of introduction, from any other person in the world.”

Before Prissy could continue, Rory walked over. “Excuse me Rose, have you seen Amy? I appear to have misplaced her not to mention I am being pursued by a rather ardent admirer who…”

“Dr. Williams,” a voice called out and the widow, Miranda Sterling, could be seen wandering amongst the crowd looking for Rory.

Rory shrunk down and hid behind Rose while Prissy burst out into giggles. “Oh Dr. Williams, I fear your weekend will be spent being hunted by that most fearsome predator, the vivacious widow determined to wed a proper physician.”

“Yes, but…I’m…I’m well taken so to speak,” he stuttered as he continued to duck down behind the ladies sitting on the bench.

“Dr. Williams, there’s taken and then there’s taken. If one is not declared properly affianced or married then one quite available,” Prissy explained with a twinkle in her eye.

Rose turned to Prissy. “I’m sorry. I need to help Rory here find our friend Amy and well.” Rose giggled. “Um, save him from the husband huntin’ widow. Maybe we can talk later, yeah?”

Prissy grinned broadly. “I look forward to it.” She looked piteously at Rory. “Good luck, Dr. Williams. I’ll see if I can’t distract her to assist in your escape.”

“I would be ever so grateful, Ms. Lane,” Rory said desperately. Prissy tittered and headed straight for Miranda Sterling.

Rose looked at him with an arched brow and a smile. “Can’t take you anywhere without trouble followin’ at your heels can I, Rory? And I thought the Doctor was bad. Well, come on then. Let’s see if we can’t track down Amy.”

They made their way in the opposite direction of Prissy and Ms. Sterling until they found Jane, who said she thought she saw Amy and Derek Linder strolling toward the stables. Rory suddenly stood up tall and grabbed Rose’s arm to encourage her on. He hadn’t liked the American adventurer one bit. “Calm down, Rory. I’m sure Amy is fine. She’s probably just trying to persuade Mr. Linder into telling her about our suspects is all,” Rose reasoned as Rory almost had her running toward the stables.

“So why are they at the stables away from everyone then?” Rory demanded, getting more and more aggravated.

“Sometimes it’s easier to get someone to open up away from the crowd and while you talk about some other topic that interests them, like horses. Amy’s real clever and capable,” Rose reasoned and when that didn’t slow him down, she yanked hard on his arm to stop him. “She loves you. You can trust her.”

“I do trust her,” Rory said and then turned an angry eye at the stables. “It’s not her I’m worried about. It’s that American don juan I don’t trust,” he said and marched forward.

Rose sighed and cursed under breath, hoping that Amy really did have a handle on this situation. Rory with his very proper Victorian ethics would not handle any aggressive romantic overtures from the American that well. She raced after him and caught up just as they reached the entrance to the barn where the heard Amy giggling and chatting with Mr. Linder.

“Oh come now Derek, you didn’t really pilot a zeppelin to the Eiffel tower just for some croissants did you?” Amy asked, smiling at the charming American adventure with his prominent chin, slightly mussed golden hair falling devilishly across his forehead and sparkling green eyes.

“Oh, but I did and why not? It was on the way!” he said, teasing her as his eyes skimmed over lovely companion. “So, let’s say we go make an adventure of our own while all those boring people stand around being…well, boring,” he suggested, leaning into her.

Before Amy could answer, Rory burst in. “Amy,” he said in an angry tight voice, fire in his eyes staring at her and then turning to glare at Derek. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” he said, still obviously upset.

“Hello,” Rose said, smiling as she came up beside him trying to lighten the mood. Derek seemed more amused by Rory’s abrupt appearance than concerned he was angry. “Amy dear, I was wondering if you and Rory could keep an eye on the Doctor. You know how passionate he gets with his esoteric theories,” Rose made up, hoping it would smooth things over.

Amy looked annoyed, more than annoyed actually. She had straightened her posture and was looking down her aristocratic nose at Rory. She was livid that he would burst in like that as if she was incapable of seeing to her own virtue. Amy clenched her fists as she thought about how Rory had just treated her like she was his property and he was some jealous… She paused at that thought. Rory was jealous. This wasn’t him being protective because she couldn’t manage herself. This was because he wanted Amy for himself, because he cared. That put a whole new spin on things. He was a bit fetching, all jealous and manly. She rather liked that but still…he should trust her and he was going to get an earful from her on that very topic.

“Of course, Rose. I do know how the Doctor can babble one’s ear off.” She turned to Derek. “Perhaps later, Mr. Linder,” she said smiling, hearing Rory grind his teeth.

“It would be my pleasure, Amy,” Derek said and kissed her hand. Rose grabbed Rory’s arm concerned she would have to physically restrain him.

Amy marched over to Rory, a look of pure annoyance and indignation evident on her face. “Come along, Rory. Don’t dawdle. Let us save those poor guests from the Doctor’s unending drabble.” Rory, still glaring at Derek, turned abruptly and followed her at an angry pace.

Rose watched with raised eyebrows. Derek, leaning casually against a stable eyed her up and down. “That was well played, Mrs. Smith,” he said with amusement. “Dr. Williams looked like he was about to blow a gasket and Ms. Amelia Pond did not look pleased. But, then again, maybe she was just a little pleased. Nothing like a little competition to invigorate a romantic pursuit.”

Rose smiled at him. It was so obvious he liked the challenge of the chase. “I think you’ll find that Dr. Williams is really protective of Amy and can be quite a force to be reckoned with when he wants. Actually, Amy’s pretty stormy herself when she thinks someone’s steppin’ on her toes. Of course, Dr. Williams is probably the only one allowed anywhere near her toes.”

“And I’m sure her toes are quite lovely,” he commented with a devilish look on his face. “And you Mrs. Smith, how are your toes?”

Rose grinned flirtatiously at him. “My toes can take care of themselves Mr. Linder, and right now, they need to be headin’ back to the party. Care to escort them?”

“Sure! I’d be delighted,” he said and took her arm. “So, what’s an interesting woman like you doing here? Not exactly the most exciting party of the year and you look a little young and vivacious for this crowd.”

“Amy and I bumped into Jane at The Wolf Trap before it exploded and all. You might say, we took a shine to each other.”

“The Wolf Trap?” he said, interested. “Now I am interested as to why you’re here. This sort of soiree is nothing like that place. So, you were there during all the excitement. What do you think happened? There’s certainly ample gossip and speculation of everything from a still in the basement exploding to a gas leak to terrorists,” he said with a look in his eye like he wished he’d been there.

Rose smiled over at him. “You sound disappointed you missed all the excitement,” she teased.

He shrugged. “I’m always up for a bit of excitement. Do tell me Mrs. Smith, any theories?”

“Rose, call me Rose. No one but the formal set calls me Mrs. Smith. As to theories, well, I think it was more about someone being a bit miffed at a certain party of people who were there.”

This grabbed his interest. “Oh?”

“Hmmm, don’t suppose you know anything about Lord Raltham, Mr. Graveson and company or the singer Lucy Striker?”

He grinned at her. “Now that does not surprise me. Ripe with scandal that group is. It’s kind of delicious. I’d say the songbird, Ms. Striker, certainly makes the rounds and right now she’s nesting quite nicely thanks to Hartsfield, Graveson and Parker, not that the Judge and that pompous Raltham are immune to her wiles. Quite a mismatched group aren’t they? They do keep the gossip rags busy.”

“So Hartsfield, Graveson and Parker are supportin’ her? Hmm that is interestin. She must be quite a talented…uh singer,” Rose said with a smirk.

He laughed. “Not that I have any first hand knowledge, mind you. Not my kind of bird. I prefer a swallow or a nightingale to a raptor.”

Rose giggled and smiled at him. He was exactly what she had him pegged for. Just as he made a suggestion that she steal away with him for a ride in his new jalopy, she heard a loud slap. Then she saw a scowling Prissy march away from the musician, Francois Vouvray. She also heard a rather pompous, red faced plump man shout out. “Now see here, Smith! I will not sit here and listen to any more balderdash from you about air travel. It’s preposterous and…”

“Sorry, Derek. Maybe another time. Got to run save my husband,” she said and ran.

“I’ll hold you to that!” Derek called out, laughing and then made his way over to the group around the luscious heiress, Marianne Foster.

As Rose approached the loud argument which the Doctor was enjoying instigating, she could see Amy trying to get his attention while Rory sulked off to the side. She sighed at this whole scene. Her Doctor did love poking at closed minded people, especially when he knew they were wrong. “He must be bored,” she muttered.

“Doctor,” she called out loudly amongst the gathering crowd who seemed fascinating by the irate man determined to dress down the Doctor. “Excuse me!” she shouted.

Amy put herself bodily between the two men. “Gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, Mrs. Smith needs her husband.”

“The only person who does not befit the term gentlemen is this…this…”

“What?” the Doctor asked, clearly amused.

“Enough! This is a party, not a venue for your shouting and irate verbal brawling,” Amy informed them. They both quieted down after that.

“Doctor, I need a moment of your time to talk about our son,” Rose said, knowing that should be enough to extract him from this situation.

He stared at his verbal sparring partner and nodded his head at him. “Another time perhaps.” He then winked at Amy and walked over to Rose who took him off to the side.

She looked at him expectantly. “What?” he asked innocently.

“Can you try a little less hard to get us thrown out?”

“But it’s not my fault!” He whinged. “That pompous, self righteous, bigot was spouting off completely rubbish facts, even for this time. I just corrected him. I can’t help it if he doesn’t like being proven wrong.”

Rose sighed. “I know, but just try and tone it down a bit. We need to be here.”

“Rose, is everything all right?” Jane said, walking up them.

“Fine, everything’s fine, Jane. Sorry about all that with whoever that bloke was the Doctor was irritatin,” Rose said and looked pointedly at the Doctor who just grinned at her.

Jane burst out laughing. “Don’t you dare apologize! I was hoping something like that would happen. It was very entertaining. Well, at least it was for some of us. Dr. Smith does not disappoint.”

The Doctor preened and rocked back on his heels. Rose glared at him. “Yeah, he can be entertainin’ all right. Still, we’ll try and tone it down a bit. Come on Doctor, let’s be social and show these people you can be brilliant without bein’ a total git about it.”

“Why…I’m not…Rose that’s not fair,” he sputtered as she dragged him toward the nibbles.

Amy and Rory continued making the rounds, with Rory keeping an eye on Amy and never letting her get far. Amy was quite social and charmed most of the rest of the guests. The Doctor wandered off a few times and Rose ended up chatting with one of Jane’s bird watching friends. At one point she was pulled aside by Prissy. “Rose, I just wanted to warn you that Marianne has her eye on your Doctor and she’s not the only one. That adventuress, Contessa Christina De Souza just arrived and made a direct path to your husband.”

Rose raised her eyebrows and turned to see the elegant Contessa, with long shiny black hair, dressed casually in a brown leather coat, trousers and tight, white silk blouse standing next to the Doctor and speaking softly into his ear with one hand on his arm. He seemed quite enamored of her. “Who’s she then?” Rose asked, slightly annoyed.

“Well, she’s this wealthy, bored Italian heiress who travels the world looking for amusement. She’s well educated and very familiar with masculine pursuits such as automobiles, zeppelins and regularly flies her own zeppelin all over the world exploring. She’s been everywhere from Borneo to Istanbul. She’s quite drawn to men of intellect, danger and fellow adventurers. She’s been known to have ruined more than one marriage, Rose. She has a way about her that men find irresistible. There was a particularly bad scandal involving Richard Graveson and his wife. It was all over the papers that the two of them were seen skiing in Italy and out clubbing in Rome. Mrs. Graveson moved out of their home after that. Poor dear.”

“She’s involved with the politician then?” Rose asked, eyes narrowing at the Contessa.

“My dear, she’s been affiliated with many men of power and notability. Take care of your husband or she will disappear with him,” Prissy warned. Rose could tell that Prissy already thought it was too late. Unfortunately, Rose knew this was just the sort of person the Doctor would get caught up with, smart, talented, beautiful and well bred. Old insecurities rose within her as she again thought of how he refused to marry her and was so determined to be independent. He said he loved her yet there he was with this Contessa. Then, to Rose’s horror, he left the party with said Contessa hanging on his arm.

Rose stood alone listening to the tinny music from the phonograph as people gossiped, showed off and blustered around, drinking their posh cocktails and pretending to be better than anyone else. She felt out of place. Amy was sitting with a circle of young people with Rory standing behind her protectively and Rose suddenly felt insecure and alone. She supposed she could go after the Doctor and the wicked Contessa but part of her was tired of always chasing him, always keeping him from saying the wrong thing or defending him against everyone from her mother to aliens to people like these. If he wanted to go chase after some tarty Contessa, let him. Tonight at this party, she was going to have some fun and he could watch her for a change.

With that, Rose turned and left and went into the house with many pitying eyes directed at her along with a few gossiping about how the Contessa had added another notch to her belt. As Rose walked into the house, she ran into some of her suspects, Jonathon Parker, Richard Graveson and Phileas Hartsfield. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said as she backed away from where she had run into Mr. Parker.

“Not at all,” he said smoothly. “It is I who should apologize, dear lady. I should have paid closer attention.”

Rose blushed at the attention from the very handsome Mr. Parker dressed in white dress slacks, white jacket and light blue dress shirt with dark blue tie. He smiled at her, his deep blue eyes looking her over with interest. He was wearing a spicy cologne and Rose couldn’t help but smile flirtatiously at him. “Rose Smith,” she said holding out her hand.

“Jonathan Parker,” he said, gripping her hand firmly in his own in perhaps a too friendly manner.

“Jonathan,” a feminine voice said assertively but with a sultry inflection.

“Don’t fret Lucy, you’ll get your grand entrance,” he said but his eyes never left Roses.

“I wouldn’t want to hold you up. It’s quite a party out there,” Rose said, smiling at him.

He raised his eyebrows. “Then why are you leaving?” he asked while his companions, Mr. Graveson and Hartsfield seemed to fidget.

“Not exactly as exciting as say…The Wolf Trap,” she said to see their reaction.

“You were at the club then?” Graveson asked.

“Yeah, was a bit excitin’ the other night. Pity about the explosion and all. They say it was gas line break,” she lied, hoping to put them at ease and observe their reaction.

Graveson looked amused but was trying to hide it. He was a typical politician, his polished blonde looks in his navy suit down to his polished shoes just shouted that he was used to deception and presenting whatever image he wanted you to see. The ginger haired Hartsfield, on the other hand, looked a bit more nervous and his face flushed red.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t keep you. I’m sure everyone’s excited for Ms. Striker to arrive,” Rose said, looking around the men to Lucy Striker who looked annoyed but beautiful dressed in her sequined white dress and white and black feathers in her hair which would have been more at home in a club then at an afternoon garden party.

“Enjoy the afternoon and I suppose I’ll see you this evening for cocktails and dinner,” Rose said as she passed by them. Lucy Striker glared at her as the she and her escorts moved forward into the garden to make their entrance. Rose rolled her eyes at Lucy’s look. Typical jealous bint, she thought as she made her way upstairs to ponder her encounter with the group as well as the other information she’d learned and trying hard not to think about the Doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done! And yes, TenII does what Ten always did - wanders after something or someone shiny and interesting and yes, he gets into a situation. This is not resolved in this chapter and don't worry, Rose gets her say and slap in. Betaed by the lovely Kahki but I take responsibility for all errors. I tinkered and probably not too well. Unfortunately, life sort of took another unexpected bad turn for me so I'm having a hard time focusing. Promise, I will get to more chapters as soon as I deal with the latest crisis.

Amy was irritated. Rory had acted like child throwing a temper tantrum rather than a respected, dignified physician. The two of them had marched silently from the stables straight over to the Doctor. The Doctor was being his typically arrogant and condescending self. This was annoying one of the party guests, an engineer who was a consultant to one of the railway companies. Amy tried to get his attention. Meanwhile, Rory stood off to the side muttering that maybe she should call her American adventurer friend to show off his no doubt incredible talent for dealing with argumentative and boorish gentlemen. Luckily, Rose appeared, and between Rose and Amy they were able to extract the Doctor from his rude rambling.

After that, Amy and had grabbed a drink from one of the circulating servants, much to Rory’s displeasure, and began socializing without a glance at him just assuming he would follow her. It was amazing to Amy how similar things amongst the cultured elite of this London were in comparison to the aristocratic world she had inhabited before her husband was infected by the wolf. Gossip was still almost a sport, as was the discussion of fashion, politics, and hunting. Rory stayed at her side but remained silent and condemning. Amy was determined not to reward his rude behavior and thus continued talking with a few of Jane’s friends about the current social scene; who was with who or wanted to be with who, or whose marriage was in trouble and who the trouble makers were. She learned quite a bit of gossip about their suspects.

Of course, just as she was questioning the guests, they were questioning her and Rory. When Amy heard one of the pretty young girls laughing and chatting with him, she turned around stunned. Her Rory was flirting back. Her Rory flirting! Rory didn’t flirt and just as she stood up to a put a stop to it, Dr. Barrett walked over and asked if she’d like to accompany him on a stroll. With one more look over at Rory, smiling at the charming, petite girl batting her eyelashes at him, Amy made up her mind. “I’m sorry Dr. Barrett, but I’m here with Dr. Williams.” She then marched over to Rory and looked at the young girl and, like Rose did earlier to the Doctor, she extricated Rory. “Excuse me, he’s with me and he promised me a stroll around the garden.” She turned to Rory who looked at her amused. “Shall we, Dr. Williams?” Rory nodded and tucked her hand on his arm and began walking her away much to the amusement of their new friends.

“Rory, I feel that it is time we make clear our intentions toward one another,” Amy began saying to a stunned Rory who still had a rather conservative view on who should instigate such an important conversation and it was not a lady of Amy’s caliber. He was the one that should be approaching her. Before he could remind her of this fact, Amy continued. “You have been a dear and loyal friend and, well, more than a friend. Since we met Rose and the Doctor, I have felt a growing intimacy between us that to most intelligent people would be interpreted as something more akin to a courtship. Not that I’m demanding any romantic declarations from you or trying to pressure you but…”

Before she could continue and, standing amongst the hedges of rose bushes, Rory Williams did something out of character for him. He stopped her and pulled her into an all out snog, wrapping his arms about her and holding her gently too him. Amy responded passionately to this after recovering from the sheer surprise that her Rory would do something so spontaneous much less completely forward and passionate. When they parted, Amy was flushed and so was Rory. He looked a little stunned, afraid and then pleased.

Amy smiled at him, looked down shyly, playing with her pearls and then back him. “So, I take it we are…”

Rory interrupted her. “Amelia, as I have no one to ask for permission… I, that is, would you be opposed to… may I have the honor of formally courting you?” he finally spit out.

Amy smiled back broadly at her tongue tied Rory. “My dear Dr. Williams, I would be honored to be courted by you, in public for all to see and know. I do not wish to hide how I feel about you from anyone. We no longer need to pretend or wear a mask of disinterest before formal society. Let them and propriety be damned. I want everyone to know that I am on the arm of Dr. Rory Williams,” she announced vehemently and kissed him.

Rory’s eyebrows shot up at her declaration. His first thought was that this was not the Duchess he had come to love but as he watched the fire in her eyes and heard the conviction in her voice he changed his mind. Perhaps this was the woman he had fallen in love with for he did love her. He loved her enough to face Torchwood, society condemning them, wolves, time travel, and living in a foreign modern world. He simply loved her. If her cursing and being forceful bothered his Victorian sensibilities and he still felt the need to remind her of the propriety she was struggling to shed, he shrugged that off for this moment. Here, in this garden party, before all society to see, Amy was his and he was going to kiss her again so he did.

The two of them walked around the garden arm in arm, until finally joining two friendly middle aged couples where they learned more about Lady Carnarvon’s husband’s work in Egypt and about some of the other people at the party although not in a petty, gossipy way. These people seemed far more polite and proper about discussing even the most salacious behavior. Amy’s eyes had continued to scan the crowd when they landed on Rose standing off to the side as still as a statute, watching the Doctor walking off laughing with Contessa De Souza. She put her hand on Rory’s and squeezed gently. He halted his discussion with one of the men and looked at her unhappy expression, and then saw Rose and the sad expression on Rose’s face.

One of the women shook her head, and began saying how sorry she was for Rose and that the Contessa had a reputation for leading men astray. Amy stood up just as she saw Rose suddenly whip around, shove her drink at a passing server and then march off. “I should go after her,” she said to her companions. Rory stood to accompany her.

“Rory, I think maybe this is something I should do alone. Rose may not appreciate male companionship at the moment. Even someone as kind as you.”

Rory nodded, a bit relieved to avoid being near two women whom he was sure would be discussing the faults and failings of the male species. “Perhaps I should follow the Doctor and …”

Although Amy did not want her Rory near that wretched Contessa, she felt a certain duty to Rose. Still, if the amoral Contessa could distract the Doctor, whom Amy always thought immune to such carnal pursuits, then Rory was no match for such a seductress. She fretted trying to think of solution that did not include exposing Rory to the Contessa’s wiles. Before she could talk to Rory about it and follow Rose, a group of their suspects made an entrance into the garden. Lucy Striker, vamped up in sequins and feathers had arrived. She sashayed out of the house, making a dramatic entrance as if she was royalty and some of the men gravitated to her immediately. Lucy Striker was the center of attention and was cooed over her by many admirers while she walked around as if this were her house not Lady Carnarvon’s.

She was followed by the suave Jonathon Parker, Richard Graveson and Phileas Hartsfield. Mr. Parker walked in quite self assured and made his way to the wait staff plucking a cocktail off a tray and seeming quite at home. Amy couldn’t help but think she had met plenty of Jonathon Parkers in her time. They had ruined more than one young lady. Mr. Graveson took a far more conservative approach and made his way toward Lady Carnarvon, no doubt to make polite conversation and oozing charm the whole time. Mr. Hartsfield stayed close to Lucy Striker as an escort or perhaps because he was trying to blend in and using her larger than life personality to do so. Rory snorted at the whole thing and leaned over to Amy.

“Some things never change. It may be sixty years since our time but look at them, Amy. Typical lothario, that Parker is. Graveson reminds me of some members of parliament or even a few members of the aristocracy spewing their platitudes and false compliments to pave the way for their own career or family prominence. Even Hartsfield reminds me of someone from our time, with the way he follows that woman around as if she can draw attention away so he can accomplish something unfathomable or immoral.

“And what of Ms. Striker? What are your observations of her?” Amy asked with an arched brow.

“She reminds me a bit of Lady Bransen with the way she walked in here as if she owned everything and everyone and expecting people to pay court to her. Obviously, she is a woman of loose morals,” he sniffed. “Just look at what she’s wearing to a garden party. What lady of virtue attires herself that way for an afternoon party? And look at how she touches the men. It’s indecent.”

Amy turned to Rory and smiled at him. She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her stunned but smiling. “What…?” he stuttered.

“For being brilliant, observant and for being you,” Amy answered. “I need to find Rose. You stay here and keep an eye on them. If the Doctor doesn’t return shortly then I suppose you should go check on him. But just remember, He made his choice and he can extract himself from the situation this time. It’s not up to you to remind him of his obligations,” she said tartly. She turned to leave but paused and turned around and came back much to the amusement of the two couples who were sitting quietly watching the two of them. “But don’t go anywhere near her,” Amy ordered, pointing at Lucy Striker. She then turned and smiled at the couples and caught the eyes of one of the older women who winked at her. Amy then quickly made her way into the house, not knowing that someone had spotted her and was observing her exit.

************************

 

The Doctor was oblivious to any of the emotional turmoil he was causing. He had been swept away by the charismatic Contessa De Souza. She had walked up to him as he was discussing zeppelin development and the new propulsion system being tested with a professor of engineering at London College. When the charismatic, beautiful dark haired Contessa dressed for adventure appeared at his side, he was immediately drawn to her. She expressed her opinion on the latest innovations in the propulsion system and the Doctor couldn’t help but be enthusiastic as she continued to prove her intelligence, not to mention her knowledge of mechanics. She soon had several of the brilliant men in that circle under her spell with her throaty laugh and aggressive and suggestive behavior that proclaimed her all woman and not ashamed to admit it. She discussed mechanical issues that appeared in her zeppelin’s engines as she traveled around the world and her innovations and repairs. The Doctor was fascinated by her mechanical prowess and drawn to her adventurous spirit.

“Contessa De Souza, I must say, you are quite creative. Using a mixture of olive oil and almond oil as a lubricant and splicing together wires using a copper ceremonial necklace from the Ilangu tribe, sheer brilliance that!” the Doctor said enthusiastically.

“Oh I’m quite good with lubricant,” she answered while smiling at him flirtatiously. “Perhaps you’d like to take a look. I’d love to give you a tour of my zeppelin. Maybe we could take a quick trip to Morroco or go visit, Lord Carnarvon’s dig in Egypt?”

The Doctor grinned at her as he realized she was flirting with him. Humans’ overt sexual behavior always amused him and she was quite enticing and in different regeneration and without Rose, he might be tempted. But, he had Rose and had no interest in the alluring Contessa except from a purely scientific perspective. She really was quite intelligent and creative and her adventurous spirit tugged at him. He couldn’t help but think what an interesting companion she would have made. “Oh, I’m sorry Contessa, but my wife and I are here visiting Lady Carnarvon and her sister Jane. Would be a bit rude for me to take off. Not that I’m above a little running away and adventuring and I do tend toward the rude on occasion but, I’m afraid it’s not possible at the moment,” he said, tugging at his hair a bit.

The Contessa just slid over and wound her arm through his. “Pity. Well then, maybe I can persuade you to take a look at my latest mechanical marvel. It’s a Bentley four liter sports model and I’m testing out this new combustion engine that uses a combination of petrol and natural gas,” she said, tugging him away. “I’d love the opinion of such a brilliant and gifted man of science like yourself.”

The Doctor’s eyes shot open. That did intrigue him. It’s primitive for sure but still he couldn’t resist seeing something on the cusp of being a breakthrough and it’s not like he would be far and could duck back to the party if his suspects arrived. Besides, Rose could handle things and keep an eye on Rory and Amy. “Oh, I’d love to see that!” he said like an excited puppy and followed the Contessa away from the party not realizing what their leaving arm and arm would signify to everyone around them and what it would mean to Rose.

The Contessa led him out to a secluded grassy area where a black and silver convertible Bentley Bugatti Type 35 sat. It was a two seater with the engine taking up a substantial portion of the car. She popped the bonnet and lifted it up. The Doctor pulled out his glasses and leaned over to examine the engine. “Oh you beauty you!” he said with typical enthusiasm “Now this right here is something. It’s the prototype isn’t it? Well of course it is I mean look at that, four valves per cylinder, driven by an overhead camshaft. I mean this was the first production engine with two spark plugs per cylinder, pent-roof combustion chambers, and twin carburetors. Look at the engine block, cast as a single unit. Human ingenuity!”

While he was babbling on about the mechanics and leaning over the engine in admiration, someone else was doing a bit of admiration of her own. At the same time, he felt the Contessa’s hand firmly on his bum, he felt a decided telepathic thump as if Rose was slamming a door or giving him the telepathic equivalent of a good slap. He jerked up and turned to find himself pushed back against the engine.

“Like my engine?” the Contessa asked as her hand played with the waist band of his trousers. “It really purrs when you get it going,” she said salaciously with a wicked look in her eyes, her hands running up and down his chest and around his waist.

“Uh, yes. It’s quite cutting edge and…” he said and stopped as her hand began cupping places she should not be cupping. He hopped up on the car trying to move away which she interpreted as an invitation and climbed up on top of him and snogged him thoroughly. He tried to disentangle himself and slid to the side and off the uncomfortable engine.

“You’re right. As interesting as it might be to polish my engine that way, it’s not exactly practical. Not that practical is all it’s cracked up to be. Still,” she said as she prowled after the Doctor who was sliding his way around the car wondering how he had gotten into this predicament and happy Rose was not here to see this, although he had an inkling she knew from the lack of Roseness in his mind right now. He’d have to sort that out after he escaped from the clutches of this rather aggressive and randy Contessa.

Soon she was leaning him against the car until he fell back into the driver’s seat with his trainer clad feet in the air and a partially undressed Contessa on top of him with hands wandering down to unclasp his trousers and a very talented mouth and tongue quickly mapping out his own stunned mouth while simultaneously rubbing her body against his and nipping and sucking along his jaw line and neck. He winced as his back hit some mechanism in the car and he groaned which she took as encouragement to continue.

A chastising voice shouted, “Doctor!”

He sat up with the Contessa on top of him smiling as she looked over toward an outraged Rory who, despite Amy’s idea to let the Doctor suffer, had decided to step in for Rose’s sake.

“What do you think you are doing, sir? Might I remind you that you have a…” He paused mid rant. “Wife and child in this house at which you are a guest!” he finally completed, his face flushed and his eyes glaring angrily at the Doctor and what he perceived as not only ungentlemanly behavior but disrespectful to Rose and completely caddish. “How dare you do this to her?” he again accused and then his eyes lit on the cheeky Contessa who didn’t seem all that disturbed. As a matter of fact she was toying with the Doctor’s oxford her finger drawing designs on his chest.

“Oh come now,” she said, still smiling and looking pleased, tossing her raven hair back. “We’re all adults here. I was just showing the Doctor my automobile and he was about to give me an example of….thrusting pistons and wanted to examine the soft leather seats and how well they wear when one is taking a ride.”

“Uh, did you need something, Rory?” the Doctor asked hoping for a way to escape the Contessa and what she thought was an illicit rendezvous.

“Yes! The guests you were anticipating have arrived. Rose, it would appear, decided to retire early. Your presence is required,” Rory said stiffly and with condemnation clearly on his face.

The Doctor leveraged himself off the steering pushing himself and the Countess up and out of the car. “Yes, well I should be going then. Uh Contessa, this was quite interesting. I mean the auto and such is brilliant and I really need to go,” he said, tugging at his ear nervously while backing up toward Rory. “I’ll see you about then, cheerio!” the Doctor said as he grabbed Rory’s arm and practically ran away.

Rory stopped him before they reached the party and paused a moment before punching the Doctor in the face and shaking his hurt fist.

The Doctor stumbled backward from the impact and looked at Rory stunned. “What…what did you do that for?” he whinged, rubbing his face.

“Because your actions with that woman were reprehensible and you deserved it. Rose is a beautiful, loving woman and why she stays with you I don’t pretend to understand, but she deserves better than the behavior you exhibited today. Just look at yourself!” Rory said, disgust on his face.

The Doctor looked down to find his oxford gaping, his tie loosened and the fly on his trousers down. “But that wasn’t my fault! That woman practically assaulted me and I…” he said as he straightened himself up.

Rory interrupted him. “I don’t care. You wandered off with a woman who has a reputation for loose morals. Her intent was evident to every person at that party, all of whom were whispering unsavory things about you, and expressing sorrow for Rose. She was left standing there amongst all that evil gossip while you dashed away with that harlot. Rose did the dignified thing and left so she didn’t have to witness any more of your coarse behavior.”

The Doctor straightened his tie and looked at Rory’s condemning glare and tried to not to laugh. The thought that he would do anything with the Contessa was ridiculous. He rolled his eyes at Rory’s prudish Victorian rant.

“Really Rory, Rose knows I love her and could care a less about some randy Contessa. I’m sure if she left it was for some other reason and not because of some perceived jealousy. Rose is above that.”

Rory shook his head when he realized how clueless the Doctor was. In fact, he now believed the Doctor was so completely oblivious that it was never his intent engage in inappropriate behavior with the Contessa. It was then that Rory realized, intelligent as the Doctor may be, he had a lot to learn about romance and relationships. Rory felt a bit pleased that at least this was an area he was far more versed at than the Doctor. “You really are an alien aren’t you,” he said staring at the Doctor. “I’m very sorry for you Doctor and I hope one day you realize how fragile a thing the heart can be and how precious and valuable having someone love you is. If you have any sense, you will be apologizing to Rose and asking her forgiveness. And, then you better pray she protects you from Amy, who is quite annoyed with you.”

“Amy’s annoyed with me?” he asked, a confused look on his face.

“Yes, she went after Rose after Mr. Parker, Mr. Hartsfield, Mr. Graveson and Ms. Striker arrived.

“They’re here? Why didn’t you tell me?” the Doctor demanded.

“I did. You were indisposed with the Contessa,” Rory explained, sounding exasperated.

“Well, come along then. We have investigating to do,” the Doctor said and walked back toward the party.

When they arrived, all their suspects were mingling, or in the case of Lucy Striker, holding court. It appeared the singer, in her sequined white dress, blood red lips and heavily mascaraed and colored eyes, enjoyed being the center of attention. She smoked a cigarette held in a long black holder and casually laid a hand on one of her admirer’s knees. Jonathon Parker stood nearby fawning over the heiress Marianne Forster who had slightly less admirers around her but didn’t seem to mind as long as Mr. Parker and the American adventurer, Derek Linder, were nearby.

Richard Graveson seemed to have gravitated toward the banker, Mr. Hoskins, joined by Mr. Hartsfield who was looking a bit bored. The Doctor wondered what business Graveson and Hartsfield were discussing with the banker. Of course, he was also a bit curious about Lord Raltham and Judge Wimsey, who had also arrived and were sitting with their host, Emmaline. He observed Professor Lane’s daughter, Prissy, walking quickly away from their host, leaving the party in a hurry with an unhappy expression on her face. He wondered what that was about and if one of his suspects was trying to isolate their hostess for some reason. He observed his suspects and pondered the background of each. All of them were charismatic and in a position that would allow the wolf to gain power.

“Doctor?” Rory asked as he scanned the crowd, not liking having the creatures so close by and again worrying about being recognized. Despite the Doctor’s unconcerned attitude, Rory knew the creature would recognize him and Amy, and that that put them at risk. He could almost feel himself being observed.

“We’re going to need to split up. You take Mr. Parker and the singer. I’m sure Ms. Striker would enjoy your attention. Just try not to be too…” the Doctor said and furrowed his brow as he thought of how to finish that sentence.

“What?” Rory asked.

“Stuffy or rigid. I mean this is a party in the roaring twenties. Try to be a bit more fun and carefree you know?” The Doctor asked with an arched brow.

“If you are asking me to pretend to be some immoral lothario without an ounce of dignity, perhaps you should see to those suspects yourself. Judging by your actions with the Contessa, you’d have no problem with that role,” Rory suggested tartly.

The Doctor turned to him with an annoyed look and then smiled. “Well, I am debonair and charming but you’re all…” He paused and waved his hand around Rory, “vulnerable and innocent. It’s like candy to ravenous wolves, no pun intended. Wait, yes, I think I did intend that pun,” he said rocking back on his heels. “Now then, ease up that Victorian virtuous mantra you wear around and go charm some wolf suspects into revealing themselves to you,” he said and gave Rory a shove.

Before Rory could respond, the Doctor marched off toward their host and two of their suspects. Rory sighed and looked upward, demanding to know how he had ever come to this. He grabbed a drink from the wait staff and made his way over to Lucy Striker, weaving his way around a crowd that had gathered around the phonograph enjoying the tinny music. Although he never had the opportunity to speak to her directly, he did learn she was quite the siren. She liked to have men admiring her and, judging from her attire and jewelry, she was well-kept in a lifestyle she enjoyed. He had caught her eye at one point and she had winked at him while crossing her legs and giving him and everyone else a tantalizing glimpse of well-defined calves and just a hint of her silk stockinged knees. She had continued talking as if the gesture meant nothing but it was quite clear it was intentional, as she had trailed a finger up the arm of one of her admirers while she leaned her head back laughing.

Most of the men here seemed quite taken with her and a few appeared intimately familiar with her. Eventually, Rory shifted over closer to Jonathon Parker who was sprawled next to Marianne Forster, smoking and sipping a gin and tonic. He seemed to enjoy telling his own bawdy tales although in a very smooth manner. There was nothing coarse about his tales of wild nights in Paris or gambling in Monte Carlo, much less racing down the M1, weaving in and out of traffic. He did name drop a bit which rankled Rory and reminded him of certain wealthy members of society from his time. He again was almost amused by the similarities between a Victorian gathering and the people at this affair.

He suddenly found himself attended by the infamous heiress, Ms. Forster. “So Dr. Williams, you arrived with Dr. Smith and his family. Do tell us more about how you came to be acquainted with the eccentric Doctor. I hear he’s made quite the impression here,” she said suggestively.

“Oh well, Mrs. Smith and Amelia had met at a party and became good friends. Amelia’s first husband, my cousin, died unexpectantly and I took it upon myself to assure she is cared for and not beset by unscrupulous men. We’ve both become quite friendly with the Smiths.”

“How very chivalrous of you to take Ms. Pond under your protection, Dr. Williams,” Mr. Parker said. “She’s quite an attractive woman and far too young to remain unattached and available.”

Marianne pouted her ruby red lips and looked petulantly at Mr. Parker before turning her attention back to Rory who was glaring at Parker. Hell would freeze before he allowed this unscrupulous cad near his Amy.

“So Dr. Williams, I may call you Rory, yes?” she asked but continued without giving him time to answer. “Dr. Smith is quite…verbose but in a charming way. Why, I know that many people here are quite taken with him even if that boring railway executive, Mr. Pinster, was all blustery with him. One can’t miss how quite scrumptious he is, especially not someone like the Contessa. His wife did look put out when he buggered off with the infamous Contessa. You do know about her rather adventurous reputation, yes?” she asked, needling Rory for gossip.

Rory knew he had to turn this around and quickly. Luckily, he was quite adept at this type of conversation, having had to face it during a few parties he was required to attend. “I’m sure Mrs. Smith was merely leaving to check on her son, not because of some perceived unhappiness over her husband’s conversation with the Contessa. Dr. Smith is many things but he would never cause any embarrassment on his wife. He’s quite devoted to her and his son. If anything, he’s a bit of a failure at social graces, rude to the point of insolent and oblivious to any overt suggestive behavior that would be obvious to any normal and sensible person. If you’re looking for scandal, I’d say there’s far more interesting topics such as the events at The Wolf Trap. You were there weren’t you Mr. Parker?”

Parker had been seemingly bored by the topic until Rory brought up the club. Rory immediately had his attention. “Why Dr. Williams, what would a decent fellow like you know of that place?” he asked swirling his drink.

Several of the people around them whispered. “Why Jonathon darling, have you been holding out on us?” Marianne asked, laying a hand on his arm and casually caressing him as if preparing him for the kill. She leaned her head into him, tickling his face with the feathers in her hair accessories as bracelets she wore tinkled together.

“Well Marianne sweets, there’s not much to tell. Just another boring old evening until that fire broke out. Gas explosion I hear. Rather dull if you ask me.” He turned to Rory then. “Now what interests me is that I do believe our Dr. Williams here was there along with the naughty Dr. Smith and the lovely Mrs. Smith and Ms. Pond. So tell me Dr. Williams, what did you think of the club. You hardly look like a standard club guest.”

Rory stared hard at the smooth Mr. Parker. “I think it was a bit odd that all that happened shortly after you and your party arrived. Especially after a certain gentlemen made his way to your table armed with a weapon. Not exactly what one expects during a night out,” Rory said boldly watching Parker intently. The others in the group all turned to Parker, hungry looks on their polished faces, eager for gossip.

Mr. Parker’s only tell was a slight pause before he smiled. “I do believe you must have been over indulging at the club Dr. Williams. You don’t exactly look like one accustomed to night life and the club was rather known for potent cocktails. Although, it does make for an intriguing story. Almost like one of those American fanciful fictions about spies and such. He turned toward Marianne. “What do you think Marianne, am I a dashing spy?” he asked with a sexy grin. All of the women and some of the men laughed.

Rory kept his eye on Parker who, although lavishing attention on those around him, glanced at Rory in amusement as if the whole thing was a joke. Suddenly, the Doctor put a hand on his arm. “Rory, there you are!” he said with enthusiasm. “Could I borrow you a moment?” he asked and without waiting for an answer yanked Rory away with him as he nodded at the group that was now staring at Rory and the Doctor with interest as they quickly walked away. Of course, they were not the only ones staring. Someone inside the house was watching everything unfold from a hidden spot, someone who was waiting for an opportunity to implement his or her own plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the lovely Kahki but I take responsibility for all errors since I tinkered.

After her encounter with the beautiful and vain Lucy Striker along with her entourage, the suave Jonathon Parker, the deceptive politician, Graveson and the nervous businessman, Hartsfield, Rose walked upstairs thinking about each of them. All exhibited some type of behavior that might be considered wolf-like. The alien werewolf types tended toward a confident and power hungry attitude and each of them had shown some sign of that. Although, Hartsfield seemed more flustered than cocky. The singer, in her short strappy dress, was definitely more in the slapper category. Still, it was best not to overlook anyone at this point. She hoped that Rory and Amy had some luck finding out more information about them. Upon returning to her rooms, she found Asher and K-9 playing by a window.

“Mummy!” Asher shouted with glee as soon as she entered the room and ran to her as best he could on his little wobbly legs.

“There’s my boy,” she said and scooped him into her arms and peppered him with kisses and she squeezed him until the room was filled with his giggles which helped wash away some of her worries. “Were you good for K-9 today?”

“Yes! We played spot the time monolomy!” he said, garbling his words and pulling her wide white straw hat from her head and playing with it.

“Temporal Anomaly, Young Master,” K-9 corrected him.

“Course you did,” Rose said, nodding her head knowing this was some Time Lord game she would probably never understand.

“Did he take a nap already?” she asked K-9.

“Affirmative, Mistress. Master Asher was dormant for twenty two point three five minutes.”

Rose looked at Asher who grinned at her almost as if he knew what she was going to say. “Well, that’s not much of a nap but at least you’ll be tired tonight.” She then busied herself with Asher, reading him a story, taking him to the window and pointing out the gardens and talking about her travels with the Doctor. Asher loved to listen to her tell stories about their adventures and in a way, it was therapy for Rose when the Doctor was acting stand offish or hiding in the TARDIS. It didn’t, however, take the sting away from his present behavior. Soon, Asher was lost in a new game the Doctor had devised for him on his iPad, leaving Rose to think about the Doctor’s behavior.

She sat on an old Persian rug near the window, her creamy yellow dress pooled around her as Asher talked to his iPad game. She couldn’t help but analyze the Doctor’s actions of late. She knew he loved her and yet…he so vehemently denied wanting anything that declared a permanent bond between them. Sometimes she also felt him backing away from her telepathically as well as physically. What was he afraid of? Or, maybe it was her. Had she been too clingy lately? She never had any doubts when they were stranded in Victorian London or when they had come home and planned to find Amy and Rory. It had been since their friends’ rescue that things had changed. She trailed her finger nervously on the rug and looked down at Asher. The Doctor was so used to just going and running. This life they had now tied him down more. She worried it was too much for him. His Time Lord mind needed to be constantly busy and challenged and maybe she wasn’t doing that for him. Lately, she had been more focused on Amy, Rory and Asher.

Then, resentment built within her. Of course she had been busy with them. It wasn’t like he helped. He left it all to her to handle while he did what he wanted. She was always doing things to make sure he was all right, trying not to push him too far. Since when did her life revolve so much around him? How had she lost so much of herself? She was the Doctor’s quasi wife, his supposed partner, Asher’s mother, Pete and Jackie’s daughter, Torchwood Agent, mentor to Amy and Rory but where was Rose herself in all this? When had she lost herself? Even today, what had she done but watched him waltz off with some slag of a contessa and then she was the one who left the party alone. That wasn’t right and not like her. She deserved to have fun, have a life and swan off if she wanted. Rory and Amy could handle themselves and the Doctor could see to Asher so she could have some fun. Rose was tired of being the one who always compromised. It was the Doctor’s turn now, she thought with confidence. So he wants to go flirt and adventure with some tart, well she could certainly go off and find some handsome bloke too! She could go investigate just as well if not better than him. Rose was now working up a good steam to show the Doctor that she was not some meek little mouse and that she was still Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. She could be a Mum, investigate bloody wolves, dance with handsome men and party with the best of them and still be home for tea! Let him stitch that!

There was a knock at the door interrupting Rose’s rebellious thoughts. She looked down to see Asher staring at her solemnly. “Daddy needs us. He wuvs us too much.”

Rose realized Asher had been picking up some of her thoughts and felt bad. She never wanted her young son to worry. She scooped him and up and walked toward the door. “Of course he does, love. Sometimes Mummy and Daddy get stressed and Daddy runs off instead of talkin’ to mummy. It just upsets me is all. It’s not that I don’t love Daddy. I promise,” she assured him as she opened the door to find Amy standing there looking concerned.

“Amy, what are you doin’ here? I thought you’d be down at the party with Rory.”

“Duchess!” Asher called out delighted and reached for Amy who took him into her arms with a smile. “Someone is getting his father’s cheeky attitude,” she murmured affectionately and then she looked back up at Rose. “I saw what happened and wanted to make sure you were all right.”

Rose led her in and closed the door. They walked over to a sitting area, putting Asher down with some toys. Rose rang the house intercom system and asked for tea before settling herself down across from Amy who reached across the table and set her hand gently on Rose’s arm. “I saw the Doctor leave with that woman but you mustn’t believe all the evil gossip that was being whispered down there. I mean, I know she has a reputation but so did Mr. Linder and nothing came of his flirtations with me except Rory making an arse out of himself. Not that you are doing that,” she said quickly. “I fully understand you being upset. After all, Mr. Linder didn’t have the same ill reputation as the Contessa or I never would have gone off with him alone.” Amy seemed to realize what she said and back tracked. “Not that anything happened with the Doctor. I mean he loves you. He’s just a bit blind and stupidly oblivious to overtures of such a….”

“Husband thievin’ slag,” Rose inserted.

“Yes, well I suppose you could put it that way,” Amy said, nodding her head trying not to smile. Although raised the proper Victorian lady, she very much appreciated Rose’s directness.

“You know what? Let her have ‘im if that’s what he wants. He’s always been a flirt and used to runnin’ off and doing whatever he wants. Maybe he feels trapped by Asher and me,” she said with a touch of resentment and then her face fell a bit. “No wait. It’s not Asher, it’s just me,” Rose whispered as doubts began shouting in her mind.

“No Rose, you’re wrong. He loves you. I’ve seen it in his eyes,” Amy assured her and she wasn’t just saying that to make Rose feel better. She truly believed it.

Rose looked up at her. “But you don’t understand, Amy. It’s not just him not wanting to marry me. Honestly, I could care a less about havin’ some huge to-do like Mum wants. I just want to know that he wants to be with me and not just ‘cos he feels obligated. He was dumped off here just like I was. He wasn’t exactly given a choice and then we were trapped in time and then Asher came and well…when we got back home, it was about gettin’ the TARDIS ready and finding you. Now that all that’s done, I see how he is. He’s never been one for domestics and now here he is up to his neck in it. Sometimes I wonder how bored he must be with me. It’s not like we’ve been able to run off like we used to and then there’s my Mum always harping about marriage. I can just see it on his face every time she brings it up. He hates it. He hates being tied down. Sometimes I think if Asher weren’t here, he’d be gone.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. That man is madly in love with you! He’d be lost without you and I don’t see him going anywhere unless you are by his side.”

“Yeah?” Rose asked.

“Yeah,” Amy responded. “Still, it would do him so good to remember how lucky he is.”

Rose grinned at her. “Why Amy, are you suggesting I might benefit from spending an evening with your American friend, the handsome adventurer, Mr. Linder?” Rose asked, liking the sound of this.

“Why Rose, I would never. It’s not like strolling off alone with him helped set things in motion with Rory now did it?” Amy said innocently with a pleased look on her face.

Rose started giggling. “Amy Pond, you tellin’ me that you and Rory might be closer to a proper courtship now?”

Amy smiled brightly at her. “Oh, I think we know where we stand and that might be a bit closer together than we were before.”

They both giggled like a couple of school girls and remembered another time in Victorian London when they might have had a similar moment between them when they were just two young girls smiling and chatting about life and love. Before Rose could extract any more information from Amy, there was a knock and the maid entered to deliver their tea. As she was setting everything down, K-9 entered the room. The maid screamed and tea went flying barely missing Asher who was amused by all the commotion. Rose and Amy stood up and tried to calm the maid down and explain that K-9 was just a mechanical dog. K-9 attempted his own explanation in his calm scientific voice but that just caused the maid to back up and hold up a cross pendent that was hanging around her neck whilst praying and accusing Rose and Amy of being in league with the devil. Another maid walked in, took one look at K-9 and went running off for help.

“Enough!” Amy shouted in her best Duchess voice. “We are most certainly not in league with Satan. That…” She pointed to K-9 who was wisely silent, “is a mechanical dog, no different than one of the automobiles sitting outside.”

“Mistress Pond, I am…” K-9 began to correct Amy

“Quiet you!” Amy ordered while Rose went over to check on Asher and tried not to laugh.

“Now then young miss, you will calm yourself and tell me your name.”

The maid didn’t respond, just trembled and stared at K-9.

“I asked you your name, young woman!” Amy reminded her.

“Bess, Miss,” she finally responded.

“Well then Bess, congratulations at meeting one of the Doctor’s experiments. K-9 is perfectly harmless. For heaven’s sakes, he’s Asher’s nanny,” Amy said exasperated at the maid’s horrified demeanor.

Just then, the head housekeeper and butler entered the room soon followed by Jane. All of them stared at K-9 and then Rose who had Asher in her arms. “Um, I’m sorry for the misunderstandin’ and for scaring poor Bess over there. You see the Doctor is an inventor of sorts and he built K-9 for Asher. He’s perfectly harmless and really is less trouble than a real dog,” Rose explained. She then turned to K-9. “K-9, say hello to everyone.”

“Greetings and salutations,” he said and wiggled his ears.

“It talks,” Jane said with delight. She looked up at Rose, curiosity evident on her face. “May I?” she asked gesturing toward K-9.

Rose smiled brightly. “Of course!” She looked down at K-9. “K-9, may I present Mrs. Jane Layton.”

Jane slowly and cautiously knelt next to K-9. “Mistress Layton,” K-9 said in greeting.

Jane smiled and laid her hand on his head and then looked at Rose and Asher. “It’s a tin dog that talks! How smart is he?”

“I am capable of most forms of logical permutations and calculations and contain a repository of knowledge from over…”

“K-9,” Rose stopped him, not wanting him to reveal anything alien or temporally damaging. She looked up at Jane. “Sorry, he’s sort of like the Doctor in that he can go on and on and on with scientific talk.”

Jane stood up and looked Rose in the eyes. “And he’s not dangerous?”

“No! It’s like Amy told Bess here. He’s sort of Asher’s nanny. That’s all.”

Jane laughed. “Oh, I knew inviting you here would be interesting but this exceeds all expectations.” She turned and looked at the maid and with a smile began giving orders. “I think there is nothing more to see here. Bess, you will kindly stop alleging my guests are the servants of Satan.” She then looked at her butler and housekeeper, dressed in black and white uniforms looking uncomfortable and staring at K-9. “Mrs. Green and Mr. Jameson, you will take care to inform the rest of the staff to prevent any other incidents or discomfort and to avoid any damage to the Doctor’s invention. Please see to it that someone cleans up this mess and perhaps see to Bess. I do believe she is still recovering from shock.”

Mrs. Green and Mr. Jameson nodded their heads and ushered a stunned Bess from the room. Jane then turned a bright smile on Rose and Amy. “Now that we have that settled, perhaps we should talk about dinner this evening. Emmaline and I thought it might be fun to have everyone dress up, a sort of modern day masquerade party. I know you didn’t receive a formal invitation and I forgot to tell you the other day so I thought we could pull something together from Emmaline’s rather massive wardrobe. Honestly, she has the most odd assortment of clothing from all over the world. Her husband was always picking up bric-a-brac here and there and sending it home to her. I’m sure we can find something festive for both of you.”

“Oh, a costume party sounds fun!” Rose said.

“I do not believe I have ever attended such an event,” Amy admitted although she looked excited at the prospect of trying something new. “What does one wear to such a party?”

“Oh, anything you’d like!” Jane enthused. It could be anything from an Egyptian Princess to a figure from literature or simply a fanciful attire of someone in history you fancy. I’m going to wear toga and be a proper Roman lady. I think you’ll find Emmaline will stick to Egypt in honor of her late husband. I promise, it will just be tremendous fun!”

The women chatted a bit more with Jane asking a few more questions about K-9 and delighting over Asher who was basking in all the attention. When the Doctor and Rory entered, the women went silent staring at them, or in particular, the Doctor. Rose’s eyes narrowed in on a lipstick smudge on his collar and she felt her resentment and anger bubbling up again.

“Ah, ladies, here you all are. Rory and I were just looking for you. One of the servers at the party hinted there was a spot of trouble so I thought we should, um, check it out,” he said nervously tugging his ear at the icy glares directed at him.

“Is that so,” Amy said in a pert manner. “I suppose this would be a different investigation than when you went off with the Contessa.”

Rory looked nervously between Amy and the Doctor. The Doctor had stiffened and was looking defensive. “Yes, well the Contessa did have a rather amazing and cutting edge motor car,” he responded.

“Oh, I’ll just bet she does,” Amy said acidly. “You’re all about that aren’t you? Put something shiny and new in front of you and you forget everything else.”

“Jane,” Rose inserted, ignoring the conversation. “Perhaps we should go work on our costumes. The Doctor and Rory will watch over Asher,” she asserted and then turned to K-9. “K-9, go recharge yourself.”

“Affirmative, Mistress.” K-9 then strode away from the tense atmosphere.

“What?” the Doctor said. “But Rory and I were…”

“About to spend time with your son,” Amy said, interrupting him and then turned to Rory. “Dinner this evening is a costumed affair. Rose and I will assemble appropriate costumes for you while you and the Doctor watch Asher and watching Asher does not mean calling K-9 out to do it for you.”

Rose kissed Asher and promised she’d see him later and then handed him to the Doctor trying not to look at him but feeling her eyes drawn to the lipstick on his collar along with an accompany red mark on his neck as further evidence that his time with the Contessa was not as innocent as he was claiming. Her breath had caught at that thought and she felt tears sting her eyes. He tried to reach out to her telepathically but all he could feel was a wall of pain and fear as she turned and stormed from the room.

“Rose, wait,” he said as he shifted Asher in his arms.

Amy sighed and shook her head. “How can such a brilliant man be so clueless and so completely succeed in hurting the one person who is almost mind bogglingly devoted to him and loves him beyond time itself,” she accused and then looked at Rory. “Do something with him.”  
She then flew out of the room after Rose.

She was followed by Jane who said a brief, “Gentlemen,” before she made her exit.

Rory shut the door and leaned against it, staring at the Doctor who still held Asher.

“Mummy sad” Asher said in his infant voice and looking soulfully at the Doctor, his brown eyes filled with knowledge that no human child should know.

The Doctor looked at his son and leaned over kissing him on the forehead. Sometimes having a telepathic child had its drawbacks. He never wanted Asher to feel worried like this.

“I know. Mummy appears to be a little upset but she’ll be fine. She just needs a little time off and…”

“No Daddy,” Asher said and put his hand on the Doctor’s mouth. “Mummy scared. Pwease don’t leave us.” Tears began sprouting from his son’s eyes and the Doctor was gob-smacked. He pulled Asher into a huge hug and looked over at Rory who was giving him an exasperated look.

He walked over to the window with Asher, sat down and tucked Asher into his lap and looked him in the eye. “I am not going to leave you. You don’t need to worry about that. I promise.” He assured his son, worried that his child would have such a fear.

“And Mummy,” Asher said as he snuggled into the Doctor’s lap.

That’s when it hit the Doctor hard. Asher was picking this up from Rose and for some reason, she was worried he was going to leave her. He couldn’t understand why she would ever think that. He knew she had been out of sorts with him lately and he had every intention of smoothing things over with her but things had gotten in the way. He looked seriously at his son. “Asher, I’m not leaving anyone, least of all your mother. I love both of you. You, the two of you, are my world.”

Asher smiled up at his father. “I wuv you Daddy.”

The Doctor’s heart melted as he cuddled with his son. These moments were more precious to him then all the TARDISes in the universe. He never thought he could have this, Rose, a son, family and love. It was almost like a dream and the only fear he had was that he’d wake up alone on his TARDIS realizing none of this was real. “I love you too,” he said hoarsely.

“Mummy needs hugs too, Daddy,” Asher advised while embraced against him.

“Yes, I know. I’ve been falling down at that lately haven’t I,” he confessed to his son. Eventually, his son started to fidget and play with his tie and the Doctor set him down to play. Rory walked up, his hands in his pockets and then sat across from the Doctor in the sitting area.

“Asher is a bright boy,” he said as he looked fondly at the child.

“Yep, my son is brilliant! Just look at how he’s mastered basic maths already!” the Doctor bragged.

“Yes, but that’s not what I was referring to. I meant that he sees what you seem to be missing,” Rory said seriously.

The Doctor looked up at him, his eyes dark and annoyed. “And what is that?” he snapped.

Rory sighed and shook his head. “You know what, you and Amy make quite a pair. Neither of you see what’s in front of you, what you have,” Rory said frustrated as he stood up and started to pace.

“She’s been so busy looking around at everything shiny and new that she missed what was in front of her, someone who cares and wants a future with her no matter where she is. She’s forgotten that it’s not all about the adventure but who is holding your hand during the adventure and having a home you can return to. There’s more to life than just this running you do, Doctor. What good is it if there’s no one there to share it with, laugh with and love with and share the memories, joy and heartache. I want that with her and she’s been just as stubbornly oblivious as you.

“And then there’s you. You’ve made sure Rose knows that the thought of a commitment to her is the last thing you want. Oh, it’s all well and fine that you have child together and live together but announce that to the world or God forbid marry her? That’s rubbish! And then comes the barrage of snide comments. Then, she sees you swanning off with a notorious woman of ill repute and come back with lipstick on your collar and that woman’s mark on your neck. You’re off running about with the Contessa while she is minding your child and handling everything else. I know what that feels like, being the one who worries and wonders if the time will come when the person you love simply won’t return to you or if she’s just going to keep running off on some new adventure.” Rory paused and looked at him. “One day maybe neither Rose nor I will be here and there will be no welcoming home. Amy is beginning to realize that. Rose is a beautiful, caring and intelligent woman. She deserves more and she’s also beginning to realize she’s more than the Doctor’s care taker. Maybe it’s time you thought about what it would be like to lose her.”

The Doctor had been preparing an all out dissertation on the primitive concepts of marriage and commitment to countermand Rory’s argument until Rory mentioned physical evidence of his tangle with the infamous Contessa de Souza. He stood up and walked over to a mirror and saw it for himself. He couldn’t deny that Rose seeing this on him would make her a bit unhappy but still… Rose knew how he felt. Didn’t she? He turned to Rory.

“Rose knows I love her. Granted, I…well, I can understand her being annoyed that maybe things got a bit out of hand with the Contessa but I’m innocent of any betrayal of her love! I just need to explain it to her and then everything will be all right. She knows I’m committed to her. There’s no one but Rose.”

Rory snorted. “Doctor, she may want to believe that but the reality is she hears you saying something else every time you lash out at a physical form of commitment, or hide away in that ship of yours while she handles everything else. When’s the last time you took her to dinner or went for a walk with her or did something to make her feel special?”

The Doctor stared blankly at Rory. He really didn’t like being lectured to by conservative Victorian Rory. It’s not like he and Rose didn’t do things together. They all went to the club the other night and they shared a bed together. “Rose and I have never had that kind of relationship. That’s all humany and…”

“Rose is human,” Rory interrupted, now feeling like he had the upper hand. It was about time the Time Lord listened to him for a change and all of this was helping him build his confidence to have a similar chat with Amy to push things beyond their discussion in the garden. “When you were in my time, you did escort Rose out to dinner parties and picnics. When you returned to your time, you stopped. I mean, when was the last time the two of you even enjoyed tea alone together.”

The Doctor blinked, scratched his head and began pacing. It was starting to get through his big Time Lord brain. He may have mucked things up a little. Perhaps, he had been a bit busy with the TARDIS and Asher or Rose had been looking after Rory and Amy or some Torchwood matter. He really hadn’t just gone out with Rose to do something fun with just the two of them in a long while. As he thought about it, it occurred to him that Rose was looking a little tired and drained. A nagging feeling began to envelop him, something he had been ignoring. He was telepathically linked to Rose and she had been telling him things weren’t right, just not with words. He had felt her reaching for him and himself pulling away but it wasn’t because he didn’t love her. It was fear of what letting her in and seeing all of him would mean.

He stared off across the room not looking at anything in particular. “Rory, there are things you don’t know, things I’ve done that I’m not proud of. I…I love them both so much and I want to protect them.” He looked at Rory with a haunted expression. “Back at the Manor when the wolves attacked, I saw what could have happened to them and I was overcome by rage, a darkness if you will. There was nothing I wouldn’t do to keep them safe. Nothing. That rage is still inside of me. You don’t know the damage I could do if I lose control. Perhaps I have been a bit distant but not because I don’t love her, but because I love her too much. I never wanted her exposed to that part of me, to the man who fought in a bitter war did terrible things, the killer. I have to keep them safe, Rory. Safe from those who would harm them and safe from me.”

Rory walked over to him, finally feeling like he was gaining a new understanding of this man, this Time Lord. “You would never purposely cause them harm whether defending them or this world. But, by holding yourself back, you are hurting them. You need to trust Rose. She is a strong and intelligent woman capable of standing by your side and perhaps, with her, this burden you bear would not be so great. It is often said in my time that a shared burden is not such a heavy one and many a powerful man was so because of the woman at his side. You need to tell her and let her make a decision. Although, I already know what she will say. She once told me you were worth fighting for. I think she still believes that.”

The Doctor stared at Rory. He had once said those words about Rose. He swallowed hard and looked down at his son who grinned at him and toddled over and hugged his father’s leg reaching for his hand. “Everyone needs a hand to hoed, Daddy.”

He grasped his son’s small hand in his own and took a deep breath. Ultimately, he always felt he was a coward and not a person deserving of this sort of love and yet here he was. The universe had presented him with Rose and Asher along with friends like Rory and Amy. How foolish would he be to turn away from all that?

He nodded his head and looked at Rory. “All right, I’ll talk to Rose. I’ll make this right tonight. And you, what are you to do with Miss Amelia Pond? It seems to me that you compared her actions to mine.”

Rory sat back and looked at the ceiling and then back down. “So much has changed for us. I thought when we arrived in your world, Amy and I would settle down, marry, start a family and live our lives in a manner not so different from our time.”

“Ah,” the Doctor said. “Not exactly what she had in mind.”

“No,” Rory breathed. “I didn’t take into account how imprisoned she felt and what all this freedom would mean to her. She is far more interested in a modern lifestyle and less interested in settling down. I’ve come to realize a compromise is necessary. I’m prepared to do that, to admit that our life is different now but, that doesn’t mean we dismiss our values. I want to marry her. In truth, I always have but in our time it was impossible. Upon our arrival in modern times, I wasn’t prepared. How could I offer marriage when I was not established and had no security to offer her and then there was her. She needed time to acclimate and I didn’t want to push her. Soon, it became apparent she was reveling in her independence and embracing conduct I felt was contrary to our morals and upbringing.”

“But now things have changed,” the Doctor said, beginning to see a bit of he and Rose reflected in Rory and Amy.

“Yes,” he acknowledged. “This life, this insane life of danger, travel and adventure, it has made me realize waiting is foolish. Love is a precious thing and far too easy to lose. I’m not going to waste any more time.”

The Doctor smiled at Rory and realized his friend was quite right. He had been running away and letting fear control him instead of appreciating everything he had. It was time to stop running from Rose and make sure she knew he wasn’t going anywhere without her. Of course, that may not be so easy as she might be a bit angry with him due to the Contessa incident. Still, he’d faced worst and won. If he could defeat a horde of Daleks, certainly he could smooth things over with Rose, couldn’t he?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, hugs Kahki for betaing. More information on our suspects and the girls decide on costumes for the party.

Rose refused to talk about the Doctor once they had left. Instead, the three women focused on costumes. Rose and Jane insisted Amy try on a gown that had an Egyptian flare. It was a simple long white gown that skimmed her figure with white sleeveless straps and an ornate gold belt studded with various colored stones. Jane found a black Egyptian wig, a gold head piece as well as an elaborate gold Egyptian collar with hieroglyphs on it along with turquoise and other colored stones and matching bracelets. Rose offered to help Amy with her make up to match the look and was quite enthusiastic about it.

“Oh Amy, it will be so much fun! I haven’t done anythin’ like this since me and my friend Shereen were little and practicin’ on each other!” Rose enthused.

Amy looked a little daunted. “Are you sure about this?” she asked, just a little nervous. She had only just become used to wearing more cosmetics after a tutorial by Jackie. This would be substantially more than that. Also, in the back of her mind, was Rory’s reaction. Rose saw that look cross her face and smiled.

“Rory will love it. I promise,” Rose assured her.

“Oh yes!” Jane enthused and put the wig on Amy’s head. “You’ll look smashing! He won’t take his eyes off of you all night. Not, that he isn’t already smitten,” Jane said with delight. “Your Dr. Williams is clearly besotted and perhaps a little Egyptian flare might just push him along a bit.”

Amy blushed. “Jane!” she said, a little scandalized but pleased.

“Oh and I know the perfect costume for him!” she said and ran off into the closet pushing aside clothing and tossing things over her shoulder until she pulled out a roman centurion ensemble. Amy stared at it, confused. It was a wine colored tunic, a burnished brass breastplate and armor. It was, in a word, short and would expose Rory’s legs to a degree that may cause him to have what Rose would call a fit.

“Oh I don’t know, Jane. Rory’s a bit conservative and that…well it exposes…”

“Oh pa shaw!” Jane said waving her hand. “He has to wear it. He’s Marc Anthony to your Cleopatra! It’s a must and I won’t hear another word about it. If he has any issues, I’ll send my husband down to soothe his worried manhood. If my husband can wear a toga, then Dr. Williams can certainly wear the manly Roman warrior costume. Don’t you think so, Rose?”

Rose was biting her lip trying not to laugh thinking of Rory’s expression when he found out what he would be wearing. “Um, don’t worry Amy, we’ll make the boys get ready to together so the Doctor will handle him.”

Amy rolled her eyes. “And he’ll do such a fine job of that,” she said sarcastically. “And you and the Doctor, what will you be wearing?”

“That’s easy, he’ll be Casanova. Seems to fit right now,” Rose said with a slight edge to her voice.

Amy reached over and laid a hand on Rose’s arm as they sat on cushioned chairs in the wardrobe. “Rose, I’m sure…”

Rose stood up, ignoring Amy. “Jane, you think we can put that together?”

Jane smiled broadly at her. “Oh, I’m sure we can find something. Let’s see, tights, britches, ruffled white shirt, ornate jacket and a wig?” she asked Rose with a mischievous look.

“Oh yeah,” Rose said with an evil smirk.

“Definitely, and a really awful wig too,” Amy inserted thinking of the look on the vain Time Lord’s face at having to cover his hair with a wig. He was always preening about his hair and having to wear a powdered white wig would be fit punishment.

As they walked through the closet picking out something hideous for him to wear, Jane paused and looked at Rose. “Now, let’s not forget you, Rose. I think you are definitely goddess material. What do you think, Amy?”

“Most certainly! What about Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt? She was strong, smart and beautiful just like Rose,” Amy asserted.

Rose’s eyebrows shot up. “I don’t know…. I mean, how would I pull that off?”

Jane just smiled and looked excited. “Oh yes! You must be Artemis! It will be such a hit! Let’s see now…Artemis wore a short knee-length chiton, a bit of armor and….oh, a hunting bow and a quiver of arrows! Yes, this will do nicely!” she exclaimed and began digging though drawers, racks and chests.

Rose walked over to Amy. “Amy, what are you doin? The Goddess of the hunt? Seriously? That’s not subtle now is it?”

Amy giggled. “It’s perfect! Besides, it will get the Doctor’s attention along with every other handsome man there. You deserve a little attention.”

“Yes, but were s’pose to be married, remember?” Rose whispered back even though the idea of a little male attention appealed to her.

“That doesn’t mean you need to spend every waking minute seeing to his needs. Modern women are free to do as they please. Your mother taught me that.”

“Yeah, I can see her sayin’ that. Especially, when it involves shoppin.” Rose looked off into the mess of clothing all around her and wished she could talk to her Mum. She could use a bit of advice right now. Then again, her Mum would probably want to smack the Doctor and give him a good kick in the arse. Jane waltzed back in with Rose’s costume and the three of them chatted about the coming dinner that evening, their costumes and gossiped a bit about the attendees.

Rose absorbed every gossipy tidbit, like how Judge Wimsey had been seen at a bathhouse of ill repute with a certain dashing young barrister who practiced in his court. Rumor had it he was being extorted to keep things quiet and away from any ethics review panel and coincidentally had made a sizable donation to Richard Graveson’s political fund. Apparently, Mr. Graveson was beginning to publicly affirm his desire to run for the presidency. The sudden donation by the Judge was definitely sounding a bit on the shady side.

“Oh I bumped into Graveson when I came up to check on Asher,” Rose revealed to Amy and Jane. “He certainly looked the part of slick politician. Didn’t see his wife around. He’s married isn’t he, Jane?”

Jane poured them each a snifter of brandy. “Oh yes but you’ll never see her around. It’s really a marriage of convenience. His wife spends most of her time at their country house. I hear she’s more interested in gardening than the world of politics. He’s not exactly the country gentlemen type despite his love of the hunt. Actually when you think about it, maybe hunting, being the predator is the perfect pastime for someone who makes a living in politics. Rumor is he’s flexing his political muscles lately and butted heads with the president of a new technology firm, Copper Innovations. They want to build factories and distribution centers across Europe.”

“Wait,” Amy interrupted as she curled her legs beneath her on the settee. “That name is familiar. I think Rory and I read something about them and Torchwood.”

Rose perked up at this. Jane looked at Amy with interest. “Anyone tied to that organization should be suspect. Hmmm that is interesting,” Jane mused staring off across the room.

Rose decided to push things along. “So, Torchwood is what’s got involved in that whole wolf mess. So they’re still around then?”

Jane stared into her brandy pensively before answering. “I know you’ve been out of the country for an extended period and perhaps are unaware of certain taboo topics. Torchwood is one of them. They were involved in some unpleasant business. Many here blame them for the hardships we endured over the past few years. It’s generally not discussed and no one wants to be associated with them.”

“I’m terribly sorry, Jane,” Rose said, trying to smooth things over. Jane obviously was disturbed by the topic. “I didn’t mean to bring up some painful memories.”

Jane smiled gently at her. “No, it’s all right. It’s just my family has an unhappy history with those people. My paternal grandfather in particular stood up to them and was constantly being harassed by them for his refusal to bow down to their totalitarian ways. He was a brave and brilliant man who was involved in one of the battles with those foul wolf creatures who I assure you were very real. He didn’t speak of it often but I read his memoirs. He was chauffer at the time. He writes very kindly of the family that employed and mentored him and arranged for his continued well being and education even after they fled somewhat mysteriously. He even named my uncle after his mentor, Jean Luc.”

Rose almost spit out her brandy at hearing the Doctor’s alias from their Victorian trip. After recovering from her coughing spell and Jane asking her if she was all right while Amy stared at her oddly, she asked Jane the question that burned in her mind. “Jean Luc, that’s an unusual name. So what was your family name then?”

“Oh, Thorne. My grandfather was Charles Thorne; I think I mentioned he designed the zeppelin propulsion system and navigation device. He really was wildly successful and my family still owns interests in an engineering and design company. Not that I have any aptitude for it. My father and brother had continued that family tradition until we lost them. Now my nephew is set to take over from his guardian.”

“What an amazing family history,” Rose commented and grinned. The Doctor would be delighted to hear that Mr. Thorne had been so successful and that they were here at this party with his descendants. Of course, that also meant that this family was once again exposed to the wolves and that was very bad. It reaffirmed Rose’s convictions to stop this thing and prevent it from causing any more harm to time or this family.

Amy was a little in awe of this revelation. This was time travel at its most interesting for her. She had a little twinge of delight at seeing how one small act of kindness could impact so many lives. Like Rose, it spurred her on. She was now more determined to stop this wolf. “So, do you think that Mr. Graveson knows this company has a shady past and is using his position as Secretary of Commerce to make things difficult?”

“Oh, I have no doubt,” Jane said and then leaned over. “Although, he is hardly one to throw stones. He’s hardly the paragon of virtue. There was a nasty rumor about his involvement in a hunting accident. His assistant, a man by the name of John Larimer, disappeared from a hunting party. He was found mauled the next morning.” Rose got goose bumps as she listened to Jane tell the story and learned this happened on Lord Raltham’s estate. It was too much of a coincidence.

“Aren’t you nervous havin’ someone like that here?” Rose asked.

Jane laughed. “Oh no, not at all! Darling, if I was to base invitations on moral character or pension for unruly or scandalous behavior, it would be dull as dirt and quite sparsely attended. Everyone here has a past.”

“That’s true,” Amy agreed smiling. “Mr. Hartsfield’s family are rumored to be smugglers.”

“Oh my, yes! I heard that! He’s a bit of a cut throat scoundrel himself, buying up other smaller companies that are in trouble or making sure they are in trouble so he can get a deal,” Jane confided. “He even went after my family’s business.”

“What did they do?” Rose asked, leaning forward to hear more. Gossip or no, this was interesting.

“Oh, father was ready for him,” Jane said waving her hand. “Father takes care of his people and they are very loyal to him. You see, he gave his key employees a stake in the company and extended certain courtesies to them. The minute that Hartsfield’s people began poking around, the employees informed father. He took measures to assure that Hartsfield knew to leave well enough alone,” she said with a satisfied smile.

“Oh, I like your family more and more, Jane,” Amy said and clinked glasses with her.

“What about Lord Raltham? You was his estate where the huntin’ accident happened” Rose asked.

“Oh not much to tell there. Stuffy aristocratic type. He’s very prejudiced and hates anyone in the zeppelin industry. He has stakes in the railway and zeppelin travel is infringing a bit on his profit. He’s part of the old ways, a dying breed you might say.”

“If he’s so opposed to your family’s business then why attend a social affair here?” Amy asked curiously.

Jane laughed. “It’s all about appearances to him. He’s really not concerned about the charities, artists or the local college he funds and oversees. It’s about how he looks and that he controls them. Men like him like to pretend it’s still the days when they ruled the land and he can still decide someone’s fate simply by what he’ll fund and making them do things his way. Of course, he’d never admit that. It’s why he’s attending this party. He’s above us, after all,” Jane said with a wink.

“And yet you still invite him?” Rose asked, puzzled at whatever social mores or society etiquette was behind this.

“Oh yes! If we invite him and he doesn’t accept, it proves he’s a snob and part of the old regime so he has to show. Very annoying for him, I’m sure,” she said with a grin.

“So you invite him just to cause him grief! I love it,” Rose said and meant it. She’d seen her mum do something similar at one of Pete’s society parties when she’d invited some stuffy conservative prejudiced politician that Pete had bypassed to get something done for Torchwood.

“What about the posh Mr. Parker?” Rose asked and grinned.

“Oh you’ve met Mr. Parker haven’t’ you?” Jane drawled and swirled her drink as she curled up in her own chair. “Don’t hold out on us, Rose.”

Amy arched an eyebrow at Rose in question. Rose smiled and sipped her brandy. “Well, I sort of ran into him, literally at the same time I met Mr. Hartsfield. Although, I have to say, runnin’ into him was no hardship.”

“He is dashing isn’t it and quite the rogue. He’s known for torrid affairs and seems to enjoy escorting multiple women in one evening. Oh, but he is a naughty one!” Jane confessed.

“A regular wolf?” Amy asked.

Rose shot her a look, unable to believe Amy would say that. Jane giggled and agreed that he was certainly a wolf where romance was concerned.

It wasn’t long before it was time to get ready. Jane sent a maid to inform her husband, the Doctor and Rory that they three of them had prepared their ensembles and to deliver the mens’ costumes along with directions on the chosen attire. Rose confided the only drawback to this plan was missing the look on the Doctor’s face when he saw what she had picked for him. Still, she was enjoying this time with Amy and Jane. The three of them got on like a house on fire and it had been so long since she’d just spent time with women close to her own age doing girly things and not worrying about aliens, the end of the universe, taking care of Asher or teaching Victorian friends how to fit in. Even knowing the wolf was at the door, so to speak, this was relaxing and nice. She’d forgotten how much she missed just doing feminine things and not having the weight of the universe on her shoulders. She smiled, sipped her brandy and sighed. The Doctor could just handle everything for a while. She was kicking back and having some fun.

******************

After bonding over shared romantic problems and how to fix issues with their respective significant others, the Doctor began running through their suspects and discussing what he and Rory and had learned at the party.

“So, we have Mr. Parker, the rich useless playboy; the pompous Lord Raltham who if he’s the wolf, I’ll eat my sonic; the obviously slick and suspicious politician, Mr. Graveson who I automatically put at the top of my list.”

“Why?” Rory asked, interrupting the Doctor mid rant.

“Why? Oh come now Rory, he’s a politician, most likely corrupt and in a position of power. He’s got wolf written all over him! Did you see him on the prowl, seeking anyone with influence and the way he smirked? Ohhh, and the way he snatched up all the meat pasties. Definitely a carnivore!”

“No, I didn’t because you had me socializing with the women of ill repute, remember?” Rory answered sarcastically.

The Doctor just grinned, hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heals. “As if that was such a loathsome task!”

“Aunty Duchess not gonna be happy,” Asher shouted out and then went back to his work constructing something that looked like the atomic structure of hydrochloride.

Rory looked at him stunned and a little afraid the boy had spoken the truth. “How does he do that exactly?” he asked the Doctor.

“He’s my son,” the Doctor said and then grinned madly. “He’s brilliant!” Asher smiled up at his father.

“Right so if the politician is it, should we focus on him? I mean, what about Parker and Hartsfield, not to mention the Judge?”

“Oh the Judge is on the way out,” the Doctor said beginning to pace. “I heard that banker fellow, Mr. Hoskins, sniffing and acting all judgmental while commenting that someone was about to sweep up the judiciary and dispose of certain ethically questionable individuals and he looked right at the judge. Nooo, I don’t think our wolf would be that sloppy. Now Hartsfield, he has potential. Several people were looking at him and few muttered things like thief, brigand and worse. I do believe he’s made a few enemies. He certainly exhibits the classic power hungry behavior.

“What do you mean?” Rory asked. “He seemed a perfect gentlemen at the party.”

“Perfect gentlemen!” the Doctor scoffed. “Don’t let that smooth, well mannered exterior fool you! Underneath, is a greedy, clever, manipulator, ready to pounce on any weakness he can find, business or otherwise. I overheard that he has quite the temper and is not the man to cross. Even the servants looked nervous around him.”

“Violent you mean?” Rory asked, now more interested. If this Hartsfield fellow was dangerous, he needed to keep an eye on him and keep Amy out of his way.

“Apparently, his business practices are ruthless. He’s destroyed more than one small business and there’s a few instances of destruction of property and maybe a scuffle or two, all silenced by a bit of bribery or threats.”

Rory nodded. “That leaves Parker unless you consider Ms. Striker a potential suspect.”

“The singer? Nawwww, I’m sure it’s one of her sponsors. You spent time with Parker. What did you think?” the Doctor asked, pacing back and forth, picking up the odd bauble and examining it.

Rory shifted uncomfortably. “He’s certainly no gentlemen and was very evasive when I pressed him about The Wolf Trap.”

The Doctor stopped playing with the paper weight he was tossing up in the air and stared at Rory. “You did what?”

“He was being discourteous, insulting and making lewd comments about your relationship to Rose and your indiscrete disappearance on the arm of the Contessa. I had to do something to wipe the smarmy look off his face.”

The Doctor pocketed the paper weight, much to Rory’s horror and then began tugging at his hair as he frantically paced. “So you just informed one of our suspects that we were there and saw them effectively erasing our anonymity?” the Doctor asked, clearly agitated.

Rory was shaken out of his stupor at the Doctor’s obvious theft of the paperweight. “How exactly does one interrogate a subject about his presence at the club without placing him there?”

The Doctor stopped and stared at him. “Not be telling him you were there and saw him!”

Rory flushed and stood up. “Now see here, I did what had to be done. Our goal is to flush out the wolf and the best way to do that is to observe reactions of our suspects to provocative comments.”

“That may be, but it also reveals you and all of us to him. If he is the wolf, then you just told him you were at the club, saw him and are suspicious,” the Doctor shot back in a quiet but firm voice and walked over to Rory. “It knows now and it knows you suspect something, are a threat and what do you think it will do, Rory? You’re the one that pointed out that it was about to make a snack of you and Amy before Rose and I rescued you. Any anonymity we had is gone now.”

Rory paled as the Doctor’s comments sunk in. He had felt so confident and, truth be told, irritated at the suave playboy and just wanted to put him in his place. The Doctor was right, at least about this one thing, if Parker was the wolf, he’d just put Amy and all of them in danger.

A knock sounded and Rory jumped a bit.

“Hello!” Asher called out.

“I doubt the wolf would knock first before coming to devour us,” the Doctor said sarcastically and walked to the door.

Asher laughed. “Huff and puff and blow down the house!” he squealed and then proceeded to knock down the atomic structure he’d built in a frightening representation.

Rory swallowed hard and looked at the Doctor who looked from Asher to Rory to the door. He cleared his throat. “Right then,” he said and yanked open the door, startling the maids outside.

“Dr. Smith, Mrs. Smith and Ms. Pond sent us with your costumes for this evening. They asked us to let you know they will be dressing with Mrs. Layton this evening.”

The Doctor looked from the maids faces to what they were carrying and furrowed his brow. He stepped back and let them in and reached back to nervously scratch his neck. Rory walked over and looked at the clothes the maids carefully laid out for them.

“Um, excuse me, what….what are these again?” Rory asked them, staring worriedly at the outfits.

“Your costumes for the party tonight, Sir. Ms. Pond picked out yours herself,” The maid informed him and pointed to the Roman Centurion costume. Rory’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he looked at it before he spit out, “But where’s the rest of it?”

The maids smiled and then regained their calm demeanor. “That would be it, Sir. Mrs. Layton said she would send her husband by later to check on you bein’ he’s dressing as Caesar.” The maids then curtseyed and turned to leave. The Doctor, hands in his pockets walked up to his costume and let out his breath in a woosh. He picked up the ruffled shirt, white tights and frowned at the wig and then looked over at Rory who was holding up his costume and practically sputtering.

“All right, maybe Rose is a bit more than a little annoyed,” the Doctor stated, staring at an outfit he would never willingly wear.

“At least yours covers you up,” Rory retorted looking at the leather armor and short skirt-like costume he would be donning for the evening.

The Doctor looked at him and Rory looked back at the Doctor. “Yeahhhh,” the both said in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta this chapter. My lovely darling Kahki is ill :( Sending her good thoughts, virtual snuggly blanket and hot tea and hopes she is better soon! This chapter - the party! I will more than likely upload the next chapter without beta as well just to get it up since this ends the way it does. Hope you like it!

Rose wanted to see Asher before the party so she sent Amy and Jane down ahead of her. She was ambivalent about seeing the Doctor. She really didn’t want to discuss what was going on between them, partially because she was afraid of what he’d say after everything that had happened between them that day. It was an irrational fear, but old insecurities were nagging at her despite her decision to set everything aside and have a good time that night. When she arrived at her rooms, she found K-9 lecturing a nude, slightly damp and soapy Asher about the history of soap including the chemical composition, variations and some planet that had rocks made of soap and naturally occurring bubbles whenever it rained. Rose smiled as she watched Asher babble back to K-9 about bubbles and how many he could count.

When Asher saw her, his eyes lit up and he dashed naked across the room to her as K-9 followed behind with a towel and his jim jams. Rose pulled her slightly damp child into her arms and hugged him, inhaling the sweet clean smell of her baby boy. She grabbed the towel and his jim jams from K-9.

“Thanks, K-9,” Rose said as she knelt with Asher.

“Did you have fun with Daddy today?” Rose asked as she dried him and began pulling the jim jams on her wiggling little boy.

“Yep!” he said, popping his p’s. “Daddy and Unka Rory talked a lot,” he recited and then he stilled. “Daddy sorry, Mummy.”

Rose paused and looked into her son’s eyes, such a deep brown and reminiscent of his fathers filled with knowledge beyond his years. Guilt assailed her once again. She hated having to guard her thoughts from her own child but seeing him like this, looking so soulful, broke her heart.

“He won’t leave us. He pomissed,” Asher said solemnly.

“Oh Asher, I’m so sorry I made you worry,” she said, thinking warm and comforting thoughts to try and reassure him. “Sometimes mummies and daddies have disagreements. It doesn’t mean that we don’t love you or each other. I’m sorry if we worried you. I never want you to worry. We love you more than anything!” Rose said with conviction and reveled in his responding hug. She couldn’t think of anything in the universe that could compare to what she felt for her son. Well, other than maybe what she felt for the Doctor perhaps. She looked down at her little boy and felt a warmth well up inside of her. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for him. He was worth anything she had to do or go through to get back to the Doctor and have this child, even being trapped in Victorian London. It was all worth it.

He smiled and mumbled into her neck. “Don’t worry, Mummy. We all live happily evah after.”

She pulled back and her breath caught as she looked at him smiling brightly at her. He wiggled and squirmed away from her to go play. Rose sat back and watched him for a moment. It was times like these that she realized her life would never be like an average domestic human. That was the point that had been causing she and the Doctor so much grief. They had been trying to make everything normal, to fit into that domestic life and it just wasn’t them. The Doctor had run from it, run from her like she was an innocent shop girl he had stolen away with instead of the multiversal defender she had become. He thought she wanted that domestic life. It was an epiphany for Rose to realize this. That daft Time Lord was making decisions for her again, trying to push her into a domestic life while he tried to cling to the life he knew, tried to maintain that last bit of distance. At that point, Rose Tyler felt her temper flare. She loved him but he could be such a clueless git at times and she was just going to have to remind him that Rose Tyler, defender of the multiverse would not allow him to make decisions for her. No, she was going to show him that they were partners in this and that meant they did things together. She looked down at her son and smiled.

“Don’t you worry, love. Mummy is done with lettin’ Daddy try to tuck her away like some porcelain doll. It’s time for him to accept how things are. We’re time travelers, defenders of the universe and we defend it together!”

Asher began singing Bad Moon Rising. Rose paused and caught her breath. She stared at Asher for a long time as he sang about trouble on the way in his innocent child’s voice and then turned to her and said solemnly, “The sheep are in the field and the wolf is howling at the moon.” He then turned away as if nothing had happened and toddled over to play with his sonic blocks.

The wolf, that’s what they were here for. She couldn’t forget that. She steeled herself and knew exactly what she was going to do. She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her costume. The Goddess Artemis was about to make her entrance. She smiled and couldn’t help but see it in her reflection… Yes, maybe it took a wolf to hunt a wolf.

*******************

 

The Doctor and Rory, dressed in costume, walked down to the party prior to their lovely ladies arrival. Of course, that didn’t mean both of them were dressed exactly as the ladies expected. A certain Time Lord metacrisis decided Time Lords did not wear tights nor wigs and elected to wear another costume of his choosing. Rory, being far wiser, understood this was a bad plan and chose to wear the costume Amy picked for him, even if it caused him some discomfort. He knew she would be pleased and he would be proving his loyalty to her. Also, Jane’s husband dressed as a Roman senator in full length white and maroon toga with laurel leaf wreath in his short graying brown hair had paid them a visit shortly after the costumes were delivered and if a distinguished gentlemen like him could wear a toga, then Rory could certainly be the dashing centurion.

Most of their suspects had not yet arrived although, Judge Wimsey, dressed as a Sultan in brightly colored jewel tone robes laced with a sparkling gold thread and matching turban. He was presently talking with a group of men dressed as Roman senators, Renaissance men, an Egyptian Pharaoh along with a few characters from literature. Cocktails were being liberally distributed and Jane’s husband, Neil Layton, nodded at them as he made the rounds in his capacity as host, his toga swirling about as he greeted his guests.

The Doctor, now garbed as Sherlock Holmes in his bohemian Victorian style with a brown tweed suit, Inverness cloak, deerstalker cap and pipe which he tucked in a pocket when he became bored with it, made his way around the large room filled with many of Lord Carnarvon’s Egyptian treasures. There were obsidian busts of Nefertiti, all manner of cat statues, shields, and spears dotting the walls, shadowboxes filled with all manner of carved scarabs, shards of pottery and ornate necklaces and hair jewelry. In one corner was a stone tablet on a pedestal with hieroglyphics inscribed. He pulled out his glasses to take a better look at it while Rory wandered further along admiring some tapestries and a set of photographs of whom he assumed was Lord Carnarvon with a team of archeologists standing in front of pyramids and a dig site. They were soon joined by Professor Artemis Lane costumed as Galileo dressed all in black with a white pronounced collar around his neck.

“Ah, Professor!” the Doctor called out jovially. “And where is your lovely daughter this evening?”

“Priscilla is off and about with the young people I imagine,” he said dismissively as he examined the tablet the Doctor was admiring. “I see you’ve found a piece of inner seal that Lord Carnarvon hoarded away for his private collection.”

“Inner seal?” the Doctor asked with raised eyebrows. “Fascinating, I was just working out the inscription,” the Doctor revealed as he leaned in further to examine the symbols carved into the stone.

Professor Lane straightened up. “You’ve a familiarity with hieroglyphics from the Eighteenth Dynasty?”

The Doctor grinned broadly. He’d been to Egypt several times during this era. Oh, but he was itching to talk about it and just about burst from wanting to spout off his knowledge of how things really were versus what rubbish human archaeologists reported. He literally bit his tongue to rein himself in before responding and cursed the fact that Rose wasn’t here so he could impress her with his knowledge. Finally, he couldn’t help himself and let loose a variety of facts to the professor. “Oh yes, I love Egyptian history! The Egyptian culture at the time was far more advanced than most modern society realizes. For instance, indoor plumbing! They devised the most marvelous indoor plumbing!” The Doctor continued on his babble while the Professor contradicted him a few times and the two enjoyed a spirited debate.

Rory, removed his metal helmet and continued meandering about the room and enjoying the artifacts while watching as more guests filtered in. Soon, the room was buzzing with people attired as everything from Pharaohs, American Cowboys, Marie Antoinette, Shakespeare, Roman senators and Egyptian Queens. Even the servants, wore elaborate masks reflecting various eras. As he was admiring one particular case displaying jewelry, a masked man dressed as Zorro wandered up beside him.

“What a fetching cape and breast plate. I’m sure Ms. Pond must enjoy having such a dashing escort,” the costumed Zorro drawled.

Rory knew immediately that the slim figure dressed in black with a mask and black hat was the onerous playboy, Mr. Parker. “And who are you supposed to be?” Rory asked, not being familiar with the fictional character.

Parker turned and looked at him as if he had dribbled on his shirt. “Zorro. The fictional character by the American author, Johnston McCulley. Robs from the rich and takes care of the poor and suffering and being brave and all that,” he said and waved his black gloved hand in the air.

Before Rory could reply exactly what he thought of Parker playing that part, Amy and Jane made their entrance. Rory’s jaw dropped as his Egyptian Queen glided down the stairs in her black wig, flowing white gown and Egyptian jewelry sparkling in the light. Her arm was entwined with Jane who was looking aristocratic in her long white Roman dress with her hair artfully arranged and held up with pearl encrusted combs and with a gold laurel leaf crown sitting atop her head.

“Now that is Cleopatra reincarnated if I’ve ever seen her,” Parker said, licking his lips and puffing up as if he was on the hunt.

Rory stiffened. There was no way he was allowing Parker anywhere near his Amy. The Roman warrior emerged right then and there. He brushed aside Parker and strode over as if he was laying siege to Alexandria.

***********************

 

Amy was scanning the crowd as she and Jane arrived. The room was a typical ballroom size filled with the formal ornate art deco and Victorian furniture she expected mixed with Egyptian bric-a-brac, statutes, tapestries on the walls and paintings from her own era. The guests were attired in a variety of costumes and were a sea of color, fabrics, feathers and masks. One person stood out to her, Rory. He marched toward her and the crowd just parted before him as if sensing he was a man on a mission. Amy could not contain the smile that bloomed on her face. He was beyond handsome. He was her Centurion and…he had really nice legs. She blushed and Jane tittered beside her and whispered, “I think your escort has arrived. Go have fun, Amy.” Jane disappeared greeting guests while Amy stood staring at the approaching Rory. He paused at the foot of the stairs and looked her up and down, inspecting her as if she was his prize and then held his arm out.

“You look…beautiful,” he breathed and blushed. He cleared his throat. “And Egyptian with all the uh….” He stuttered with his eyes drawn to the deep V of her gown and the gold and jewel encrusted jewelry she wore around her neck. Amy blushed but was pleased.

She stepped down and took his hand. “And you look very handsome my brave and bold Centurion,” she recited and curved her arm through his. “So Marc Anthony, shall we…”

Rory smiled. “My Queen Cleopatra, the honor is mine,” he agreed, getting into the spirit of things. This marked a shift in Rory. Previous to this, he would have been scandalized but after spending time at the party with her that afternoon and her choosing him above anyone else, combined with the way she looked at him now, it built his confidence. He felt their relationship moving forward.

“So where’s the Doctor?” she asked as they made their way through the various guests nodding their heads and accepting cocktails from one of the serving staff.

“Oh, he’s over with Professor Lane debating his interpretation of history,” Rory indicated, inclining his head toward the Doctor.

“That is not the costume Rose chose for him,” Amy declared tartly and with narrowed eyes.

Rory smirked. “Yes, well he chose to wear something he considered more appropriate. It’s that fictional detective, Sherlock Holmes.”

Amy looked annoyed and when she saw the Contessa De Souza sashay her way over to him in her tight fitting aviator’s costume, she was ready to spit nails. “Look at that woman!” she said angrily. Rory saw the look on Amy’s face and was already expecting who she was glaring at. He groaned internally when he saw how the Contessa walked over and pulled the Doctor into a more than friendly kiss and greeting and then proceeded to hang on to him, her hands caressing him with great familiarity. Even though Rory could tell the Doctor was trying to distance himself from her in an unobtrusive way, the Contessa was in hot pursuit. He was sure Amy would assume the worse.

Rory wasn’t wrong. Amy was furious at the way she perceived the Doctor not only allowing the Contessa to be so familiar with him but seemed to bounce at her rapt attention as he babbled on with enthusiasm over some unfathomable subject. “How can he do that to Rose and with her due to arrive any minute!” Amy muttered angrily, downed her cocktail in one shot and grabbed another from a server.

Rory’s eyebrows shot up and before he could say anything, they were joined by Dr. Barrett dressed as an eighteenth century navy admiral, Miranda Sterling as the fairy Titania along with a few other costumed guests who came to admire Amy’s attire. Soon, they were wrapped up in socializing and listening to gossip and the latest scandals not to mention agitation regarding current politics. Rory was well accustomed to such social situations and like Amy reverted to the manners and etiquette of his time during formal social occasions. Although he may have been slightly annoyed at the way Dr. Barrett focused on Amy and questioned the man’s intentions, he found himself enjoying the intellectual and festive conversation.

As they made the rounds and socialized, Amy tried to keep her eye on the Doctor who remained ensconced with Countess De Souza along with a few other people she could only identify as a tarted up Marianne Antoinette, eighteenth century French courtesans, Roman emperor and a sultan. Much bawdy laughter was echoing across the room from that group and copious amounts of alcohol was flowing. Amy felt a knot in the pit of her stomach as she thought about Rose walking in on all of this. She decided right then and there that by the end of the night, she was going to speak her mind to the Doctor about his unacceptable behavior and his moral obligations to Rose and Asher. She might be from another era from them, but some things transcended time such as loyalty to one’s partner, lover and mother of one’s child.

It wasn’t long before the main reason for their attendance arrived in grand style. Lucy Striker dressed as a French can can dancer arrived on the arm of Phileas Hartfield costumed as a Pirate with black trousers, boots, a white ruffled top with a black leather waistcoat along with a sword at his side. Also close by her, was Richard Graveson as an Egyptian Pharaoh in an ornate costume of white with hieroglyphs along the sleeves and hemline and gold neck piece and of course an Egyptian crown. They were followed by Lord Raltham as Henry the Eighth in an elaborate and gaudy outfit encrusted with gold and jewels including a flat broad-rimmed and feathered hat and Judge Wimsey as a Renaissance man.

Amy wandered away from Rory as she observed their suspects. Lucy Striker made quite an entrance and once again enjoyed being the center of attention in her red and black corseted bodice gown showing more than enough cleavage and her large ruffled skirt which showed off shear black stockings. A sparkling jewel hung from a black lace choker around her neck and plumes of long red feathers were arranged in her hair. Her make up was heavy and seductive. She laughed and flirted and sat provocatively on the edge of a sofa leaning back to expose even more of her stocking legs. Most male eyes were turned toward her catching a glimpse of her unmentionables. Even Rory couldn’t help but gawk a bit which did not escape Amy’s attention and she would be sure to address this with him later. Right now, she was too focused on watching how Lucy and her entourage worked the room.

Of course, Lucy was not the only one vying to be the prime spot of male attention. The heiress, Marianne Foster, dressed up as an Indian dancer in a sari wrapped in a provocative manner showing a glimpse of tantalizing skin and a hint of her bejeweled belly button. As she gracefully moved about the room in her sparkling emerald green silk sari wrap that barely covered her, she was clearly making an impact. Amy glanced at Rory who was drawing his own female audience and even his eyes seemed to be drawn to the heiress as well. One of his admirers said something softly to him and he smiled. When Ms. Foster skirted by him, winking, he blushed.

Amy was not pleased. For a man who proclaimed to be dedicated to her, he certainly was paying an inordinate amount of attention to other scantily clad women. She walked over and glared at some of his young pretty admirers and after they’d wandered away, she stepped on his foot hard and glared at him when he winced. “Really, Amy,” he muttered, looking annoyed.

Amy rolled her eyes. “We’re here to investigate. Maybe you should be paying more attention to our suspects instead or staring at scantily clad guests.”

Rory became even more annoyed although part of him was slightly pleased that she cared this much. “Perhaps you should spend less time worrying about the Doctor and everyone else and spend some time with me. This is a party. We could be enjoying ourselves a bit more. There’s no reason we can’t do both things.”

“Rose and the Doctor are counting on us,” she announced and scanned the crowd again completely ignoring him. She watched Lucy Striker and Marianne Foster vying for attention, eyeing each other rebelliously and at one point passing each other and making catty remarks. There was definitely a rivalry there. Amy walked a bit further around the room and the more she saw, the more she was sure she saw Lucy Striker give Marianne a look that screamed “Back off, I’m the Queen here.” Not that they were the only women who seemed to enjoy attention but they were the only ones that seemed aggressive about it, much to the delight of the men around them. It was amusing to watch as men flitted back and forth between the two, although Lucy seemed to hold the biggest court.

Of course, they were nothing like the Contessa who saw what she wanted and pursued it. They wanted the adoration of the crowd. The Contessa wouldn’t be bothered with something so trivial. She was too self-assured for that. Amy couldn’t help but think the Contessa could probably take either woman in a fair fight. Then again, she wasn’t so sure about Lucy Striker. There was something in that woman’s look. It was like she wasn’t afraid to do whatever she had to do to get what she wanted. After all, she had probably done just that to get were she was and Amy had a feeling the woman wanted even more. Such an avaricious woman like that could be dangerous. She could see why Lucy was part of their suspected wolf group or perhaps that was pack?

When she turned back to Rory, she found he had not followed her and was smiling at a petite blonde dressed conservatively as an adorable doll with ringlet curls wearing a white and blue puffy sleeved dress. She was smiling sweetly at Rory who was returning her smile. She delicately dropped a fan she was holding and Rory swooped down to retrieve like the gentlemen he was. Amy walked toward them and when she heard the girl mention she was a nurse and asking Rory about his career and how softly he spoke to her, something inside her cracked a bit.

He should be with her not off flirting. Was he not the same Rory who had exhibited a jealous fit when she went off with Mr. Linder? Didn’t he kiss her and ask permission to court her. She was unaccustomed to Rory not following her around. He suddenly was expecting her to stay by his side instead of vice versa. Perhaps she should have paid more attention to him. He wasn’t wrong. This was a party and they were supposed to be courting now and she had walked away from him which perhaps was a bit rude. Of course, now that they were courting, he should not be flirting with other women.

Someone put some music on. It was I Ain’t Got Nobody which was a bit appropriate for how Rory was about to be feeling. Dr. Barrett, who had been subtly flirting with Amy all evening much to Rory’s consternation, asked her to dance. Still miffed at how Rory had stared at Lucy Striker and was flirting with other women, Amy agreed and walked off on the arm of the handsome middle aged physician dressed like a navy admiral. As Amy danced and smiled at Dr. Barrett, Rory paced and pouted. Women confused him. She had agreed earlier that day to court him and yet, instead of spending time with him at the party, she was wandering off focusing on everyone else but him!

He began wondering again about their relationship and what exactly it was. His thoughts had been about little other than how to propose marriage to her but he was now rethinking that idea. Perhaps she wasn’t ready for marriage. Seeing her off dancing and smiling at another man made him question if she even knew what she wanted. He was fighting an internal struggle of appreciating her for her intelligence and independence to resenting the way she just accepted a dance with this stranger and flirted with him like a…. He sighed. That was the rub. Once again, he found himself confounded by her modern tendencies and his issues with a lady of her pedigree setting aside her virtuous upbringing to accept a less restrictive social climate. Yet, he knew he shouldn’t fault her. This was their life now. Well, perhaps not this era but it was a similar situation. The simple truth was he needed to find out whether or not Amy was ready to be married again by just asking her. The problem was that he wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to risk her rejection.

About the time he was fretting over this, Rose arrived. She slowly made her way down the stairs in her white silk knee length toga with gold trim and gold cord wrapped around her middle emphasizing her tiny waist. Her hair was held up with gold combs and a golden wreath encircled her head while golden gladiator sandals which were laced up around her calves to her knees. An ornate quiver and bows were slung over her shoulder and her wrists were encased in several gold bangles. She smiled as she saw a room filled with every character imaginable from literature and history. Her smile fell when she saw the Doctor not wearing the costume she had chosen for him. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised at that and it really wasn’t what was bothering her. It was how the Contessa was caressing him and whispering into his ear eliciting laughter from him that really made her unhappy. Apparently, he was having a very good time without her. Well, she could have a good time without him too!

At that point, a defiant look lit her face. As she looked out over the room and caught the eye of a very handsome American cowboy who strode over to her, his spurs clinking on his western boot clad feet.

“Well now, it appears Olympus is short one Goddess much to my benefit,” he announced and took off his hat and bowed.

“Mr. Linder,” Rose said, smiling brightly at him. “So good to see you again.”

“My friends call me Derek,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “And I think by now we certainly qualify as friends.”

“Well then Derek, since we’re acquainted and all, you should call me Rose,” Rose said and wound her arm though his. He immediately waved for a servant and procured her a cocktail and led her through the room. Rose flirted unabashedly with him. She found him charming, intelligent and easy to be around. Not to mention, he was drop dead gorgeous. In a way, he reminded her of Jack. Soon, he was leading her out onto the dance floor and danced her around the room to a swinging jazz tune, Everybody Loves My Baby, much to the displeasure of a certain Doctor who was tiring of being pursued by the amorous Contessa and constantly trying to extricate himself from her clutches.

“So Rose, you want to tell me why a gorgeous creature like yourself isn’t over there tossing that tarty tigress of a Contessa off your husband?” he asked teasingly.

Rose raised her eyebrows but refused to look over at the Doctor and she should have because he was glaring at her. “You know what Derek, if he wants slum with used goods, he can have at it. But, that doesn’t mean I have to wait around.”

Derek smiled broadly and twirled her around and back to him as she giggled. “If the lady needs fun, it’d only be gentlemen-like for me to provide you with a little fun!”

Just then, Mr. Parker aka Zorro, danced over and cut in. Derek raised an eyebrow but complied and took over with a pretty young girl dressed as a fairy while Parker swept Rose up.

“We meet again,” Mr. Parker said smoothly.

Rose smiled at him. “Do we? Hmmm, haven’t seen Zorro in ages. So tell me, my handsome hero, what villains have you foiled lately?”

He laughed and oozed charm. “Oh Mrs. Smith, whatever are you doing with that boring Doctor?”

“Well, he’s not all that boring. Matter of fact, he might surprise you on how very not boring he is,” Rose teased.

Mr. Parker looked over and caught the Doctor shooting him a look that definitely shouted Oncoming Storm. He flinched slightly but brushed it off when he looked back down at Rose. “If you say so. Still, don’t see how some stuffy university type snatched up a golden goddess like you.”

“Oh you know, he saved my life, swept me away to adventure and all that. What ‘bout you. What’s the handsome playboy doing with me when you could have anyone here? I mean what about Ms. Striker?”

He smiled revealing perfectly white teeth. “Not everything is as it seems, my dear Artemis.”

“Oh Mr. Parker, you have no idea how true that is,” Rose answered back as the music stopped. She walked over with Mr. Parker into a group which included Mr. Graveson and Judge Wimsey. Judge Wimsey seemed a bit dour and reserved but Mr. Graveson was pleasant to Rose. Just as she was accepting a drink from a server, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She didn’t know what it was but she felt like she was being observed. She sipped her drink and covertly looked around and that’s when she saw him. A masked servant stood off to the side staring at her and the group she was with. Even with a mask she couldn’t mistake him. It was the bounty hunter. This evening had just escalated from exciting detective work to life threatening danger.

She shifted back and bumped into a servant who sent drinks flying right onto Lord Raltham who was having what sounded like a rather hushed but heated conversation with Judge Wimsey. He looked furious at the servant who was attempting to apologize and eventually escorted Lord Raltham away to help him blot champagne off of his costume.

No one else seemed phased by this slight drama but Rose felt horrible for the servant and just as she was about to say something, Mr. Graveson addressed her. “Mrs. Smith, your husband, exactly what is he a doctor of?” he asked amidst a discussion of how some physicians were beginning to recommend medical remedies from the Far East which made some the more conservative circles outraged.

“Oh, he’s a bit of an expert on everything, astronomy, physics, maths, engineering and the like,” Rose answered evasively.

“Ah, an academic type with his head stuck in library and laboratory no doubt,” a stuffy man dressed as an Elizabethan gentlemen said disdainfully while a woman laughed and belittled academics calling such people “Charming in an oblivious distracted sort of way.”

Rose smiled, trying not to laugh at the thought of the Doctor tucked away in some dusty lab but also feeling a bit insulted on behalf of all academics and educated people. “Oh no! The Doctor is hardly tucked away in books and such. Far from it really. The Doctor is one who believes in experiencing things in the real world, exploring and learning so we travel a great deal. Although, he has guest lectured before. After all, it’s important to share knowledge and encourage young people to strive for greater things and open their minds up to all possibilities.”

Graveson seemed to find her comment amusing. “And where have your travels taken you Mrs. Smith?” he asked, after procuring a drink for her which Rose accepted with a smile.

“Mainly around Europe but recently Norway,” she revealed, trying to stick to some semblance of the truth but wondering if that was giving too much away.

“Norway?” Parker snorted. “What could possibly be of interest there? It’s positively inclement, wet, cold and boring.”

“Not to the Doctor. Besides, I thought Bergen was sort of lovely,” Rose explained. Several of the men rolled their eyes at her and she bristled. She hated men who acted this way, as if a woman’s opinion was inconsequential and shallow. So, Rose spouted off a few historical facts about the country as well as its importance as a port in world trade.

Mr. Graveson quirked a smile at her. “Well said. It’s not often I have the good fortune to meet a constituent that understands the importance of trade and international relations.”

Lucy Striker chose that moment to saunter over placing herself between Rose and Mr. Graveson and Mr. Parker. She held out her cigarette to be lit by the men and then blew smoke in Rose’s face. “Come now gentlemen, do allow the little wife to get back to her husband. I’m sure she’s quite overwhelmed by such modern music, drink and associating people like us, people who know how to enjoy the finer things in life.”

Before Rose could respond to the singer’s condescending remarks, another handsome guest dressed as the musketeer d’Artagnon, with stunning blue eyes and a fit physique, swept Rose away for more dancing. As she waltzed away with the handsome man, she saw the Doctor walking over to Mr. Graveson’s group with the Contessa curled up to his side and an unhappy expression on his face. Rose turned away. She’d be damned if he was going to make her feel guilty while he flirted about with the tarty Contessa or made nice with the group that had insulted her.

As she made the dancing rounds, politely listening to her partner prattle on about his wealthy family and skill at cricket, she couldn’t help but looking for the bounty hunter. He seemed to have disappeared which couldn’t be good. As she scanned the room, she couldn’t help but notice that Amy was dancing with someone who was most definitely not Rory. This surprised her. She was sure that Amy would have eyes only for Rory who was standing off to the side pouting. Rose excused herself from her partner at the end of the dance and walked over to Rory.

“Hey, what you doin’ over here? Why aren’t you with Amy?” Rose gently asked the moping Centurion.

“Apparently, she’s otherwise occupied,” he said unhappily.

Rose sighed. Her love life may be in the loo but she wasn’t going to stand by and allow Rory and Amy to run away from each other. “Now see here, Rory. Amy loves you and if she’s out there dancin’ it’s ‘cos she wants to dance and probably wants to dance with you. So stop hidin’ over here and bein’ a misery and go out there and cut in!”

“But what if she doesn’t want me to? Maybe she wants to dance with everyone but me,” he said morosely as he watched Amy smile at her dance partner.

Rose walked over and pinched him hard on the arm.

“Ow!” he said and rubbed his arm.

“Just stop it already. Now tell me what’s really going on?”

Rory looked at Rose a little surprised. “Everything was fine until I may have stared at that Striker woman a bit and Amy became cross and I don’t know why! It’s not like it meant anything. The singer was….well, she was dressed all…” he said and waved his arms around. “And she was showing things that are private and it’s not like I’ve ever really seen a lady’s silken….” He realized what he was about to say and turned red and stared anywhere but at Rose.

Rose giggled. “Oh Rory! Trust me, she loves you. She might not like you staring at another woman’s knickers and wanted you to know that but she’d rather be with you.”

He stared at her as if it took a moment for her words to sink in. “Well, go on then,” Rose said and shooed him away. Just as Rory took off after Amy, Jane walked up.

“Rose darling, you look so lovely and are just the belle of the ball!”

Rose smiled and hugged her. “Well I don’t know ‘bout that, but I’ve certainly been dancing more than I have for a very long time. It’s been fun. Thanks again for invitin’ us.”

“Darling, I assure you that you’ve done more to brighten things up than you can imagine. Why the cats claws have already come out. That entertainer, Lucy Striker was glaring at you when you danced with Mr. Parker. I do believe she thinks she owns him. And, it wasn’t just her. You quite clearly caught more than one eye tonight.”

“Yeah? Well, I wasn’t the only one. Someone else seems to be popular tonight too,” Rose said with a slight petulant tone to her voice.

Jane smiled and leaned into her. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. He couldn’t take his eyes off you all night and I hear his mood has deteriorated as the evening progressed. Why by dinner, I almost expect to see actual flames shoot out of his eyes.”

Rose looked at her incredulous. She didn’t think he noticed her and why would he be annoyed? He was busy with his Contessa and it wasn’t like they hadn’t split up before to investigate. They were all supposed to be keeping an eye on their suspects to find the wolf, not that he seemed to be spending much time interrogating. At least she had been poking around two of the suspects. Jane looked over her shoulder.

“I think I should be making the rounds and by the looks of it, you’re about to have your hands full. Take care, darling and I’ll see you at dinner. Rose turned to see the Doctor slowly making his way over to her minus his entourage of the Contessa and her pretty friends. His eyes were dark and he was emanating danger, keep away and anyone near him cleared a path almost unconsciously. Rose could tell he was in a rare foul mood, something she didn’t see very often and never directed at her before. She felt her own temper flare. He had no right to direct that look at her. If anyone had the right to be angry it was her. Her back straightened and her own eyes reflected Rose in battle mode. If he wanted to get snippy with her then he better be prepared for Tyler warfare.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so I hope it isn't too bad! Rose and the Doctor row and a character introduced in a previous chapter DIES! Let the murder mystery begin!

The Doctor had noticed the moment Rose entered the room. They had been together too long and had shared too much for him not to know when she was near. Even with the amorous Contessa and obnoxious and snooty party guests around him, he was always aware of Rose. When she descended the stairs as the Goddess Artemis, a part of him was reminded of a prior adventure when she was his own Fortuna but another part of him was feeling a more primitive tug. He missed her, spending time running or exploring and just being them. He knew part of this was his fault.

Things were much simpler when they were trapped in 1865. They had been together, working on the Tardis, exploring and finding a way home. Even when she was pregnant and they had Asher, it was just them like it had always been. Somehow, returning to modern London after the whole wolf incident and settling into that life with Rory and Amy, had changed everything. He had allowed fear to impact his actions. Fear of being trapped in domestics on Earth, fear of losing his temper as he did with the wolves but most of all fear of believing in the happiness of that life and that if he acknowledged it and affirmed it through marriage or any other way, he would lose her and Asher. He didn’t know who he would be or what he would do if he lost them and so he had figuratively run away, to the Tardis, by emotionally distancing himself from Rose and leaving her to handle the domestics. As Rory had pointed out earlier, if he didn’t stop running, he would lose them anyway. He had to make things right with Rose.

When he watched her go off with that American adventurer and not even look at him, he felt his mood shift. Then he had to watch her move from pretty boy to pretty boy dancing, flirting, laughing and being his Rose with someone else. The longer this went on without her even looking at him, the more irritated he became with everyone, including the Contessa and the other party goers with their gossip and tawdry comments. The Contessa was an amusing human and had spirit that intrigued him but the longer he was around her, the more he realized her primary interest was more physical than intellectual and he grew weary of the obvious innuendo. She was an intelligent woman and didn’t need to do that and he tried to distract her with witty comments but that failed and he just became aggravated. Then, there was Rose’s behavior or lack of interest in him and that more than anything set him in a foul mood.

He felt anger beginning to simmer; anger at himself for allowing her to walk away without talking to her and anger at her for acting this way. She knew he loved her. Even if they were having some minor disagreement, it was no reason for her to act like some hormonal flirty flapper girl. The more she flirted, the darker his mood became and the more determined he was to show her how they may not be officially married but she was his and he was hers. He brushed off the Contessa without so much as a farewell and began making his way across the room toward Rose who was finally away from those vapid lotharios. Finally, she looked at him and there was fire in her eyes and he responded to that look with his own storm.

Rose stood there proud with her head held high as he walked up to her the imposing, pompous Time Lord. Oh, she knew this look. He was going to put on the Lord of Time lecturing the little human ploy. Rose wasn’t impressed or intimidated by this.

“Artemis? You do know she was…a bit untouched as in pure and not all…” the Doctor drawled, looking her up and down making his point.

Rose cocked her hip out annoyed. “What? You wanna make a comment about purity? You and your centuries of runnin’ around time and space doing God knows what to who?”

The Doctor stiffened and felt the simmering anger begin to boil over. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

“I’m doin’ what we’re here to do. What about you tucked away over there with your tarty Contessa? Didn’t look like much investigatin’ goin on unless you count the way her hand was investigatin’ your arse,” Rose snarked back at him.

“Don’t,” he said tightly. “You know I couldn’t care a flip about her and what about you parading around and flirting with every bloke in the room? What do you call that exactly?”

Rose took a step closer, now fuming and even more ready for a row. “I call it gathering intelligence about my targets, gettin’ to know them and tryin’ to figure out which of ‘em is the alien unlike a certain Time Lord who’s too busy tryin’ to line up his next bit of skirt.”

His nostrils actually flared at her comment and he stepped closer and loomed over her. “I’ve had just about all I can take of people accusing me of inappropriate behavior so let me make this clear. I. Do. Not. Want. The Contessa,” he snapped out, enunciating each word as he leaned into her. “I want you.”

Rose felt her emotions roiling as she stared up at him. “Yeah, well why is it that you had her lips all over you then?” she demanded, her voice wavering with emotion and hurt.

He deflated a bit. “Rose, that was not my doing. That was her brazen behavior. How can you even think I’d do that? After everything we’ve been through, and what we mean to each and…Asher.”

Rose snorted. “How can I think it? Well, let’s see now. How ‘bout all the time you don’t spend with me anymore; or how many times lately you’ve pushed me away or gone off without me or all the times you make sure everyone knows I’m the last person you want to marry. What am I s’posed to think other than you’re tired of me and this life. Maybe it’s out with the old companion and in with the new now that you have your Tardis back,” she said, her voice wavering even more at the end as she revealed her insecurities.

The Doctor knew she was worried about this but hearing her say it out loud broke his heart. He laid his hand on her bare shoulder. “I’m sorry. You’re right and I have been pulling away. Old habits die hard, Rose. But, I’m not running from you the way you think. I promise you, I don’t want to….”

A scream echoed about in the room interrupting him. He and Rose looked up and Rory and Amy raced over to them. Soon, the butler was marching into the room looking for Jane. Rose, the Doctor, Rory and Amy raced over to them.

“What is it? What’s happening?” Rose asked Jane whose sister had collapsed onto a chair with Jane’s husband comforting her.

Jane looked pale. “Something’s happened to Lord Raltham,” she said shakily.

Rose immediately grasped her hands and turned to the butler. “Show us,” she ordered and then turned to Jane. “Why don’t you stay with Emmaline and let us see what happened?”

Jane pulled herself together and looked directly at Rose. “No, I’ll go with you. Emmaline will be fine with Neal.” She turned to her sister. “Won’t you, darling?” she asked softly.

Her sister nodded and Jane looked at her husband who tried to protest that he should be the one to go but she wouldn’t hear of it. “No, I need you to stay with her. She needs a strong male presence I think. I understand from Rose that the Doctor has expertise over a variety of subjects and is somewhat of an expert of everything,” she said and looked back at the Doctor who smiled and nodded.

He looked over at Jane’s husband. “Don’t worry Neal old man, I’ll watch over her. Why don’t you get everyone here settled,” he said, indicating the party guests who were now huddled in groups whispering.

Neal nodded and cleared his throat. “Yes, of course. I’ll see to our guests and keep everyone here. Let me know what you find, Doctor.”

The Doctor walked with the butler and Jane followed by Rose, Rory and Amy toward the dimly lit solarium. The butler switched on the lights illuminating the glass encased room which would have been lovely on a sunny day. In the dark of night, the light cast shadows about the room to reveal the collapsed figure of Lord Raltham in his blood soaked Henry the VIII costume with a dagger protruding from his back and a pool of blood surrounding him.

Jane gasped, her hand covering her mouth and stared in horror at Lord Raltham. Rose wrapped her arm around her as Rory pulled Amy close to his side. The Doctor walked around the body and knelt next to it just outside of the blood stains and rubbed his face. He turned to the butler.

“Who found him?” he asked as he pulled out his glasses.

“One of the maids, sir. She was looking for Lady Melville’s poodle, Buckinghamshire the Third, which had escaped from their quarters earlier. She was most distressed. Mrs. Staton is trying to calm her in the kitchen.”

The Doctor looked up at the butler and his brow furrowed. “Who names their dog Buckinghamshire the Third? I mean think about it, it would take forever to spit that out. The dog could be long gone before you even get the last syllable out and by then…”

“Doctor!” Rose admonished, trying to get him to focus.

He looked up at her. “Right. Well, obviously Lord Raltham was stabbed in the back, literally. The Doctor pulled out a handkerchief and reached for the dagger.

“What are you doing?” the butler asked horrified.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “I’m examining the blade,” he said as if he was speaking to a simpleton. “How else are we to determine who did this?”

“With all due respect Sir, this is a matter for the authorities and I have already asked Mrs. Green to call them.” Mrs. Green walked into the room, looking distressed.

“Mr. Jameson, the phones…” she said, ringing her hands.

Everyone turned to her and the Doctor took the opportunity to pull the dagger out.

“They’re dead, Sir,” she finished.

“What?” Jane gasped. “You mean all of them? How can that be?”

“Oh this is bad,” Rose muttered, thinking about the wolf they were hunting. Amy walked over to her while Jane spoke quietly to the servants. Rory made his way over to the Doctor.

“The wolf wouldn’t kill Lord Raltham this way, would he?” she asked.

“I dunno, Amy. You’d think not and…” Suddenly, Rose looked up through the glass. The moon was full “Oh God,” she gasped. Amy looked up and saw it too.

“No,” Amy whispered. She looked over at Rory who was now kneeling next to the Doctor assisting with the examination of the body. While Rory examined the wound, the Doctor peered at the weapon.

“Definitely not your standard dagger,” the Doctor announced.

Everyone turned toward him. Rose and Amy walked over to he and Rory as he held it up. “Bronze Egyptian mummification tool. Note the slight curve in the blade. It took some strength or knowledge about this weapon to shove it into the hilt.”

Rory looked up. “He’s still warm so it couldn’t have happened too long ago and judging from the location of the wound, I’d say the weapon pierced his heart.”

The housekeeper let out a sob. Mr. Jameson took her in his arms to comfort her while Jane stared in shock. Mr. Jameson cleared his throat. “As the telephones appear to be malfunctioning, perhaps I should send someone to town to inform the authorities?” he asked Jane.

She shook herself out of her shock and nodded her head. “Yes Mr. Jameson, please see to it immediately and arrange for someone to bring a sheet in to cover up Lord….I mean…” she said unable to finish.

“Yes, Mrs. Layton. I’ll see to it myself,” he informed her and left with Mrs. Green visibly shaking.

During Jane’s conversation with Mr. Jameson, the Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned Lord Raltham’s corpse. “Forty three point five six eight minutes,” he murmured. Rory looked up at him quizzically. “Oh, time of death!” he announced.

“And you can tell that by waving that sonic gizmo over him?” Amy asked skeptically.

“Sonic gizmo?” the Doctor said offended. “Duchess, I will have you know that this is an advanced piece of…”

“Doctor!” Rose said sharply. He looked up and Jane was staring at him. “Ixnay on the onicsay.”

“Oh, yes. Well, this is an important tool for examining the evidence,” he quickly inserted.

Rose sighed. “Look, I think maybe we’re missing something here.”

Jane turned to Rose. “And that would be what?”

“Look at the body position. He was trying to leave. Someone killed him while he was headin’ for the door.”

The Doctor grinned. “Brilliant detecting, Lewis!”

Rose couldn’t help herself and grinned. She might be angry with the Doctor but she couldn’t deny the thrill of investigating and solving a mystery. Jane picked up on this and began pacing and considering the evidence.

“So perhaps Lord Raltham was meeting someone in solarium and when he left, this person stabbed him in the back and left him to die,” she said. “But who? I just can’t imagine any of my guests being involved in something so hideous.”

“Well, you did mention a few things about certain people when we were getting ready for the party,” Amy pointed out.

“Yes, but Amy that was just gossip and nothing to indicate murder,” Jane responded

“Murder?” a voice called out and the group looked up to see Professor Lane’s daughter, Priscilla standing in the doorway. Her eyes were drawn to Lord Raltham’s corpse and she gasped and stumbled backwards.

“Oh Priscilla!” Jane called out and ran over to her and gave her a quick summary.

Rose, Amy, Rory and the Doctor looked at each other. “Well, I suppose we can scratch off one of person from our suspect wolf list,” Amy commented.

Rory looked over at her a bit perturbed. “Amy, a man has died here!”

“Yes, a man who consorted with one of those foul wolves that destroyed our lives. Perhaps you have forgotten but I have not,” she retorted.

“There is no evidence he did anything wrong other than choose morally questionable acquaintances. He was murdered and deserves to be treated with respect,” Rory lectured.

“I’m not so sure about that, Rory,” Rose said, thinking about the story Jane had mentioned about the hunting accident at Lord Raltham’s estate.

“Lord Raltham was no wolf. This bronze instrument would not have been able to destroy the wolf within him. Besides, I overheard his estate is in trouble and he’s losing his standing. It was mentioned that someone was financing him and helping hold off his creditors. Our wolf wants power and wouldn’t allow himself to be put in such a weak position. Besides, he was suffering from consumption. He didn’t have much longer to live,” the Doctor explained.

“How can you know that?” Rory demanded.

“Society function, gossip is like a sporting event. Also, I heard some of the servants talking about how he let go most of his house staff and a package arrived from his physician containing various medicinal remedies.”

Rory snorted. “Gossip! I can’t believe you are basing you assessment on idle chatter by jealous and envious people who have nothing better to do! It’s hardly a scientific approach.”

“The Doctor’s method may not meet your criteria for scientific proof, Rory, but it has credence. We may not know for certain whether or not Lord Raltham suffered financial ruin but obviously something odd was happening,” Amy said, taking the Doctor’s side much to his pleasure and Rory’s consternation.

“Sorry Rory, but I have to side with the Doctor. Especially, after what Jane told Amy and me,” Rose said. “Jane said that Mr. Graveson had an assistant who died on Lord Raltham’s estate. It was allegedly a hunting accident, ‘cept he was found mauled to death. It’s a bit too much of coincidence.”

Jane and Priscilla walked in. “What do you mean, Rose?” Jane asked with her arm around Priscilla dressed as if she was going on safari in khaki clothing, a hat, boots and a cantina slung around her shoulder, couldn’t stop staring at the body.

“Maybe we should get Priscilla out of here?” Rose suggested.

Priscilla straightened up. “No, I’m…I’m fine. Jane said the murder weapon was an artifact. Perhaps my father or I could be of assistance?” she suggested, her eyes drifting back to the morbid sight on the floor as she backed up a few steps and seemed lost in thought.

“Should we be involving any more people?” Amy asked.

“Amy’s right, Jane. We need to limit who’s involved for when the police arrive and I don’t think you want to scare any of your other guests,” the Doctor suggested.

“Perhaps you’re right,” she acknowledged. “What did you mean about Mr. Graveson’s assistant’s death?”

“Well Jane, you did tell us about the death on his estate and the Doctor’s been hearing some worrisome things,” Rose said, trying to soften it for her.

Jane was sharp. “Are you suggesting that the rumours and innuendo bantered about may have credence and he was murdered due to some trouble he suffered?” Jane asked.

“Oh dear,” Priscilla murmured as she came closer to take part in the discussion. “Lord Raltham always had a reputation for being prejudiced toward those less fortunate and enjoyed lording his standing over others,” she said with a slight edge to her voice. She looked down and her voice softened. “His mistreatment of others and actions of late have may have encourage others to participate in some unpleasant gossip. Perhaps, this gossip may have been based more on fact than most believed.”

“Jane, let us be direct,” Amy announced in her strongest and most self-assured voice. “Lord Raltham associated with people of questionable ethics and intents. He was at the club when it was destroyed; he potentially suffers from financial troubles; there was a questionable death on his estate and now he’s been murdered. One cannot avoid drawing a conclusion these things are connected.”

“It is quite disturbing when you put it that way. But, it is a matter for the constabulary to handle. Perhaps we should secure the scene of the crime until they arrive. The butler, Mr. Jameson came racing into the room.

“Forgive me Mrs. Layton, but I have some disturbing news,” he announced visibly shaken.

Jane looked ready to collapse. “What now?”

“All of the windows and doors appear sealed. We are unable to leave the house.” Priscilla paled.

“But that’s not possible!” Jane gasped as Rose looked over at the Doctor, Rory and Amy.

“Doctor, I think there’s something I need to tell you,” Rose said slowly as Jane, Priscilla and Mr. Jameson walked over and tried some of the windows and the door leading to the garden.

Rose walked over and the four grouped together next to the body. “At the party, I think I saw our friendly bounty hunter.”

“What!” the Doctor exclaimed. “And you’re just mentioning this now!”

“Are you sure, Rose,” Amy asked worried as Rory moved protectively closer to her.

“Pretty sure. He was dressed as a servant and wearing a mask so I can’t be one hundred percent positive, but he was staring at me and I just….well, I had a feeling about it. I tried to find him later but couldn’t.”

“This is bad, isn’t it,” Rory commented, a knot forming deep inside of him at the thought of some ruthless bounty hunter and a blood thirsty wolf now locked up in this house with his Amy.

The Doctor glared at Rose. “You should have told me,” he said in a quiet angry voice

“Well maybe if you weren’t bein’ such a git, I would have!” Rose answered back angrily, remembering his actions with the Contessa and how he had accused her of being a flirt.

Before the argument could escalate, Jane and Mr. Jameson returned. “It would appear that we are cut out from the outside world for the time being,” she said a bit nervously.

“I’m sorry Jane, but this is no accident. Someone’s killed Lord Raltham and doesn’t want the authorities involved. It’s up to us now,” Rose said as kindly as she could.

Jane nodded. “It wouldn’t be foolish to assume the murderer is still here, in the house, possibly amongst my guests.”

The Doctor walked over to her. “You’re right and we can’t sit here and do nothing. We have to find out who it is before anyone else is hurt. Are you up for that, Jane?”

Jane looked at the Doctor and then at Rose. A smile began to bloom on her face. “As I said to Rose, you certainly made this party a bit exciting. I believe it’s time to put our investigator hats on. The question is, where do we start?”

The Doctor grinned, shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels looking pleased. They were going to solve a murder the old fashioned way and if they were lucky, find a wolf while they were at it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed but I promise next chapter will be since Kahki is feeling better. Posting this now for irelandsavage who was under the weather but took the time to make this gorgeous banner. Thank you everyone for reading!

The Doctor covered the body with a sheet and examined the doors and windows. He announced they were deadlock sealed and no one was getting in or leaving. Jane watched him work and asked Rose about his sonic.

"Rose, pardon my ignorance but that device the Doctor is waving about….what does it do?"

"Oh, that's just the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. It's sort of a one of a kind sonic tool he uses to measure things and….well, it's sort of a multi use tool," Rose tried to explain.

"Oh," Priscilla said, her eyes lighting up with understanding. "My father has been experimenting with sound waves as a way to detect buried artifacts without disturbing the soil around them. Would this be a similar technology on a smaller scale?"

Rose smiled. Priscilla was quick and smart. The Doctor bounded over. "Oh, that's brilliant! Professor Lane didn't mention that when we were talking about his work! You're not too far off, Priscilla. Let's just say, I might have a few more settings on this handy dandy little tool," he said and tossed it up in the air and caught it one handed.

"Well then, you've confirmed that we are well and truly locked in then?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I think it's best that no one go wandering about alone and we should go have a chat with your guests," the Doctor said, his tone once more sober.

Jane nodded and led the group form the solarium, closing the door behind them.

Unfortunately, word had gotten around to her guests. The music was off and people were milling around in groups and few men were beginning to shout. Jane walked over to her husband and sister and after a few harsh whispers, her husband walked over to an old Egyptian gong and banged on it a few times to get everyone's attention.

The room went silent. "It appears there has been an accident," Neal began in a confident booming voice.

"Accident!" the wealthy playboy, Francois Vouvray shouted out, the tassles on his mariachi costume swinging wildly. "A man was stabbed in the back! I would hardly call that an accident!"

"Here, here," agreed banker, Mr. Hoskins dressed at King George III with his mouse of wife as Princess Charlotte. "I demand you summon the authorities this instant!" There were murmurings in agreement.

The Doctor, Rose, Amy and Rory watched the reactions in the crowd looking for anyone who might exhibit any guilt but in particular, they watched their suspects, Judge Wimsey, Mr. Hartsfield, Mr. Parker, Mr. Graveson and Lucy Striker. It seemed odd to them that none of them seemed the list bit disturbed. In fact, Mr. Parker, still in his zorro mask, was pouring Lucy Striker a glass of champagne as if this meant nothing. She smiled and caressed his cheek intimately.

Rose and Amy glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, both of them thinking it odd how calm they were.

Mr. Layton once again caught the attention of the crowd. "An attempt was made to contact the authorities."

"Attempt, what do you mean attempt?" Judge Wimsey said, finally reacting to the news.

"It would appear the telephones are not functioning and we are locked into the house," Layton continued.

That news caught the attention of their suspects who suddenly seemed to flinch briefly before continuing with their seemingly uncaring Laisse Faire attitude. The Doctor stepped up next to Mr. Layton.

"Hello!" he said brightly waving at the crowd. "Neal here is correct. The windows and doors are sealed and as for Lord Raltham…well he's not going anywhere anytime soon, so that leaves us with a bit of a problem!"

"And who exactly are you, sir?" Francois Vouvray demanded.

"Me? Well, I'm the Doctor and I'm going to solve this crime. So, if anyone would like to confess….well, go ahead. We're listening," he said cheerfully and looked out over the crowd.

Amy looked at him as if he was a nutter and Rory leaned into Rose. "Does he honestly expect someone to confess?" he asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "He's the Doctor, Rory."

"Right," Rory acknowledged and stood back with his arms crossed, looking the part of the Roman Centurion.

"You honestly expect someone to shout out they're a murderer, Doctor?" Mr. Parker said, chuckling a bit as he held a goblet of champagne. Lucy Striker, sitting next to him, had an amused expression on her face as she crossed her legs showing just a bit more garter.

"Well, you don't know if you don't ask," the Doctor responded with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Right then!" He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "So which of you went wandering off out of the room over the past couple of hours?"

The room erupted in panicked murmuring and gasps of outrage. Jane and Priscilla walked over. "Doctor, perhaps we should separate into groups and interview people to see who has an alibi?" she suggested.

The Doctor turned to her and grinned. "Jane Layton, you are a proper Agatha Christie!"

"Who will do the interviewing?" Priscilla asked. "I mean, we are all suspects."

"Well, I certainly didn't kill him," the Doctor responded. "And neither did Rose, Rory or Amy so, we are all on the interviewer list. I would suggest that Jane and Neal are far too clever to murder the bloke in their own family's home and they were here the entire time he was missing being proper host and hostess so they are off the suspect list as well."

"This is preposterous!" Mr. Hoskins blustered, his face looking flush against his white King George wig.

Before anyone could respond, there was a loud whining noise and the electricity went out leaving everyone in the room in utter darkness. The only light in the room was moonlight dimly glowing through some windows off to the side and which illuminated a small area on a Persian rug almost as if it was grasping at the darkness. Flashes of blue light darted across the room followed by several crashes, bangs, the sound of shattering glass, screaming and shouting before the Doctor whipped out his sonic and set it to torch mode.

"Rose!" he shouted.

"I'm right here," she said to his right. "I'm okay but something brushed by me and knocked me down," she said as she made her way to his side.

"Amy!" Rory shouted but all they could hear was people talking and crying at this point. He was frantic to find her and continued shouting for her as he felt his away around the room eventually tripping over someone laying prone on the floor.

"Jane, candles?' Rose called out.

The murmuring in the darkened room was interspersed with weeping and some cursing. Rose clung to the Doctor's arm as he shown his light around and made his way through the room looking at people huddled together, holding each other in the dark, some were laying on the floor as if stunned. His trainers crunched across broken glass and he could smell the scent of something burning as well as something else that did not belong, something familiar.

He paused and stiffened. "Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked, worried about the stern expression revealed in the glow of his sonic.

Several servants entered the room with lit candelabras and some oil lamps, the glow adding an eerie atmosphere as it cast long shadows in the large room, making it seem as if they were an Egyptian tomb surrounded by the various treasures Lord Carnarvon had collected .

Soon, the house staff had strategically placed the candles and lanterns around the room so that it was now dimly lit and revealing a room in chaos. Reverend Simmons and Dr. Barrett were kneeling by Jane's sister who had collapsed. Shattered glass and porcelain was littering the floor sparkling in the candlelight. Some people were bleeding from small cuts and one man was writhing on the floor suffering from what the Doctor determined were burns on the side of his face and neck. Scorch marks were also evident on some of the furniture and walls. The doors to the room were flung open and people were missing including most of their suspects, Professor Lane and oddly the Contessa which surprised the Doctor as she didn't seem the type to run away.

Amy shouted for Rory as she tended to a collapsed Judge Wimsey. "Rory, come quickly! He's not breathing!"

Rory raced over making his way around milling and stunned guests and began working on Judge Wimsey and the young nurse he had been speaking to earlier raced over to join him from where Dr. Barrett was working on reviving Emmaline.

The Doctor pulled Rose along with him as he assessed the room, examining the burn marks on some of the furniture and pressing his nose close to them along with taking a quick taste and making a face. Rose eventually rushed away to tend to some of the traumatized people. As she was helping up one costumed Queen Elizabeth, she noticed a flicker of something in the shadows under a chair. She squinted her eyes trying to see it but she couldn't quite make out what it was, especially not in the poor light. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. There, just out of the corner of her eye, she could almost catch a glimpse. Rose set down her bow and quiver of arrows so she could reach under the chair. She took a deep breath, tapped into her Torchwood psychic training and could almost feel something wallet sized even if she couldn't quite see it.

"Doctor," she called out. He squatted down next to her.

"What have we here?" he murmured.

"There's something there but I can't quite see it," Rose explained and pointed toward where she thought it might be.

The Doctor whipped off his Sherlock Homes cape and laid it on the floor over the broken glass and debris so he could crawl down closer. He aimed his sonic at the space and after four tries, an old worn wallet appeared. "Ha! Gotcha," the Doctor exclaimed and pulled it out.

"That's not a wallet is it," Rose observed.

The Doctor looked over at her and smirked. "No, lovely Greek goddess, it's not. This is a vortex manipulator or it used to be. Now, it's a bit of techno rubbish. Look here," he said and opened it up. "The temporal transponder circuit and the vortex stabilizer are shattered. Looks like someone tried to hack into it and break our friendly bounty hunters temporal lock and blew it out."

"But what's it doing here and why couldn't' I see it?" Rose asked, staring at the worn leather wrist strap with the brass and glass device held within.

"Well, it's got a perception filter. I'd say our wolf kept it close shielded by the perception filter so no one knew he was wearing it. Not much use now but it could still be used for parts and maybe we could get the teleport working again, just not time travel."

Rose looked up at him, her brow furrowed in concentration. "It fell off. Maybe in some sort of struggle?"

"With the state of this room and the injuries of the guests, I'd say there was definitely some kind of tussle happening here and look over there," he said pointing to a divan. "Those are scorch marks. Someone was firing a pulse weapon. I can still smell the charge in the air."

"The bounty hunter," Rose said worriedly.

"Could be or it could be that our wolfy intruder has access to advanced weaponry which would be a bit unfortunate. Maybe he's here at this party for more than a good time?"

"But what could it want here?" Rose asked.

"Rose, Doctor!" Jane called out from a dimly lit sofa on the other side of the room.

The Doctor and Rose gathered Rose's bow and arrows and with sonic lighting the way, made their way over to Jane who was standing next to her husband and sister. Dr. Barrett had left to assist Rory and Amy with the unconscious judge leaving Jane, Neal and Reverend Simmons to deal with the now conscious and distraught Emmaline.

"Mr. Jameson has confirmed that electricity seems to be cut for the whole house. It is reasonable to assume this was done on purpose," Jane confided, looking very tense and concerned.

"We've got to take action before anyone else is harmed or worse," Neal said as a servant handed him a blanket which he wrapped around Emmaline.

"This is my fault," Emmaline said miserably, her Egyptian bracelets clinking as she sat next to the Reverend who comforted her and assured her it wasn't her fault.

She looked up at the kind clergyman. "No Reverend, it is my fault. I never should have opened up my home like this. I've put everyone at risk."

"At risk from what?" Rose asked.

"Well, the curse of course. Oh I should have had anything from that wretched dig sent back to Egypt! Too many have died already," she said miserably as she gazed around at some of the displayed artifacts, shadows flickering ominously over them by the candlelight, emphasizing Emmaline's sense of doom.

Jane went over and knelt down next to her. "Darling, this is not your fault. There is no curse. The dig was dangerous and George was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and the other members of the team were sickened by bad water or died from yellow fever."

"And the ship that carried them, Jane? It was almost wrecked in that storm and what about the crewman that died or the delivery man that was crushed whilst unloading the cargo? No, it took my dear George and countless others and now, Lord Raltham is its latest victim along with….welll who knows? It's just terrible, oh so terrible…" she continued with a haunted look in her eyes, her hands clutching the blanket.

"There is no such thing as a curse Lady Carnarvon. I promise you. Anything you've mentioned can be explained. I think once we have the latest mystery solved, perhaps I should examine these artifacts. There could be more to them than meets the eye," the Doctor stated, his mind racing with the possibilities and excited at the prospect of yet another mystery.

Emmaline looked up at the Doctor. "You'll die too. We all will now," she said desperately. Rose instinctively curled her arm around the Doctor's. It was one thing for them to be in the midst of an argument or for her to worry that he would run off, but it was another thing entirely for her lose him permanently. Emmaline's frightening comment emphasized to Rose that she could lose him and he wouldn't regenerate. She couldn't bear that and felt fear slicing through her.

"Emmaline! Stop talking that way!" Jane gasped and tried to shake her sister out of it.

Unfortunately, several guests heard and began talking, crying and shouting all anew. The eerie setting of the darkened room only adding to their fears. The Doctor looked over at Neal and the two of them seemed to reach some understand. Neal captured everyone's attention while the Doctor knelt by a tearful and agitated Emmaline and placed his fingers at her temple easing her into a state of unconsciousness. Reverend Simmons looked at him concerned.

"Don't worry, Reverend. She'll be fine. It's jus a bit of …." The Doctor stated and furrowed his brow trying to come up with an era appropriate response.

"Hypnosis," Rose inserted. "Sort of a relaxation thing."

The Reverend looked concerned but nodded his head and pulled out a bible to start praying over Emmaline.

The Doctor cocked a brow at Rose as he stood up. She whispered to him that hypnosis was big during this era.

Meanwhile, Neal had calmed down the crowd and asked for volunteers to organize everyone and take an inventory of who was missing. In a confident tone that he may not be feeling, he assured his guests that if they were together they would be safe. The Doctor then walked over to Neal after he had appointed some people to make an accounting, take care of the injured, assess needs and generally keep everyone's spirits up.

"Neal, we need to keep them here. As a matter of fact, we should lock them in to keep them safe."

Neal looked flustered at this. "You want me to lock my guests in here? With a potential murderer on the loose?" he whispered harshly.

"Well honestly Neal, I doubt the murderer is still here. He's probably out there," the Doctor said waving toward the pitch black of the open doors. "trying to escape or do whatever he came here to do."

"The Doctor's right," Rose said reassuringly. "We don't know if Lord Raltham's death was planned or if it was accidental. What if the killer was after somethin' and Lord Raltham just got in the way?"

"That is preposterous!" Neal said with exasperation. "There is nothing in this house anyone would want and the only oddity here is you," he accused. "I know everyone in this room except the two of you, Dr. Williams and Ms. Pond. How do I know this is not some nefarious plot you hatched after worming your way into this house?"

"Neal!" Jane said in a chastising voice. "For heaven's sake, these people are my friends."

"How do you know that? You've only just met them? You don't know anything about them? They could be thieves or criminals," he suggested.

"Of course, they're not! They just moved into the city." Jane turned to Rose. "I hope you're not offended but I did make inquiries to confirm your address." Rose assured her she wasn't and smiled. Jane was definitely clever and resourceful.

Jane turned back to Neal who was backing down under her glare. "Stop this at once, Neal. Dr. Smith has proven invaluable during this crisis." She turned and looked the Doctor in the eye. "I trust him. I don't know why but I do." She turned back to her husband. "And, I will not tolerate you treating them like a criminal when they have done nothing more other than accepted my invitation and have been helpful during a time of crisis."

Neal flushed red and nodded tersely. "Very well," he said unhappily.

"Right," the Doctor said cheerfully and rocked back on his heels. "I think we should proceed with the investigating. We have missing people to account for and a murderer on the loose!"

"Oh my Gawd, Asher!" Rose gasped, grabbing the Doctor's arm, clearly distressed at the thought of Asher being at the mercy of a murderer or worse the wolf. "I've got to check on my baby!"

"Rose, Asher is with K-9. He's fine, I promise you. K-9 is programmed to protect him," the Doctor assured her in a soft confident voice.

"The tin dog?" Jane asked with disbelief.

"Oh, he's more than a tin dog, Jane. He's a highly advanced sentient tin dog!"

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Are you sure? K-9 could…" Rose didn't finish the sentence at the thought of the wolf breaking into their rooms with only K-9 between it and Asher.

The Doctor grasped both her arms and pulled her to him. "Rose," he said and paused until she looked him. "K-9 won't let anyone or thing near Asher. I promise you. I would never leave Asher unprotected."

Rose looked into his eyes and understood what he was not saying out loud. K-9 was capable of taking defensive measures above and beyond what would be available in this era. This both comforted and made Rose uneasy. She gazed into his eyes searching for some sign from him, opening her mind up to him for this brief moment after shutting him out for his perceived infidelity. The Doctor was relieved that she was extending this amount of trust to him. He knew she was still uncertain about the two of them and his intentions so this act of good faith, even if it was more for Asher, brought him hope things would be fine between them. He just needed time alone with her. After gently squeezing her arms and sending waves of his confidence and reassurance to her, he kissed her forehead. Rose took a deep breath. She trusted him implicitly on this point and nodded her head before turning back to Jane.

"The Doctor's right, people are missing and could be hurt. We need to find them and figure out who's doin' this."

Amy and Rory made their way through the dimly lit room toward Rose. "Judge Wimsey appears stable for now but he needs to be in a hospital," Rory informed them. "Dr. Barrett and Lisette will watch over him until we can obtain further care."

"Lisette?" Rose asked, especially when she watched Amy flinch.

"Lisette is a nurse at London Hospital. She's dressed as the uh, ahem, the blonde doll over there next to Dr. Barrett," Rory explained sounding a little embarrassed or perhaps it was that he expected Amy to shoot some acerbic comment at him or worse.

Rose nodded and smiled a bit seeing the tension between the two but was pleased that the tension was now about something other than the differences between them. This was about caring for each other and wanting to be together and not losing the other person instead of what was keeping them part. They were fighting for each other instead of against each other and that was a very good thing. It also made her think of what was happening with her and the Doctor. She hoped she and the Doctor would work toward a resolution; but couldn't help that niggle of doubt in the back of her mind, that evil little voice that whispered about how could someone like her possibly keep the attention of a brilliant Time Lord, of domestics and bored Time Lords; and of refined French courtesans and a life of running and the implausibility of that with a child to raise.

"Doctor, perhaps we should send out groups of people so no one is alone?" Jane suggested, interrupting Rose's worrisome thoughts.

"Yes, brilliant idea, Jane," the Doctor agreed.

"I'd be happy to escort Mrs. Smith," Derek Linder said as he strode over in all his cowboy glory. He smiled and winked at Rose who grinned back at him, enjoying his provocative American style and being flattered that someone still found her attractive.

"That won't be necessary," the Doctor said in a clipped tone. "Rose is with me."

Rose stared at him. She wasn't used to seeing him so aggressive and possessive much less direct such a dark look at someone who hadn't done anything threatening other than ask to go adventuring with her. Rose felt a little fire start to burn inside of her when she realized maybe he wasn't pulling away to run. Perhaps he still felt as intensely for her as she did for him. Amy and Jane were right, he just needed a little competition and motivation to make him see her as a desirable woman and not just as Asher's mother. Of course, he still had things to answer for and he would talk to her about it even if she had to drag it out of him but at least this gave her hope.

"Why don't we work in groups of three?" Rose asked and before she could finish the Doctor took charge.

"Yes, Jane, you and Mr. Linder and….." the Doctor began reciting before he was interrupted.

"I'd like to go as well," Priscilla Lane insisted. The Doctor looked at her for a long time.

"Doctor, my father is missing. I'm going and that's the end of it." She turned to Derek Linder. "Mr. Linder, I take it you have no objections," she stated rather than asking.

"Why would I object to escorting two such lovely ladies on this adventure?" he replied with a smile. He then looked at the Doctor and his smile faded a bit and nodded his head. The Doctor seemed to understand that Mr. Linder was accepting responsibility for the safety of his companions. The Doctor couldn't help an internal smirk. Little did Linder know that both those women were more than capable of protecting him and probably would.

"Rory and Amy…" the Doctor started to say pondering who to send off with them.

"We'll take Mr. Jameson," Amy said, indicating the elderly butler who was trying to remain professional and impassive but seemed to have a nervous look in his eyes.

"Brilliant idea, Amy!" the Doctor said enthusiastically. He then grinned and leaned over to Rose. "The butler, Rose! Get it, the butler is always a suspect! Although, I can't imagine Mr. Jameson killing anyone. Just look at him, he's a bit decrepit for plunging anything into anyone. Wellll, maybe he could bonk someone with a tray but…"

Rose rolled her eyes at his babbling. "So whose comin' with us then?" she asked.

"Ohhh, we don't need anyone! You know, the old team, shiver and shake!"

A young fair haired man in his twenties dressed as the fairy tale Prince Charming in dark blue and gold crushed velvet breeches, black boots, white ruffle shirt and long flowing blue cape stepped forward. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your plans. Alston Stuart III," he introduced himself. "Lady Melville is my great aunt and both she and Lord Melville were not in attendance of the social hour this evening. I'm concerned for their well being and would like very much to accompany you."

Just as the Doctor was about to say "No," Rose piped in with an enthusiastic, "of course." The Doctor shot her an annoyed look. Rose ignored him. "We'll check on them as we make our way through the house. You know where their rooms are, yeah?" He nodded an affirmation. The Doctor muttered under his breath about the sandy haired pretty boy and Rose's pension for picking them up.

Jane walked over and compassionately put a hand on the young man's arm. "Try not to worry Alston. I'm sure they are safe in their rooms napping. She then turned to the Doctor who was glaring at Alston. "Doctor, we believe there are over a dozen people missing. Neal and Mr. Linder have expressed concern at venturing out without some form of protection."

"Protection? You mean guns," the Doctor stated darkly and then glared at Linder who he suspected was the driving force behind this.

Neal Layton stepped forward. "No, Doctor. There is a decided lack of firearms available. However, we do have alternatives," he explained as Mr. Linder walked over to a wall and began pulling down some spears and a curved blade sword with hieroglyphics etched onto it.

The Doctor looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Humans, by all means lets stab or hack it to bits before trying to talk to it," he muttered and shook his head.

Rose slapped his shoulder. "Doctor, someone's dead and people are scared. Not to mention, there's a you know what on the loose," she whispered at him.

"None of that is going to stop it," he whispered back. "The only thing those things will do is annoy it, possibly infect someone else or get someone killed in the process!"

Rory and Amy walked over. "So what do you propose we do?" Amy asked, crossing her arms, looking like the picture of the aristocratic Queen Cleopatra.

"Somehow I don't think talking it to death is an option," Rory said dryly.

"Stop it," Rose whispered harshly. "We have to work together not pick each other apart. Someone was killed by normal human means and that means the killer could be someone here other than the wolf and let's not forget that bounty hunter bloke who couldn't give a flip about anyone here. He only wants the wolf. We don't have to kill it, just hand it over to him."

The Doctor stared at her for a bit before responding. "Is that what we do now? Hand the alien to the bounty hunter and walk away?"

"Unless you have the Koh-I-Noor floatin' around in one of those pockets and some way to shoot it with moonlight? Do we have any other option?" Rose shot back.

He sighed and scrubbed at his face, not having a good answer for her. "I don't like it," he finally said.

"Well, neither do I," Rose responded. "But unless you think of somethin' better, it's all we got."

"I agree with Rose," Amy said. "We have to consider the safety of the people in this house first. Arranging for the bounty hunter to deal with it is out best option."

Rory had been silent as this discussion took place thought about what it meant to hand the creature over to this bounty hunter person and grew concerned. "You said the bounty hunter doesn't care if any of us are killed while he hunts this beast. What's to say, his solution is to destroy the house with us in it. Would he leave knowing his presence here was revealed? Are we not in just as much danger since we are aware of his mission so that even if we turn over his quarry, he could still murder us all to cover his tracks."

The three stared at him. "I just feel it is pertinent to consider our options. I have no love for this beast but we must proceed with care. In our times, these creatures were disposed of without otherworldly assistance. They used weaponry common to our time and burned the bodies. Certainly, we could use a similar method without aligning ourselves with some dangerous alien mercenary?

The Doctor grinned. "Look at you Rory Williams! All grown up and using that great big human brain of yours!" the Doctor said with glee.

Amy and Rose looked at each other, both concerned about what it would take to injure the wolf and burn it and how it would mean putting the Doctor and Rory in imminent danger. Neither of them wanted that. Before they could express their misgivings, Mr. Linder, Mr. Layton and Mr. Stuart walked over, each armed with a spear or sword.

Neal handed Rory a spear. "Dr. Williams, I think you might be the best man to carry this in your search party. I don't believe Mr. Jameson is quite up for it." Rory accepted the spear and looked at Amy who was glaring at him. He smirked a bit as if he could read her mind. She had that stubborn look and was staring at the spear like she was the one who should wield it. Secretly, he believed she could.

"Well then, I think we best be off don't you? We've got people to find out there and a house to secure. Shall we?" Linder said and indicated the darkened doorway.

The Doctor snorted and strode out with Rose and young Mr. Stuart trailing behind holding his own spear, leaving the safety of the candlelit room behind them to venture into the blackness of the house. They divided the house up by levels. Mr. Linder's group took the second floor, the Doctor and his group the first floor and Amy and Rory's group the main floor. They would meet at the base of the stairs and join up to search the basement together.

As they parted, Rose felt a chill. There was something ominous about them splitting up and searching this darkened house with only candlelight and lanterns guiding their way. She paused and watched the others leave like fire flies floating off into the darkness and she just knew she may never see some of them again. She glanced out a window to see the moon hanging in the sky almost mocking her before she ran to catch up to the Doctor and Mr. Stuart. As she climbed the stairs nervously glancing at the shadows cast by the lantern, she missed the shadowy figure staring after her, tucked away in a corner hidden from view, waiting, planning and preparing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to who_in_whoville and Bittie752 who clued me into the html converter on FF. What a time saver! Hugs both of them. This chapter - Rose lets the Doctor have it. Tyler slap of doom!

The Doctor was perturbed with the spear carrying young Prince Charming accompanying them. The young man was obviously terrified and the Doctor was quite certain the nervous Mr. Stuart would end up skewering himself with the spear before actually using it to defend them from anything. The poor sod had already tripped once over his princely cloak on his way up the stairs. The Doctor had snorted his amusement and turned to look at Rose but she was trailing behind and nervously looking behind her into the darkness that seemed to be closing in around the dimly lit glow of the lamp the Doctor carried.

"Rose," he called softly. She looked at him, almost startled and walked up to take his hand. "What's wrong?"

"You mean about us walkin' around a spooky, dark house filled with possibly cursed Egyptian artifacts with a murderer, an alien werewolf and a bounty hunter on the loose?"

The Doctor sighed. "Rose, I seriously doubt anything around here is cursed."

"Yeah maybe, but the rest is true. We're still not much closer to figuring out who the you know what is," she whispered and looked ahead at Alston who had now reached the first floor and was looking around nervously.

"Oh, I might have some ideas on that," the Doctor whispered back before turning to Alston. "Ah, Mr. Stuart what say we check on your Aunt and Uncle and stop along the way so Rose can look in on our son?"

Alston nodded his head as his hands gripped the spear tightly and he stared down the darkened hallway. Like the rest of the house, there was no electricity. The dark wood paneled walls lent an air of foreboding. Their footsteps were silent on the old red, blue, white and gold print carpet and each piece of Victorian furniture and the Egyptian artifacts they passed seemed to look menacing.

As they crept closer to Lord and Lady Melville's rooms, the Doctor watched a very tense Rose. He squeezed her hand but she seemed preoccupied and she didn't respond to his comforting gesture. It made him think of their row at the party. He still had a hard time comprehending how she could think he was bored of her; or put so much emphasis on his running away much less think he would run off with some randy Contessa. It was insane and a bit insulting to him. As if he was some shallow, hormone driven human, instead of a Time Lord with superior intellect. He understood that he may have been focused on the Tardis and avoided some of the domestics, but it wasn't like he was shoving her aside completely. He soon convinced himself that he was being logical and she was the one with the problem, acting childish and petulant and how he was just going to set things straight with her. As soon as he had a moment alone with her, he would do just that.

The Doctor should have guarded his thoughts better. Rose was picking up on bits and pieces and was growing angry. Finally, she dropped his hand, stopped and was sporting a look of fury reminiscent of her mother.

He stared at her in surprise, partly because she'd dropped his hand and partly because of the furious look directed at him. Rose had never looked at him like that before. "What?" he asked, the lantern swinging in his other hand shifting the light back and forth causing shadows to ebb and flow on the walls and floor. Alston halted a little further along the hall and looked back at them concerned but sensing now was not the time to remind the couple of their task. Thus, he stood far enough away to give them privacy and stay out of what looked to be a domestic dispute of epic proportions.

"I'm the one bein' childish and petulant?" she spat out and narrowed her eyes at him. The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes. He hadn't meant for her to hear that now but, since she brought it up.

"Well, if the description fits…" he said, standing his ground exhibiting pompous Time Lord attitude.

She walked up and slapped him so hard, the sound echoed. He stood there stunned with his hand to his cheek.

"Don't you dare look at me like some superior Time Lord 'cos you're not! Let's review shall we? I'm the one that had to take on most of Rory's and Amy's acclimatin' to modern times. I'm the one that had to tell Mum 'bout them while you hid off to the side. I'm the one that had to deal with Torchwood and apologize to Pete for not tellin' him that Amy and Rory was here; had to cook and arrange for help cleaning and fixin' the manor; I even had to go out and buy a new toaster 'cos apparently, you didn't have time to make it so it toasted bread to your liking! I'm also the one that looked after Asher most of the time and I'm the one that had to ask you to spend time with your son!

"You seemed to enjoy avoidin' spendin' time with me or walked away and made me deal with it all even fixin' stuff you could've done! The only time you left the Tardis is when I forced you or if Amy asked you to go adventurin' in London. Since when did everything become my responsibility? You go out and have fun with Amy or some randy Contessa while I do all the work! Am I jealous? You know what maybe I am. Maybe I'd like to be havin' fun instead of always takin' care of everyone and thing," she said, raising her voice, tears sprouting in her eyes.

"You know I had to repair the Tardis and…" he started to weakly respond.

Rose clenched her fists and didn't look sympathetic, quite the opposite. "So you're the almighty Time Lord who can't be bothered! And, I'm nothin' more than one of your assistants and apparently one that bores you now! That's it isn't it. I'm the dinner lady and I always will be to you. I'll never be some fine lady like Duchess Amy or Madame du Pompadour!" With that, Rose tearfully marched away toward a stunned Alston.

The irony of walking away from the picture of a git, the Doctor as Sherlock Holmes, toward some innocent boy dressed as Prince Charming did not escape her. She also found it tragic and was sure that was the end of her relationship with the Doctor. He'd be taking her and Asher home and shoving them out the door and probably wouldn't be back until Asher was old enough to travel with him. That made the tears pour out harder.

The Doctor stood there stunned that Rose had not only struck him physically but emotionally as well. He had watched and listened as she laid into him about what had been worrying her and weighing her down and although he tried to defend himself, he knew he had to acknowledge a good portion of it as his fault. Earlier that very evening when they had rowed at the party, he had mentally accepted some fault. Her actually shouting at him and bursting into tears in frustration, anger and fear, affected him deeply. This wasn't a minor irritation, she was hurting and he was the cause. It was like a dagger plunged into his chest. He swallowed hard and knew this couldn't wait until they sorted the werewolf or the murder. He had to tell her the truth and quickly before he lost her forever and he couldn't bear that thought.

"Rose, please wait!" he said in an emotional voice and ran after her grabbing her arm, the lantern once again swinging dramatically in his other hand causing the hallway to appear as if in the nightmare with long shadows dancing ominously around them in the creaking old house.

She refused to look at him. He set the lantern down and forced her to turn as he held both of her arms. "You're right," he began and she looked at him in horror in sadness as if he had just confirmed her worst nightmare.

"I mean about me pulling away, running. Not about you being less than…."

"Less than what?" she asked in a broken voice.

"The brilliant woman I love who I want to spend the rest of my forever with," he answered.

"You have a funny way of showin' me that," she snapped back as a tears trailed down her face.

"I know," he said in a soft miserable voice. "I did have to work on the Tardis and maybe I focused too much on that. It's just, coming back to London and having to deal with all of….you know," he said and waved a hand in the air.

"No I don't know. Tell me," she pleaded.

He sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Rose, you know I've never been good about being settled down or dealing with everything that comes with being all…"

"Domestic?" she offered.

"Yes, that. I didn't mean to put it all on you. It's just, the Tardis has been my life for centuries and it's what I know. I missed it when we were stuck in 1865 and getting the chance to get back to that life was important. I just didn't mean for it to cause things between us to go pear shaped. We always got on so well in the TARDIS and... I'm not even sure how things came to this."

"Because you didn't include me or Asher really," she reminded him.

He nodded his head. "I know and maybe I assumed things I shouldn't have like you wanted to be settled and give Asher a taste of human life."

"Our life is with you! I told you a long time ago I was never gonna leave you. That sort of implies a life with you on the Tardis."

"But when we were trapped in 1865, you settled in and when we left you missed it…"

"We didn't have a choice. I would have settled anywhere as long as I was with you. And yeah, I missed all those friends we made, they were part of our life for a good year but that doesn't mean I wanted to spend my life there. How can some super intelligent Time Lord who's like the most brilliant man in the universe not see that?"

He nodded his head and sighed. "You've always been so good at that, better than me really at just making a home wherever we are. You make anyplace we are…ours and I've never felt anything like it. It scares me, this life we have now and I don't mean the domestics. I mean us, our family. I haven't had this in a very long time and even when I did, it was never like this. I feel so much and so intensely and the thought of losing you or someone taking you or Asher from me…it brings out something I've spent my entire life trying to tamp down and keep locked away."

Rose stared up at him and realized he was being honest with her. This was probably the most honest he'd been in a long long time. "Doctor, I…"

"Please let me finish," he asked. "When the Bransens and that wolf threatened you and Asher, that darkness, the anger and rage, it seeped out. You don't know what I could have done that day. You've never seen what I unleashed in the Time War. I've done things, Rose, terrible things, things so horrifying that there are no words. I never wanted you or Asher exposed to that part of me. It was there that day and it felt good. I wanted to kill them, destroy them utterly for what they were trying to take from me. They wanted what was mine." He looked at her then, his eyes black and powerful. This wasn't just the Oncoming Storm, this was something that haunted entire species. This was why Daleks trembled before him.

"But you didn't, Doctor," Rose reminded him. "You saved us and a whole lot of other people that day."

"No, you don't understand, I could have laid waste to them, all of them. I could have done unimaginable things and you and Asher wouldn't have just seen it, you would have been part of it. I'm still capable of it and have to fight down that urge every day. I know how precious what we have is, Rose and I don't want to lose this small bit of happiness we have. It's been so long since I've had anything close to this type of peace and joy. I've lived for over a century in pain and emptiness and I'm not going back to that. A part of me, a very dark part would do almost anything to keep you. Even, be a possessive, over protective bastard who locked you away from everyone and thing and that's why I had to step away. And now, look at what's become of us. I've almost lost you. Please tell me I haven't lost you."

Rose gripped his hand in hers. "No, you haven't lost us but things need to change. I can't live like this, worrying and wondering about you and if you're going to run and never come back."

The Doctor seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "You don't need to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere and I don't want to live like this either. All I wanted was you and Asher on the Tardis with me traveling. I wanted to see this universe, show you both the wonders that are out there. Please Rose, give me a chance to do that. I promise I will make all this up to you. I'll…I'll spend more time with you and Asher, I'll fix the toaster, I'll bring you breakfast in bed every morning; I'll even…take you shopping and…"

"Stop spending time with slapper contessas!" Rose inserted pertly.

"Of course, unless they chase after me and corner me the way the current one did," he said staring off into space and scratching his head thinking about it. He felt Rose stiffen and her eyes turn accusing.

"Which I hated! Horrible it was the way she attacked me and was manhandling me and I didn't enjoy it one lick. Nope, was happy to be rescued by Rory, relieved really."

Rose started to smile but only a little. She never could stay too angry at him; especially, when he was all nervous and trying to make nice with her.

"You know a good start to changin' things would be takin' me to dinner or out on the town somewhere. A proper date night might be nice," she suggested.

"Date night?" he asked, looking a bit horrified. "But that's so…humany."

Rose sighed. "Not for us it wouldn't be. As I recall, our dates usually end up stoppin' a bitchy trampoline from killin' everyone and watching my planet burn or gettin' caught with the undead in a basement or seein' a frozen planet or stoppin' evil cat nuns or walkin' through some alien market tryin' all the local flavors. It doesn't have to be just eatin' at some posh restaurant in twenty first century London. Could be a picnic on the roof or anything or under the stars on any planet you want. Just as long as it's you and me together."

"I can do that," he answered and pulled her into his arms and hugged her to him.

She squeezed him back and then pulled away. "No more sendin' me off or runnin' away 'cos you think somethin' bad is gonna happen and I can't handle it or 'cos you think you're gonna go all dark lord on me," she said, stabbing her finger into his chest.

He quirked a smile at her. "Dark Lord," he parroted back in a deeper voice and with a naughty twinkle in his eyes. "I might like that!"

She grinned showing just the tip of her tongue looking all the saucy Greek Goddess she was dressed as while her mind reached out to his with some less than pure thoughts involving handcuffs, a headboard and maybe even a few other naughty toys. As they both relaxed, she became a bit more serious. "You know what I mean. We do this together and I mean together not just together when you deem it safe, yeah?"

His smile faded and he looked down at the floor before looking back up at her. "I promise to try."

Rose shook her head. "That's not good enough. It has to be us together. Like you said downstairs, the old team, Shiver and Shake."

"Rose, I'll try, I really will but this…it's not easy for me."

Rose gazed into his eyes seeing how genuine he was being. "All right maybe that's good enough for now. I suppose centuries of pompous, controlling, rude behavior don't go away in a few minutes, but don't think I won't remind you when you're tryin' to shove me aside."

He looked at her and smiled. There she was, his strong and determined Rose. One heart may not be enough to contain all that he was feeling at that moment. Before he could do or say anything to show her how important she was to him, their idiot companion Prince Charming, Alston cleared his throat. They looked over at him shifting, fidgeting and generally looking uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, but I believe we should proceed with our search. There is a murderer on the loose and people are missing," he informed them, trying to sound chastising.

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, enjoyed a quick snog and reached for the lantern he'd set down and that's when they saw it. If they hadn't been leaning down for the lantern, they would have missed it as it blended into the ornate carpet.

"Do you see it, Rose?" he whispered softly as he knelt closer to the dark red spot on the carpet.

"Is it?" she asked, not wanting to say what she feared.

He touched his finger tip to it and brought it to his nose and inhaled. She stilled his wrist with her hand. "You are so not putting that in your mouth. It could be infected wolf blood and I'll be damned if I'm traveling throughout all time and space with you going all wolfy on me."

He smirked at that and then rubbed the blood between his fingers as Alston walked over to them slowly. "That's…that's….tell me it's not what I think," Alston stuttered, looking pale.

The Doctor stood up and wiped the blood away on his trousers which horrified Alston. "Well if you think it's blood then…wellll, sorry it is," he said and turned to Rose. "Blood trail, best get moving as it's not that old. Might even find someone alive if we're lucky. Feeling lucky, Lewis?"

Rose grabbed his hand. "Always, Sarge!" They started down the hallway leaving behind a stunned Alston. Rose looked over her shoulder. "Comin,' Alston?"

They followed an almost invisible trail which only the Doctor appeared able to see, stopping periodically to examine the various rooms including the Doctor's and Rose's quarters to check on Asher who was sound asleep. The Doctor whispered a command to K-9 in a language Rose did not understand and the Tardis did not translate. K-9's demeanor changed slightly. Rose swore she saw a subtle color shift in his red eyes and a glow may have shot from his head to his tail in a wave. Rose had the feeling that the Doctor had activated some special setting to keep Asher safe.

Unfortunately, while they were busy with Asher, Alston disappeared. The Doctor began to mutter about people wandering off while he looked out the door. Rose kissed Asher on the forehead, picked up the lantern and followed him.

"Guess we're on our own, huh?" she mentioned as she peered down the blackness of the hallway.

The Doctor looked at her and sighed. "Come on, let's see where this trail leads us and save good old Alston."

"At least he had the spear for protection," Rose said softly as they followed the trail, peeking into rooms as they went. The Doctor just cocked an eyebrow at her as if he found that thought amusing. Soon the trail stopped at one particular door. Rose held up the oil lantern and looked at it with the Doctor.

"Time to find out what's behind door number one," he said and waggled his eyebrows. He pulled out his sonic and threw open the door with a "Ha!" The site that greeted them was not one they wanted to see.

The room was still, quiet and lit only by the moonlight filtering in through the windows and the dim golden glow from the oil lamp Rose held in her hand. Shadows filled the corners and the Doctor and Rose were wary. This was Lord and Lady Melville's room as evidenced by some luggage left by the door with their initials on it. There was also a bowl of water and dog food with the name of the dog the servants were hunting when the found Lord Raltham's body.

They cautiously entered the room and part way in the Doctor stopped and sniffed.

"Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?" she whispered.

He didn't answer her but pulled the lantern from her hand and held it up toward the wall to their right. Rose gasped in horror and took a step closer to the Doctor. Hanging on the wall by the spear that now skewered him was poor Alston. Blood had run down the wall and was pooling beneath him.

"I think he got to the point of the matter," the Doctor said.

"Not funny," Rose chastised him and swatted his arm but was on high alert and began fingering the quiver that was part of her costume and was thinking maybe being the goddess of the hunt wasn't such a bad plan. The Doctor lifted up the lantern again and made a sweep of the room.

"More scorch marks," he said, noting the black marks on the wall. He then ventured further into the other rooms of the suite. Rose followed him only to find Lord and Lady Melville or what was left of them.

Rose turned away and squeezed her eyes shut but didn't think she'd ever forget seeing all that blood or ripped apart bodies. The Doctor walked closer to the torn flesh strewn about the room and scanned what was left with his sonic. "Definitely our wolf," he said as he toed a bit of bloodied flesh with his trainer. He stood up and walked over to Rose. "You okay?"

Rose just looked at him, horror reflected on her face. She had met the nice old couple in the garden and poor Alston. He was only with them to check on his Aunt and Uncle and now they were all dead and the Doctor was asking her if she was okay.

"That sweet couple were torn to bits and Prince Charming over there was skewered with his own spear. Whadda you think?"

"I think that…" he started to say but stopped and stared at the door. He heard a noise coming from the hall and held of the lantern in one hand and gripped his sonic in the other and slowly made his way to the door followed closely behind by Rose.

"Doctor," Rose whispered as she heard some scraping and heavy breathing. He looked over at her and nodded and she nodded back and the both eased out of the room. He handed her the lantern and switched his sonic to torch mode and aimed it down darkened hallway. The light reflected silver against two glowing eyes which were low to the ground.

"What is it?" Rose whispered as they heard a growl echo down the hallway toward them, causing Rose's skin to prickle.

"Uh, I believe it's Buckinghamshire the Third," he answered. The growls continued and grew in intensity.

"That doesn't sound like any poodle I've ever heard," Rose answered, beginning to tremble slightly. The creature came further into the combined light of the sonic and lamp.

"Oh that's just beautiful!" the Doctor gasped as he gazed at the snarling mutated version of what must have once been a poodle but was now a vicious combination of a fluffy poodle with white and brown fur with pink blood spattered bows stuck in its matted fur. It was much larger than a poodle should be and had large claws sprouting from much larger paws and an elongated snout with sharp teeth protruding.

"Doctor, that ain't no cute friendly poodle. Matter of fact, I'm not sure it even is a poodle anymore. I mean it looks…"

"Like a poodle bitten by Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform," he said while backing up. It snarled one more time and the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and shouted "Run!" They ran at full tilt down the dark hall rounding a corner and feeling sure it was getting closer. The Doctor pulled open a random door, shoved Rose inside, dove in after her and slammed it shut sonicing the metal door handle. They backed into the dark room, listening to the horrifying poodle snarl and hurl itself at the door.

"Can it get through?" Rose asked.

"These old homes have solid wood doors. It should hold for a bit or until something else captures its attention," he said, still staring at the door and wondering how the poodle was infected and why.

"That's what killed Lord and Lady Melville, isn't it?" He just looked at her and began pulling things out of his pocket such as the pipe and other Sherlock Holmes accessories he had for his costume.

"Oh my Gawd! They were done in by the poodle!"

"Not exactly the most dignified way to go. I'm sure there's a moral in this somewhere," he mused as he tossed aside a magnifying glass.

Rose turned and looked at him horrified at his irreverent comment. "I thought you said, it takes a long time for those things to take over someone's body once someone's been nipped," Rose reminded him as she backed up to a bed and sat down.

"The poodle is smaller than a human and its brain and nervous system are less complex. It could take less time, but still…. Maybe it's just coincidence and it's been passed down since the wolves' first incursion. Could be three generations away from the original infection for all we know," the Doctor postulated as he tapped the sonic against his chin.

Rose looked at him in disbelief. "And it just now decided to go all wolfy when all of us are locked in with a human version of this wolf thing? You seriously expect me to believe that?"

"Rose, I…" he stopped and stiffened suddenly. He aimed his sonic at a wardrobe. He pressed his a finger to his lips an nodded toward the large mahogany piece of furniture. Rose pulled a quiver out of the pouch on her back and pulled the bow off her shoulder hoping this was more than just an ornament. She'd only shot an arrow once with her first Doctor a lifetime ago and was unsure about attempting it but she was damned if she was just going to stand there while some wolf thing mauled her Doctor. Git or no, he was still hers and she would defend him with her life if she had to.

The Doctor set the oil lamp down and Rose walked up to stand beside him. He shot her an irritated look and inclined with his head for her to get behind him. She cocked her hip out and shook her head No and gave him a glare. He almost growled in response and sent her the telepathic equivalent of "we'll talk about this later!"

The atmosphere was heavy with tension and they both felt their hearts racing as they approached the wardrobe, each step taking them away from the warmth of oil lamp. As they neared it, they could hear rustling noises coming from within. Before they could do anything further, the doors burst open and Zorro burst out brandishing a large brass candlestick.

Rose dropped her bow and arrow and stared at the wild-eyed Zorro who stared back at her. "Mr. Parker?" she asked.

The Doctor dropped his arm to his side muttering about delusional playboys and how the real Zorro never would have stooped to hiding in a wardrobe and watching as Mr. Parker collapsed to his knees before them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We left off with Rose and the Doctor hiding in a room from the frightening wolf infected poodle, having just discovered the Zorro costumed Mr. Parker...

The Zorro costumed Mr. Parker looked up at the Doctor and Rose. Rose knelt down next to him, having set aside her bow and arrows. She helped him up and to take his mask off, mussing his shiny black hair.

“Did you see it?” he asked and looked toward the door which was shaking from the wolf poodle’s attempts to break it down. Parker took a step back, his blue eyes flashing with fear.

“See what?” Rose asked.

“That…that wolf thing!”

The Doctor snorted. “What, you afraid of a little wolf poodle?” he asked and then frowned. “Wolf poodle. No, we have to come up with a better description than that wolfoodle…poodawolf…werepoodle… lycanis pudlerius …Lupecanis wavelength Haemovariform! That’s it!” he finally declared grinning brightly.

“Killer wolf poodle,” Rose insisted and then turned to Mr. Parker who was looking back and forth between them.

“That thing was no fluffy little ornamental dog! It was taller than I am and…it looked at me, like it knew me,” he said with a slightly trembling voice.

“The Wolf,” Rose whispered and looked at the Doctor.

“Tell us everything that happened after the lights went out,” the Doctor said, flinching a bit when they heard the sound of splintering wood behind them.

Mr. Parker stared at the door for a moment and then looked back at Rose. “You said wolf poodle like it’s different than what I saw. Are you saying there’s more of those things roaming about?”

“Uh, sort of. It’s complicated. You’re safe here for the moment but we have to know what happened,” she implored him.

Parker scrubbed at his face and then looked back at the Doctor. “I was enjoying a drink with Miss Forster when the lights went out,” he began.

The Doctor looked to Rose. “Miss Forster?”

“Slapper Indian dancer girl who was making eyes at everyone in the room,” Rose interpreted for him.

The Doctor nodded. “Ah…continue.”

“The lights went out and someone grabbed my arm and pressed something metal against my neck. It felt like a gun so I twisted around, elbowed the bugger and slugged him. It was like hitting brick wall. Whoever he was, he tossed me aside. When I looked up, I could see shadows tusseling. There was screaming and then strange beams of light shot across the room. I stood up and someone ran into me and I was shoved out the door. People were running and screaming so I ran up the stairs. I was in the hallway when I heard a growling noise and saw this…thing illuminated by the moonlight. It looked at me but someone ran up the stairs and started to scream and it went after her. At least, I think it was a her. It cut off her scream and it dragged her away. I ran and hid in here.”

“And you were downstairs at the party the entire time before the lights went out?” Rose asked.

“Yes. Why, what does that have to do with some monster running about. We need to call the authorities.”

“The phones are cut off and the house is sealed. No one’s coming to help us. We have to solve this on our own,” the Doctor announced, staring speculatively at Parker.

“Obviously, he’s not our wolf,” Rose thought to the Doctor.

“Don’t be so sure. It’s a perfect way to throw us off.”

“The wolf turned when it was in the moonlight, yeah? So let’s shove ‘im in the moonlight and see what happens?” she thought to him, eyeing the moonlight streaming through a window.

“In a locked room with Lupecanis wavelength Haemovariform gnawing at the only way out?” he thought back flippantly.

Rose thought about what the Doctor said and looked into Mr. Parker’s eyes. He was trembling slightly and perspiring with fear. She thought about what she knew about him, a playboy, posh and scandalous with a family involved in weapons development. He was orphaned at age sixteen and took on the family business making loads more selling weapons abroad. She could see the wolf doing something like that but still…the wolf would want political ties. Their whole plan had revolved around Queen Victoria and dominating the world. Her gut instinct was telling her that although he may be lined up for a biting, he was not their wolf.

The Doctor caught bits and pieces of her logic and was concerned that maybe Parker just wasn’t lined up for a biting but may actually be infected. He didn’t like Rose being locked up with a potentially compromised suspect. Before he could stop her she grabbed parkers arm and slung him into the moonlight.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he demanded as he stood in the moonlight, anger and indignation rolling off of him. Rose stood poised and ready to take action and the Doctor whipped out his sonic.

“Rose, do you think that next time you could, you know give me a little warning that you’re about to poke the potential Lupine wavelength haemovariform?”

She looked over at him. “As I recall, you never give a warning. Besides, I was pretty sure he was safe.”

“Pretty sure? Rose, we’re locked up with Don Diego a la wolf! Besides, the parasite could still be cooking. It could take years before moonlight effects him.”

“Oh,” Rose acknowledge. “Well, can’t you pull out your spock and you know, sonic him.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and muttered. “Always with the spock. Like the fictional Vulcan could solve anything.”

“Do you two mind! I insist on you explaining this madness to me!” Parker huffed as he straightened his costume as if it were a fine suit.

“Well, Parker, it would appear that there is a very real and dangerous wolf creature mucking about this house and this particular beast has the ability to infect any one it nips with the parasite it carries. So, I don’t suppose you’ve been bitey bitey with anyone lately?” the Doctor asked, clicking his teeth in emphasis.

“You’re both mad,” he said and back toward the window.

“You sure ‘bout that?” The door shook from the hinges as the growling and snarling wolf poodle made more progress. “I think the wolf poodle thing would disagree and you did see the alpha wolf, yeah?”

Parker looked at the cracking door and then at Rose. “This…this is impossible. I mean I’ve heard stories, we all have, but to see it…” he said, his voice soft and fearful

“Look, we understand how you must feel but we don’t have time to stand around worrying. We’re trapped in her with that thing which is prowling around the house and it could be murdering or infecting people,” Rose said firmly.

The Doctor ran the sonic down in front of Parker who looked annoyed and ready to bat his hand away. The Doctor flipped it off and smiled at him. “Looks like you’re in luck! No parasites! Well, at least of the wolf variety.”

“Well of course not!” Parker snapped. “You said of the wolf variety. What does that mean? Mrs. Smith, Rose, what is that madman suggesting?” Parker demanded, his voice raised and imperious.

Rose looked at the Doctor who just smirked. She turned back to Parker. “Don’t let ‘im wind you up. Let’s focus on the present problem.”

An eerie wolf howl echoed through the house. The three of them stopped their bickering and stood still. The scratching at the door stopped and they looked at each other.

“Is it gone?” Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor carefully and quietly walked over to the door and listened. “It’s gone,” he said.

“Well good! Then let’s get out of here while we can,” Parker announced as he strode toward the door until Rose grabbed his arm.

“Hold, on! That wolf poodle already made a meal of Lord and Lady Melville. Let’s not be its dessert. Besides, there’s more things than just wolves out there,” Rose informed him

“What do you mean more things than wolves?” Parker demanded.

“Well Parker, it would seem someone in this house might have a bit of an obsession with skewering people,” the Doctor said, looking pointedly at Parker

Parker stared at him as if he was a lunatic and then turned to Rose. “We didn’t come up here alone. We had Alston Stuart, Lord and Lady Melville’s nephew with us. We got separated and found him in their rooms. Someone had…”

“Murdered him with his own lance, skewered Prince Charming, showed him the pointy end of…” the Doctor started to ramble before Rose slapped his arm.

“The point is,” Rose started say and the Doctor smirked. She rolled her eyes and continued, “that he was murdered and maybe by the same person that killed Lord Raltham.”

Parker shook his head. “I still can’t believe Raltham is dead.”

“I’m sorry. I know you were friends with him,” Rose said compassionately.

“No, not really. We mingleded in the same social circles but I wouldn’t describe him as more than an acquaintance.”

“Funny that ‘cos you looked a bit more than acquaitances at the Wolf Trap the other night right before someone walked up and started firing at you and your friends,” the Doctor said, looking shrewdly at Parker who stared coldly back at the Doctor.

“I don’t see where any of this is pertinent to our present dilemma,” Parker snapped back

“Tough, ‘cos we do,” Rose asserted, now armed with her bow and arrows and holding onto the lantern.

“Oh it’s very pertinent considering someone in your party is the wolf,” the Doctor said in a cutting voice and beginning to seethe at Parkers attitude. Nothing rubbed him the wrong way like a human out for himself and especially one that was putting Rose in danger.

Parker stood there for a moment and glanced at the door almost as if he was considering making a run for it. Sighing, he finally he spoke. “I meant what I said, Lord Raltham was not what I would consider anything more than an acquaintance. It’s true that we sometimes attended the same social events but I assure you that if it were…I mean if it had been his choice, he and I would never have met. He was a boring, self important blueblood who seemed more interested in lording his status over everyone, playing the role of the disdainful aristocrat who felt anyone he accompanied should be grateful for his presence. We had nothing in common other than certain acquaintances.”

“If that’s true, then why was he out with you lot. I mean I get you, Mr. Hartsfield, Mr. Graveson and Ms. Striker. You look like you have something in common but Lord Raltham and the Judge…how do they fit in?” Rose asked.

“This is London society, Mrs. Smith. Everyone has some dirty little secret. Perhaps Lord Raltham was indebted to someone who wanted to use his status for their benefit and that’s why he lowered himself to attend such places like the Wolf Trap.”

The Doctor smiled but not in joy. “And Lord Raltham was in debt wasn’t he, Mr. Parker. The question is to whom and to whom are you indebted to?”

Parker chuckled. “I owe no one. If anything, people owe me favors. My family’s business has afforded me a few opportunities and who am I to hoard it all to myself,” he said with self satisfied smile.

“Of course,” Rose said sarcastically. “So what, you get people into the clubs or places they can’t, hand out contracts here and there, leak a little business information and in return, people owe you similar favors?” asked.

He smiled at her. “Oh Mrs. Smith, isn’t it the way of the world? But I’m not exactly the nose to the grindstone sort like Hartsfield. Life is short, pleasure first business can wait,” he answered silkily. If you want to know who Lord Raltham owed favors to, you’d be better suited to asking Graveson or Hartsfield.”

“Oh I intend to,” the Doctor acknowledged, still not liking Parker even if he appeared to be less and less of a central figure in the mysteries facing them. The wolf howled again and the three stared at the door.

“Doctor, Amy and Rory are out there,” Rose reminded him as her skin prickled with a mixture of fear and excitement to face this adventure head on.

“Quite right,” he said and gripped his sonic in his hand. “After you, Parker.” He inclined his head toward the door.

Parker looked less than pleased. “By all means, Doctor, after you,” he said with an edge to his voice.

The Doctor snorted thinking how typical this was. Deep down Parker was nothing more than a conceited, selfish pretty boy. He would always save his own neck first. The Doctor slowly opened the door which creaked. He saw nothing in the pitch black hall and could hear no sound of the wolf poodle. He reached a hand back for Rose who grasped it and walked forward with the lamp.

*******************

Rory, Amy and Mr. Jameson slowly and methodically crept through the main floor of the house, exploring the each room and cupboard. Mr. Jameson nervously expounded on each area while his eyes nervously darted about. His hands trembled slightly but he was doing his best to maintain a sense of decorum. He was the butler of this house and considered it his duty to retain a sense of calm as he led his companions through the darkened halls. Rory held onto the spear Mr. Linder had handed him earlier and Amy carried the lantern as they accompanied the butler in exploring each room looking for any sign of the other guests. As they entered a parlour filled with yet more Egyptian objects mixed with an array of Victorian and art deco style popular in this era, Rory cleared his throat. “You really do look lovely this evening, Amy. I’m sorry all this happened and spoiled the party.”

Amy paused and looked at him with a smile on her face. “You look very handsome as well. I think the Roman Centurion costume suits you, my brave Dr. Williams. It seems you were always charging in to rescue me.”

Rory stopped and dropped the end of the spear against the wooden floor with a thud. “And I always will. Always, Amy,” he promised and stared into her eyes trying to convey the depth of his feelings.

Amy gazed back at him and knew without any doubt how much this man loved her. Despite her past marriage, Torchwood, wolves, time travel and his own discomfort, he still loved her. “Rory, I…”

“Dr. Williams, Ms. Pond,” Mr. Jameson interrupted. Nothing looks disturbed and I believe this room is secure. Perhaps we should proceed to the library?” Mr. Jameson asked, interrupting their intimate moment.

Amy reached for Rory’s hand and smiled.

“When things calm down, we need to talk, Amy,” Rory said firmly and with a hint of passion to his voice. “I want no more misunderstandings between us.”

“Yes, I think we should,” she nodded, the braids of her black Egyptian wig clicking together as she moved. They followed Mr. Jameson into the dark and gloomy hall. Amy couldn’t help but stay close to Rory. She didn’t like how it felt, as if the shadows were closing in on them in the dim glow of the lamp. There was a feeling in the air that was one she had experienced before in her own home while her husband was living. At the time, she hadn’t known what it was. Now, she equated it with the evil that surrounded the wolves. There was still a part of her that lived in horror and fear that she had been married to someone infected by those foul creatures. As long as she lived, she would never forget that fact. It was a true sign of Rory’s love and what a good person he is that he didn’t hold that against her or judge her for it. Not many men would be able to overlook a lady’s disreputable past.

She shook it off as they slowly moved forward. It was important to focus on the here and now. They didn’t live in that era anymore and she needed to embrace this life and remember that everything that happened made her who she is today, just like it did for Rory. As these thoughts filled her mind, a wolf howl echoed. She gripped Rory’s arm and he tensed. Mr. Jameson stopped, his eyes wide with fear and he looked at them.

“We need to get someplace secure now!” Rory ordered.

Mr. Jameson nodded and made his way through the dark as if he had this place memorized which Amy and Rory assumed he probably did since he’d worked for Lady and Lord Carnarvon most of his life. He thrust open the door to the library and they rushed in closing it behind them. Rory held his spear at the ready as Amy held up the lantern to make sure there was no one else here. Unfortunately, someone had been here. The furniture was overturned, lamps lay smashed and books were strewn about the floor. A body was laying amongst the piles of books. Rory ran over and felt for a pulse and rolled the man over. It had been one of the gentlemen paying court to Marianne Forster and Lucy Striker, his Elizabethan costume had a burn mark in the center of his chest and his face was covered in contusions.

Amy looked at Rory. “Is he…”

Rory nodded tersely and stood up. Jameson was pale and stood in the shadows of the far side of the room. “It looks like the same scorch marks from the main hall.”

“The bounty hunter,” Amy stated. “But why would he kill him?”

“Maybe because he was seen near Lucy Striker and her friends and the bounty hunter assumed he was in associated with the wolf? Or, maybe he was in the way?” Rory postulated.

Amy and Rory examined the room and noticed burn marks throughout the room. Mr. Jameson, meanwhile, went to a cupboard and poured them each a snifter of brandy. Rory looked up at him with surprise. “With respect Sir, under the circumstances I thought perhaps…” he rambled a bit.

Rory and Amy nodded and each took a sip, happy to have the a little liquid fortitude to calm their nerves. They heard a muffled sound and tensed. Amy looked at a desk at the far end of the room and made eyes at Rory indicating it. Amy, lantern in hand, began to slowly move around the room to the other side of the desk. Rory whispered a harsh “Amy.”

Amy looked at him with a challenging glare, which was only emphasized by her Egyptian Queen make up and costume. Rory sighed and looked heavenward. If he had learned anything throughout their trials with the Doctor, Rose and Wolves, it was that once Amy made her mind up, there was no stopping her. Part of him wanted to just march over and tie her to a chair so he could keep her safe while he handled things, but another part knew this was part of who she is now and it was a part, if he was honest with himself, he more than liked. For better or worse, he loved Amy, she was his queen and he would follow her into hell itself if she asked. With a nod of his head, he made his way to the other side of the desk, his spear ready to do whatever he had to in order to keep Amy safe. Mr. Jameson, feeling it was his duty, followed along with them, picking up a large vase along the way and ready to hurl it at whatever awaited them in the darkness.

When they rounded the desk in one movement ready to do battle, they found a man and woman, dressed as an Elizabethan era lord and lady, stuffed into the small space, trembling in terror. Amy, Rory and Mr. Jameson breathed a sigh of relief as they helped the couple out. They quickly learned that in all the commotion when the lights went out, the couple fled with a few other people into the darkened home, feeling their way around and tripping over each other. They had found all the doors and windows locked and in their panic and semi inebriated state, became disoriented. They found themselves in the library with two other gentlemen when a terrifying creature burst in. They described it in all its horrifying detail, that sounded oh too similar to the wolf that had pursued Rory and Amy in the burning house where the Doctor found them. The couple, who identified themselves as Gertrude and Lionel Dorset, said it was massive, bipedal, covered with fur with sharp claws and stared menancingly at them. They had cowered in terror as the wolf neared their small group.

The wolf had paused sniffing the air and turned just as a tall male servant entered the room. Gertrude and Lionel had no idea who he was but he had spoken some foreign language. This had Rory and Amy looking at each other, thinking about the bounty hunter. The couple recounted that one of the four in the group grabbed a statue and hurled it at the wolf. Just as the wolf leapt at the man, the servant pulled a fire arm and aimed it at the beast. They weren’t sure what happened after that other than hearing the man scream, seeing beams of light streak from the weapon toward the wolf which leapt out of the way and circled the room. It then began hurling furniture at the servant who calmly ducked around most of what was hurled at him and continued firing his weapon. The wolf picked up a huge stone obelisk and threw it. It glanced off the servant’s shoulder and he fell backwards, his gun sliding across the room. The wolf howled and made its way toward him but stopped when something seemed to catch its attention.

The moonlight was lighting one of the display cases and something seemed to almost glow. While the wolf was distracted, the other man in their party, Harold, dove for the weapon that had been dropped by the servant. The wolf saw and leapt for him but the servant (who Amy and Rory now were positive was the bounty hunter) stood up with a chair and smashed it against the wolf. He then turned to Harold. Gertrude and Lionel ducked down and cowered behind the desk at that point. They peeked around a corner and watched as Harold struggled with the servant for the weapon, but the servant was too much for Harold who crumpled to the floor. In the meantime, the Wolf recovered. The servant aimed at the wolf but when Harold ran for cover the wolf ran towards him so when the servant fired, he hit Harold and the wolf escaped. The two crawled back under the desk in terror and stayed there until Amy, Rory and Mr. Jameson found them.

Mr. Jameson, with shaky hands, handed each of them a snifter of brandy which thy both downed and held out their glass for more which was promptly refilled. Amy tugged Rory away and the couple cried out for the light. Amy left the lantern with them and dragged Rory toward the moonlit window. Before she could speak, she saw a foot sticking out and jumped closer to Rory who wrapped his arms around her. Amy hugged him turning away from what she was sure was another gruesome sight.

Rory hugged her murmuring it would be all right. After basking a bit in her arms, he pulled away. “I have to check on him. You’ll be all right,” he said, gently running his hand down her face. She nodded. Rory found the man beneath an overturned loveseat which had hidden his body from their initial inspection. He was most assuredly dead with huge gashes across his chest and belly. Rory stood up, filled with sorrow for another victim of the wolves but also feeling anger. This had to stop. He couldn’t stand by watch these things destroy more lives.

He turned to Amy with a steely determination on his face. She looked deep into his eyes and nodded. There was no more time for a party or petty grievances. This was quite simply a war and it needed to be finished. Amy walked over and took his hand. “We have to find the Doctor and Rose. We need to do this together.”

Rory nodded. Just as Amy was turning away, something caught her attention. Gertrude and Lionel had said something caught the wolf’s attention, something glowed in the moonlight. Amy moved closer to the glass case. Inside were several Egyptian relics, golden scarabs, broaches, hair combs, bracelets and one odd looking milky colored crystal embedded in a gold pendent. With hieroglyphic writing around the outside. The stone almost glowed in the moonlight.

“Rory,” Amy whispered in excitement.

“If the wolf wants this, it must be important,” Rory said and pulled Amy away as he smashed the glass.

“Sir! I must protest!” Mr. Jameson said, gasping in outrage. “I cannot stand here and allow Lady Carnarvon’s home to be further violated and vandalized!” he said flustered.

Rory turned to him. “Mr. Jameson people have died and we are trapped in the house with a murderer and monster that seems interested in an item in this case. Are your really protesting us libertating the item in question which could be vital to saving all of us?” Rory asked and then looked around the smashed room to make his point.

Mr. Jameson’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he sighed and shook his head.

“I thought not,” Rory said.

Amy tucked the amulet in her bosom. Rory smirked before clearing his throat and internally chastising himself for such ungentlemanly and impure thoughts. “We should, um, leave and find our friends. With the that wolf beast prowling around, it’s better that we form a united front.”

“But…but that thing is out there!” Gertrude said in a shaky voice.

“Yes, you can’t imagine how horrible it is!” Lionel stated. “You didn’t see it. And why are you calling it a wolf?”

“We heard it howling,” Amy quickly answered, trying to keep their true purpose a secret. The Doctor had impressed on them the importance of discretion and not revealing too much and causing an alteration of history or a paradox.

“You can stay here if you want,” Rory told them, “but Amy and I are going to find the others. They need to be told about this wolf prowling around.”

“Mr. Jameson, perhaps you would stay and look after Lionel and Gertrude?” Amy suggested.

Mr. Jameson nodded. “Yes Ma’am, I think that would be wise.”

Amy reached down for the lantern and Gertrude whimpered. Amy tried to be sympathetic but she was running short on that. There was a problem to be solved and indulging Gertrude’s fear of the dark was not part of the solution. Rory stepped in with a suggestion. “Mr. Jameson, perhaps we can use the lamp to light some kindling for the fireplace?” he said indicating a fireplace on the far side of the room.

Mr. Jameson nodded and before too terribly long, they had a fire going. Gertrude settled close to it and smiled in thanks to Rory. Amy sighed and indicated to Rory they needed to leave. The two of them left the group and closed the door behind them. “Amy, you could have been a bit more compassionate back there.”

“We don’t have time for feminine drama,” she responded as the two made their way toward the stairs. Just as Rory was about lecture her on such things, a piercing scream and a loud bang followed by growling reverberated through the house. The sounds were coming from above them, perhaps in a room above the library. Rory turned to go back toward the library to assure Mr. Jameson and party but Amy stopped him.

“We have to find the Doctor and Rose. They were searching the first floor,” Amy reminded him although he didn’t seem to sure about leaving unprotected people behind.

“They’ll be fine as long as they stay in the library. That thing has no reason to go back there and the scream came from upstairs. We need to go. Someone may need help,” Amy insisted.

Rory nodded looked back toward the library one more time before following Amy up the stairs, not knowing that Amy’s logic could not have been more wrong. The wolf most definitely had plans to revisit the library. There was something there that it saw and wanted.


	20. Chapter 20

The Doctor and Rose heard a scream coming from the floor above them and raced down the hall with Mr. Parker taking up the rear. Just as they reached the stairs, they saw the glow of Amy's lantern coming up from the main floor and heard rapid footsteps coming from above.

"Jane" Rose called out as Jane, her white toga costume smeared with blood, fluttering around her, was the first to come into view followed by an injured Derek Linder with Priscilla under his arm helping him down the stairs. They were followed by two more pale and shaken people, costumes askew and with drops of blood splatter on them as well. Rose looked at the blood on them in horror. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Did you see it?" Jane asked, shaking and obviously in distress as she raced to Rose and threw her arms around her.

Rose instinctively embraced her. "Jane, please tell me what happened?"

Jane pulled back and stared at Rose, still shaking and her heart racing. "We were searching the second floor. It was like someone had ripped things apart, as if they were looking for something. Miranda…." Jane stopped and tears were running down her face and she sobbed.

Rose pulled her into her arms and looked worriedly at the Doctor.

Derek Linder hobbled over. "Ms. Sterling is dead. She was…" he paused, his voice trembling, "ripped apart. In all my travels, I've not seen anything like that. That wasn't a person that did that," he said and looked at the Doctor.

"What did you see?" the Doctor asked softly but he already knew what Linder was going to say.

"I don't know what it was but…I could guess. I thought they were just stories, that it was just terrorists made up to look like…" he started to explain but never finished.

"It was a monster," Priscilla finally revealed. "A horrible monster, like something from a nightmare," she whispered, shaking her head, staring out at nothing. She looked at the Doctor. "How can this be? It…it can't exist!"

"It was one of those wolf beasts," Linder finally explained. "The ones that are said to have terrorized this country sixty years ago. I never believed any of that until I saw it."

Jane collected herself. "It killed so many. We went from room to room and…it was…" she paused and squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the horror she had seen, trying not to think of flirty, Miranda Sterling now in bloody pieces upstairs.

Rose hugged her again and rubbed her back whispering, "It'll be all right, Jane. The Doctor and I will sort this. I promise." Rose looked over at the Doctor who was looking up the stairs, the sonic gripped tightly in his hand.

Jane pulled back again. "No. You don't understand. We kept going on hoping we'd find someone and then we walked into Professor Lane's room. I think we surprised it. It leapt out of the dressing room. Mr. Linder raised his sword and it howled in rage shaking and dripping with blood. It seemed to hesitate for a moment but then began throwing furniture at us injuring Derek and then it ran out of the room. Priscilla stayed with Derek while I watched it race down the stairs. I think it was looking for something. I…I don't understand. Didn't you see it?"

Amy and Rory had arrived slightly out of breath and "It leapt over us on the stairs," Rory revealed and pulled Amy close to him.

"Rory was so brave," Amy said softly, looking up at Rory with eyes filled with love. "We think he injured it with the spear as it leapt over us."

"Well done old man," Linder said approvingly and eyeing the spear held firmly in Rory's hand.

Mr. Parker who had been listening silently finally spoke up. "Do you really think spears and swords are going to be effective against that thing? We need real weapons!"

The Doctor, truly annoyed with Parker's attitude rolled his eyes. "Says the man found cowering in a wardrobe with a candlestick."

Parker stood tall and tried to look imposing in his rumpled Zorro costume. "And what of you Doctor? What have you got but some ineffective torch," Parker criticized, eyeing the Doctor's sonic. "Mrs. Smith is armed better than you are however ineffective a bow and arrows may be against that thing. We need something that can kill it and no sword, spear or primitive arrow is going to accomplish that!"

The Doctor was done with this snarky, sniveling little playboy. "And tell me Parker, what in this house do you think is going to kill creature like that? Hankering for one of your company's weapons are you? That is your business isn't, Parker? Weapons and destruction. I wonder if you've ever even picked up a weapon or do you just enjoy profiting from the sale of implements of death to others?" he said, his dark eyes boring into Parker who shifted back a step.

Rose grabbed his arm. "Doctor! Lecture the weapon makin' git later. Stop the wolf now."

"I have something in my rooms that might help," Linder revealed. "We ran into the wolf before we reached my room so I couldn't retrieve it."

Everyone turned at looked at him. Linder shrugged. "I visit dangerous places, places where it's not wise to go unarmed and unprotected."

"At last, someone has some common sense. I take it you are referring to a fire arm and hopefully one that's not a child's toy?" Parker asked.

Linder gave him a slight smile. "Browning semi automatic suit you?"

Parker scoffed. "I suppose it will have to."

Linder glared at him with an attitude befitting the cowboy costume he wore. "Bessie and I have gotten along just fine and she gets the job done."

"Bessie?" Rory asked. "You named your weapon?" Linder grinned and winked at him in response.

Although Rory did not hesitate to pick up a sword or even the spear in order to protect Amy, he drew the line at fire arms. He was a doctor, a healer and was not keen on any weapon but especially not guns. Guns made killing easier and he had witnessed the damage inflicted on the human body by them during his residency at London Hospital. He didn't relish the thought of such things around Amy but he couldn't completely discount it or Parkers point. They had to be able to protect themselves.

Amy spoke up. "Mr. Linder, are you prepared to fire this weapon, even if this creature was once a person or becomes a person before you? Are you ready to kill someone you may know and consider a friend?"

The Doctor looked over at Amy, proud of her for driving the point home. He had watched Rory flinch at the mention of the gun but to hear his Duchess commence her own moral interrogation made him feel proud to call she and Rory his friends.

Parker snorted and half laughed. "Good God woman! It's a monster not a person!"

"But you're wrong," Rose inserted. "These things are in infection. They infect a person, a real live human being with thoughts and feelings and family. It takes them over and controls them. It could be anyone, a friend, a lover, family or business associate. You wouldn't even know until they change in the moonlight. It's a full moon out tonight. This thing was someone at that party and when the moon came out, it turned. So when you think of killin' it, you better remember that you're killin' a person, a victim."

"How do you know this?" Priscilla asked, still helping Linder who was shifting to avoid putting pressure on his bad leg.

"Because we spend our time reading and understanding our history instead of off partying and gossiping," the Doctor said, shooting a furious gaze at Parker.

"It happened in my family," Amy finally revealed. "Someone…" she paused as she decided what she could and should say, "someone was infected and was planning something terrible but Torchwood came and stopped them. It wasn't just monsters that died though. They were friends, family, government officials and more. Torchwood treated it coldly, like an infection not caring who they were. They rounded up the infected and put them to death, leaving surviving friends and family in shock and sorrow. It was horrible and what spurned so much of political turmoil, turned countries against each other and caused the embargo which caused such economic hardship recently. Surely, you must realize that?"

Everyone was silent and not looking at her as if they hadn't really thought about it that way. "I'm so sorry, Amy," Jane finally said, compassionately and turned to the others. "Amy isn't the only one to have family history with these monsters. My own family was affected. My grandfather fought them and won. Amy is right. This is someone we know. We have to be prepared to take responsibility for our actions, to make a hard decision but we also have to stop it." She looked at Linder. "Mr. Linder, I can't ask you to be solely responsible for this but it appears you may have the only means to stop this creature. Whatever happens next, I want you to know that we all take responsibility."

Linder nodded. Priscilla stared at the floor and then looked at Jane. "I'll help, Derek," she offered.

"We need to get back downstairs," Rory said. "That thing just went down to the main floor and there are people there. Amy and I left Mr. Jameson with two traumatized people who survived one attack in the library. Two other people already died down there and let's not forget there are people in the main hall as well. The party guests don't know what's happened yet. We can't just leave them at the mercy of this thing."

The Doctor hated the thought of Mr. Linder waving a gun around but he also knew they were in terrible danger. Perhaps, sending them off to retrieve this weapon would give him more time to think of a solution. "Right, Jane why don't you go with Priscilla and Derek and the rest of us will head downstairs."

"You're sending a wounded man and two women off alone to retrieve the weapon with that thing mucking about?" Parker accused.

"Mr. Parker, I would suggest you take your accusatory and condescending attitude downstairs where maybe it can do some good and leave the weapons to people who know how to use them." Jane turned to Rose. "I'm not just some society girl. My family is made of sterner stuff and father wanted us to be prepared. Years of bullying by Torchwood teaches you to be ready for anything," she said and turned to lead Priscilla and Linder, who was smiling at her, back up the stairs.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at Rose at that comment. As Rose tugged him down the stairs following Amy and Rory, she telepathically told him who Jane was. By the time they reached the bottom he was grinning. Learning that everything he'd seen in Jane's grandfather, Charles Thorne, had come to fruition; that Jane was just as strong and smart as the Doctor had always known Charles was, tickled him and made him even more determined to solve this before anything else happened to Charles Thorne's descendants. Charles had helped save his family's lives the day the wolves descended and now the Doctor could return the favor.

Every little creak and groan in the house made them hesitate as they walked down the stairs. Rose's hand was now firmly grasping the Doctor's. The argument from earlier still hung between them but something greater had swept it aside, adventure, danger and remembering what it felt like being together in midst of it all. They would work through their issues now that they had started talking. Despite the death and evil all around them, they were reminded of one undeniable fact, they were the Doctor and Rose and they loved each other no matter what may happen. Even if the universe itself convulsed around them, they would endure as long as they had each other. Neither would allow anything to rip them apart again, especially not a misunderstanding about domestics. With that certainty between them, they walked down the stairs with a confidence their companions may not have felt.

The group paused at the bottom of the stairs. All of them could feel an ominous heavy weight of something that was coming hanging in the air. A clock chimed startling them. "The library is this way," Rory finally said, breaking the thick blanket of tension that enveloped them and indicating a direction to their right.

Amy darted a look at the Doctor. "Tell us you have a brilliant plan for how to deal with this thing," she demanded as she held tightly to Rory's hand as Rory began cautiously leading them toward the library.

"I'm working on it," he murmured as he urged the group on despite the fear of what they would find in the library.

The door to the library was already open when they arrived. Rory paused, the golden light of the lanterns reflecting off the metal tip of his spear almost making it glow.

"Something's not right," Rose whispered. "It feels wrong."

Parker strode forward pushing through them until he was next to Rory. "Don't be foolish. If that thing were here, we'd know by now. Let's get these people sorted so we can get back to the main room and devise a real plan," he said brashly as he strode into the library.

The Doctor sighed and muttered about, "Pompous pretty boys blindly offering themselves up as a wolf snack." Rose bumped her shoulder against his smirking and they slowly followed Parker into the room.

They didn't make it far. Parker stood just inside, gaping at the scene before them. The room was in even worse condition and now included three more bodies, Mr. Jameson and the two survivors, Gertrude and Lionel. Blood spatter covered the walls and pooled around the bodies. Parker was speechless and pale. Rose turned away but not before seeing it all and having it burned into her mind. Amy stood there unable to look away until Rory dragged her from the room.

Outside, she kept staring at the door. "But…they were alive. They didn't want to hurt anyone. They hid. Why? Why would it kill people who were no threat?" she asked in a soft voice and turned to Rory, tears pooling in her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight as if the shear act would erase the horror from her mind. "I don't know," he said and squeezed his own eyes shut.

"Rory," the Doctor called out softly.

Rory looked up at the Doctor, his eyes reflecting his own turmoil. He was guilty and sad at the loss of the innocent people he had left behind but he was also angry. Perhaps, he felt more than anger. He was feeling fury and determination. He had to stop this. The Doctor saw this in his eyes.

"You couldn't have stopped this. If you had been here, you would have died too along with Amy. Don't blame yourself."

Amy looked over at the Doctor. "Then who else are we to blame?" she said, her own voice laced with anger. "It wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us. You showed up at that house to save us and it ran through time. It came here and now people are dead. If we had died that day, maybe…"

"Amy!" Rory interrupted harshly.

"Don't Amy me!" she retorted emotionally. "You're thinking it too!"

"Both of you stop it!" Rose said, standing in the doorway looking at them, shaking with emotion. "This isn't your fault. You didn't bring those things to Earth or make them attack humans. You didn't start this. You are just as much a victim as those people in the library except you have to live with it every day for the rest of your lives."

"Rose is right," the Doctor agreed. "This isn't your fault. Even if you had died in that fire, the wolf still could have and probably would have escaped. It already had the vortex manipulator. It was ready to run whether or not you lived. If we have learned nothing else about these creatures, it is that they have an incredible tenacity to survive along with lust for power."

"How do you do it?" Amy asked, looking at Rose. "How do you live this life with creatures like that, seeing so much death and destruction?" she asked, her eyes still haunted by what she had seen.

"Because, Amy, for every horror that crosses our path, ten miraculous, beautiful and good things happen. It's life Amy. It doesn't matter if you're in 1865, 1924 or the year five billion," Rose explained. "It's still just livin' with everything that comes with it and sometimes that means fallin' in love," she answered and looked at the Doctor who smiled softly back at her. "And sometimes it means meeting new people, seeing new things, accepting that bad things still happen, that evil exists along with good and that some days are better than others. Some days, everybody lives and some days…some days you lose people," she said with a sad look in her eyes. "Sometimes the universe just takes and sometimes it gives back what it takes away. You don't always have say in how or why. It's just life."

The Doctor leaned in and laid a kiss on Rose's forehead and touched his forehead to hers conveying how much he loved her and how sorry he was they had lost their way. He looked over at Amy and Rory and their clasped hands. "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do for the people in that room but there is something we can do for everyone else, stop the Wolf."

Amy and Rory looked at each other and seemed to reach a decision. They turned to the Doctor. "What do we need to do?" Rory asked in a firm voice.

The Doctor smiled. He knew they were strong and they would survive this. "That room was ripped apart, perhaps more than it should have been for an attack. You said the wolf was already there, had already wreaked havoc and yet it went back. Why? Why would it go back?"

Amy's eyes widened. "It was looking for something!"

"What? What do you mean?" Rose asked.

Parker finally recovered himself and wandered out to join them. "What do you mean? It's a beast. It doesn't think."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Of course it thinks! I told you, it used to be a person and this one saw something that caught its interest. It was interrupted before it got what it wanted."

Amy pulled out the necklace and proudly displayed it to the Doctor.

"Oh, look at you!" the Doctor said with interest, as he looked intently at it. He immediately scanned it with his sonic.

"It looks like one of the Egyptian artifacts Lord Carnarvon collected. Why would the wolf want that?" Rose asked.

"It was glowing in the moonlight," Rory explained as Amy handed it over to the Doctor. The Doctor immediately raced into the library followed by the others and held up to the moonlight streaming through the window.

"I don't believe it," Parker said as he watched the amulet glow in the light.

"Doctor, is it something that can help us?" Rose asked.

The Doctor reached for his glasses and examined it and the sonic readings and then he grinned. "Oh, I'll bet our wolfy friend wants this."

"Is it…" Rose started to ask before screams rang out along with crashes and bangs.

"The wolf!" Amy said and turned toward the door.

"We've got to do something!" Rory said, thinking of all the people in the main hall.

"Or it could be the bounty hunter," Rose reminded him. "He's probably why we're all trapped here and he doesn't really care who gets hurt while he's tracking that thing."

"Bounty hunter? What bounty hunter?" Parker demanded in a loud voice. He was reaching his breaking point which was becoming evident to Rose and the Doctor.

"That would be the bounty hunter that was pursuing you and your friends at the Wolf Trap, Mr. Parker" Amy tartly informed him, her eyes narrowing. "I believe it's high time for some answers. It is quite obvious he followed you here and he is after the wolf. He believes someone in your group is the creature. Lord Raltham is dead, Judge Wimsey is incapacitated, so that leaves you, Mr. Graveson, Mr. Hartsfield and Ms. Striker unaccounted for."

"Actually Amy, the Doctor and I cleared Mr. Parker so that leaves Graveson, Hartsfield and Ms. Striker."

"I thought the Doctor said it was a he," Rory reminded them.

Amy and Rose rolled their eyes. "Like I said, we have three suspects who could be the wolf. If we leave it up to the bounty hunter, I'm sure it'll be a blood bath. He doesn't seem too concerned with killin' anyone in his way," Rose warned them.

Parker turned and looked at them and for the first time without a pompous condescending attitude. "You're suggesting I've been near this thing the whole time?"

"Now you're getting it!" the Doctor said with a bit of glee. "So sorry old man, but in the eyes of this hunter, you're guilty until proven innocent and judging by the extremes he's going to, must be quite the bounty out on this wolf."

"But I'm not! I mean, I'm human and innocent!" Parker exclaimed.

"Wellll, human maybe. I don't know about the innocent part," the Doctor recited, looking Parker up and down.

"Look, we still have a problem. We've got a reckless bounty hunter who probably locked us in here with a wolf who could be one of three people and knows the hunter is after it which probably has it a bit cranky," Rose reminded him.

"We need to set a trap," Amy said contemplatively.

"For the wolf?" Rory asked. "Exactly, how are we going to capture it and what will hold it?"

"Simple, we have what it wants," Amy said, smiling and looking at the amulet.

"Oh Duchess, you are the clever one!" the Doctor said with a huge grin.

"The amulet's important to it but why?" Rose asked.

"Because the stone has some rare properties to it, definitely not terrestrial. May have landed here on a meteor similar to the one that deposited our not so friendly wolfy parasite."

"Are you saying these things came from outer space?" Parker asked in disbelief.

"Really Parker, do try and keep up," the Doctor said condescendingly.

"So what, the Egyptians found it and put it in some jewelry?" Rose asked.

"Why not? It fell from the sky and glowed in the moonlight. It would have seen like a gift from the Gods. Of course, they wouldn't have known exactly what it was capable of but luckily, I do," the Doctor lectured with a smug attitude.

Rose looked up at him and her eyes brightened as she realized what he had planned. "Are you sure you can make it work? I mean it took years of planning and carving by Mcleish and Prince Albert?"

"Yes, well they didn't have me!" the Doctor said with a wink.

Amy rolled her eyes. "May we please focus on the issue at hand and save the ego polishing for another time?"

Parker was staring at the stone now, his mind obviously whirring. "It's a weapon or at least you are making it into one that can defeat the beast."

"After everything we just discussed, all you hear is weapon!" the Doctor spit out.

Rory had enough and knew someone needed to get a handle on a plan. "So the Doctor will modify this moon stone thing into a something that will stop the wolf while the rest of us draw the wolf where? And what about the bounty hunter?"

"Well, I think it's safe to assume that wherever the wolf is, the bounty hunter is not far behind," the Doctor guessed.

"We need somewhere with lots of moonlight, yeah?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded. Rose and Amy looked at each other, both thinking the same thought. "The solarium," Amy said softly.

"Yes, that will work," the Doctor acknowledged.

"I'll do it," Rory said and looked at the open door and the blackness that lay beyond. "I'll lure the wolf to the solarium."

"Not alone you won't!" Amy retorted.

"Yes I will. You, Rose and the Doctor can go there and wait." Rory looked over at Parker who was focused on the stone. "Perhaps Parker can go be useful to the rest of the guests in the main hall." Parker looked up at him insulted.

"Rory Williams, I will not!" Amy declared and stood tall in her most commanding duchess posture.

Rory turned a frustrated gaze on her. "Dammit Woman, why must you continue to put yourself in harms way! I'm trying to keep you safe!"

Amy, who at this point rivaled Cleopatra in her finest Egyptian indignation stormed over to Rory and stared him in the eyes. "I don't want you to keep me safe! I'm not a china doll to be put up on a shelf! I'm the woman who loves you and wants to be with you, spend my life with you! And I will not stand by while you run off in some perceived act of nobility to face some monster by yourself! I'm not losing you! I've lived a life without you in it and…I can't do that I again. We shall do this together or not at all," she said with conviction, crossing her arms and stubbornly stared at him with just the hint of worry in her eyes.

Rory pulled her into his arms and snogged her which she enthusiastically returned.

"Awwww, look at them," Rose said softly and curled up to the Doctor who looked from Rory and Amy to Rose. It occurred to him that Amy and Rory had just articulated some of the same issues they were feeling. He put his arm around Rose and whispered to her, "We could learn a lot from these two. I could learn a lot." Rose looked up at him and smiled.

Rory pulled back suddenly. "Marry me!" he shouted and then looked a little afraid that he'd just said that. Amy stared wide eyed at him. Rory swallowed hard and looked at himself dressed as the Roman centurion and then back at Amy costumed as Cleopatra. "I…I'm sorry this was not the appropriate time or way for that. I, I should be on bended knee and there should be a dignified atmosphere and ring and…"

Amy grabbed him by his Roman armor and snogged him again. When she pulled back, she smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you! I'd marry you in any time or place and right here and now dressed in these silly costumes if I could. It's not about a dignified atmosphere or propriety. It's about love and I do love you Dr. Rory Williams.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the pivotal chapter in some regards. I've never written a mystery before so I hope it all comes together for you. More of the mystery will be revealed in the following chapter as this does not wrap up everything. Thanks to Who_in_whoville for looking at the ending for me as I was unsure about it.

my and Rory went off smiling and hand in hand to try and draw out the wolf. Parker elected to go with the Doctor and Rose to the Solarium to prepare a surprise for the murderous wolf's arrival. The Doctor was immediately suspicious of Parker's motivations.

"Wouldn't you rather be playing the hero for the posh crowd?" the Doctor asked as they made their way to the solarium.

Parker smiled. "You did say that the wolf was one of my friends. Perhaps if I'm there, we can prevent any further harm. I do have a certain charm that may be useful," he said smoothly while looking at Rose's backside and legs which were nicely displayed by her short toga. The Doctor looked annoyed and pulled Rose closer to him.

Parker almost chuckled thinking how easy this would be to manipulate things to his favor. If one of his friends was this wolf monster, surely he could reason with it or him. Pleasure may take a priority in his life and perhaps he appeared the suave playboy but he wasn't stupid. He still ran his family's business and knew an opportunity when he saw it. He could persuade the wolf to cut a deal, play the hero to everyone in the house and procure the amulet the Doctor was making into a weapon. He was sure his research department would be able to make some use of it. Maybe he could even arrange it so the Doctor and his pretty wife dealt with this bounty hunter. That could keep them entangled with the authorities long enough for him to arrange to escape with his new prize.

Of course, Parker's enthusiasm for this plan slipped when they entered the solarium to find Lord Raltham's body. It drove home to him how dangerous this situation was. This was no game and would require him to get his hands dirty and that was something he was not accustomed to. He stood there staring at the cloaked body pondering his next action while the Doctor and Rose walked briskly to the moonlit window to work on the amulet.

As the Doctor manipulated the moon stone with his sonic, he shot glances at Rose who held the amulet for him and was gazing into the moon stone thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't trade this you know," he said. "Our life, our family I mean. I meant what I said earlier."

Rose looked up at him. "I know and I meant what I said too. I just don't want things to go back the way they were when we get home."

"Neither do I," he responded as he aimed the sonic at the stone which flared slightly in the moonlight.

"Amy and Rory are gettin' married now. They'll be wanting a place of their own and have some time to themselves," Rose mentioned and looked at him.

He smiled. "Yes, they do seem to be a bit keen on each other what with the whole proposal thing."

"Yeah, I always knew Rory had it in him. Just didn't expect it in the middle of all this but I suppose it fits, yeah?" Rose asked with a soft smile on her face.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Welll, maybe I am rubbing off on him a bit, helping him to loosen up and grab on with both hands and live the life. Course, I don't know if I'm happy or frightened for him considering..." he said and made a face as he thought about the fiery duchess.

Rose smacked him. "What?" he said, looking innocent.

"Some people aren't scared to make a commitment. Besides, I think it's romantic."

The Doctor fidgeted. He knew what this was about and it drove him spare. He didn't need some officiate to tell him what Rose was to him. "Like some piece of paper makes it more real. They've already committed to each other in their hearts. Why do they need anything else?" he asked, whinging a bit and not talking about Amy and Rory.

"Because Doctor, some things need saying. It's not about the paper anyway. It's you know…a gesture like shouting out to everyone how happy you are and how the two of you are together. Besides, I'd have thought you'd be all over having a party and eating cake and all."

He was silent for a moment, focused on his sonic. "What if you don't need all that? What if there are no words or no gestures grand enough to convey…how much two people mean to one another?" he asked softly.

Rose was a bit speechless at first. Here they were trapped in 1924 at a masquerade party, dressed as Athena and Sherlock Holmes surrounded by frightened wealthy elite, with a wolf and a bounty hunter about to tear time apart and kill them all. This was not some grand romantic trip. Yet, here standing in the moonlight with a dead body not ten feet away, Rose Tyler was feeling giddy with love and emotional after one of the most romantic declarations the Doctor had ever uttered.

She stared at him and he turned to her, his eyes conveying what his mouth couldn't properly say and she threw her arms around him. "I don't need a piece of paper," she whispered into his neck. "I don't even need a party. I just need to know that you want to be with me and Asher and we're not a burden. I don't want to row with you. It's the last thing I want."

The Doctor pulled back and cupped her cheek. "I never meant to hurt you or Asher. I do want you with me but I also want you safe. I want to give you the life we had, the Doctor and Rose Tyler on the Tardis. I want to give Asher that life too but…sometimes I know that things won't…"

"Be safe," Rose finished. "Doctor, nothin's ever gonna be perfect and safe. This is us and it's our life. I don't want perfect and safe or domestic on Earth livin' in one time and in one place livin' a life day after day. I want a life with you no matter what that is or how long it is."

He felt the warmth of her emotions and her telepathic presence warming his mind and grinned at her. "Soooo, you said there'd be cake at you know, a party to…sort of…." He stuttered and tugged at his ear.

Rose was stunned that he was actually suggesting they do the whole human wedding thing. "You don't have to, Doctor."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have to be all humany, right? I mean we could have I dunno, an ice cream bar with dozens of variations of banana ice cream or a Fiffernoodle band or maybe even have a few dozen whistling Horat Hibiscus, not the carnivorous ones, just the pleasant sunset variety. Of course, we could always make an exception just for Jackie," he mused with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Oi! That's my mum," Rose said and slapped his shoulder but was grinning from ear to ear.

"Soooo, as long it's not boring, do you wanna do this then? I mean, just to placate Jackie and all since you and I…well, we know and we're good, right?"

Rose smiled up at him. "Yeah, we're good and I think we can do somethin' to make nice with Mum that'll still be us… but only on one condition," Rose said seriously.

Parker, having reached his limit of their romantic banter, finally spoke up. "Do pardon the intrusion, but can you plan your wedding another time? Perhaps when we don't have a man-eating werewolf about to burst through the door?" he practically shouted.

"Oi! Watch it, Zorro! I've waited a long time for this!" Rose shouted back at Parker. She turned to the Doctor. "Right, where were we?"

The Doctor arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah, conditions, no more hiding out on the Tardis and not talking about what's bothering you," Rose said firmly.

"All, right," he answered, nodding and thinking that wasn't such a bad deal.

"And," she continued and he looked nervous. "I want a proper honeymoon with you and that means, you and me on the Tardis off somewhere with K-9 watchin' Asher. Maybe Barcelona?"

He grinned at her but before he could say anything further there was the sound of glass shattering and running footsteps. Parker backed up looking around for a weapon. The Doctor looked tensely at Rose. "How do you feel about that bow and arrow?"

Rose pulled the bow off her shoulder and reached for one of the arrows. "There was that time on Grklix remember? It was a bit different but the concept's the same isn't?" she asked, remembering that one adventure when he'd given her a quick lesson. She'd been a bit rubbish the first few shots but she had gotten better.

He looked at her worriedly. "Right, you'll be…fine, molto bene," he said and backed away from her nervous at this plan but trusting that she was Rose and could accomplish anything she set her mind to. "Just try and keep it off of me until I'm ready."

Rose set herself up and aimed an arrow at the door. "And that'll be when exactly," she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Not long," he tersely replied.

A rumpled and bruised and bleeding Mr. Hartsfield, his pirate costume torn, stumbled into the room, his eyes looking around wildly and eventually landing on Lord Raltham's body.

"Phileas!" Parker called out and raced over to him, dragging him off to the side of the room.

"Jonathon!" he gasped and then looked back at Raltham's body. "Lord Raltham, he's…"

"Never mind that! What happened? Is the wolf after you?" Parker demanded, thinking that wolf or not, Hartsfield was a friend and business associate. If he was the wolf, so much better to have saved his life from the Smith woman now pointing an arrow at him.

"Step away from him, Parker!" the Doctor ordered, still standing in the moonlight with the amulet. "You don't know if he's infected!"

"He's no wolf!" Parker snapped and turned back to Hartsfield. "Tell us what happened!" he demanded, his hand firmly on Hartsfield's shoulder.

Hartsfield shook his head. "It's…it's out there along with some insane wait staff! The bloody loony attacked me until the wolf showed up and then he slugged me and left me unconscious. When I woke up there was some Roman soldier and an Egyptian Queen hauling me up and telling me to run in here," he said, rubbing his jaw and slumping against a wall. He looked over at Parker. "What the hell is happening here? Why aren't the authorities here helping us?"

"Apparently, the phones are down and we're locked in with some maniac and that wolf thing. I'm afraid we're on our own," Parker responded, looking at Hartsfield speculatively.

Hartsfield looked at the Doctor bathed in moonlight staring hard at him and Rose standing with her bow and arrow aimed at him, looking like the goddess Athena herself. "And you two? What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"We're going to end this," the Doctor answered with an edge to his voice.

A growling noise reverberated down the hall along with running footsteps as Amy and Rory dashed into the room. Seeing Rose with the arrow pointed at them, Rory pulled Amy to the opposite side from Hartsfield and Parker.

"It's behind us!" Rory shouted.

An eight foot tall, brown furred bipedal wolf with narrowed yellow eyes and baring its sharp teeth entered the room growling. Parker and Hartsfield backed up a few steps plastering themselves against a wall. Rory yanked Amy into his arms as they both stared in terror at the monster before them. Rose narrowed her eyes and held up her bow, pointing the arrow at the beast and steadying her aim.

"Doctor," she said with a slight query in her voice.

The Doctor stood in the moonlight holding up the amulet with the glowing moonstone.

"Hello!" he said brightly. "I imagine you're looking for this?" he said and swung the amulet in his hand. The wolf's eyes moved between Rose and the amulet as if it was assessing the situation.

"Oh you do, don't you," the Doctor affirmed and casually tossed it up in the air, making sure to stay in the moonlight. "You didn't just come here to attend a party now did you, Graveson?"

Hartsfield broke his terrified gaze at the wolf to look at the Doctor. "Graveson? Are you saying this thing is Graveson?" he asked confused but still shaking in fear.

"The wolf turned and glared at Hartsfield and made a movement in his direction, its claws making a scraping noise on the tiled floor as it tensed as if ready to pounce on him, but hesitating. It shot pointed looks around the room as if trying to decide who to rip apart first.

Parker stepped forward. "That's exactly what he's saying," glancing at his friend but still keeping an eye on the wolf. "Our good friend was infected with something that made him strong and powerful. Fitting for a man in his position," Parker explained smoothly and focused on the wolf. "That was what the wolves always wanted, wasn't it, The Empire of the Wolf ? And, that's still possible. Perhaps, even within your grasp if you rise to the presidency." He glanced back at Hartsfield. "And we can all go with him, Hartsfield. We just have to work through this little matter." He turned his attention back to the wolf. "Don't we?" he said, oozing charm and looking at the wolf with little fear now, sure that he could broker a deal.

"You're mad," Rose said, still aiming at the wolf. "That thing will turn you into something just like it or kill you, if you're lucky."

"Rose is right," the Doctor said, his eyes never leaving the wolf. "It's not going to share power with the likes of you. You're the lessor species here, Parker and as for your furry friend there, are you sure you know him? This isn't a case of someone catching a cold and developing a sudden affinity for the moon and girls with red hoods. This wolf traveled here from another time. He isn't who you think he is."

Parker ignored them. "I know Richard better than you think, Doctor. We've known each other for years."

"That's not possible. Is it, Doctor?" Amy asked from across the room "Didn't it arrive shortly before we did?"

"Welll, shortly is a relative term in time travel, Amy. I traced him to 1924 where I found the temporal tremors and paradoxical eddies. That didn't mean that he didn't transport a decade or more prior and this is just the critical point in the time line. He could have had time enough to create an identity and background for himself.

Parker dismissed the Doctor's comments as loony rubbish and directed his gaze back at the wolf. "Ignore him. He's nothing we can't handle. No one needs to know what happened here or at least the truth of what happened. This can be managed. It wouldn't be the first time we've made things disappear or manufacture a more palatable version of the truth. You, me and Hartsfield can form a partnership right here and now. It's quite simple really, this bounty hunter or terrorist person infiltrated the party, maybe he was one of those Egyptian fanatics and cut the power. The servants pulled out candles and oil lamps, a fire was inevitable. A tragedy for sure, many were lost except a few brave souls who tell a tale of how brave you were and what fine leadership qualities you have. It will sort out Raltham's death and anyone else you needed to eliminate." He smiled. "It will even solve our problems with the weak minded Wimsey and that greedy little tart Lucy. It'll be just us three on the road to power and glory."

Suddenly the wolf howled in rage and pounced on a shocked Parker.

Rose shot an arrow and missed, the arrow embedding in the wall next to Hartsfield who promptly fainted. "Shit!" Rose cursed and reached for another arrow as the wolf tore a screaming Parker to shreds, splattering blood around the room.

"We've got to get it into the moonlight or this thing won't work!" the Doctor called out.

"Are you insane!" Rory shouted back as he held Amy tightly to his side as she watched in horror as the annoying, greedy playboy was ripped to shreds.

"There's so much blood," Amy said in shock.

Rose loaded up another arrow and shot the wolf, this time hitting it in the back. It growled in rage, yanked the arrow out and turned on her, blood coating his brown fur. "Doctor!" Rose shouted and backed further into the moonlight.

The wolf took a step but then stopped as it eyed the amulet and Rose standing in the moonlight. It turned its attention on Amy and Rory, its intention clear and started to spring at them.

"No!" the Doctor shouted and looked at Rory, fearful for his friends lives. He aimed the sonic at a lantern on the floor next to the wolf and it exploded in flames. The wolf snarled in rage as it was singed in the fire, the sent of burning oil and wolf filled the room.

Rory shoved Amy aside and held his spear at the ready. Amy, not about to stand idly by while he faced the wolf, picked up a chair.

Jane, a still injured Linder, Priscilla, and the Contessa appeared in the doorway. Linder aimed his gun and shot the wolf twice stumbling under the concussion. It turned on them. The Contessa strode confidently in the room with a challenging look on her face, holding an already bloodied sword and fended off the wolf. "Doctor!" Jane called out, her voice trembling slightly as Linder tried to steady himself and get off another shot without hitting the Contessa.

"Jane, get them out of here!" the Doctor shouted as Rose tried to aim another arrow at the wolf which was livid and snarling with rage, swiping at the Contessa as she thrusted forward with the sword.

"Christina, look out! Don't let it scratch you!" the Doctor shouted as the wolf lunged at the Contessa. The Contessa was quick on her feet and avoided the wolf's attack but not before it knocked the sword from her grasp. She backed up toward the unconscious Hartsfield. Priscilla, now white with terror pulled the injured Mr. Linder from the room. Jane grabbed the gun from him and checked to see if it was loaded and held it up in front of her as she stared in horrified disbelief at the Wolf.

Rory and Amy, holding the spear and chair before them, moved around the room toward Jane. Rose looked at Jane as the wolf looked from her to Christina. "Jane," Rose said in firm voice, trying to break Jane out of the terrified shock she was in.

Jane looked back at Rose. "I can't leave you like this," she said as the wolf made its decision and lunged for the Contessa. Rory used the opportunity and, to Amy's shock and horror, courageously ran at the wolf, thrusting his spear into the wolf's back. The wolf turned with Rory still grasping the spear, throwing Rory across the room.

"Rory!" Amy called out as she watched him slam against the glass enclosure with a sickening thunk. A fury unlike anything she had ever known overcame her. "That's my fiancé and I've waited too long for a man like him to allow anything to take him from me!" she shouted and smacked the wolf with the chair. Just as she tried to run past it to check on Rory, it lunged at her. Jane fired two more shots at the wolf, giving Amy enough time to escape its attack and back away toward her. The wolf fell to the floor with a yowl of pain rolling into the still burning oil, and was now between Amy and the unconscious Rory.

"Jane! We need to get it into the moonlight!" the Doctor shouted. Rose continued to aim the arrow at the wolf but was worried she'd hit the Contessa or Hartsfield who were in her line of fire.

Jane looked at the Doctor, her arm trembling slightly from shooting the gun. She had two more shots left and the bullets didn't seem to be having much effect on it. An idea occurred to her, something that Professor Lane had mentioned during one of his long lectures about some of the Egyptian artifacts.

While the wolf struggled to pull out the spear, and put out the fire, Jane sidled toward Amy who was staring frantically at her fallen Rory. "Amy, the mirror!"

Amy glanced at her. "What? That thing is coming for us and you want…"

"Just help me pull it down!" Jane ordered as she set the gun aside and focused on the mirror. The two of them worked at pulling down an Egyptian mirror that was affixed to one of the walls.

The Doctor watched them and grinned. "Brilliant," he breathed. "That'll do nicely."

"Doctor!" Rose shouted in fear as the wolf recovered and sprang forward leaping through the air toward Amy and Jane. Rose said a small prayer and fired an arrow striking the wolf in the side, causing it to miss Jane and Amy who had just pulled the round mirror off the wall. They quickly ran toward the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor helped them angle the mirror in the moonlight. "Jane Slayton you do your grandfather proud!" he exclaimed as he adjusted it. Jane looked at him quizzically, not understanding his comment, especially amidst this chaos.

"Rory," Amy said, tears springing to her eyes as she searched frantically for something to use as a weapon, finding only a plant stand which she hurled at the wolf and mutter, "I've had just about enough of your kind!" She picked up a small potted plant and hurled that at it too. "You are not taking any more from me!" she shouted at it.

"Amy! Rory needs help, go!" Rose shouted and shot another arrow at the wolf but it just grazed its shoulder. It focused on Amy running toward Rory and looked ready to pounce. The Contessa suddenly threw a vase at it from her side of the room.

Rose backed up to the Doctor who was sonicing the mirror. She realized what his plan was and handed him an arrow. He looked at her. "I trust you," he said and soniced the amulet to the arrow.

Rose yanked him toward her and snogged him. "For luck," she said with the classic Rose Tyler grin. "Ready?" she asked as she saw the Wolf rush at the Contessa whose own good fortune may have just run out as she fell backwards over a small table in her efforts to escape the wolf.

"Go" the Doctor shouted as he and Jane held the mirror ready to angle it.

Rose took a deep breath and whispered, "Please." She shot the arrow and it hit the wolf in the side. The wolf fell just short of the Contessa who scrambled away. "Gotcha," Rose whispered with pride.

The Doctor and Jane angled the mirror and reflected the moonlight onto the amulet. It glowed and almost filled the room with a searing white light. The wolf howled in agony. Jane looked from the writhing wolf to the Doctor and something inside her went cold. The look on the Doctor's face was nothing like she had ever seen. It was dark, powerful and judgmental. She shivered. It was as though she was in the presence of some omnipotent being that had just doled out a death sentence. There was no remorse or compassion in his gaze except when Rose softly called his name and he looked over at her. The shadow of that dark persona fled and the Doctor Jane had met earlier re-emerged.

Rose walked over to stand by the Doctor and looked at Jane and smiled softly. "That was brilliant thinkin, Jane."

The wolf continued to writhe on the floor as it fought its ultimate fate until the wolf transformed back into its human self. "Well, I'll be," the Doctor declared softly as he watched as the wolf's human identity was revealed. The nude form of Lucy Striker lay before them, the arrow still protruding from a bloody wound and her skin glowing from the effect of the moonstone. She looked at the Doctor, pain in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered as the last bit of her humanity was finally able to break through before her body disintegrated in the light, the arrow and amulet falling with a thump to the floor.

"Oh my God," Jane whispered in horror. "It was Lucy the whole time."

Rose shoved the Doctor's shoulder. "So it looked like a manly wolf did it?"

"Oi, it's not my fault if her wolf acted a bit masculine. Perfectly easy mistake to make. No wonder she ripped that idiot Parker apart. He was ready to toss her aside and take Graveson and Hartsfield with him and all for a quick boost of power."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Rose said softly as she wrapped her arm through the Doctor's.

They heard a moan. "Rory!" Rose shouted and ran over to where Amy was kneeling by the fallen Rory. She was soon followed by the Doctor while Jane went over to check on the Contessa who was slapping Hartsfield's face to bring him around.

The Doctor knelt by a groaning semi conscious Rory and ran his sonic over him.

"He's all right? Tell me he's all right, Doctor!" Amy demanded, tears coursing down her face. Her nails bit into her palms as she clenched her hands praying that Rory was all right. She couldn't even fathom a life without him. He was her Rory and she needed him like she needed air to breathe. She would not lose him now.

Rose wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders and pulled her tight against her side. "He'll be fine, Amy. The Doctor will sort him," she said with a confidence she was not feeling and hoping she was right. She looked over at Jane who was gazing at the chaos of the destroyed room. It was quite a macabre setting with the tarp covered body of Lord Raltham amidst the destruction and blood spattered remains of Mr. Parker which seemed to be everywhere. Rose had seen many a terrible sight during her travels through the Void and with the Doctor but this was personal. She had known Mr. Parker even if he was a greedy wanker. She felt a little lightheaded as it all hit home how close they had come to death.

A noise sounded and Rose looked toward the door. Mr. Graveson walked into the room, looking rumpled and put out. He scanned the room, noting Lord Raltham's body, the bloody shredded remains of Parker, the Contessa sitting with Hartsfield who looked up at him in shock still believing that it was he who had been the wolf, the Doctor seeing to Rory, Amy sitting next to them and then at Rose staring at him in surprise. His gaze then lit on the moonstone pendant laying on the floor.

"Doctor," Rose said softly to get his attention. He looked up from tending Rory's wounds and was immediately focused on the odd sight of Mr. Graveson standing so calmly amidst the bloodied and chaotic scene before him.

Jane was almost transfixed by him wondering what else could happen. The wolf might be dead but after so much tragedy and horror, Jane was in survival mode. "Mr. Graveson," she said softly.

Graveson didn't acknowledge her. In fact, he remained calm and unconcerned as he stepped into the room. It was odd how calm and unaffected he remained. The Doctor tensed, sensing something was off.

"Well now, it appears there's been a bit of excitement here," Graveson said calmly and walked over and stamped his foot down on the pendant crushing it and the moonstone. "Poor Lucy, I imagine she allowed her emotions to get the better of her and made quite the mess of things," he said as he walked around looking at things.

He turned to Jane. "I do apologize, Mrs. Layton but it would appear you and your sister will suffer an untimely death due to an unfortunate mishap. I just can't allow any of this to be leaked to the general public. There would be panic and an inquiry and that would just not be to anyone's benefit, especially not mine. Pity about the mansion and all the artifacts but then again, as your sister likes to ramble on about, there is that rather nasty curse. Should make good fodder for the tabloids. I will, of course, make sure an appropriate memorial is erected to this great tragedy."

The Doctor stood up. "What makes you think we're going to just sit here and let you kill everyone? A bit premature of you, don't you think? After all, there are more of us than you."

Graveson smiled and backed into the moonlight, closing his eyes almost in ecstasy and when he opened them and looked at the Doctor, they were no longer human. "Because you are weak and don't know real power. This is my destiny and no puny little ape is going to stand in my way!" he growled as he began to change.

The Contessa cursed and mumbled, "Not again. Come on Hartsfield, time to deal with your lupine friend." As she helped a shocked and shaking Hartsfield to stand up. The Contessa poked him hard and he looked at her annoyed. "Don't be insane, we weren't that close or…I mean look at him. He's…not human," he said, stuttering and staring at Graveson whose body was contorting unnaturally as he metamorphosed into a wolf.

Jane looked for the gun and saw it laying on the other side of the room. There was no way she could reach it. She backed up next to the Contessa, who after rolling her eyes at Hartsfield, had retrieved the sword she had lost earlier. Both of them stood before the cowering Hartsfield who kept muttering, "No, no, no…this just can't be."

"Doctor," Rose whispered worriedly. She could feel the tension radiating off of him along with the whispers of his mind working furiously to form a new plan.

"Rose, I need you to get Amy and everyone out of here," he said calmly with a dark edge to his voice.

"No! I'm not leavin' you!" Rose answered back, annoyed that he was trying to send her away once again.

"Yes, you are. I've activated K-9's emergency mode. Asher and K-9 are transmatting back to the TARDIS. I need you to keep Asher safe, he needs you."

"You need me and both Asher and I need you," Rose pleaded as the sickening sound of bones snapping echoed about the room and Graveson screamed during his transformation.

The Doctor felt a cold calm fall over him. Rose needed to leave. He couldn't do what must be done with her watching.

"No," Amy said, her voice firm. "We are not leaving you and Rory."

Rory lifted his head. "Amy, my leg's broken. Please go," he begged.

Before more arguments could be made, the bounty hunter strode into the room. He stood tall and imperious, as he stared coldly at everyone in the room. His eyes narrowed on the wolf. He calmly pulled out a weapon, aimed it at the wolf and fired a dart into the creature which had once been Mr. Graveson. It lit up and in a burst of white hot light, incinerated the screaming beast.

Nothing was left of it, not even ashes. In the silence that followed, everyone stared at the tall broad shouldered, blond man who stood there with an emotionless face. As if destroying the creature meant nothing to him.

Rose was the first to speak. "Um, thank you."

The bounty hunter turned and stared coldly at her. "This was not for you or any of these primitives." He rolled up his sleeve and hit a few buttons on a metallic cuff around his wrist. "Mission complete," he spoke into it. He looked at Rose. "Leave the hunt to the professionals." He then directed a hard glare at the Doctor. "Mind your manners, time traveler and I'll mind mine." With that, he transported out of the room in a flash of green light leaving a shocked Jane, an intrigued Contessa, and a speechless Hartsfield. There was also a stunned group consisting of Priscilla Lane, Derek Linder and Neal Layton standing in the doorway who had witnessed the bounty hunter's final act.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up a few more details and discovering a murderer. One more chapter to go after this. Thank you for reading!

Things happened quickly after the bounty hunter left. The house was no longer sealed although the phone lines still seemed to be malfunctioning. Most of the guests had no knowledge of what had happened other than the events that occurred in the ball room. Jane and her husband endeavored to keep it that way. They sent a servant to town to fetch the police and instructed the servants to feed and see to their guests. The Doctor, Rose and Amy moved the injured Rory and Hartsfield to a sitting room to tend to their wounds. They were joined by the Contessa, Jane, Mr. Linder and Priscilla. Along the way, the Contessa regaled them with her encounter with the Wolf Poodle which she killed with a fire place poker. She seemed a bit proud of this although after the bloodshed in the solarium, no one else was too keen on hearing the details.

Once they settled into the sitting room, Jane paced back and forth while the Doctor tended to Rory, Hartsfield and tried to look at Linder who waved him away assuring him it was just a sprain he had suffered. Jane's husband entered the room.

"The guests were demanding we allow them to leave so I've had no choice to but tell them at least part of the truth. I've informed them that several people were killed including the perpetrator of the crime. I saw no need to tell them the details. Emmaline collapsed from the shock of it all but seems to be fine now. I explained no one can leave until the authorities arrived and despite their grumblings, I believe they understand. The servants are providing them with a meal, drinks and soothing music," Neal said, his voice drained and tired.

"From what I can ascertain from the servants, only a few who fled the ballroom survived. It's…it's just horrible," Neal affirmed softly shaking his head as Jane walked over and embraced him. The frivolity of their costumes was now nothing but a horrible reminder of what happened during the night.

"It's over now, isn't it Doctor?" Amy asked from her spot next to Rory, her hand firmly grasped in his. The Doctor finished splinting Rory's leg and looked up at Amy and everyone.

"Yes, the wolf, well both of them, are gone as is the bounty hunter. Things should get back to normal."

"Normal!" exclaimed Hartsfield from his place lounging on a sofa. "How can you say that after everything that happened. Raltham is dead as is Parker. Some bounty hunter person came here causing mayhem and God knows what else. Lucy and Graveson turned into some horrible monsters that died under strange circumstances and apparently murdered a good portion of the other guests. Nothing will be the normal again."

"Relax, Mr. Hartsfield," the Contessa drawled from her position cuddled up to Mr. Linder. "I've traveled the globe over several times and I assure you, the world is filled with strange, wondrous and sometimes horrible things. Normal is boring and very rarely what you think. Granted, werewolves attacking during a party in the English countryside and defeated by our Sherlockian Doctor over there is a bit beyond the everyday but still… We're alive. We survived and stopped them from harming anyone else. I think we've all earned a drink and a pat on the back. I assure you the rest of the world will sort itself out." She turned and looked at Mr. Linder who gazed at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Rose mused that after all this was settled, the two of them would be leaving together.

Hartsfield looked at the Contessa appalled. "Good God, woman! People are dead!"

"I must agree with Mr. Hartsfield," Priscilla stated from her position in a chair across the room. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking pale and scared. "My own father went missing and no one's seen him. It's all too horrible," she said and looked down with tears on her face. Jane went over and wrapped her arms around her and consoled her.

Rose felt a deep sorrow for Priscilla. After all, Priscilla's life was caring for her father and pursuing her father's work. "I'm so sorry, Priscilla," Rose said compassionately. "Maybe he was hiding. Professor Lane's brilliant so there's always hope he's all right."

The Doctor sat back and looked across the room deep in thought. Something was bothering him.

"And you Dr. Smith, how is it you knew so much about these things? Who was this bounty hunter person you keep on about?" Neal asked, staring hard at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Neal. "I should think that was obvious. He knew about the wolf and was hunting it. Isn't that what Torchwood did all those years ago? Many lives were torn asunder by their actions. It's not hard to believe there are others who would hunt down the creatures."

"Yes, but you knew about this brigand. Exactly how did you know?" Neal continued to interrogate the Doctor.

Rose looked up. "Because the bounty hunter was at The Wolf Trap the night of the explosion. We saw him with a gun pointed at Mr. Hartsfield's friends."

Hartsfield looked up at Rose, a bit of fear in his eyes and shifted uncomfortably looking down at the floor lost in his own thoughts.

Neal turned to Jane, worried that Jane had never about this. She had been there that night and the thought that she was in close proximity of such a violent man frightened him. "Is this true?" he asked Jane.

"I'm sorry, darling. I ran into Rose in the park and she told me about it but I didn't think it was important. What happened at the club was done with and over…" Jane said, lost in thought.

Rose looked back at Neal. "I didn't exactly think I'd see him again either but he followed us and approached me in the park after I ran into Jane." This got Jane's attention and she inhaled sharply.

Rose continued. "He declared himself on the hunt if you must know and, while I had my baby with me. The only reason I knew he was here was I caught a glimpse of him in the ballroom earlier in the evening. I wasn't sure it was him until things went pear shaped. Honestly, if I were you, I'd be askin' how he got into the house," Rose reasoned.

Before Neal could make any other accusations, Jane stood up. "Neal, that's enough!"

Rose looked at Jane who was staring at her worriedly. "Jane, I promise I had no idea he was here. When I saw him…I couldn't believe it at first. Then, all this happened. I'm so sorry."

Jane nodded her head. "I believe you. You did tell me what you saw in the club and I didn't take it seriously. I treated it as a lark, a fiction and I shouldn't have. I invited those people into my sister's home," Jane said, guilt clearly on her face. Neal strode over and took her into his arms, hugging her close to him.

"You mustn't say that, Jane," Amy said. "No one could have foreseen this."

Neal turned to them. "Ms. Pond is right. I'm sorry for my outburst and accusations. Jane and I take responsibility, we invited these people here knowing they had blackened reputations. You are correct Miss Pond, we could not have expected this. All we can do is entrust the investigation into the hands of the authorities and allow them to sort it all out.

Linder looked at the Doctor. "Something bothering you, Smith?" he asked as he noticed the Doctor's distracted gaze.

The Doctor looked over at him annoyed. "Raltham," he said.

"What about Lord Raltham?" Rory asked.

"Why stab him like that?" the Doctor mused and began pacing. "He wasn't slashed, cut or bleeding. Why stab him in the back like that? Even Alston had more injuries and he was run through with spear," Several people in the room winced and Jane turned into her husband's chest. Neal Layton glared at the Doctor who was oblivious and continued his ramble. "Everyone else was ripped apart but not Raltham. But Why? Why so neat and tidy with him?" the Doctor mused.

"Wait," Rose said and looked at the Doctor, her mind working furiously. "Lucy and Parker along with their cohorts were all in the ballroom when Raltham was killed."

"Someone else murdered him," Rory said as he thought about Lord Raltham.

"He was a patron to academics and artists and he was in financial trouble," Amy said as she too thought it over. "Perhaps someone was angry at him?"

"What, because he cut off funding?" Neal Layton asked in disbelief. "I find it hard to believe anyone here would commit an act of violence simply because Lord Raltham couldn't fund a project."

"Yes, well before tonight none of these people were werewolves either," Linder said.

"Derek has a point," the Contessa said with a knowing smirk. "Nothing that's happened here tonight is exactly normal. Besides, many a murder has happened over money and from what I've heard, Raltham was withholding funds and threatening some of those he sponsored in order to promote his own agenda."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well, he was in a bad way financially and was struggling to save face and his place in society. It wouldn't due for a man of his pedigree to fail financially. I heard he was using his contacts at various charities and universities to obtain information for blackmail, acquire new inventions for his businesses to stay ahead of his competitors or just to make sure he was the first to achieve anything of note."

"I've heard something of this too," Jane admitted. "Competition for patrons and sponsors can be quite cut throat. If he was threatening to abandon someone, perhaps…." Jane said, not finishing her sentence but her meaning clear.

"Jane, now is not the time for such petty gossip and speculation," her husband said although it was obvious he was in agreement with her.

The Doctor seemed to reach a conclusion and began pacing around the room looking at everyone in turn. "I would imagine a loss of funding by an arrogant and condescending lord could be threatening, especially if it meant someone's life's work was to end. I mean, what would someone due to save his life's work?"

"Yes, but wouldn't killing him effectively cut his funding off anyway?" Rory asked.

"Maybe the intention wasn't to kill him," Linder suggested.

"Derek has a point," the Contessa agreed, caressing Linder intimately. Rose and Amy looked at each and rolled their eyes at the Contessa's fawning and overt sexuality. The Contessa was oblivious to this and continued. "Our killer could have merely confronted him hoping to persuade him to see things his or her way and things simply got out of hand."

Finally Priscilla stood up. "Enough of this! This is a matter for the authorities not, bored socialites and presumptive contessas!" she said vehemently. "We should be looking for my father, not sitting here fussing over a dead man!"

Rose looked at Priscilla and could see how upset she was. "I'm sorry, Priscilla. We didn't mean…"

"Oh yes you did! All of you so intent on solving some mystery that you forgot that this is about real people's lives! Stop it. Just stop it!" Priscilla shouted, interrupting Rose.

Jane walked over to try and calm her but Priscilla shoved her away and headed for the door. She stopped dead still and gasped. Her father stood there holding the weapon that killed Lord Raltham and staring at his daughter.

The Doctor walked up to him, pleased to see his friend alive but knowing all was not well. "Good to see you Artemis, my friend."

He looked at the Doctor and nodded. "Doctor, it would appear I missed an exciting if not lethal evening and perhaps I interrupted as you were about to unravel a mystery and identify a murderer."

"Yes, that I was," the Doctor said softly as he gazed into the sad eyes of Professor Lane. He took the murder weapon from Professor Lane and turned to everyone in the room. Priscilla ran to her father and hugged him.

The Doctor continued pacing. "There were several people at this party who were beholden Lord Raltham. You, Mr. Hartsfield, were in tight with Raltham, Graveson, Parker and Wimsey. Quite the bullies you lot were and you had your very own lovely wolf making sure you were successful," the Doctor said, looking down at Hartsfield coldly.

"Wait! I didn't know anything about that wolf business!" he declared, his face flush with anger. "I may have entered into a few questionable transactions and maybe I traded favors with Wimsey to help me out of some legal matters. Graveson assisted with smoothing things over with trade routes and Parker and I formed a few alliances but I had little to do with Raltham. He was merely a face to lend an air of propriety. Nothing more, and honestly, I didn't need him. He was a stodgy old dinosaur from a bygone era."

Rory and Amy stared at Hartsfield, not caring for his attitude. "Perhaps this was your opportunity to be rid of him. After all, I am quite certain a man of pedigree like Lord Raltham did not enjoy your association and perhaps he demanded compensation for lending his good name to the likes of you," Amy observed tartly and with a glare at him. Rory squeezed her hand and nodded in agreement.

Before Hartsfield could retort, the Doctor stepped in. "A very observant if not chastising point, Amy. However, Hartsfield was in the ballroom at the time Raltham was murdered. I'm afraid that only leaves the one other person in this room who had words with Raltham over his financial backing of a project dear to his heart." He turned and looked at the Professor, a great sadness in his eyes.

"What! Professor Lane?" Rose asked in disbelief.

The Professor sighed. "Lord Raltham had made demands with which I could no longer comply," the Professor said sadly. I am ashamed to admit that I sent a few small artifacts to him that I did not report to the university as well as passed on information about new discoveries in the mechanical engineering department which he and Mr. Parker obtained the rights to in order to profit from this new technology. It weighed heavily on me and I reached the conclusion I could no longer act so dishonestly. Lord Raltham was furious and cut my funding. It was only a matter of days before my work ceased and I was released from the university."

"But Professor Lane was at the party with the rest of us," Rose said, staring at the Professor who paled at her comment as if he knew what was coming next. It then occurred to Rose. A careless comment made earlier in the day was perhaps not so careless as she had thought at the time. She swallowed hard and felt sick as she looked at Priscilla.

The Doctor took a step forward. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but you didn't just happen upon us examining Lord Raltham's body, did you Priscilla?" the Doctor asked softly.

"You don't understand," she said in a broken voice. "He was evil. He and his friends. They used my father and were going to destroy him and his work. Father was going to take the fall for their actions. I begged Lord Raltham not to do it but he sneered at me and called us the little people and unimportant. He said he had to protect his family name," she said and then her eyes hardened. "He threatened us. He said we should be grateful that he and his friends weren't doing worse and that these were trying times and how easy it was for people to disappear or suffer from that curse Lady Carnarvon likes to talk about. He suggested we should have been more appreciative and accommodating and we'd brought this on ourselves and were not his concern. He said he had more important matters than some moldy professor and then he turned away like I was nothing and I was so angry and…I picked up the dagger…" Patricia clenched her fists and shook with anger as tears streamed down her face.

Her father walked over and turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Priscilla," he breathed and held her.

"I didn't mean to kill him, Father! You must believe me. I only wanted to protect you," she said, shaking, as tears streamed down her face. Professor Lane embraced his daughter, rubbing her back comfortingly but knowing there was nothing more he could do to protect her.

The Doctor's shoulders slumped at Priscilla's confession and Rose walked up to him and held his hand. He took no pleasure in unraveling this particular mystery. Neal Layton took charge and suggested that everyone rejoin the guests in the ballroom and he would see to Priscilla. Hartsfield looked only too happy to leave and limped from the room quickly. The Doctor and Amy helped Rory up.

The Doctor seemed to perk up as everyone left. "Right then," he announced brightly. "Time for us to be on our way I think!"

Jane, the Contessa and Mr. Linder stared at them.

"But the authorities," Jane started to say.

"Oh, they won't want to talk to us," the Doctor brashly said, waving it off. "Everything they need to know is right here and with those people in the ballroom. Wolves sorted and murder solved. Easy peasy! Besides, we need to get Rory here some decent medical care," he said, looking at Rory wincing every time he tried to move.

"But, you were a part of this. You may have information they need," Jane reasoned and not ready to let them go so easily.

Rose smiled at her friend. "The Doctor's right. Everything they need to know is right here. That is, if you want to tell them."

Jane looked knowingly at Rose. "Are you suggesting that I omit something in my account to the authorities?"

"Your grandfather did, didn't he?" the Doctor said, looking at Jane with a bit of amusement. "I'll bet he didn't tell them too much about good old Jean Luc much less any of the inventions he worked on with his employer. Especially, certain improvement to the automobile he drove."

Jane stared at him. "How could you know that?" she gasped.

The Doctor smiled brightly. "Genius boy your grandfather was. I see a lot of him in you."

Jane's jaw dropped and then she turned to Rose. "It can't be," she whispered.

"He told you didn't he," Rose said softly and walked up and took Jane's hands. "He told you about that special family he worked for and a battle with wolves and Torchwood. He told you about how nothin' was ever dull and how odd they were, almost like they didn't belong."

"Oh dear, you really did lend excitement to this affair didn't you," Jane said, still in shock but understanding beginning to light her eyes. "But how?"

"It's a bit complicated. Let's just say we tend to turn up when we're needed and you needed us here," Rose explained.

"Those creatures have destroyed many lives," Amy inserted. "We could hardly stand by and allow them another chance at destroying this world."

Rory looked at her. "Trust me, I know how insane this sounds but what Amy said is true. Those things destroyed our lives as they were long ago. If it wasn't for the Doctor and Rose…." he said, pausing and looking at them, "I don't know that I'd have my Amy. I promise you, your life is better for having met them." The Doctor looked pleased at this and rocked back on his heels. "Even if he's rude and a bit of a loony," Rory continued, unable to resist needling the Doctor.

"Oi!" the Doctor responded, looking insulted.

Rose walked over to him. "We should go. You did tell me K-9 transmatted Asher back to the Tardis and we need to check on them. I'll feel better when we're home."

The Doctor looked down at her and smiled realizing when she said home, she meant the TARDIS.

"But, I still have questions," Jane said, looking at all of them. "Who are you really?"

The Doctor gazed into Rose's eyes. "Oh, just the stuff of legends," he replied and reached for Rose's hand as they walked over to Rory and Amy. The Doctor winked at a stunned Jane and quickly walked Rose, Amy and Rory out the door and toward their auto just as the sun rose over the horizon and sirens could be heard in the distance. The four of them quickly and quietly spirited away, leaving this point in history to sort itself out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I really appreciate that you have taken the time to read this story and leave comments. This was my first attempt at writing a mystery and I learned quite a bit while writing it. Thanks for sticking with it! Special shout out to my Dalekian Sistahs, Kahki, chat friends and Callistawolf for supporting me and giving me the confidence to keep going with this.

After a very happy reunion with Asher, who was sound asleep in his pram when Rose, the Doctor, Rory and Amy arrived at the TARDIS, the Doctor took Rory back to the med bay to treat Rory's fractured leg and a few other injuries the Doctor did not tell Amy or Rose about. Of course, there was the obligatory Amy slap and lecture when she found out the Doctor had not told her everything and the resulting Doctor whinging, but soon Rory was patched up and instructed to get some rest. Amy helped him back to his quarters, shooting the Doctor evil looks while Rory may have looked please and mouthed thank you to the Doctor.

The Doctor set about straightening the med bay as he thought about the events over the past several days, the danger he exposed his family to, potential blips to the time line and the final resolution to everything. Rose, after putting Asher down in his nursery, had gone looking for the Doctor and stood back watching him. She could see and feel his darker thoughts and how he was pulling back into himself. Enough was enough.

"Doctor," she said softly from her place in the doorway.

The Doctor jumped, startled she was there and he hadn't felt or heard her and wondered how she had snuck up on him. He looked at a coral wall and knew. His ship was developing a habit of interfering. He grumbled a telepathic complaint which was met with silence. Rose was soon at his side and laid a hand on his arm. "Stop," she said firmly.

He looked into her warm hazel eyes and felt himself melt just a bit. "Rose, I…."

"No more excuses," she said. "And no more pulling away and hiding out. Remember? We agreed. Matter of fact, we agreed to a lot of things back at that house."

He turned to her and smiled softly. "I remember and I meant what I said."

"So, can I tell Mum that it looks like she's finally gonna get to see a weddin'?" Rose asked, a twinkle in her eyes as she walked with him down the corridor toward the console room.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed looking very put upon. "If you have to."

Rose beamed. "Don't worry, Doctor, it won't be that bad. Pete and me will keep her under control. I'll make real clear we're doin' this our way which means no huge, posh thing, just you, me, them, Amy, Rory and a few Torchwood people."

The Doctor didn't look like he believed her.

"I know Mum can go a little overboard but I promise, I'll make sure it's not too…."

"Boring, annoying and riddled with antiquated and primitive human rituals," he completed as he walked up to the control console.

Rose sidled up to him and pulled him into a hug and a snog and when she pulled back promised, "None of that for us. It's like you told Jane, we're the stuff of legends and hardly gonna have some boring weddin. Nope, it's all banana ice cream bar, alien flowers and cake for us!"

"Maybe an alien invasion if we're lucky," the Doctor mused.

"It is us," Rose agreed as the two of them walked out toward the console room. "You know, speakin' of weddings, Rory and Amy…"

The Doctor winced, now realizing he would have to attend what he was sure would be an atrociously formal and stuffy affair if Rory had his way.

"We should do something special for them," Rose said, shooting him pointed looks as he winced.

"Such as?" he asked as he began flipping switches and staring at a monitor to see how bad the time lines were mucked up.

"I was thinkin' we might offer to take them anywhere they'd like to get married. It's not like they know very many people back in my time. We could give them something more like they'd want, maybe something in history."

The Doctor sighed. "Rose, you know we can't take them back to 1865 or anywhere near that time."

"I know, but I was thinking maybe we could take them to some other time and place, just enough in the past to make them feel more comfortable. Someplace, you know, romantic," she said, walking around the console still in her Artemis costume and trailing her fingers over the coral and giving him one of her tongue teasing smiles.

It was that look that doomed him. He realized it right then and there. This was Rose, his soon to be wife and mother to his child and he loved her. It didn't get more domestic than that and it didn't make him want to run. Domestic on the TARDIS with Rose Tyler wasn't that bad and in fact, it was rather brilliant. He felt the same feelings he originally felt in Victorian London, this was his life, his chance at happiness and he couldn't believe it. He certainly didn't feel like he deserved it and yet here was with this precious gift given to him by his other self. Their life would always be filled with danger and adventure but she was right, all that mattered was they faced it together. It was better with two and with her looking at him like that, biting so adorably on her bottom lip, there was no way he could deny her anything.

"All right, I'll think of something. But, you have to be the one to talk to them. I don't want to hear anything about dresses or flowers of any of that…human nuptial nonsense," he said, pretending to be affronted by the prospect. Rose smiled and sidled up to him.

"Oh, I can do that. Wouldn't want you to get all mucked up with human mating rituals and all that," she said and playfully covered his hand with hers, gently caressing the under side of his wrist.

"Did I say I had a problem with mating rituals?" he growled at her. "I mean, maybe I should clarify things, my lovely Goddess," he said, bringing her hand to his lips.

"Mmmm always observant you are, Sherlock," she flirted back. "Maybe we should go have a thorough discussion."

"Oh yes! I am very thorough, always have to be thorough, me," he said as he flipped the dematerialization sequence and dragged her down the corridor.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Later, after enjoying a hands on discussion with his goddess, and changing back into his suit, he left her to rest while he pondered what to do with Amy and Rory. He should take them to a place and time where they would be comfortable but impressed. An idea sprouted and he grinned, pleased at his own creativity and superior intellect. Rose would be very happy with this choice. "Ohhh, they're gonna love this!" he said as he bounced around the console.

Rose awakened to find, breakfast once again prepared and ready for her along with a note asking her to speak to Rory and Amy to let them know he had the perfect destination planned for them. Rose couldn't help but smile as she hopped out of bed and checked in with K-9 who had Asher entertained in the nursery. She quickly showered and dressed in jeans and jumper. On her way to the nursery, she noticed her mobile with multiple messages.

"Mum," she said softly and winced. She hadn't spoken to her in days and since her mobile was locked to her timeline in conjunction to her mum's she could only assume it had been days for Jackie as well. Her Mum picked up on the first ring.

"What's happening? Are you all right?" Jackie demanded.

"Mum, we're fine. We just had a bit of a problem with communications is all. The whole wolf thing is sorted and we're just resting for a bit," Rose said, hoping that explanation would satisfy Jackie.

"Rose, it's been ten days since I spoke to you! Do you know how I worried? What do you mean a problem with communications? Didn't himself have that bloomin' sonic thing he's always goin' on about?"

"Mum, there was nothin' he could do. There was this temporal lock thing and it stopped my mobile from workin' till we sorted it out which we did. We got back to the TARDIS and fell asleep. Everyone's fine and the Doctor's tinkerin."

"Tinkerin! I'll show him tinkerin! Do you know what he did?" Jackie shouted. "He had his picture taken at some fancy society affair with some tart! Torchwood found it in the records and you no where to be found! Him and me are gonna be havin' words and…."

Rose rolled her eyes as Jackie ranted. She'd have to have a look at this picture but she suspected the tart in question was the contessa. There was only one way to defuse this situation.

"Mum," Rose interrupted. Jackie ignored her and kept ranting about "That alien git."

"Mum!" Rose shouted and finally Jackie paused. "The Doctor and me are gettin' married."

There was an extended pause and then Jackie sniffed. "Well, of course you are! I always knew he'd come around! Oh, there's so much to do and arrange and people to call! We'll have to have an engagement party, announcements, hire a planner and oh dresses!"

"Mum! Calm down. We are not doin' a big society thing. It's just gonna be family and a couple of people from Torchwood. That's it."

"But Sweetheart, this is your one big day and after everything…"

"Exactly, which is why it needs to be about us and not some enormous society thing. Please, Mum, it's important. We just want to share it with you Pete and close friends. Let it be about us, the people who matter, yeah."

"Of course!" Jackie said tearfully. I just want to give the two of you everything you deserve is all."

"I know, Mum. I promise we'll sit down and talk when I get back. We have to sort out Amy and Rory first."

"Why? There's nothing wrong is there?" Jackie asked, panic in her voice.

"No, everything's fine. Um they're actually gettin' married too and the Doctor and I are takin' them somewhere special."

"You know Pete and I would love to…"

Rose smiled and listened to Jackie go on about weddings and how much she'd love to do one up for the Duchess and Rory. "Mum, you can throw them a party when we get back. The Doctor and me want to take them some place back near their own time so they can have their own special moment. I promise, I'll take pictures and you can throw them a party when we get back."

Jackie whinged a bit but finally agreed she would throw them all a party when they returned and made Rose promise they would get back before Asher hit puberty. Rose smiled and rang off. She was sure any wedding plans would be a battle but it was one she didn't mind waging. She smiled as she thought about a special dress she suspected would be found in the wardrobe for Amy. This TARDIS may still be growing, but she had a fondness for her passengers and Rose had a feeling this magnificent time ship had something in mind for Amy.

After picking up Asher from the nursery, Rose went in search of Amy, only to find her fussing over Rory who was propped up on the sofa in the library. He had an affectionate look on his face as Amy rearranged pillows and poured tea.

"Morning!" Rose called out cheerfully. "Unka Rory! Auntie Duchess!" Asher called out and squirmed out of Rose's arm to toddle over to Amy who knelt down for a hug.

"You doin' all right, Rory?" Rose asked as he gazed affectionately at Amy peppering Asher with kisses.

"Much better, thank you. Is the Doctor setting our return to…modern…I mean home?" he asked hesitantly.

Rose could see he was still stumbling over the concept of living in modern London so she thought maybe they might be pleased with whatever the Doctor had in mind. "Actually, the Doctor and me thought we might take another trip before headin' back."

Amy looked up from playing with Asher.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

Rose walked over and sat on the cushioned arm of the sofa. "We thought you might like to get married closer to your own era and we'd like to…you know, arrange a nice intimate weddin' for you. Unless, of course, you'd prefer Mum to throw you a do. I spoke to her this morning and she'd be only to happy…"

Rory was silent and contemplative while Amy stood up with tears in her eyes. "You'd do that for us? I mean it's not like we have…" Amy paused, a little choked up. Rose walked over and hugged her.

"Amy, you and Rory are family to us. We thought it might be nice to give you a place that would be special. I know how hard it's been for both of you adjusting to this life, a modern world and all. Please let us do this for you."

"Yes, I'd like that," Amy said, nodding and hugged Rose. She then looked over at Rory who also appeared touched.

"You said we couldn't go back though," he finally said as Asher walked over to Rose and wrapped his arms around her leg.

"No, you can't. We'd have to pick sometime before or several years after. Actually, I think I caught a spare thought from the Doctor that maybe he was thinking another country but in the same era."

The Doctor bounced in behind Rose. "There you are!" he said with enthusiasm and bent down to scoop up Asher who squealed in delight.

Amy straightened and cleared her throat. "Doctor, just what is it you had in mind? This is our wedding and I believe that Rory and I are in agreement that we would like to observe some sense of propriety."

Rory stood up and winced slightly causing Amy to rush to his side. He smiled in thanks and then directed a look at the Doctor. "You may choose to marry in some heathen alien land, no offense Rose."

Rose smiled. "None taken."

Rory continued. "But, we are good Christian people and must have a proper marriage in a church and by an appropriate anointed official."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, yes, I figured that. Trust me, I have it all set up. You just go get yourselves properly attired. The church awaits!" he said waving them off.

"We're goin to the chapel and we're gonna get marrrried!" Asher sang, grinning just like his father.

Rose looked at the Doctor and Asher with raised eyebrows, shaking her head at her nutter boys. She turned to Amy and Rory. "Amy, I'll meet you in the wardrobe and help you into your dress."

"But I have no dress," she said softly and sounding a little sad.

Rose smiled and patted her shoulder. "Oh, I think you do. Both you and Rory have something special waiting in the Wardrobe. Now, Just go on and I'll be there shortly."

After she sent Rory and Amy on their way, she turned to the Doctor who was whispering something in Asher's ear eliciting a giggle from his son. "All right, so what's the plan?" she asked.

"The plan?" the Doctor asked with an arched brow as if it was a foreign concept. Rose looked at him pointedly

Asher smiled and looked at her. "Mummy, plans are for boring people."

The Doctor winced. Rose sighed and shook her head. "Doctor," she said, internally groaning at the thought of what else her alien future husband had said to their son which might cause her mum to have a slapping kind of fit later on.

"Uh plan, yes, right, we have one, a brilliant one," he assured her and walked up and guided her out of the room. "Trust me! They're gonna love it. Now, let's get you ready first so you can go focus on the Duchess who I'm sure will be all…" He waved a hand in the air. "complicated to get dressed given the whole dress thing." Rose looked at him nervously.

She was slightly less nervous when she arrived in their quarters to see a beautiful sapphire blue gown set out for her. It was Victorian in style with a ruffled and pleated narrow skirt, cinched bodice with blue jacquard print with a sweetheart neckline accented by a blue boy that would show off her décolletage and three quarter length sleeves. It was flattering and perfect for a wedding and reminded Rose of the TARDIS blue dress she wore for their first dinner out in Victorian London. The Doctor walked up to her and kissed her temple confirming that was his thought too.

"Oh Doctor, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as he set Asher down to play with a three dimensional puzzle. She then turned to him confused. "But I thought we couldn't go back to their era?"

"Welll, we can't," he acknowledged but had a very pleased look on his face. "But, we can get a smidge close like maybe 1899 Venice. You know, Venice, Italy, gondolas, romance, big, ornate churches and such."

Rose threw her arms around him and snogged him. "I love you," she said when she pulled away. "You are mad and brilliant and just…."

"Yours," he answered and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply and thoroughly until Asher scampered over and tugged at the Doctor's trousers.

"Daddy," he said in a curious voice.

They broke apart and looked down at their son, Rose a little breathlessly.

"Yes, Asher," the Doctor responded while still staring at his lovely flushed wife.

"It's not nice to suck someone's face off."

Rose broke out into giggles while the Doctor jumped away from her and looked nervously at his son. He tugged at his ear. "Right, time to have a Time Lord to Time Tot talk." He then grinned. "Oooo, alliteration! I love alliteration!"

While the Doctor explained snogging to their precocious son, Rose dressed in the beautiful blue gown, although, the Doctor had to assist with some parts. TARDIS modified corset or not, some things required assistance and the Doctor was only too happy to do so. Especially, while whispering naughty things in her ear about how he was going to sonic off said Victorian undergarments later. Soon, she was once again the picture of a proper Victorian lady, her hair pinned up and wearing a matching blue hat decorated with plumes of blue feathers. The Doctor pulled out a silver necklace with a blue TARDIS shaped pedant on it, and affixed it around Rose's neck. Rose was so touched the Doctor had gone to such detail and had even changed his own clothes to a Victorian style navy pinstripe suit with a silver and blue waistcoat to match. After a quick snog with the Doctor, Rose was off to see to Amy.

She passed Rory looking nervous but dashing in his formal charcoal gray Victorian suit with matching silk waistcoat and white cravat. He was pacing nervously but paused and smiled when he saw what Rose was wearing.

Rose walked up to him to straighten dust off his jacket and straighten him up a bit. "You look so handsome Rory. Amy's gonna be beside herself when she sees you."

Rory blushed and then took Rose's hand in his. "I can never thank you enough for everything you and the Doctor have done for us." He paused tearing up before clearing his throat. "This past year has been tumultuous, mind boggling, frightening and the most amazing of my life. I meant what I said earlier. Amy and I would not have this chance at happiness if it wasn't for you and although at times I may have been frustrated and worried, I know how lucky I am. You said that you consider Amy and I family. Well, I consider you family too."

Rose pulled him into a hug and then stepped back and dabbed at her eyes. "Right, now look at us gettin' all teary-eyed and you haven't even walked down the aisle yet," Rose said as she dusted him off again. "I promise you, the Doctor has a real special, time and place picked out. Now then, I have to see to Amy so why don't you go find the Doctor in the console room." Rory nodded and placed a chaste kiss on her check and left.

Rose sighed pleased. Rory was nervous but happy and that's all she could ask for. She found Amy, dressed in her undergarments and gazing at the beautiful wedding gown hanging before her. When she saw Rose, tears poured down her face. "Rose, you look beautiful!" she exclaimed, looking at Rose in her blue Victorian gown, and then she turned to the wedding gown. "And this gown, it's so much more than I ever…" Rose pulled her into her arms and again felt her own eyes tear up.

"It's perfect, Amy. You deserve this more than anyone," Rose said emotionally, as she hugged Amy. The two women took their time, helping Amy into the elaborate ivory wedding gown. It was a typical Victorian style with a draped plain silk skirt, ivory on ivory floral jacquard print bodice with a sweetheart neckline and fitted full sleeves. The train was mainly the veil which was a matching lace that would trail elegantly behind her. Once Rose had her corseted and dressed, Rose made Amy sit while she styled her long ginger tresses in a manner she remembered Sarah doing for her when she was back in Victorian London. She pinned the veil with an elaborate, crystal embedded tiara on her and put only the slightest make-up on Amy to enhance her natural beauty. Finally, when Rose finished with her hair, she and Amy stood side by side looking at each other in the mirror holding hands.

"I never thought this day would happen," Amy said softly, admiring the pearl necklace Rose had affixed around her neck and turned to Rose. I look back now to the day we first met and you insisted on talking to me when everyone else ignored or gossiped about me. I thought you impertinent and odd but you didn't give up on me. You extended friendship and stood up for me and what was right. "I'm so glad I met you, Rose. Thank you."

"Oh, Amy," Rose said and hugged her. "I'm so glad I met you too. You don't know how much your friendship meant to me then and now. I just want you and Rory happy." Rose pulled back and looked at Amy's glowing if not teary face. "You're beautiful and you deserve this." Rose then grinned wickedly. "And when the Doctor and me have to do the whole weddin' thing, I'm counting on you to help keep him in line."

Amy smiled brightly. "If I can handle wolf infested, corrupt and condescending English aristocracy, I can keep a certain Lord of Time from misbehaving too much," she said with a gleam in her. Both of them burst out into giggles and walked toward the console room. Rose walked in first and insisted Rory be blind folded so he didn't see Amy until they were in the church. The Doctor rolled his eyes and produced a blindfold which Rory was only to happy to wear. Rory appreciated Rose's insistence on keeping with tradition. The Doctor muttered a few things about antiquated and primitive human matrimonial rituals but with Rose and Amy glaring at him, he complied.

When they stepped out onto an almost empty narrow street in Venice, the stale scent of water and humanity assaulted their noses. Amy wrinkled her nose and Rory stopped and turned toward the Doctor to shoot him a glare that wasn't made any less by a blindfold. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "It's Venice in 1899. They haven't quite got the whole sanitation bit sorted yet. Trust me, you're gonna love this," he assured everyone. As they walked down darkened narrow stone streets, people called out congratulations from their balconies on the tall buildings on either side of the street. A few children ran up and handed Rose and Amy bouquets of baby's breath and poppies. Asher who had been fussing at wearing a miniature Victorian suit like his father's, was engrossed at watching and waving at the people as they walked. After crossing a couple of bridges, the Doctor led them to a small piazza and toward an ancient looking church set at one end of the piazza. It was very modest and a little deteriorated on the outside with several white columns out front, a large clock on the exterior and a bell tower with a set of three large bells at the top of the building.

"San Giacomo di Rialto!" the Doctor exclaimed, looking pleased. "Built in 1152. The clock dates back to the fifteenth century. It's the oldest still functioning church in Venice. Don't let the exterior set you off. The interior has been immaculately maintained. I promise it will be as stuffy and traditional as Rory here!"

Rory slid his blindfold off to look at the church and then the Doctor. Rose walked up and handed Asher off to the Doctor. "That's enough. This is a weddin', not a war. Take Rory and Asher inside and Amy and I will be in shortly," Rose ordered.

Asher then giggled and said. "And then the aliens invaded."

"No aliens!" Rose ordered firmly. The Doctor shrugged as if to leave. "Except for Time Lord Metacrisis and offspring! Now go!" The Doctor winked at her and told Asher not to worry, if his mother was around, trouble would soon follow. He then quickly left with Rory, muttering about "There better be no wolves" and "tempting fate."

Rose turned to Amy, who adjusted her veil over her face with shaking hands. "Don't listen to the Doctor. It's gonna be fine. In a few minutes, you're gonna be Mrs. Amelia Williams and nothins gonna stop that from happenin' without goin' through the Doctor and me first."

The two women looked at each other and hugged. "Ready?" Rose asked. Amy nodded, and they walked into the church. The Doctor had not exaggerated. It was stunning with a classic cross design and accented by a baroque style of architecture with arches, a domed roof and grand columns down the main aisle with dark wood pews on each side. Gold covered the altar along with a statute of Jesus looking peacefully downward. There were white candles set at the altar and a priest stood before, Rory, the Doctor and Asher watching Rose and Amy as they walked in. Singing echoed in the room from children gathered for choir practice. Amy once again felt tears in her eyes as she glided down the aisle to Rory whose eyes were equally pooled with tears.

Rose and the Doctor stood as witness during the quiet and traditional ceremony. The Doctor pulled two traditional wedding bands out of his pocket and handed them to Rory who nodded his head so overcome with emotion he was unable to do much more than speak his vows to Amy. Asher sat quietly, seemingly fascinated by the church as he looked around. Rose clung to the Doctor's arm, dabbing away happy tears at finally giving Rory and Amy their happily ever after. It was like the universe had paused to give them this one perfect moment.

That should have been their first clue that it was all about to go pear shaped. As soon as the priest declared them husband and wife, a girl dressed in a white flowy gown burst in running for the priest. She was soon followed several more girls and a man in a black velvet coat with ornate silver detailing who looked the part of a predator. The Doctor handed Asher off to Rose and approached the man and when he whipped out his sonic, everything turned on its ear. The man and his harem of women turned into what Rose would call vampire fish people, hissing aggressively at them. Rory glared at the Doctor while, Amy in her long lovely, ivory gown gripped Rory's hand, staring in shock and then grinned.

The Doctor started his typical babbling, mentioning, "Oh, you're Saturnynes! I haven't seen you lot in ages!" while backing up toward Rose, Asher, Rory and Amy. Rory sighed and looked heavenward knowing where this was headed and counted down, "Three, Two, One…"

The Doctor then, right on time, yelled, "Run!" They dashed out of the church, vampiric fish people hot on their trail. After a bit of creative sonicing of crates, produce carts and a few clay urns, they made it back to the TARDIS. Asher seemed not at all disturbed, announcing that, "Fish people were molto bene." Rose stared at him and then at the Doctor, who was dashing around the console excitedly. She rolled her eyes and set Asher down to race over to his father to get a lesson on Saturnynes. When she looked over at Amy and Rory, she found them snogging. She couldn't help but smile. This was her life, on the TARDIS with her family, finding mad vampiric fish people and running for her life, and she wouldn't change a bit of it.


End file.
